AGRIDULCE
by Rukia Kuchiki-Laura Ro
Summary: * Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida y Orihime se verán envueltos en circunstancias incomodas, alegres y tristes al seguir sus caminos, sin saberlo, por el sendero de la frase "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso... o De la amistad nace el amor" *
1. Chapter 1

ESTE FIC ES DE MI AUTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES E IMÁGENES SON DE TITE KUBO, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA IMAGINADA POR MI BASÁNDOME EN LA INSPIRACIÓN DE LEER OTROS FIC. **ANTERIORMENTE LE HABÍA LLAMADO "EL SUPLICIO MÁS DULCE" Y LO SUBÍ EN UNA PAGINA DE FANFICS CON EL MISMO NOMBRE BAJO MI FIRMA: ~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)** ESPERO SI UTILIZAN ESTA HISTORIA ME DEN LOS CRÉDITOS CORRESPONDIENTES. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! GRACIAS!

**Agridulce**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cambio de planes?**

La voz de su padre al teléfono la despertó, ya que la luz del Sol aún no se filtraba por competo a través de sus cortinas haciéndola retorcerse, como siempre, entre las sabanas y almohadas para tratar de dormir un poco más. Resignada, se levantó de su mullida cama para dirigirse a donde su padre, pero la conversación que su padre tenía al teléfono le impidió entrar al despacho:

―Kurosaki, ya te dije que es mejor que suceda de ese modo, así no habrán arrepentimientos por ambas familias y mucho menos de parte de los muchachos. Rukia se preguntaba de que estaría hablando su padre con el doctor Kurosaki, quien por cierto era el padre de su arrogante "prometido": Kurosaki Ichigo. ―Perfecto, no lo lamentaras, esto es para que los muchachos afirmen o anulen lo que nosotros enlazamos hace años. Bueno, nos vemos después.

Rukia se quedó con más interrogativas que antes, ¿A qué se refería su padre con afirmar o anular?, y ¿Por qué mencionaba a "los muchachos"? ¿Acaso se estará refiriendo a su torpe prometido y a ella? Pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué? Estaba tan metida en sus preguntas que no se dio cuenta de que su padre ya había salido de su despacho mirándola fijamente:

―Rukia, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡¿Eh?! Nada, estaba buscando a mi madre ― respondió en pleno espasmo de susto.

―Muy bien, tu madre está en la cocina, pero antes de que vayas quiero comentarte algo importante.

Rukia se sentía nerviosa ¿La regañaría por haberlo espiado? ―Sí padre, dime.

―Hija, como sabes tu madre y yo siempre te hemos criado en un ambiente de amor.

―Sí, lo sé, y eso me inspira a tener una hermosa vida como la que tú y mamá construyeron.

―Precisamente por eso te cambiaremos de tu preparatoria a la de Karakura.

¡¿Quéééééé?! Rukia se quedó pasmada, no sabía que decir, solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué sus padres decidieron eso? "Tranquilízate_"_ se decía ella para no hacer un berrinche frente a su padre: ―P…pe…pero ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo sea feliz? No le veo ningún sentido.

― ¿No recuerdas que en esa preparatoria asiste tu prometido, Kurosaki Ichigo?

¡Claro! Todo tenía sentido ahora: ― ¿Pero qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ―Rukia solo pregunto para confirmar las sospechas que ya se estaba formulando.

―Hija, hable con Kurosaki para convencerlo de que es buena idea de que ustedes se conozcan más, y eso implica que convivan.

―Pero eso no responde mi pregunta por completo, quiero saber que tiene que ver todo lo que me dices.

―Rukia, de ahora en adelante asistirás el último año de preparatoria en esa preparatoria para que ustedes dos confirmen si desean estar juntos o no por el resto de sus vidas. Hija, tu madre y yo deseamos que tengas toda la felicidad que siempre has tenido, pero para eso necesitas estar segura de que Kurosaki Ichigo es el hombre indicado. De ser negativo, nosotros y la familia de él estamos de acuerdo en que el compromiso sea anulado, así ustedes podrán escribir sus propios destinos.

Rukia no cabía de la felicidad, sus padres no le impondrían un matrimonio arreglado solo porque sus familias son amigas desde su juventud. Ella calmo su emisión para no hacer enojar a su padre, quien siempre mostraba un semblante frío y serio: ―Esta bien padre, asistiré a esa preparatoria― por otro lado, Rukia pensó que sería divertido ver la expresión de ese tonto al verla en su mismo salón de clases.

Una vez aclarado todo, Rukia y su padre se dirigieron a desayunar a lado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo: tenía una piel nívea, una cabellera negra como la noche y unos preciosos ojos violetas que, por cierto, heredo a su pequeña hija, solo que Rukia mostraba más fuerza que ternura como lo hacía su madre.

―Byakuya, Rukia ¿Por qué se levantaron tan temprano? Si es domingo ―dijo Hisana con una dulce sonrisa acompañando sus palabras.

―Hisana, deberías de estar en cama, aun no te sientes bien― dijo Byakuya al ver que Hisana estaba sola preparando el desayuno. Estaba preocupado y molesto porque las muchachas de servicio no estaban acompañando a su mujer.

―No te preocupes, me siento mejor, por eso les dije a las muchachas que se tomaran el día.

Rukia solo admiraba la escena de aquellos seres que más amaba en la vida, ella deseaba una vida así y su padre le había dado la oportunidad de comprobar si Ichigo era digno compartir con ella la vida o no. Mientras tanto, el ambiente se relajó y todos pasaron un día juntos, como pocas veces podían hacerlo debido al trabajo tan demandante de sus padres: Kuchiki Byakuya era el presidente y dueño de la empresa "Sakura", era dueño de varios hoteles, plazas comerciales, club´s privados, etc. dentro y fuera de Japón; mientras que su madre, Kuchiki Hisana era dueña de las más grandes y hermosas galerías de arte y algunas tiendas de antigüedades.

Fin del primer Capítulo

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es…**

Ya era lunes por la mañana y Rukia lucia emocionada por ver la cara de tonto pondría su prometido, lo cual no era muy difícil de imaginar ya que él siempre lucía un ceño fruncido todo el tiempo "¿Cómo puede estar así todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso no le duele la frente?" Esas preguntas solo rondaron unos segundos por su cabeza.

Inmediatamente bajo a desayunar vistiendo ya su uniforme nuevo: una faldita tableada gris claro coordinada con un saco elegante del mismo color, una blusa de manga corta y en su cuello se sujetaba un hermoso moño color rojo sujetado por un broche rectangular. Cuando llego al comedor vio que su padre ya había partido al trabajo y su madre la esperaba para compartir el desayuno:

―Rukia, que bueno que acepaste la propuesta de tu padre.

― ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Quiero una vida tranquila, hermosa y feliz como la que tenemos ahora, por eso no rechace la oportunidad de dirigir mi destino.

―Está bien, de acuerdo, apúrate a comer no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela. ―Rukia termino de desayunar y arreglarse para ver aquella cara que tanto odiaba desde niña.

Una vez que el chofer la dejo en la entrada del instituto, Rukia fue directo a presentarse con el director y su nueva profesora para que la guiaran a su nueva aula: ―Espero que se sienta a gusto en mi clase señorita Kuchiki. ―le dijo la profesora.

―Si necesita algo no dude en comentárselo a la profesora o a mí directamente. ― termino por decir el director antes de dejarlas en la entrada del aula.

―Gracias, a por ser amables y pacientes conmigo. ―dijo Rukia quien distrajo su atención al escuchar un estruendo dentro del aula.

Al entrar, la profesora y Rukia se quedaron observando el show que efectuaban los demás alumnos:

― ¡Ichigoooooo! Acompáñame al cine o a jugar futbol en la cancha del parque ―decía un muchacho un poco alto con cabellera al hombro color café.

―No, tengo planes. ―respondió un chico al cual Rukia no podía visualizar a causa de que un grandulón de aspecto temible, moreno y cabello alborotado que tapaba uno de sus ojos, obstruía su vista.

―Vamos Keigo, deja en paz a Ichigo. ―decía otro chico de aspecto menudo, con cabello casi al hombro color negro.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Rukia aprovecho para observar a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pero todos parecían normales, solo resaltaban dos chicos: una chicha bastante desarrollada con cabellera larga color anaranjado, y un chico con lentes, cabellera larga color azulado. Este último, tenía un aspecto de fastidio aparentemente causado por el escándalo que suscitaba a su lado.

― ¡Callenseeeeeee! ―grito la profesora ya alterada por la falta de atención, mientras que Rukia casi muere del susto por el grito de ira. Una vez que todos tomaron sus asientos la profesora prosiguió con su deber. ―Muy bien, antes de empezar la clase les presentare a una nueva alumna, por favor preséntate. ―le dijo a Rukia para que entrara al salón.

―Buenos días, soy Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto. ―dijo con un ligero rubor pintado en sus mejillas

Todos se quedaron viéndola un momento, pero el más fascinado era Keigo, que no dejaba de ver a la chica como su fuera una preciosa muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse por la timidez. Pero un chico en especial la veía con confusión, como si ya la hubiese visto alguna ocasión: ― ¿Rukia? No, no puede ser ella ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No se supone que ella estudia en una preparatoria privada? ―musitaba en voz baja Ichigo aun sin creer que su arrogante prometida asistiera a la misma preparatoria que él, mucho menos en el mismo salón.

―Kuchiki toma asiento junto a Kurosaki. ―dijo la profesora para iniciar la clase.

Una vez que terminaron las primeras horas de clase Rukia se preparó para acudir a la cafetería, pero no paso ni un segundo de que la profesora se retiró cuando ya tenía a varios de sus compañeros rodeándola para preguntarle porque cambio una educación privada por una pública. Desde luego, Keigo fue el primero en dirigirse a ella:

―Hola, soy Asano Keigo, cuando gustes puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites.

―Gracias, yo soy… ―no pudo terminar porque una chico alto termino la frase por ella.

―Kuchiki Rukia, ¿No dijiste eso hace unas horas? ― Rukia no podía creerlo, Ichigo se había dignado a acercarse a ella y además interrumpirla.

Keigo parecía confundido al igual que los compañeros que presenciaban aquel acercamiento. Rukia no tuvo más remedio que responderle: ―Hola Ichigo ¿Qué quieres?

―Mi padre me lo había dicho pero no le creí, pensé que había sido una de sus estúpidas bromas.

―Ya ves que no, entonces ¿Ya sabes de la propuesta de nuestros padres?

―Sí, bueno ¿Podemos hablar a solas? ―Ichigo pregunto porque le molestaba ventilar su vida privada frente a toda la clase.

Una vez que se retiraron, la chica que había visto antes Rukia se quedó cabizbaja ocultando su mirada triste, pero el chico con lentes se le acerco colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella: ―Inoue ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien Uryu.

―Inoue…―él sabía que Orihime estaba triste porque siempre había estado enamorada de Ichigo, y verlo ir con la nueva alumna la hacía sentir insegura ya que ella estaba decidida a conquistarlo.

Una vez que llegaron a la azotea del edificio, Ichigo se volvió hacia Rukia decidido a confrontar la situación: ― ¿Estás de acuerdo con la propuesta de nuestros padres? ―dijo con su siempre presente ceño fruncido adornando su cara.

―Claro que sí, digo… yo quiero una vida feliz como la de mis padres ¿Tú no?

―Bueno… yo… la verdad es que… es que nunca lo había pensado.

― ¿Cómo que nunca lo habías pensado? ¡Ichigo! ¿Nunca has visto cómo conviven tus padres?

―Por supuesto que sí, me agrada ver la forma en que mi padre hace feliz a mi madre. ―Ichigo lo dijo pensando en cada una de las cuestiones que Rukia le había dicho, claro que deseaba una vida plena y feliz.

―Ichigo, podemos tratarnos como amigos, sin la presión de etiquetarnos como prometidos, de esa forma podremos saber si realmente congeniamos.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―él se acercó a la pequeña joven solo para prestar verdadera atención a su ser: ella era delgada, pequeña, piel nívea y tersa, y su cabellera era negra como la noche y su cara era adornada por un mechón incontrolable; pero lo que más le cautivaba eran aquellos ojos violetas rodeados por unas largas y finas pestañas.

― ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunto al notar que él no reaccionaba, además de estarla intimidando con su profunda mirada.

―Nada, solo… solo… nada vamos a clase.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Toda la semana paso sin ninguna novedad a excepción de Keigo, quien salía con la nariz sangrando, cada vez que se acercaba aterradoramente hacia Rukia para abrazarla, ya que Ichigo lo golpeaba con su mochila:

― ¡Ichigoooo! ¿Por quééé no me dejas acercarme a Rukiaaa?, además no me has dicho de donde se conocen― dijo Keigo con una lagrima enorme y un pedazo de papel en su fosa nasal.

―La conozco desde niño, su familia y la mía son amigos desde hace años, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no la había visto, por eso.

―De acuerdo Keigo, deja de fastidiar a Ichigo.

―Mizuiro ¿Cuándo llegaste? ―dijo Ichigo sorprendido ya que no lo había visto.

―Hace un momento, con Sad.

―Hola Chado. ―así le decía ya que le gustaba más.

― ¡mmm! Hola. ―respondió el grandulón que le había inspirado un poco de terror a Rukia.

―Por cierto, ¿Quieren salir a algún sitio? Aprovechemos que será fin de semana―comento Mizuiro ―si quieres también puedes venir con nosotros pequeña Rukia.

Ella se quedó muda ante la petición, porque a pesar de que ya había estado ahí ya cinco días no la habían considerado para convivir los amigos de su prometido, porque otros compañeros la habían invitado a salir y algunas chicas a unirse a club´s.

― ¡¿Eh?! No, lo siento… gracias por la invitación pero… tengo cosas que hacer. ―dijo ruborizada porque le daba un poco de vergüenza salir con aquellos chicos.

―Anímate Rukia, nos divertiremos. ―insistió Mizuiro con una gran sonrisa surcando su pequeño rostro.

―Piénsalo, si no quieres será en otra ocasión entonces. ―dijo Ichigo con la intención de quitarle un poco de presión a Rukia.

―Está bien, será en otra ocasión entonces. ―dijo Rukia dedicándole una miraba de agradecimiento a la espalda de Ichigo ya que él ya se dirigía a su pupitre.

Inoue Orihime se quedó observando toda la escena junto con Uryu Ishida.

―Inoue… ¿Te encuentras bien? Si lo deseas ¿Podemos hacer algo nosotros?

―No gracias, tratare de acercarme a Ichigo para que acepte una cita conmigo.

―Inoue, pero… pero él siempre esta con sus amigos y con Kuchiki ¿Cómo piensas acercarte?

―No lo sé, solo me acercare y le preguntare si desea tener una cita conmigo. ―dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su sonrojado rostro mientas Uryu la miraba preocupado de que no fueran a lastimar el corazón de su amiga.

Cuando las clases acabaron Orihime se acercó lentamente a Ichigo para preguntarle lo que estaba esperando casi toda su vida: ―Ku… Kurosaki. ― dijo muy tímidamente.

― ¿Eh? ¿Inoue? ― pregunto Ichigo esperando saber que deseaba la chica.

―Me preguntaba si… si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ―pronuncio las palabras acompañadas de un enrojecimiento profundo en su rostro.

―Inoue, lo siento, tengo planes. ―respondió Ichigo con un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

― ¡Oh! No hay problema, bu… bueno entonces te veo la siguiente semana. ―dijo con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

―Inoue, espera ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros? Iremos a un karaoke y…

―No te preocupes Kurosaki, recordé que tengo algo que hacer también. ―dijo Orihime mientras salía corriendo del salón, y al mismo tiempo, Ishida miraba con ojos asesinos a Ichigo por lo que había hecho con Inoue.

Ichigo no había notado aquella mirada asesina hasta que Rukia se lo comento mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela: ―Ichigo ¿Tienes problemas con aquellos chicos?

― ¿Cuáles chicos? ¿A qué te refieres?

―A la chica que se te acerco hace unos momentos y al chico que siempre la acompaña.

― ¡Ah! ¿Inoue Orihime e Uryu Ishida? A Inoue la conozco porque mi padre trato a su hermano hace ya algunos años y la veía en la sala de espera leyendo; pero a Ishida… bueno él siempre me ha odiado, y no me importa saber porque.

―Creo saber porque te odia. ―dijo Rukia con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su rostro,

― ¿A sí? ¡Dime por qué entonces! ―grito Ichigo molesto porque su "prometida" disfrutaba molestándolo como lo hacía cuando niños.

―Le gustas a esa chica y es obvio que su mejor amigo sienta todo lo que a ella le ocurra. ―termino de decir mientras veía como Ichigo empezaba a explotar de ira.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Estás loca? Además ella no es… ―dejo la frase sin terminar dejando a Rukia motivos para molestarlo cada vez más.

―Ella, ¿Ella no es qué? Ichigo, anda dime, ¿Acaso no es tu tipo? Creí que te gustaban las chicas bien desarrolladas. ―dijo perversamente.

― ¡Cállate Rukia! Me gustan las chicas… me gustan… ―Ichigo no podía terminar la frase porque nunca se había dado a la tarea de pensar en eso. Como se le había impuesto a Rukia como futura esposa nunca se tomó el tiempo de notar a otras chicas, y ahora que lo pensaba hasta él mismo quería saber qué tipo de mujeres le llamaban la atención. Pero Keigo, Chado y Mizuiro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para apresurarlo a ir al karaoke, al mismo tiempo se despedían de Rukia.

Ichigo miro algo molesto y confundido a Rukia mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar en dirección a sus amigos, ¿Cómo podía esa pequeña niña hacerlo enfadar con una simple tontería?, la detestaba por eso. Por su lado, Rukia subió al auto que la aguardaba pensando ya seriamente en la pregunta que le había hecho a Ichigo, ya le había picado el gusanito de la curiosidad saber qué tipo de chicas le gustaban a él, quería saber si ella, talvez, sería su tipo. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza enojada consigo misma al hacerse esa pregunta: ―Vamos Rukia ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué piensas eso? ― Pero sus cuestionamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chofer:

― ¿Le sucede algo señorita? ¿Desea alguna cosa?

― ¡¿Eh?! No, no yo solo… nada, solo quiero ir a casa.

―Claro que sí señorita, ya estamos por llegar.

―Gracias.

Cuando llegaron, Rukia salió disparada del auto para entrar a su casa, encontrarse con su madre y poder platicarle los sentimientos encontrados que había tenido después de molestar a Ichigo.

― ¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?! ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo.

―Estoy en el despacho de tu padre, ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡Mamá! Estoy… estoy… ―Ella estaba que echaba chispas, pero no sabía si de enojo o nervios.

― ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Te hizo algo Ichigo?

―No, bueno… sí… no… es que…

―A ver, tranquilízate y cuéntame que sucedió, ¿De acuerdo? Aprovecha que tú padre llegara un poco tarde.

Rukia le contó lo sucedido a su madre todo con lujo de detalle, a excepción de los cuestionamientos que se hizo ella misma de regreso a casa, y lo único que recibió de su madre fueron unas pequeñas risas: ― ¡Ay! Hija, ¿Eso te preocupa? No tienes porque, es normal que tengas riñas con Ichigo, eso me demuestra que tratas de acercarte a él, es normal ya que se conocen desde niños y sabemos que él es temperamental y a ti te agrada molestarlo.

―Pero mamá…

―Rukia, no olvides que lo estás haciendo por ti, por nadie más. ―lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Después de escuchar las palabras de su madre, Rukia se relajó pensando que era cierto, así eran desde niños ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora? Sin importarle ya el tema se dispuso a escuchar música recostada en su cama, esperando a que la llamasen a cenar.

En el karaoke, Ichigo no podía concentrarse en divertirse porque había retomado los pensamientos que lo embargaron cuando Rukia lo cuestiono sobre Inoue y sus gustos por las chicas, aunque no duro mucho ya que Mizuiro lo saco de sus cavilaciones: ―Ichigo, ¿Por qué no te vas ya a casa? Es claro que algo te preocupa y es mejor que vayas a descansar o arreglar ese asunto que te distrae, no es bueno tener asuntos sin terminar. ―dijo mientras le sonreía como siempre.

―Está bien, necesito aire fresco, además Chad no puede pararse de su lugar por cuidar al atolondrado de Keigo; míralo, ya está dormido.

―No te preocupes, nosotros lo llevaremos hasta su casa. ―contesto Chad con la intención de que Ichigo no tuviese motivos para quedarse si algo le inquietaba.

―Gracias, los veré la siguiente semana. ―diciendo esto salió inmediatamente del karaoke para dirigirse a su hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una llamada telefónica**

Ichigo fue recibido por su hermana Yuzu con un gran abrazo: ―Hermano, que bien que estas en casa, te prepare tu comida favorita.

―Gracias Yuzu ¿Dónde están mis padres y Karin?

―Ellos siguen en el hospital y Karin salió a jugar futbol con sus amigos.

―Bien, estaré en mi habitación, avísame cuando baje a cenar.

―Está bien, por cierto una chica te llamo hace unos momentos pero no me dijo su nombre.

― ¿Una chica? ¡Ok! Gracias Yuzu.

Cuando se encerró en su cuarto Ichigo empezó a preguntarse quién habría sido: ― ¿Una chica? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Rukia? No, no lo creo, ella es demasiado Kuchiki, o sea muy orgullosa para llamar, entonces… ¿Quién fue? ―al tiempo que cavilaba en ello se recostó en su cama quedándose dormido. Después de unas horas despertó y vio en su escritorio una charola tapada, junto a ella había una nota que decía "No quise despertarte, te veías muy cansado. Aquí te dejo tu cena". Era de Yuzu.

Él simplemente se levantó de la cama ignorando la cena para dirigirse a su ventana y continuar martillando su cabeza con la pregunta ¿Quién llamo? Y sobre todo ¿Para qué?

.

.

.

Rukia fue despertada por la mucama para ir a cenar. Adormilada llego al comedor donde sus padres ya estaban cenando:

―Rukia, ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva escuela? Y con Ichigo desde luego. ―pregunto su padre.

―Bien, todo bien.

―Qué bueno, hija quiero pedirte algo.

―Claro padre.

―Como sabes, el siguiente fin de semana es el aniversario de bodas de tu madre y mío, por ende invitaremos a las personas que consideramos de la familia.

― ¿E… eso… quiere decir qué?

―Sí, invitaremos a la familia de Ichigo, por lo tanto también a él. Sabes que apreciamos mucho a Isshin y a Masaki, y lo que quiero pedirte es que trates de ser amable con Ichigo.

―De acuerdo padre, lo haré.

¿Cómo podían sus padres invitar a ese tonto a su fiesta? Lo entendía de Isshin y Masaki porque también los apreciaba, y ¿Por qué no? También a Karin y Yuzu aunque no las ha conocido en persona aun porque dejo de ver a la familia Kurosaki antes de que ellas nacieran.

Sin protestar Rukia se retiró a su habitación dispuesta a dormir pero el solo pensar en tener que pasar un día entero con ese tonto la ponía de malas, ya tenía suficiente con verle la cara unas horas diario en la escuela. Necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que se le ocurrió hacer una llamada.

.

.

.

Uryu aún no dejaba de pensar en la tristeza de Inoue y en la poca importancia que, supuestamente, le dio Ichigo a la situación.

―Kurosaki ¿Quién te crees para tratar así a las chicas? ―hablaba para sí mismo; esa era la causa de que no pudiera dormir, hasta que decidió llamarle a Inoue. Marco el número telefónico esperando saber cómo se encontraba, pero lo recibió una grabación: "El número al que intenta llamar se encuentra ocupado". ― Inoue… ―solo pudo pronunciar eso antes de dejar caer el auricular y colocar entre sus manos su rostro.

.

.

.

Orihime ya había terminado de cenar y su hermano tenía cosas por terminar antes de retirarse a dormir, así que ella aprovecho ese pequeño momento de privacidad para armarse de valor para hacer algo que nunca en su vida había hecho: declararle sus sentimientos a Ichigo, decirle que deseaba conocerlo mejor. La cuestión era ¿Cómo se lo hacía saber? ¿Una carta? ¿Dedicarle una canción? No, se le hacía un poco ñoño ya que eran de preparatoria y él se veía como aquellos chicos que le gustan las cosas más directas y no tan cursis como lo que pensó.

Se metió a su recamara pensando aun que hacer para declararle sus sentimientos a Ichigo, se estaba rompiendo la cabeza cuando se dejó caer al suelo casi rendida, rodo por el suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la pata de su escritorio. Se levantó un poco sobándose la frente cuando vio el cable del teléfono, por primera vez agradeció que el teléfono estuviera conectado en su habitación: como era el único lugar de la casa que tenía la entrada para el cable de teléfono tenía que aguantarse cuando su hermano tenía que realizar llamadas por trabajo.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio pensando como iniciar una conversación con Ichigo y así llegar al punto que le importaba: decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Ya con mucho valor, cogió el teléfono y marco el número de la casa de Ichigo, espero unos segundos cuando una dulce voz le respondió la llamada.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Desahogos y confusiones**

Ya estaba presente el fin de semana y Rukia se negaba a levantarse enrollándose cada vez más entre sus sabanas. Solo podía pensar en lo que sucedió anoche ¿Había hecho bien en hacer esa llamada? Se resistía en seguir cavilando aquella pregunta así que se dispuso a levantarse, darse un largo baño y prepararse para salir.

Cuando bajo a la sala, se encontró a sus padres tomando café en la sala.

―Hola, papá, mamá. ―les dio un beso a cada uno en sus mejillas.

― ¡Vaya!, estas de buen humor ¿Puede saberse por qué? ―pregunto su padre con su típica seriedad de siempre.

―Nada, solo saldré un momento, tengo que arreglar algo que me molesta.

― ¿Y eso te tiene tan contenta? No te entiendo, eres muy extraña hija ―comento su madre con un tono divertido en su voz.

―Sí, llegare después, los amo. ―diciendo esto se retiró dando brinquitos.

Rukia llego a la cafetería que más le gustaba. Era de dos niveles: en la planta baja estaba la barra donde los clientes pedían sus antojos, algunas mesas, de madrea, salpicaban el amplio espacio y a un extremo se encontraban las escaleras que guiaban al primer piso; en este únicamente habian mesas y estaba dividido en dos por un gran ventanal que dejaba un pequeño paso al balcón, donde solo habían unas cuantas mesas y algunas plantas en el contorno del mismo. Rukia se sentó en las mesas que se encontraban del otro lado del ventanal y se dispuso a esperar en compañía de un capuchino muy espumoso. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que dio un brinquito de susto cuando la tocaron del hombro y pronunciaron su nombre: ―Rukia ¿Cuánto si verte? ―dijo aquel chico con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ichigo ya estaba despierto desde un buen rato, pero la pregunta de anoche lo tenía aun ocupado como para hacer sus tareas del día, hasta que su madre toco a su puerta: ―Hijo, vas a desayunar, ya está todo listo ―Ichigo se volvió a su madre para encontrarse con su hermosa sonrisa.

―Sí, estaré listo en un momento.

―Muy bien ―cerro la puerta dejándolo para que se cambiara en paz.

Ichigo no tardo en bajar al comedor, y cuando lo hizo vio a toda su familia reunida como todos los fines de semana disfrutando de un rato agradable. Al sentarse lo primero que recibió fueron unas palabras de su padre: ―Ichigo, no hagas planes para el siguiente fin de semana.

― ¿Por qué?

―Es el aniversario de Byakuya y Hisana, y nos han invitado a su fiesta.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Los aprecio mucho, sí, pero no tengo deseos de verle la cara más de cinco días a Rukia.

― ¡Ichigo! ―grito su madre ―tienes que asistir no solo porque ellos nos invitaron, recuerda que tienes que cooperar para convivir más tiempo con Rukia. Tú solo tienes que decidir si deseas pasar tu vida con ella o no.

―De acuerdo madre, iré.

―Hermano ―ahora era Karin quien hablaba ―yo quiero conocer a tu prometida, mamá me ha dicho que de niños ustedes se molestaban mucho y a veces ella te hacia rabiar ¿Es cierto? ―dijo muy divertida.

― ¡Sí! también quiero conocerla. ―Karin y Yuzu parecían sumamente entusiasmadas por conocer a Rukia.

Ichigo solo suspiro y se preparó para salir, no deseaba seguir presenciado aquellas platicas acerca de cómo era Rukia, pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la casa su padre lo detuvo: ―Hijo, no hacemos esto para molestarte, recuerda que queremos que ustedes dos sean felices.

―Sí viejo, lo sé. ―sin mirar a su padre, Ichigo se puso en marcha a cualquier lugar que no fuese su casa.

Ichigo caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta termino en una cafetería que nunca había visto, pero le dio una oportunidad y entro. Se sentó en las mesas que se encontraban adentro y pidió un café sencillo, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de todo lo relacionado con Rukia y seguir picando la duda de que chica habría llamado. En ese momento escucho algunas risas por las mesas que se encontraban en el balcón. Al principio no le dio importancia, ya que era un chico alto de cabello extraño: color rojo atado en una coleta y una pañoleta en su frente. "Quizá este con su novia" pensó Ichigo, al tiempo que sorbía de su taza de café, pues vio a una pequeña joven sentada frente aquel chico, pero reacciono escupiéndolo al volverse para confirmar que aquella chica era Rukia.

― ¿Rukia? Pero que dem… ¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué Rukia está con él? ―despotrico Ichigo al ver a su "prometida" con un chico raro.

.

.

.

― ¡Renji! No hagas eso, casi me matas del susto. ―grito Rukia sin saber si molestarse o soltarse a reír de los nervios

―Cálmate, no te veo desde que te cambiaste de preparatoria y ¿Así me recibes? ―soltó Abarai Renji con una fuerte carcajada. ―Ahora sí Rukia, ¿Me dirás porque me llamaste anoche? No creo que haya sido solo para invitarme un café.

―La verdad es que no. Lo que sucede es que, en la preparatoria a la que asisto… ―dudo un momento en contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero si no lo hacía ¿A quién más podría decírselo y desahogarse? ―también acude mí…

― ¿Tu qué? ¿Tu prometido? ―termino por ella la frase.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― pregunto extrañada.

―Bueno, cuando me dijiste que te cambiabas a la preparatoria de Karakura me puse a investigar en qué lugar te estabas metiendo, y entre la información se filtró ese dato.

― ¡Vaya! Sí que estás enfermo y loco ―dijo Rukia lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Renji.

―Vamos Rukia, eres mi amiga, es lógico que me preocupe.

―Aun así, estás loco. Pero ese no es el punto, yo quería saber si podrías darme algún consejo de cómo convivir con Ichigo. ―Rukia le conto todo para que tuviese una visión completa de su situación.

―Rukia, no puedo ayudarte con eso. Claramente ustedes tienen que resolverlo solos, no lo veo como una tortura lo veo más como una oportunidad de conseguir un buen amigo o permanecer a lado de tu ser amado.

― ¡Pufff! Yo lo veo como un suplicio.

―Un suplicio muy dulce ¿No lo crees? ―dijo Renji entre risas.

Rukia y Renji continuaron platicando ya que tenían tiempo sin verse, por supuesto nunca se percataron de que alguien los observaba.

.

.

.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se sentía enojado, ¿Quién era él y porque se había citado con…? No sabía si terminar la pregunta con la palabra "prometida". Recordó las palabras que Rukia le había dicho una semana antes en la azotea de la escuela: _― _"Ichigo, podemos tratarnos como amigos, sin la presión de etiquetarnos como prometidos, de esa forma podremos saber si realmente congeniamos."

Se levantó con las maños hechas puños sin tener claro que es lo que sentía y pensaba de Rukia, de lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era en alejarse de aquella escena lo más pronto posible.

Al salir se tropezó con alguien tirándola al suelo: ―Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ―dijo Ichigo apenado.

―No te preocupes, Kurosaki. ―levantando su rostro, Inoue le sonrió a Ichigo.

― ¡Inoue! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo al tiempo que la levantaba del piso.

―Vine a comprar un capuchino, me gustan mucho los que venden aquí.

―Creí que te encontrarías con alguien.

―No, pero ya que estas aquí ¿Te gustaría platicar un rato? ―pregunto mientras su cara se pintaba de rojo.

―Claro, pero… vamos a otro sitio, vamos al parque, ahí es más tranquilo. ―dijo Ichigo mientras la dirigía a la salida, no quería seguir viendo a Rukia con aquel chico extraño.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Heridas y dudas abiertas**

Una vez que llegaron al parque Ichigo inició la plática porque veía a Orihime muy tímida y no quería que esa tensión se tornara más pesada: ― ¡Ok! ¿Qué te gustaría decirme? No sé ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Cierto, ¿Por qué no quisiste acompañarnos al Karaoke ayer?

―Yo… yo, no soy muy buena cantando ―dijo sin querer decirle el verdadero motivo.

―Tampoco nosotros, el punto es divertirse. Ésta bien, no preguntare más.

―Kurosaki…yo…yo…

― ¿Sí?

―Yo… te hable anoche porque deseaba decirte algo importante para mí, pero no estabas.

¡Inoue! ¡Inoue fue la chica que llamo anoche! pensó Ichigo. Se sentía como un tonto por pensar solo un segundo que podría haber sido Rukia, claro ya lo había dicho él, ¡Ella era demasiado Kuchiki para llamarle a él, a su…!. Ichigo se quedó aún más absorto tratando de responder porque insistía en pronunciar aquella palabra: prometido.

―Kurosaki ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto Orihime un poco asustada por la reacción de Ichigo.

―Sí, sí, lo siento Inoue. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

―Bueno yo… ―era el momento, se decía para darse ánimos ―yo quería que supieras que tú me gustas mucho, me gustas desde hace tiempo y me preguntaba si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo.

Ichigo no podía dar crédito de lo que Inoue le decía ¿Sería correcto? No solo por el compromiso que tenía con Rukia, ya que ella misma propuso una amistad antes que nada, sino por Inoue. Casi no la conocía como para pretender una cita con ella aunque no quería lastimarla, de por si Rukia ya le había metido la duda de que por Inoue, Ishida lo odiaba.

―Inoue, no quiero lastimarte, eres una chica muy dulce pero yo... yo… ―ni el mismo sabía que decir, sus sentimientos empezaron a revolotear y lo único en lo que pensaba era en a imagen de Rukia con aquel chico.

―Kurosaki… entiendo, no tienes que darme explicaciones, yo… yo fui quien te puso en una situación incómoda, discúlpame. ―al decir esto, Inoue salió corriendo

Ichigo trato de detenerla pero sus piernas no reaccionaron con la suficiente voluntad para perseguirla. ― ¿Qué me sucede? ―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

.

.

.

Orihime llego corriendo a su apartamento agradeciendo que su hermano seguía en el trabajo, no deseaba que la viera llorar y preocuparlo. Sin darse cuenta estaba paralizada frente a su puerta, sin saber si tirarse ahí mismo en el piso, en ese instante escucho una suave voz:

― ¿Inoue? ¿Estás bien? ―era Ishida.

―Uryu, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto un poco avergonzada.

―Bueno, anoche te llame y como no respondiste quise venir a ver si necesitabas algo. Ayer te fuiste un poco alterada de la escuela y me quede preocupado.

―Gracias, estoy bien ―ella no quería decirle nada sobre lo que ocurrió, de cómo declaro sus sentimientos y estos no fueron correspondidos.

Orihime lo invito a pasar, le ofreció una taza de té y se sentaron en silencio por un momento en la sala. Ishida no sabía cómo romper el hielo hasta que Inoue no resistió más y empezó a sollozar.

―Inoue, no llores, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

―Lo siento, no quería que me vieras de este modo, solo que… ―no, ella no quería decir la razón de su sollozo, no quería que odiara aún más a Kurosaki.

―Está bien, no me digas si no quieres, solo permíteme hacerte compañía en lo que tu hermano regresa de su trabajo ¿De acuerdo? ―aunque él ya se imaginaba al responsable de la tristeza de su amiga.

―De acuerdo ―asintió con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

Rukia se despidió de Renji, quien la llevo hasta la entrada de su casa en su motocicleta.

―Gracias por todo Renji, no sé qué haría sin ti ―dijo dándole una especie de puñetazo en el brazo.

―No hay problema, si quieres que le propine algún golpe a Ichigo solo llámame ―dijo mostrando sus dientes a través de una gran sonrisa perversa mientras despeinaba la pequeña cabeza de su amiga.

―No será necesario pero lo tendré en cuenta ― dijo entre risitas.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, Rukia solo pesaba en acostarse en el regazo de su madre para que le acariciara su cabello, pero ella no estaba, el ama de llaves le dijo que tuvo que ir a una de las galerías de arte porque tenía una nueva exposición en puerta y tenía que organizarla. Rukia se resignó a no tener en ese momento a su madre consintiéndola así que fue directo a su mullida cama para recostarse y abrazar a su peluche favorito: un conejo al que llamo Chappy.

―Chappy, ojala pudieras hablar para que me expliques porque cuando pienso en el tonto de Ichigo siento extraño. Ahora que lo pienso, aquel día en la azotea se comportó un poco extraño, no me quito la vista de enzima durante un buen rato ¿Qué significara eso? ¡Pufff!

Rukia empezaba a pensar mucho en Ichigo y eso la irritaba. Al poco rato se quedó dormida y no fue hasta que un dulce beso en su mejilla la despertó.

―Rukia, despierta cariño ―dijo su madre con una tierna sonrisa.

― ¡Mamá! ¿A qué hora llegaste? ―pregunto mientras la abrazo.

―Hace un momento, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Saliste con Ichigo?

―Bien, pero no salí con él, me encontré con Renji porque tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo estaban todos en la escuela.

―Está bien, no hay problema hija. Te dejare dormir, ya es tarde para que cenes.

―Sí, te quiero madre.

―También yo te quiero. ―se despidió dándole otro beso en la frente a su hija.

.

.

.

Ichigo no sabía cómo había llegado hasta su habitación, solo le preocupaba la reacción de Inoue, cuestionándose como arreglar las cosas con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía alagado de que una chica linda como ella le pidiese una cita, pero otra duda le comenzó a rondar su cabeza. Recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Rukia, donde ella aseguraba que a él le gustaban las chicas bien desarrolladas ¿Sera cierto? ―Claro que no, ni siquiera me he fijado en alguna chica con esas intenciones ¿Qué clase de chico cree Rukia que soy? ―dijo con bufidos de desesperación y enojo.

Él quería dormir pero un golpe suave en su puerta se lo impidió: ―Adelante, está abierto― dijo Ichigo pensando que entre más rápido atendiera eso podría dormir.

―Ichigo, ¿Estas bien? ―era su madre.

―Sí, ¿Qué quieres?

―Regresaste a casa con un semblante muy extraño, me preocupe ¿Sucedió algo?

―No lo sé, solo… ¡Ah! No se… yo… no sé qué pensar.

― ¿De Rukia?

―No solo de ella, no sé qué sucede conmigo. Siento que odio a esa mocosa y al mismo tiempo no sé qué pensar de ella. ―dijo recordándola junto a ese chico extraño y lo que había pasado con Inoue.

―Ichigo, eso tú solo puedes resolverlo, por eso decidimos que convivieran más, para que ustedes disipen esas dudas antes de comprometerse en algo más serio. ―diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y salió de la habitación.

"¿Tendré que acercarme más a Rukia?" Se preguntaba Ichigo mientras intentaba dormir, le disgustaba la idea porque ella siempre buscaba la forma de molestarlo, pero si ella quería guerra la tendría.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Provocaciones**

El fin de semana termino muy pronto, y las calles estaban salpicadas de estudiantes corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Rukia no sufría de ello, ya que la llevaba el chofer de su padre. Al contrario de ella, Ichigo prefería ir a pie como la mayoría porque el odiaba mostrar que sus padres tenían una gran fortuna: ellos eran dueños del hospital de Karakura, donde su madre se encargaba del área de pediatría porque amaba a los niños.

El salón de clases estaba lleno de las conversaciones de los alumnos, y Keigo como siempre se abalanzaba a Rukia para saludarla: ― ¡Ruuukiaaa! ¿Cómo estás? ―grito al tiempo que una gran mano lo detuvo cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa. Era Chado.

―Hola Kuchiki, Asano deja en paz a la compañera. ―diciendo esto lo dejo caer en el piso.

―Hola, Chad. ―respondió Rukia con una risita por el acontecimiento.

― ¡Saddddd! ¿Por qué me detuvisteee? ―dijo Keigo entre llantos.

―Vamos cálmate, siempre eres muy dramático e Ichigo te golpeara si te ve. Hola Kuchiki, te ves muy linda el día de hoy. ―dijo Mizuiro sonriéndole.

―Ho… hola Mizuiro, gracias ―Rukia estaba extrañada ¿Por qué los amigos de Ichigo se acercaban cada vez más a ella? ¿Él les habrá dicho que…? En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo.

Era Ichigo que le había propinado un golpe con su mochila a Keigo ― ¿Por qué estas de dramático?

―Hola Ichigo ―dijeron al unísono su amigos, a excepción de Rukia.

―Rukia, ya me dijeron mis padres de la fiesta de aniversario de los tuyos. ―le afirmó.

―Que bien, si no deseas asistir no tengo ningún problema. ―replico ella un poco molesta.

― ¿No te importa? ¿Eh? ¿Me pregunto si alguno de tus amigos te hará compañía ese día? ―dijo enojado al recordar al chico pelirrojo.

― ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Ninguno de mis amigos asisti… ―no termino de hablar, Ichigo le había dado una buena idea, ya sabía que pedirle a Renji.

― ¿Qué? ¿Recordaste que si invitaras a alguien?

―No te diré nada, no tengo porque informarte de mis asuntos. ―dijo Rukia antes de proseguir con la lectura que Keigo había interrumpido.

Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo miraban anonadados la pequeña discusión que la parejita había tenido, pero la profesora llego a romper el incómodo silencio que se había tornado a su alrededor. Por otro lado, Orihime observaba la escena preguntándose cómo es que Rukia podía estar cerca de Ichigo, y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que se hablaban con tanta familiaridad? ¿Había algo que ellos no deseaban que se supiese?

Ishida solo miraba la tristeza en los ojos de Orihime y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que lo que él sentía por ella ¿Acaso no era obvio para ella? ¿Acaso era menos que Kurosaki? Ante estas interrogantes Ishida trato de calmase porque sentía que explotaría de rabia.

El día transcurrió como siempre, todos se dirigían a almorzar y los amigos de Ichigo lo estaban apresurando para ir a la azotea como siempre. Ichigo estaba a punto de ir con ellos cuando una voz lo detuvo: era un chico de la clase de a lado que se dirigía a Rukia:

―Hola, soy Hirako Shinji. ―saludo mostrando su gran sonrisa y sus dientes.

―Hola, soy Kuchiki Rukia.

―Soy de la clase de a lado, me preguntaba si ¿Te agradaría almorzar conmigo? Yo invito claro.

― ¿Eh? Bueno, siempre almuerzo sola, pero… está bien. ―respondió con una sonrisa, eso le agradaba ya que sentía que empezaría a hacer nuevos amigos.

Cuando Rukia y Shinji se dirigían a la salida Ichigo interrumpió su paso: ―Rukia, tengo que hablar contigo. ―todos, incluyendo a Ishida y Orihime notaron el tono casi furico de ichigo.

― ¿Qué? No tenemos nada que hablar, déjame en paz ¿No ves que voy a almorzar con Hirako?

―No me importa, acompáñame. ―la cogió del brazo y se la llevo prácticamente a rastras.

Todos notaron la escena penosa y Mizuiro se acercó a Shinji para disculparse por su amigo: ―Lo siento amigo, no sé qué le ocurrió a ese tonto, actuó muy raro.

― ¿Eh? No hay problema ¿A caso son novios esos dos? ―Shinji había plantado una duda que todos empezaron a razonar. Momentos después se retiró.

―Ku… Ku… Kurosaki y… ―Orihime no podía creer lo que Shinji había dicho ¿Sera posible? ¿Por esa razón se tratan con tanta cercanía?

―Inoue…―Ishida no sabía cómo calmar a su amiga.

― ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Iba almorzar con Shinji!

― ¡¿Por qué?! ―exploto por fin.

―I... Ichigo ―Rukia se quedó muda al ver aún más ceñida la frente de Ichigo.

Él tenía las manos hechas un puño muy apretado, le temblaban los brazos y era incapaz de ver a los ojos a Rukia ¿Cómo le iba explicar algo que ni él entendía porque había hecho?

―Ichigo ¿Por qué hiciste esa escena tan tonta?

―Yo…― ¿Qué le diría? No tuvo más remedio que confrontarla.

Al momento en que Ichigo alzaba la cabeza su mirada se topó con los pies de Rukia deslizándola hasta llegar a sus pequeñas piernas "¿Desde cuándo tuvieron esa linda forma?" Se preguntó al recordarla muy menudita cuando niños; siguió deslizando su mirada hasta llegar a su pequeña pero bien torneada cadera y cintura "¿Ya tiene más figura?"; así continuó hasta llegar a su pequeño torso "¿Casi no tiene…?" Se sonrojo al pensar en aquella parte del cuerpo de Rukia, pero aun así creyó que eso la hacía lucir atractiva. Por fin llego a su rostro, creyó que explotaría de nuevo al verla pero se calmó. No se había dado cuenta de que hermosa se había puesto Rukia con los años, cuando eran niños tenía la carita rellenita, pero esta vez se topó con un rostro más fino y unos labios rosados.

― ¡¿Ichigo?! ―grito Rukia ― ¡Si no tienes algo que decirme me voy!

―Espera… ―él quería seguir admirándola ¿Por qué?

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Nada, vete. ―Ichigo volvió a dejar caer su mirada al piso.

Cuando Rukia se fue, Ichigo no sabía cómo explicarse la rabieta que había armado hace unos momentos "¿Estoy celoso?" pensó. ― ¡Que va! Como celaría a esa mocosa irritante. ―no muy convencido de sus palabras fue en busca de sus amigos para almorzar.

Cuando Rukia llego por fin al salón se limitó a cruzarse de brazos para recostarse en ellos recargándose en el pupitre, cerró los ojos mientras daba un gran suspiro "¿Quién se cree Ichigo? ¿Por qué hizo esa tontería?". Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una suave voz:

―Ho… hola ¿Te encuentras bien? ―era Orihime ― ¡Hola! Soy… Inoue Orihime. ―termino con una sonrisa.

― ¿Eh? Hola, yo soy Ku…

―Kuchiki Rukia, lo sé, es un gusto. ―interrumpió Orihime sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en el pupitre que estaba frente a Rukia.

― ¿Paso algo malo con Kurosaki? Disculpa que me entrometa, solo que me pareció muy extraña la forma en que actuó con Hirako y contigo.

―No, solo tenía que hablar conmigo de… unas cosas.

―Me alegro que todo esté bien. ―Orihime se sentía un poco rara hablándole por primera vez a Rukia solo para averiguar qué relación tiene con Ichigo. Aunque, por otro lado también le llamaba la atención tener una amiga siendo que Ishida era el único con quien compartía una sincera amistad.

―Inoue ¿Verdad? ―pregunto Rukia ―tú ¿Conoces a Ichigo?

― ¡¿Eh?! Yo… yo… hace años lo llegue a ver en el hospital, mi hermano tuvo que estar internado por un accidente que tuvo y yo esperaba casi todos los días en la sala de espera.

―Entiendo, oye ¿Tu amigo es Ishida? ¿Cierto? Talvez te parezca impertinente de mi parte pero podrías decirme ¿Por qué odia a Ichigo?

―No te preocupes, Uryu… bueno él… ―le daba vergüenza confesarle que él odiaba a Ichigo por hacerla sufrir.

―Está bien, no me cuentes si no quieres, ¿Ya almorzaste?

―No, de hecho me retiraba con Uryu a la cafetería ¿Quieres venir?

― ¿A él no le molestara?

―Para nada, ven. ―cogiéndola de la mano, jalo a Rukia para correr hasta donde estaba Ishida.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¿Qué pretendes conmigo?**

Orihime llego agitada hasta donde se encontraba Ishida sentado con dos charolas con comida. Él se sorprendió que venía acompañada de Rukia:

―Hola Uryu, lamento la demora ¿Te molesta que Rukia almuerce con nosotros? ―dijo con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿mmm? No, pero hay un problema solo hay dos…

―No hay problema, yo traigo un poco de almuerzo ―interrumpió Rukia para no preocupar a sus, aparentemente, nuevos amigos.

Los tres chicos disfrutaban tranquilamente de sus almuerzos, pero Ishida se preguntaba por qué Inoue había invitado a Rukia a almorzar con ellos "¿Por qué? ¿Es una excusa para acercarte a Kurosaki?" era lo único en lo que podía concentrarse.

Del otro lado de la cafetería Ichigo había notado que Rukia estaba conviviendo con Inoue e Ishida y lo único que salió de su boca fue: ― ¡Tsss! Ni que fuera la gran cosa esa chiquilla. Si no quiere estar cerca de mí no la obligare.

―Ichigo ¿Por qué le hiciste esa escena a Rukia? ―pregunto Mizuiro

― ¡Sííí! ¡IIIchigooo! Dinos que te paso. ―apresuro Keigo.

―Nada, solo tenía… algo urgente que hablar con ella.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente e Ichigo y Rukia procuraban solo saludarse, aunque de vez en cuanto ella mantenía conversaciones con Mizuiro y Keigo ya que Chad no era muchas palabras.

― ¡Ahhh! Que bien que ya es viernes. ―musito Rukia al tiempo que se estiraba sus brazos.

―Sí, podremos hacer algo el fin de semana ―reparo Orihime pretendiendo convivir más con su nueva amiga.

― ¿Eh? Lo siento Inoue, este fin de semana mis padres harán una fiesta y no podré acompañarte, pero te prometo que el siguiente fin de semana saldremos juntas. ―afirmo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Está bien Kuchiki, entonces solo seremos Uryu y yo.

― ¿En serio Inoue? ―pregunto Ishida con una gran sonrisa surcada en su rostro.

―Sí. ―Orihime no quería estar sola en su casa, ya que su hermano saldría de viaje algunos días, y que mejor que pasar un rato agradable que con su mejor amigo.

Al terminar las clases, Rukia guardaba sus pertenencias cuando Shinji la alcanzo:

―Hola pequeña Rukia. ―dijo emocionado al verla sola.

― ¡Ah! Hola Shinji, creí que… pensé que ya no me dirigirías la palabra después de lo que sucedió el otro día.

―Claro que no haría eso, entiendo que tengas algunos pretendientes, solo que me gustaría saber si ¿Ese chico es tu novio o algo así? Digo, porque la forma en que se comportó parece indicar que es más que un simple amigo.

― ¡¿Qué?! No… claro que no… él y yo solo… solo somos. ―que debía responder si ella le había planteado a Ichigo ser amigos de momento porque al mismo tiempo continuaban están comprometidos hasta que tomaran una decisión.

―No te preocupes Rukia, que te parece si ¿Vamos a comer un helado?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Shinji para interrumpir la conversación: ―Lo siento, ella tiene planes y yo formo parte de ellos. ―apresuro Ichigo con un semblante más tranquilo.

― ¡Wow! Tranquilo amigo solo estaba conversando con la pequeña Rukia. ―se defendió Shinji entre asustado y dudoso.

―Por cierto, disculpa la escena de la ves anterior.

―No hay problema amigo. Bueno pues, no te demoro en tus planes pequeña Rukia, nos veremos después. ―se despidió de Rukia sin esperar si ella reprocharía o no por la interrupción.

― ¡Ichigo! ¿Quién te crees para decidir por mí? ¿Eh?

―Rukia, ¿Tienes ropa para mañana en la fiesta de tus padres?

―Claro que sí, no tengo porque comprar otro vestido ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de pasar!

―Rukia, guarda silencio

― ¿Qué?

―Como sabrás, yo nunca fui de aquellas personas que presumen de tener dinero, por lo mismo me daba igual tener un guardarropa elegante. Mis padres están en el hospital y no quiero pedirle ayuda a mis hermanitas ¿Podrías acompañarme? ―dijo esto último con doble intención: una irritarle la vida molestándola cuanto pudiera; y dos, porque en realidad necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y sus amigos posiblemente lo molestarían por querer lucir elegante para una fiesta.

.

.

.

"¿Por qué acepte acompañarlo? Demonios, y ¿Por qué me lo pidió a mí?" Rukia trataba de descubrir que planea realmente Ichigo, pero este caminaba frente a ella como si no le importase que le hubiera arruinado una agradable tarde con un amigo. En ese momento ella choco con la espalda de Ichigo:

― ¡Auch! Ichigo, ¿Por qué te detuviste tan de repente?

―Mira, esta tienda me parece bien, entremos. ―ordeno.

―Está bien ―dijo mientras se sobaba su nariz

Una vez adentro, Ichigo se tomó su tiempo para ver diferentes atuendos, todos muy elegantes y formales. Pero ninguno le convencía a pesar de que Rukia y la señorita que los atendía le daban opciones que lo hacían lucir elegante.

Con un gran fastidio, Rukia salió de la tienda suspirando para relajarse. Se dispuso de observar el centro comercial: veía a las familias y las parejitas que iban tomadas de las manos hasta que su mirada se fijó en otra tienda de ropa para varón. Camino hacia ella con la esperanza de ver algo que talvez si le agradara a ese tonto.

Al entrar solo veía ropa casual; se paseaba entre los escaparates y los maniquíes hasta que vio un conjunto sencillo pero elegante: era un pantalón de vestir ajustado; una elegante camisa blanca con un estampado en la parte de los hombros (era un rectángulo azul marino en cada uno de los hombros, en medio de cada uno habían unas rayas blancas que dibujaban un triángulo en medio de los rectángulos); los acompañaba una gabardina ceñida color azul marino con botones grandes del mismo color, una especie de cinturón en la parte del cuello levantado y los puños; un cinturón azul marino con la hebilla blanca; y por último, unos zapatos negros, lisos sin ningún tipo de adorno.

Rukia quedo fascinada ante el conjunto, a ella le gustaba ver vestidos así a los chicos, le recordaban esa idea atractiva y romántica, que tenía un hombre, que procuraba nadie conociera. En ese instante pego un gran brinco de susto al oír la voz de Ichigo:

― ¿Qué haces? ―dijo divertido al haberla asustado.

―Na… nada ¿Ya compraste algo de tu agrado?

―No, no me gustó nada, y como te fuiste tuve que salir a buscarte. ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿No me digas que ese conjunto tan simple te gusta?

― ¡Cállate! Tú que vas a saber sobre mis gustos.

― ¡Ya veo!, señorita, ¿Podría mostrarme ese conjunto por favor? ―apresuro Ichigo quien seguía divertido al ver como Rukia se estaba molestando por burlarse de ella de esa manera.

Al salir de la tienda Rukia se dirigía enfadada a la salida del centro comercial para buscar a su chofer y retirarse a su casa, pero Ichigo la detuvo apresando su mano:

―Rukia, espera.

― ¡Suéltame! Ya quiero irme.

―Cálmate, no puedo dejarte ir así, tus padres me matarían si ven que te hice enojar. ―dijo entre pequeñas risas y soltando su mano.

― ¿Qué más quieres? No me digas ¿Ahora me invitaras un helado o un café? Que gracioso.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú propusiste que nos conociéramos mejor con afán de amistad, y eso quiero hacer.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: ¿Apenas notas que ya piensas en amor?**

Rukia estaba en su cama sentada abrazando a Chappy aun con el sonrojo de furia y nervios que le provoco Ichigo aquella tarde. Únicamente recordaba que la llevo de la mano, como a aquellas parejitas que había visto, hasta un pequeño carrito muy curios, con forma de carreta antigua, donde vendían helados y le compro uno de crema de cerezas.

―Estaba delicioso ese helado… ¿Por qué se comportó amable conmigo? ―al tiempo se recostó en su cama de lado. ―Ahora que lo pienso, no había notado que es alto y que tiene una atractiva espalda ―al decir esto, Rukia se levantó súbitamente de su cama para mirarse al espejo y darse golpecitos en sus mejillas. ― ¡Rukia! ¿En qué estás pensando? Él es un patán, te ahuyenta nuevos amigos, te obliga a acompañarlo a una odisea y se burla de tus gustos. Tengo que controlarme y dormir un poco, pero antes debo hablarle a Renji.

.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo atravesó el umbral de su casa lo recibió Yuzu totalmente molesta:

― ¡Hermano! Llegas tarde, tu cena ya está casi fría. ―dijo inflando sus mejillas para formar un puchero con sus labios.

―Lo siento Yuzu, tuve que ir de compras para la fiesta de mañana.

― ¿De compras? ¿Con quién?

―Con nadie, iré a mi recamara, no cenare.

―Pero…

―Déjalo Yuzu ―le interrumpió Karin ―quiere estar solo, vamos a ver televisión en lo que llegan mis padres.

Al entrar a su recamara Ichigo se apresuró en sacar la ropa que había comprado: ― ¿Por qué a esa mocosa le gusta este estilo en los chicos? En verdad que es muy… cursi. ―mientras observaba la ropa, rondo en su mente el rostro de Rukia al disfrutar del helado que le compro. ―No pensaba que le gustaran las golosinas. ―diciendo esto arrumbo la ropa en su escritorio y se recostó en su cama para dormir ya que el día siguiente sería muy agotador.

.

.

.

El Sol se filtraba poco a poco entre las cortinas despertando a Rukia, quien al percatarse de que ya era de día se levantó rápidamente para preparase para la fiesta de esa tarde. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo para buscar a sus padres:

― ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

―Aquí estamos cariño ―escucho decir a su madre en la cocina.

―Mamá, ¿Qué haces? Tendrías que estar preparándote para esta tarde ¿Por qué estas cocinando?

―Por qué quiero prepararle su comida favorita a tu padre.

―Déjala Rukia ―dijo su padre ―sabes que cuando ella se encuentra mejor y desea hacer algo no podemos detenerla.

Rukia seguía fascinándose por la hermosa relación que sus padres habían formado y seguían manteniendo después de varios años.

Pasaron las horas y era momento de irse a arreglar para dar inicio a una tarde preciosa. Rukia busco emocionada en su closet algún vestido para lucir en la fiesta: ― ¡Bingo! ―grito cuando encontró el vestido perfecto.

.

.

.

―Ichigo, te esperamos en el auto ―apresuro su madre para que bajara lo más pronto posible.

―Ya estoy listo, no hay necesidad de apresurarme ―dijo Ichigo al bajar las escaleras.

― ¡Vaya! Hermano, te ves muy apuesto ―comento Karin.

―No sabía que te gustara ese estilo tan romántico y atractivo ―dijo Yuzu admirando a su hermano.

―Está bien, vamos ya ―interrumpió Isshin para llegar a la fiesta de los Kuchiki.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la fiesta estaba a punto de iniciar, así que entraron lo más pronto posible para felicitar a Byakuya y a Hisana. Ichigo buscaba en especial a Rukia, quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando lo viese vestido con los gustos extraños que le llaman la atención.

Ichigo caminaba entre la gente buscando a esa pequeña mocosa arrogante, pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio: ―Es tan enana que hasta en su propia casa de pierde. Es increíble que no la vea por ningún lado. ―decía quejumbrosamente cuando vio una pequeña figura correr hacia la entrada de la casa, ¡Era Rukia! La observo casi en cámara lenta porque lucia muy distinta que con el uniforme, el vestido, color negro, que traía puesto encajaba con el pequeño cuerpo de la mocosa y con su delicada piel: era descubierto de los hombros, sin ningún tipo de tirantes; un cinto grueso alrededor de la cintura color cereza; la parte de enfrente de la falda tenía un poco de vuelo y llegaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas mientras que la parte posterior alcanzaba sus pequeños tobillos; y las zapatillas eran totalmente negras con un leve tacón que la hacía lucir más alta.

.

.

.

Rukia salió corriendo a la entrada para recibir a su querido amigo, Renji, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada por Ichigo.

― ¡Renji! Qué bueno que llegaste, no imaginaba como sobrellevar la compañía de ese tonto de Kurosaki.

―Vaya, eso explica porque me llamaste tan tarde ayer y por lo que veo estas irritada, apenas escucho que lo llamas por su apellido ―dijo Renji entre risas.

―No me molestes, vamos, mis padres saben que vendrías.

―Está bien, tiene mucho tiempo que no los saludo.

Cuando entraron no pudieron evitar que Ichigo los observara del otro lado de la estancia "¿Quien acompaña a Rukia? ¡No! No es posible, es aquel chico extraño de la cafetería" pensó Ichigo mientras los veía alejarse rápidamente.

― ¡Tsss! Insisto, esa mocosa tiene gustos raros hasta para los amigos, mira que traer a la fiesta de sus padres a un chico con el cabello así de alborotado y solo atado en una coleta; ¿Y qué son esos tatuajes tan extravagantes? ¿En qué demonios pensaba Kuchiki Byakuya en dejar juntarse a su hija con un tipo que parece delincuente? Además ¿Qué es eso de vestir pantalones de mezclilla, una simple camisa y una chaqueta de cuero?

― ¿Con quién discutes Ichigo?

―Vi… viejo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas con Byakuya y Hisana?

―Sí, pero olvide el regalo en el auto y salí a buscarlo ¿Ya viste a Rukia?

―No.

―Pues… deberías ir a verla, está en el jardín posterior con un chico.

― ¡Tsss! No me importa, mejor has lo que tenías que hacer. ―diciendo esto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

― ¡Ay! Hijo, si vieras tu cara en un espejo te darías cuenta de que a quien decías detestar te está volviendo loco.

"Esa mocosa, por esa razón me dijo que no le importaba si venia, está coqueteando a lo descarado. ¿No se supone que le gustaban los chicos que vestían ridículamente?" pensando esto llego al lugar para encontrarse con esos dos: solo estaban sentados en una banca hablando, pero Ichigo buscó la forma de acercarse para escucharlos sin que lo viesen.

.

.

.

―Bien Rukia, no te entiendo ¿Qué te molesta del chico? Sí, se nota que es medio torpe para tratar a una chica, pero por lo que me cuentas él quiere acercarse a ti, al menos eso demostró aquella ves que te zafo de ir con sus amigos al karaoke y ayer comprándote un helado ¿No?. ―dijo Renji sin contener pequeñas risas.

―Renji, no estas ayudándome en nada ¡Ufff! Lo odiaba… bueno lo odio…

―Claro, lo que tú digas, eso explica por qué te la pasas hablando de él ¿Querías que viniera para darle en la cabeza a tu "prometido" cierto?

―Bu… bueno yo, solo quería que viera que no lo necesito, que tengo más amigos.

―Eso dolió, me siento usado ¿Sabes?

―Lo siento, no quería que sonara de ese modo, solo que él me hace reaccionar de forma extraña.

―Bueno Rukia, yo a eso le llamaría enamoramiento.

― ¡Nooo! Yo no estoy… yo a él… para nada, lo detesto, es un tonto insensible sin corazón.

―De acuerdo, iré a saludar a tus padres, es imposible seguir hablando contigo ―dijo Renji alejándose con risas que provocaban que la gente lo observara.

Rukia se quedó sentada con los brazos cruzados y un gran puchero mediado por dos grandes rubores en sus mejillas. Aun no se percataba de la presencia de Ichigo, quien por cierto encontró la forma de escucharlos sin ser notado.

.

.

.

Ichigo logro escabullirse cerca de unos árboles que rodeaban las bancas por donde estaba Rukia, se sentía orgulloso de que no lo notasen pero de inmediato se enfadó por escuchar la última parte de la conversación:

"― ¡Nooo! Yo no estoy… yo a él… para nada, lo detesto, es un tonto insensible sin corazón.

―De acuerdo, iré a saludar a tus padres, es imposible seguir hablando contigo."

― ¡Ahhh! ¿No puede ser? ¿De que hablaban?

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Quién está ahí? Salga ahora mismo. ―escucho la voz estremecida de Rukia.

―Demonios, me escucho. ―lamento, en voz baja, Ichigo por explotar sin pensar. ― ¡Eh! Soy yo, no te espantes. ―salió Ichigo de su escondite.

― ¿Me estabas espiando? ―se notaba el enfado en la voz de Rukia.

―Por supuesto que no, solo… solo paseaba por el jardín, tiene años que no estaba en tu casa y no recordaba que tuviera tantos árboles.

― ¡Aja! Después de todo si estás aquí.

―Sí, estoy aquí por Byakuya y Hisana.

― ¡Ah! Claro, la fiesta es de ellos, no esperaba otra razón.

Ichigo noto un tono diferente en la voz de Rukia, no sonaba molesta y tampoco indiferente, aunque lo que si tenía claro era que de cerca ella se veía más encantadora en ese vestido negro. Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que brinco al escuchar la voz de Rukia:

― ¿Qué tanto me ves? Mejor siéntate ya, me desespera verte parado. ―al voltear su mirada hacia él Rukia se percató de que vestía aquel atuendo que compro después de burlarse de ella. ― ¡Vaya! te… te ves bien con ese conjunto.

―Gracias, aunque debo lucir como un chico que solo existe en los sueños de las niñas porque mis hermanitas quedaron fascinadas por como lucia. ―dijo para continuar burlándose de los gustos de Rukia al llamarla infantil.

― ¿Me estás diciendo infantil? ¡Tsss! Ni que fueras un galán rompe corazones.

― ¿Apoco me vas a decir que ya te gustan los chicos rudos con chamarras de cuero?

―Y con motocicletas ¡Sí me estabas espiando!

― ¡Claro que no! Y ¿Cómo que con motocicletas? ¿Tus padres están locos o qué? En especial Byakuya, ¿Cómo expone así a su única hija berrinchuda?

―Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo. ―Ichigo se estremeció ante reconocer aquella voz tan seria: era Kuchiki Byakuya.

―Ho… Hola señor… Byakuya. ―dijo con la vergüenza pintada en su cara.

―Hasta de niño me decías Byakuya en lugar de nombrarme por mi apellido.

―Vamos cariño, no ves que lo acabas de espantar de muerte. Ichigo, tiene tanto que no te veíamos, la última ocasión apenas eras un niño ―intervino Hisana con su dulce voz.

―Hola… señora Hisana. ―Ichigo no sabía cómo referirse a ella. "Rukia no se parece en nada a su madre" pensó.

―Solo dime Hisana, no soy tan estricta como Byakuya.

―De acuerdo, gracias… Hisana. ―termino por decir Ichigo.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	10. Chapter 10

ESTE FIC ES DE MI AUTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES E IMÁGENES SON DE TITE KUBO, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA IMAGINADA POR MI BASÁNDOME EN LA INSPIRACIÓN DE LEER OTROS FIC. **ANTERIORMENTE LE HABÍA LLAMADO "EL SUPLICIO MÁS DULCE" Y LO SUBÍ EN UNA PAGINA DE FANFICS CON EL MISMO NOMBRE BAJO MI FIRMA: ~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)** ESPERO SI UTILIZAN ESTA HISTORIA ME DEN LOS CRÉDITOS CORRESPONDIENTES. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! GRACIAS!

**Capítulo 10: Amores y oportunidades**

Byakuya no quitaba la mirada de Ichigo, quería saber porque le había llamado berrinchuda a su única hija, pero se calmó una vez que Masaki e Isshin hicieron acto de presencia para mediar la situación. A lado de ellos se encontraba Renji, quien ya había sido presentado por Hisana a los padres de Ichigo.

― ¿Con que tú eres el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo? El prometido de Rukia. ―menciono Renji con una amplia sonrisa.

―Hola, yo no tengo el placer de conocerte ¿Qué eres de Rukia? ¿Su guardaespaldas?

―Genial, el chico siente que le roban su juguete favorito ¿No lo creen? ―dijo Renji divertido dirigiéndose a todos, en especial a Rukia.

― ¡Tsss! ¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¿Por qué no te largas?

―Rukia me invito, y desde luego sus padres.

― ¡Ja! Me largo de aquí. ―Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se dirigía directo a la salida de la casa.

Masaki e Isshin lo dejaron irse porque ya sabían que sería inútil tratar de razonar con él en ese momento. En cuanto a Byakuya y Hisana, trataron de cambiar de conversación para deshacer la tensión y justo en ese instante llegaron Karin y Yuzu de la mesa de dulces y bocadillos:

― ¡Mamá! ¿Ya probaste los dulces? Son deliciosos ―exclamo Yuzu sumamente emocionada.

―Sí cariño. ―respondió Masaki al ver lo contentas que estaban sus hijas. ―Niñas, saluden a Rukia, la hija de Byakuya y Hisana. ―alentó para que se acercasen a la joven.

― ¡Vaya! Eres muy bonita ―afirmo Yuzu. ―creo saber porque mi hermano se irrita cuando mencionan tu nombre ―dijo traviesa y como si supiera los verdaderos sentimientos de Ichigo.

―Sí, eres muy linda. ―secundo Karin sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo linda que era Rukia ―ya entiendo porque mi hermano se comporta como cavernícola. ―todos reaccionaron con una carcajada ante el comentario.

―Gracias, ¿Ustedes son las pequeñas gemelas Yuzu y Karin cierto? Ya quería conocerlas ―dijo Rukia mostrando su mejor sonrisa y tratando de no dejar ver su nerviosismo.

Después de eso, las gemelas se retiraron de nuevo a disfrutar de sus dulces a otra de las bancas del jardín; los padres de Ichigo y Rukia se retiraron a otra estancia a beber un poco de té junto con otros invitados; por otro lado Rukia y Renji fueron a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa:

―Rukia, pienso que tienes que poner más de tu parte al tratar a Ichigo ―Renji mostraba seriedad, Rukia casi no lo veía con ese semblante.

―No sé cómo hacerlo, él… está loco, siempre me saca de quicio.

―Es lógico, piénsalo, él chico se enfada cuando alguien más te invita a almorzar o comer un helado y al alejarte no sabe cómo reaccionar. Rukia ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

― ¿Cuenta de qué?

―Demonios Rukia ¿Es enserio? Hoy fue más que obvio que le estas gustando al tonto de Ichigo. Entonces explícame porque se vistió de esa manera a pesar de que se burló de tus gustos.

―Lo hizo para molestarme, cuando me dejaste sola lo descubrí espiándonos y…

―Ahí está el punto. ¿Ves como si le gustas?, tanto que te espía para saber lo que haces y con quien, solo es tonto ―apremio Renji riéndose al ver el desconcierto en Rukia.

.

.

.

Ichigo camino por un buen rato hasta llegar a un parque, donde se acercó a un columpio para sentarse. Coloco sus codos sobre sus muslos mientras agarraba sus manos creando un puño, agacho la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro, ya deseaba relajarse hasta que una voz lo perturbo:

― ¿Kurosaki? Sí, eres Kurosaki Ichigo ―era Ishida, quien iba de regreso a su hogar después de comprar material de costura.

― ¿Quién eres…? ¡Ah! Eres Ishida.

―Kurosaki, no creí que te escondieras para calmar tus instintos animales.

― ¿Tú qué sabes sobre mí? No es tu problema lo que suceda conmigo.

―Tienes razón, pero si puedo preocuparme por los daños que le causas a Inoue.

― ¿Inoue?

―Sí. Siempre le rompes el corazón cada vez que te da la oportunidad ¡Pero ya no lo voy a permitir!

―Cálmate Ishida, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a Inoue.

―A mí me parece todo lo contrario. Te he visto, juegas con los sentimientos de Inoue y ahora lo harás con Kuchiki ¿No es verdad?

― ¿Qué? Estas demente yo no…

― ¡Silencio Kurosaki! No dejare que juegues con…

― ¡Rukia es mi prometida! ―grito Ichigo interrumpiendo las tonterías que Ishida decía.

― ¡¿Ku… Kuchiki es… es tu prometida?!

―Sí ―respondió con un gran suspiro.

El rostro de Ishida se ilumino y sintió que el odio que sentía por Ichigo casi se esfumaba, pero no podía dejar de visualizar las lágrimas de Inoue por Ichigo. Aunque parecía que él decía la verdad, no deseaba lastimar a Inoue y, no era porque fuera un playboy o gigolo, era por una causa más fuerte que Ichigo: él tenía una prometida.

―Kurosaki, lo siento, es que me enfada mucho que Inoue esté tan aferrada a ti ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad? De ese modo ella dejaría de ilusionarse contigo y yo podría… ―no pudo terminar la frase, Ichida estaba al borde del desquicio al no saber cómo acercarse más a Inoue, dejar de ser solo su amigo.

―No le he dicho a nadie porque Rukia me lo pidió. Nuestros padres planearon nuestra boda cuando éramos niños ¡Tsss! Solo porque son amigos desde la juventud. ―dijo más para sí mismo― Pero, ahora ellos nos dieron la oportunidad de escoger si deseamos compartir nuestras vidas o no, por eso ella se transfirió a nuestra preparatoria. Rukia… ella me pidió que nadie lo supiera porque quería que nuestra relación se iniciara en una amistad común.

―Kurosaki…

―Ishida, mantén la paciencia, estoy seguro de que Inoue se dará cuenta de que tú si protegerás sus sentimientos. ―dijo esto al mismo tiempo que se levantó del columpio para acercarse a Ishida y dedicarle una sonrisa. De ese modo, siguió su camino a su casa.

.

.

.

Ishida llego con una esperanza latente en su corazón: Ichigo le había dicho las verdaderas razones por las cuales no le correspondía a Inoue sus sentimientos. Lo único que le preocupaba era cuánto tiempo más ella seguiría aferrada a Ichigo. No podía decirle la verdad ya que Ichigo confeso un secreto de Rukia. Aun así, no perdió el ánimo y decidió llamar a su amiga:

― ¿Hola? ―respondió Inoue.

―Inoue, soy Uryu.

― ¡Ahhh! Uryu ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? ―sonaba contenta por la llamada.

―Me preguntaba si… si aún está en pie nuestra salida, como hoy no planeamos nada creí que…

―Seguro ¿Te gustaría ir al parque de atracciones que acaba de inaugurar? ―dijo Inoue emocionada, ya que amaba los parques de atracción.

―Sí, puedo recogerte mañana temprano para aprovechar todo el día.

―Maravilloso, gracias Uryu, creí que te habías arrepentido de salir conmigo porque Kuchiki no saldría con nosotros.

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Bueno, descansa, mañana tendremos un día divertido.

―Hasta mañana Uryu.

Cuando colgaron los teléfonos, Ishida no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir: Inoue había aceptado salir con él. Aunque no fuera una cita él sentía que progresaba en sus planes de que Inoue lo notara.

Orihime se sentía aliviada de poder hacer algo, no quería estar más tiempo solo en su apartamento y no sabía cuándo regresaría su hermano del viaje. Le reconfortaba estar con Ishida, él siempre estaba a su lado sin importar que sucediera.

.

.

.

Orihime se levantó muy temprano para preparar un ligero almuerzo para compartirlo con Uryu en el parque de diversiones. Estaba emocionada, tenía años que no se divertía de esa forma infantil desde que sus padres fallecieron y su hermano tuvo que trabajar para sustentar la casa. El timbre la saco de sus recuerdos:

―Debe ser Uryu ¡Voy! ―grito Orihime corriendo a la puerta ―Buenos días Uryu ―lo recibió con una gran sonrisa ―pasa en un momento estaré lista para irnos.

―Gracias.

― ¡Listo! Solo tenía que ir por la canasta con nuestro almuerzo y mi chaqueta.

―Inoue, ¿Qué preparaste? ―pregunto un poco asustado ya que ella cocinaba con ingredientes que comúnmente no combinan en sabor, color, y forma de cocinar.

―Pues veras es…

―Sabes que, mejor que sea sorpresa ―dijo Uryu con una sonrisa y sin ánimos de saber que era para poder disfrutar de aquellos alimentos sin miedo.

―De acuerdo, entonces ¡Al parque de diversiones! ―grito Orihime dando brinquitos y alzando el brazo efusivamente.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones Orihime no evito gritar de la emoción y correr hasta la entrada para poder disfrutar de cada uno de los juegos, ya deseaba subirse a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de fortuna, entrar a la casa del terror, entre muchos otros. Uryu corrió tras ella para no perderla de vista.

Todo marchaba bien a pesar de que Uryu se negaba a subirse a la montaña rusa:

―No Inoue, está… está muy alta, moriré de un infarto.

―Vamos Uyru será divertido

―De… de acuerdo ―cuando se sentó en el carrito, Uryu se quedó petrificado y fuertemente aferrado a la barra de metal que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Cuando los encargados de procurar la protección de los usuarios dieron la indicación a los operadores para hacer funcionar el juego, Orihime ya quería sentir el viento en su rostro pero Uryu era otra cosa, el seguía aferrado a la protección. Cuando el carrito ya estaba a punto de llegar a la cima los dos chicos no evitaron emitir un grito: Orihime de euforia e Ishida de terror.

Al bajar del juego Uryu casi se desmalla por las continuas subidas y bajadas del juego, pero sentía mucha alegría al estar un rato agradable con Orihime, eso lo compensaba todo, hasta el vómito que le causo el mareo.

―Uryu, no te quedes atrás, aun nos faltan más juegos.

―E… es…ta bien Inoue ―dijo tartamudeando debido del mareo.

―Vamos, está cerca la casa del terror. ―Orihime está muy emocionada.

―Seguro. ― "es mi oportunidad de tener una excusa para poder abrazar a Inoue y conquistarla" pensó Ishida creando una fantasía romántica y dramática en su mente de como salvaría a Orihime de los monstruos que la atormentaban.

La casa del terror funcionaba electrónicamente, los usuarios únicamente debían sentarse en un carrito mientras este los llevaba por diversos escenarios macabros. Ishida y Orihime estaban a punto de entrar al primer escenario, y él ya estaba preparado para recibir en sus brazos a Orihime al primer grito de horror pero todo salió completamente al revés. El primer cuarto simulaba un bosque con niebla y unas figuras deformes alrededor de una especie de caldero, ellos esperaron al primer monstruo que emergió detrás de ellos: era una bruja con piel verde putrefacto, dientes astillados y la típica verruga en la nariz, inmediatamente otra salió frente al carrito; las dos emitían una risa claramente mecanizada lo que causo la risa de Orihime.

"¡¿Quééé?! No, esto no es lo que pensé que sucedería" pensó Ishida preocupado porque Orihime en lugar de asustarse como una damisela en peligro se estaba carcajeando de lo falso que todo lucia. Aparentemente todos los cuartos eran igual de falsos: uno era el típico cementerio del cual surgían zombies de las tumbas y caminaban hacia ellos con afán de "comerlos", pero estos se veían graciosos ya que sus movimientos se trababan (al parecer el mecanismo ya estaba defectuoso); otro cuarto era una habitación abandonada repleta de muñecas viejas que encendían sus ojos y emitían risitas macabras, pero no todas lo hacían. Estos y los demás cuartos causaron la risa o el aburrimiento de Orihime, decepcionando así a Ishida por no poder ser el héroe que deseaba ser para ella.

Cuando salieron de la casa del terror Orihime le propuso a Ishida comer los alimentos que había preparado para ambos. Sin negarse se dirigió hacia donde ella corría preparando su paladar para lo que le esperaba.

Después de almorzar se dispusieron a probar sus nervios de hierro en otros juegos mecánicos y a desafiar sus habilidades en juegos de destreza. Uryu encontró un juego de tiro con arco y el primer premio era un enorme peluche de león que parecía más un oso color amarillo, sus ojos eran puntos grandes color negro y su melena rodeaba la cara del peluche. Decidido, Ishida cogió el arco y la flecha que le dio el encargado e inmediatamente fijo su vista en el centro de la diana que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Suspiro suavemente y disparo la flecha sin titubear, él era un experto con el arco y la flecha.

Orihime observaba desde una banca a Ishida esperando a que no fallara el tiro. Segundos después se levantó gritando efusivamente: ― ¡Uryu eres genial! Diste en el blanco.

Ishida estaba orgulloso de poder tener un lindo detalle con Orihime, al reclamar su premio se volvió hacia ella y estiro los brazos con ademan de entregarle el Peluche. Orihime corrió hacia él para abrazar al peluche.

―Uryu, muchas gracias, está muy lindo el peluche, le pondré… Kon.

―No lo agradezcas, lo hice porque a todas las chicas les gustan los peluches y quería que tuvieras uno que te recordara a mí. ―dijo sonrojándose.

―Gracias Uryu ―respondió Orihime sin dejar de abrazar su peluche.

El día siguió pasando y el anochecer se acercaba, a lo cual Uryu pensó en una nueva oportunidad de poder abrazar a Orihime:

―Inoue ¿Te gustaría terminar el día subiéndonos a la rueda de la fortuna?

―Sí, será hermoso ver las luces de Karakura desde ahí arriba.

Orihime no soltaba por ningún motivo a su peluche, ya que al subir a la capsula lo sentó junto a ella provocando acercarse más a Uryu ya que el asiento era solo para dos personas. Desde luego, a Uryu no le molesto, él era feliz teniéndola a su lado en especial cuando la veía sonreír. Ella admiraba como una niña pequeña las luces de la ciudad, no se despegaba del cristal que los resguardaba hasta que sintió una calidez sublime en su cuello, en su espalda y en sus brazos.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	11. Chapter 11

**Se me ha pasado comentar que cuando hayan tres puntos horizontales, ****así:**

**.**

**.**

**. están separando algunos párrafos, que indican que es otra escena del mismo día y/o momento**.

**Capítulo 11: ¿Cuál es verdad? ¿Del odio nace el amor? o ¿De la amistad nace el amor?**

Rukia estaba agotada porque no había podido dormir bien "Todo por culpa de Ichigo" se decía entre mentes al tiempo que recordaba la conversación que sostuvo con Renji:

"―Demonios Rukia ¿Es enserio? Hoy fue más que obvio que le estas gustando al tonto de Ichigo. Entonces explícame porque se vistió de esa manera a pesar de que se burló de tus gustos.

―Lo hizo para molestarme, cuando me dejaste sola lo descubrí espiándonos y…

―Ahí está el punto. ¿Ves como si le gustas?, tanto que te espía para saber lo que haces y con quien, solo es tonto."

― ¿De… de verdad le gusto a Ichigo? No lo creo, él es muy insensible conmigo ¡Ufff! ―dijo pensando que hacer ese día, no pretendía quedarse en casa, y sus padres seguían descansando ya que ellos terminaron de despedir a los invitados ya muy entrada la noche y quería dejarlos descansar un poco más. ―Ni modo, saldré a dar una vuelta sola.

Cuando Rukia se arregló, salió de su casa pidiéndoles a los empleados que no la acompañase nadie y les avisaran a sus padres que había ido a caminar un rato. Despreocupada camino sin rumbo, quería conocer mejor las calles ya que cuando era niña se mudaron un tiempo a China, por negocios de su padre, motivo por el cual dejo de ver a Ichigo muchos años.

Se encontró con una lata y comenzó a golpearla con la punta del pie mientras caminaba, hasta que un oficial la detuvo para obligarla a recogerla y la demás basura que encontrase. Avergonzada Rukia hizo lo que el señor le demando, ella se sentía un poco divertida después de un rato, nunca la habían tratado de forma normal. Talvez por eso Ichigo la irritaba tanto, porque él no se preocupaba en tratarla como muñequita de porcelana, la trataba como a cualquier persona y, en cierto modo, eso comenzaba a agradarle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo salió muy temprano de su casa, no pretendía seguir escuchando las reprimendas de sus padres por la actitud que tomo en casa de los Kuchiki la noche anterior:

"―Ichigo, Rukia conoció a Renji en China, él estudiaba en la misma escuela y era el único amigo que ella tenía allá, es lógico que Byakuya y Hisana le permitan estar junto a su hija.

―Lo se madre, ya me lo dijo mi padre cuando llegue a casa, solo que ¡Ash! Me molesta que este cerca de ella.

―Hijo, no te preocupes, aun tienes tiempo para definir tus sentimientos. Descansa tu padre sigue esperando a que salga para continuar hablando contigo, pero le diré que ya estas durmiendo para que te deje en paz. Hasta mañana hijo.

―Descansa madre."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a lo lejos a una niña rondando cerca de un bote de basura, yendo y viniendo, recogiendo y tirando basura en el contenedor. Le pareció gracioso y curioso ver a una pequeña cumpliendo con su castigo por tirar basura en la calle, así que decidió acercarse a ella para ayudarla, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era en realidad:

― ¿Rukia? ¿Pero qué…? ―no pudo terminar la pregunta porque ya no aguantaba la risa.

―Ichigo… ¿Qué te importa?

―Lo siento, es que fue muy gracioso ver a un Kuchiki recoger basura ¿Acaso tiraste basura y te descubrieron? ―pregunto aun divertido.

― ¡No es eso! Es que… salí a caminar y encontré en el suelo una lata vacía y sin pensar la golpee con la punta de mi pie mientras caminaba… el oficial me vio y me reprendió.

―Quien diría que Kuchiki Rukia es toda una rebelde ¿Pero, es que tu chofer te dejo ir sola por las calles? Aun no te familiarizas de nuevo a la ciudad ¿Por qué saliste sola?

―Ichigo ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿Acaso no recuerdas la forma en que comportaste ayer? Mi padre sigue molesto contigo y mi madre, bueno… ella es muy considerada con todos.

―Lo sé, lo siento en verdad ―Ichigo se disculpó sinceramente.

―Ahora si me dejaste sin palabras, no creí que fueras a disculparte.

―Bueno, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo conmigo ¿No lo crees? Tampoco me trataste muy cordialmente.

―Está bien, ya no quiero discutir, ofrezco una disculpa. Los dos nos comportamos como tontos.

―Bien, propongo una tregua.

―Acepto ―diciendo esto los dos se dieron la mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

Unos minutos después el oficial le dijo a Rukia que ya había cumplido su castigo y dejo que se retirase. Después de esto Ichigo recordó que habían abierto un nuevo parque de atracciones y pensó que sería un buen inicio para sobrellevar la relación con Rukia:

―Rukia, ¿Te gustaría ir al nuevo parque de atracciones? No está muy lejos, podemos ir en autobús.

― ¿Parque de atracciones? Ichigo, cada vez me sorprendes más ¿Te gustan esos lugares?

―Pues algo así, mis padres siempre que pueden llevan a mis hermanas a algunos y ellas se divierten mucho, me agrada verlas sonreír.

― ¿Te estas burlando de nuevo de mí?

―No, lo digo en serio.

―Muy bien, pues vamos para allá, aunque te advierto que no entrare a la casa del terror, odio esos lugares, siempre resultan muy… falsos y aburridos.

―Mientes, te han de aterrorizar. ―refuto Ichigo entre risas.

―Claro que no. ―reclamo algo sonrojada.

Mientras iban al parque de atracciones seguían discutiendo como cualquier par de amigos, mientras la gente del autobús no dejaba de observar la discusión infantil de esos dos. Rukia e Ichigo no se habían dado cuenta que no habían discutido a muerte como los últimos encuentros.

―Ichigo, este parque es enorme ¿Ya viste esa enorme rueda de la fortuna? Muero por subirme.

―Cálmate Rukia, tenemos casi todo el día para subirnos en ella, además recomiendo que subamos cuando ya vaya a oscurecer, así podrás ver las luces de la ciudad.

― ¡Ash! Está bien, entonces vayamos a ver a que juegos nos subimos.

Ichigo y Rukia se subieron a todos los juegos mecánicos que pudieron, comieron pizza y desde luego golosinas:

―Nunca había visto a una chica comer tantas golosinas ni helados. ―reprocho Ichigo al ver la charola repleta, de todo tipo de dulces, que Rukia llevaba a la mesa.

―Son deliciosos, podría comerlos todo el día. ―dijo frotándose las manos y lamiéndose la comisura de los labios.

―Si lo haces te dolerá el estómago.

―Cuando termine ¿Podemos subir ya a la rueda de la fortuna? Ya casi oscurece.

― ¡Pfff! Eres persistente, no has dejado de recordármelo todo el día.

―Ichigo, lo prometiste.

― ¡Ok! Iremos una vez que termines tus golosinas.

Rukia se apresuró a comer para correr directo a la Rueda de la fortuna, nunca se había subido a una porque lo consideraba como un momento que disfrutar con un chico al que se ama, e Ichigo le empezaba a remover emociones que no había sentido por alguien más. Por su lado, Ichigo pensaba que la rueda de la fortuna era un rincón cursi que las parejas usaban para estar a solas, eso lo confundía aún más "¿Con que intención creerá Rukia que subirían?" reflexionaba al tener presente que ella movía pasiones en él.

―Ichigo, apresúrate ya quiero subir ―apresuraba Rukia mientras se formaba en la pequeña fila, a su vez prestaba atención a las personas que hacían la fila: eran puras parejas, eso le provoco un sonrojo en toda su cara.

― ¿De qué te preocupas? Casi no hay personas, sí alcanzaremos a subir a una capsula, dejar de regañarme ―tranquilizo a Rukia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde ella notando también que todos eran puras parejas, pero él noto algo que Rukia no: eran Ishida y Orihime ― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Qué es lo que trae en los brazos Inoue? ―pregunto para sí mismo.

― ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

―Nada, mira la fila avanza.

Rukia no cabía de la emoción y los nervios al subir a la capsula con Ichigo, seguía pensando que ese tipo de situaciones solo le correspondían a las parejas. Una vez arriba, cada uno miraba por el cristal para ver las luces que bañaban a la Ciudad Karakura:

― ¿Parece un espejo? Toda esta repleto de brillantes destellos como las estrellas ―Rukia afirmaba con sus ojos bien abiertos y pegándose aún más al cristal.

―Tienes razón ―contesto Ichigo volviéndose a Rukia para observar su perfil, para prestar atención a su cabello, a su piel nívea y tersa, a sus labios ligeramente rosados. No pudo evitar acercarse más a ella.

―I…Ichigo ¿Por qué te…? ―Rukia no pudo terminar la frase porque al volverse se encontró a unos centímetros del rostro de Ichigo, dejándola totalmente muda.

―Rukia ―dijo casi murmurándolo.

―I… Ichi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la acción de Ishida, no sabía si dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la calidez de su abrazo o apartarlo.

―U… Uryu ¿Por qué me abrazas? ―pregunto apenada.

―Inoue, lo siento, pero es que… es que yo… no puedo evitarlo, solo deseaba sentir la tibieza de tu piel y oler tu dulce aroma.

―Uryu, yo… yo aún… un no me recobro de…

―No hables, solo déjame disfrutarte un momento, si después de esto decides no dirigirme la palabra lo entenderé.

―No, no tengo porque alejarme de ti. Tienes razón Uryu, tú siempre has mostrado interés y preocupación por mí.

Orihime permitió a Uryu abrazarla hasta que el tiempo en la rueda de la fortuna terminara. Continuaron así mientras esperaban su turno para bajar, en ese momento Ishida distrajo su atención a una de las capsulas: era una pareja que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo termino ya que se encontraban en un profundo beso. Ishida se sonrojo pensando en que pronto podría hacer lo mismo con Orihime, pero no la presionaría, esperaría a que ella lo deseara también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Qué… qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es esta incandescencia en mi pecho?" era lo único en que podía pensar Rukia al darse cuenta de que Ichigo le había robado un beso; un beso que por alguna extraña razón no quería que acabara. Al principio se resistió colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ichigo, pero conforme transcurrieron los segundos se dejó llevar jalando su playera para acercarlo aún más a ella.

"Demonios, que dulce sabe. Siento como mi sangre quema mis venas" afirmaba Ichigo al coger a Rukia por los hombros para no dejarla ir, no permitiría que se alejase de él. Pero dejo de notar la resistencia que Rukia puso con sus manos después de unos segundos y lentamente dejo caer sus manos a la cintura de ella. Quería sentirla, quería confirmar que estaba besando a esa mocosa arrogante que ahora se había convertido en la chica que juraría amar.

fin del 10mo capítulo

u.u disculpen si no respondo los review, pero aun no me acostumbro a esta plataforma :) pero aun así aquí les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi Fic :)

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Del odio sí nace el amor, pero… también de la amistad nace el amor**

Los dos caminaban lentamente por la calle para llegar a su destino, no sabían cómo hablar lo que había pasado en la capsula de la rueda de la fortuna. Ichigo deseaba coger la mano de Rukia para sentir su cálida piel y comprobar que ella estaba segura de lo que sentía. No habían pronunciado una sola palabra desde que sucumbió su beso, el único gesto presente fue cuando Ichigo acaricio suave y lentamente la mejilla de Rukia, que mostraba el rubor resultante de aquellos sublimes segundos.

―Rukia ―Ichigo decidió por fin hablar, pero ella solo detuvo su andar sin mirarlo todavía ―ya no deberíamos disfrazar nuestra relación, nuestros compañeros ya sospechan y lo que acaba de pasar deja claro que rumbo deseamos recorrer.

―Ichigo… Ichigo ¿En verdad ansías estar a mi lado toda una vida? ¿No lo dices solo porque por un momento te confundiste y…? ―Rukia no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué Ichigo la obligo a volverse hacia él cuando sujeto fuertemente sus hombros nuevamente.

―Rukia, alguna ocasión me cuestionaste si no aspiraba a una vida plena y feliz como la de mis padres, es claro que sí pero nunca la había visualizado con alguien en específico. Odio lo arrogante que llegas a ser, odio tu testarudez, odio que seas tan… tan Kuchiki pero, irónicamente, eso es lo que también me vuelve loco por ti. No eres fácil de sobrellevar, pero no eres aburrida ni predecible.

Rukia no podía sostenerle la mirada a Ichigo, solo agachaba su cara hasta que él cogió su barbilla para levantársela e incitarla a verlo. Duraron unos segundos sin dejar de verse hasta que Rukia levanto sus brazos hacia el cuello de Ichigo, haciéndolo reaccionar correspondiendo a su abrazo sujetándola enérgicamente hacia él. Los pies de Rukia quedaron flotando unos centímetros del suelo, ya que Ichigo era notablemente más alto que ella y por qué prácticamente la estaba cargando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida acompaño hasta la puerta de su apartamento a Orihime, quien seguía aferrada al peluche que él gano para ella, y la razón de que lo tuviese contraído hacia su pecho era para ocultar la sonrisa nerviosa que no había podido borrar desde que salieron de aquella capsula.

―Gracias por todo Uryu, en verdad que hoy fue un día que no olvidare ―dijo aun ocultando la mitad de su rostro.

―Inoue, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír y hoy pude ser la causa de esa sonrisa. En cuanto al abrazo yo…

―Uryu, ya lo hablamos, no estoy molesta.

―No te voy a presionar, te seguiré esperando ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que escondía esperanza y miedo.

―Gracias nuevamente.

―Ya entra, está empezando a hacer frio.

―Cierto. Ve con cuidado. ―dijo Orihime con un tono de preocupación.

―Así lo haré, descansa ―se despidió Ishida apresurando su paso.

Orihime se preparó una taza de té para poder concebir el sueño, ese día había sido sorprendente en muchos sentidos. Terminando su té se preparó para dormir. Cuando por fin se acostó en su mullida cama acomodo su cabeza para usar el peluche como una almohada mientras lo abrazaba, quería recordar cada momento que paso con Uryu:

―Sí, él siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar que suceda. Ichigo no es mala persona, solo no estaba enamorado de mí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo estaba deslumbrada. Ya estoy segura de a quien debo empezar a prestarle mi atención.

Cuando termino de reflexionar, Orihime quedo profundamente dormida debido al té que había tomado. Aquella noche prometía ser muy tranquila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Buenas noches… Ichigo ―se despidió Rukia apenada.

―Descansa… Rukia ―dijo Ichigo sin saber cómo referirse a ella ahora.

―Cuídate.

―Lo haré. Apresúrate a entrar, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

―Está bien, adiós. ―dijo Rukia mientras cerraba la puerta de la barda que rodeaba la casa.

Rukia entro lo más rápido a su casa para ir directo a su habitación y asimilar todo lo que vivió con Ichigo. No fue muy sigilosa ya que sus padres notaron cuando iba corriendo por los pasillos. Byakuya tenía un semblante serio como de costumbre mientras que Hisana quería saber por qué su hija había llegado tarde a casa.

―Ahora regreso cariño, voy a ver a Rukia ―dijo Hisana al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

―Está bien, pero no tardes mucho recuerda que debes descansar lo más posible. ―respondió Byakuya un poco preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

―Estaré bien ―se marchó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Rukia ya se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras, abrazaba fuertemente su peluche Chappy, tratando de asimilar los hechos. En ese momento su madre toco la puerta y entro lentamente a la habitación:

― ¿Rukia? ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Mamá, lo siento ¿Los desperté?

―No hija, seguíamos esprandote, dijiste que no tardarías y ve la hora que es ―señalo el reloj de pared: marcaban casi las 12:00 am

―Lo siento madre, es que hoy me sucedió algo que me saco de todo confort, estoy…. ¡Ay! Cielos madre estoy… ―no podía terminar su frase a causa de la enorme sonrisa y por no saber cómo expresar con palabras lo que paso con Ichigo.

―Para empezar ¿A dónde fuiste? Y ¿Con quién estuviste? ―pregunto su madre para encontrarle orden a lo que Rukia decía.

―Mamá, estuve con Ichigo. Él me llevo al nuevo parque de atracciones y fue muy divertido.

― ¿De verdad? Tu padre y yo ya creemos, bueno creíamos que lo detestabas, en especial por lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

―Era verdad, pero todo cambio tan súbitamente que aun siento que mi cabeza y el mundo me dan vueltas.

―Muy bien, cuéntame que paso. ―dijo dispuesta a escuchar todo sin importar cuanto le tomara a Rukia contarle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo ya había entrado a su casa cuando fue recibido por un puntapié directo en su cara por parte de su padre:

― ¡Ichigooo! Estas no son horas de llegar a casa ―dijo su padre enfadado. ― ¿Qué ejemplo quieres inculcarle a tus hermanas?

― ¡Ahhh! Viejo no tenías que hacer eso ―Ichigo se sobaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

― ¡Ah! Hijo, tu madre estaba muy preocupada.

― ¡¿Ichigo?! ―grito su madre desde la sala. ―ya estás aquí ¿Por qué acabas de llegar? Saliste todo el día sin decir a donde ibas ―su madre tenía una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en sus palabras y su rostro. ―ahora, dinos que sucedió.

Ichigo no sabía cómo contarles que paso un día extraño pero agradable con Kuchiki Rukia, y menos podía decirles lo del beso, le daba pena contarles su vida privada a sus padres aunque no les extrañaría ya que se supone que él y Rukia son prometidos desde niños.

― ¡Ufff! Lo único que diré es que lleve a Rukia al parque de atracciones, eso es todo. No medimos el tiempo porque por primera vez en estos días nos llevamos bien, podría decirse que…

―Congeniaron ―interrumpió su madre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

―Sí, lo hicimos. ―Ichigo no podía ocultar su alegría y por un momento su indistinguible ceño fruncido se desvaneció por un momento.

Ichigo les contó a medias todo los hechos, no menciono el beso porque decidió que eso solo les pertenecía a Rukia y a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¿Hola? Kurosaki, soy Kuchiki.

―Hola Byakuya, ya imagino por qué llamaste tan temprano, además de aprovechar que los muchachos ya están camino a la escuela.

―Me agrada que vayas al punto, y estas en lo cierto, creo que ya es hora de reanudar los planes de boda ya que al parecer los muchachos ya están congeniando. Hisana me conto que tu hijo acompaño a Rukia al parque de atracciones ¿Tu sabes algo más?

―No, Ichigo nos dijo exactamente lo mismo, dudo que haya sucedido algo más que un beso.

―Espero que sí. Entonces, los planes para efectuar la boda siguen fijos hasta que ellos terminen sus estudios ¿Es correcto?

―Claro que sí, los muchachos tienen la obligación y el derecho de continuar sus estudios.

―Perfecto, no quiero que Rukia se arrepienta de no haber terminado sus estudios.

―Ni nosotros que Ichigo pase por la misma circunstancia.

―Muy bien, pues los planes de juntar las empresas familiares están en progreso. ―termino de decir Byakuya dando fin a la conversación telefónica con Isshin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia estaba pasmada, los pies no le respondían, sentía un gran estremecimiento recorriendo su espalda. Sentía mucha pena ver a Ichigo en un ambiente expuesto, no sentía la protección que aquella capsula le había dado.

― ¡Pequeña Rukia! ¿Qué te sucede? ―era Shinji viendo curiosamente a Rukia porque parecía una estatua en medio de los casilleros.

―Shi…Shinji ―Rukia reacciono ante la voz de él.

― ¿Por qué estas parada en medio de los casilleros?

― ¿Eh? No… por nada, vayamos a clase, ya es tarde ―Rukia comenzó a correr por que no quería darle explicaciones a nadie.

Shinji acompaño a Rukia hasta la entrada de su salón antes de ingresar al suyo. Cuando Rukia por fin estuvo en su pupitre se relajó. Busco con la mirada a Ichigo pero aun no llegaba, eso la aliviaba un poco. Continúo observando el salón hasta que se topó con Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad:

― ¡Kuchikiii Rukiaaa! ―grito Keigo muy feliz de verla y corriendo aterradoramente hacia ella.

―Te he dicho que no la molestes ―Chad lo había cogido de nuevo por el cuello de la camisa.

― ¡Chaddd! No otra vez, déjame abrazar a Rukia ―Keigo tenía una cascada de lágrimas.

―Hola linda Kuchiki―como siempre Mizuiro le daba su mejor sonrisa.

―Hola chicos ―hablo por fin Rukia muy divertida porque Chad aun no soltaba a Keigo manteniéndolo en el aire.

―Por cierto ¿Aun no llega Ichigo? ―pregunto Mizuiro extrañado porque nunca se retrasaba.

Justo en ese momento la profesora ingreso al salón y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuho unos gritos en el pasillo:

― ¡No! Profesora, no cierre ya estamos aquí ―gritaron al unísono Ichigo, Orihime e Ishida.

― ¡Vaya! A algunos se les pegaron las sabanas ¿Se puede saber porque? ―pregunto más con tono pervertido que de preocupación la profesora.

― ¡Tsss! No es lo que está pensando, se supone que es nuestra superior no debería de dar esos ejemplos tan perversos ―respondió Ichigo con un gesto desaprobatorio ante tal pregunta.

―No… me responda jovencito ―reclamo la profesora al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de Ichigo con su libreta.

― ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué demonios hizo esooo?!

― ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Tienen algo que agregar? ―la profesora se dirigió a Orihime e Ishida.

― ¿Eh? No, todo está bien ―dijeron al unísono, no querían salir golpeados al igual que Ichigo.

―Muy bien, entren ya ―por fin los dejo pasar al salón la profesora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La clase pasó rápidamente dando lugar al momento que todos los adolescentes esperaban: el almuerzo. Rukia aprovecho antes de que alguien la interrumpiera para hablar con Orihime:

―Inoue ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

―No pasó nada, en realidad me retrase porque… porque prepare un almuerzo extra.

― ¿Almuerzo extra? ¿Acaso almorzaras con alguien? ―Rukia tenía curiosidad, los pocos días que estaba con ella e Ishida no la había visto acercarse a alguien. "¿Sera para Ichigo?" se preguntó Rukia al recordar que Orihime mostraba interés por él.

―Sí, es… es para Uryu ―Orihime estaba muy sonrojada.

― ¿Uryu? ―Rukia sintió un gran alivio.

―Sí, Kuchiki tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

―Está bien, soy toda oídos.

Ishida e Ichigo observaban a las chicas hablando casi secretamente, lo único que distinguían era el claro rubor que tenían en toda la cara. Ellas reían, suspiraban y entrelazaban sus manos, deseaban saber que sucedía pero Ishida había prometido darle su espacio e Ichigo no sabía cómo acercarse a Rukia.

Por su lado, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo ya se habían adelantado a la azotea como siempre avisándole a Ichigo, quien al parecer no los escucho porque no los acompaño.

Minutos después, Rukia y Orihime se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos:

―Suerte Inoue.

―Gracias Kuchiki, te veo al rato ―Orihime corrió directamente a Ishida.

―Uryu ¿Te gustaría comer? Prepare algo especialmente para ti ―tenia al rojo vivo su rostro.

―I… Inoue, yo… desde luego, el almuerzo que hiciste esa ocasión estaba delicioso ―diciendo esto se retiraron del salón para ir a alguna banca en el jardín de la escuela.

.

Ichigo se armó de valor y camino hacia Rukia, estaba decidido a pasar el mayor tiempo que pudiera con ella, no le importaba donde se encontraran o quien estuviera presente. Cuando llego junto a ella no resistió abrazarla y levantarla un poco del piso:

―I… Ichigo ―Rukia se sorprendió al ver que a él no le importaba que los viesen.

―Rukia, ya hable con mis padres, creo que empezarán a fastidiarnos con sus cosas de los negocios familiares y el futuro. ―Ichigo mantenía abrazada a Rukia.

―Eso creo, solo le conté a mi madre… todos los detalles, y seguramente le habrá contando a mi padre omitiendo la parte del beso. Mi mamá es muy discreta.

―Lo sé, no tienes por qué decirlo. ―contesto mientras la bajaba al piso.

―Ichigo, te extrañe.

―También te extrañe. Vamos a otro sitio.

Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia para guiarla hacia la azotea, al parecer no recordaba que sus amigos le habían dicho que lo esperarían ahí. Cuando llegaron, Ichigo continúo guiando a Rukia hasta llegar a las rejas que rodeaban el perímetro. Coloco a Rukia contra ellas negándole el paso poniendo sus manos a cada lado. Ella solo estaba parada con las manos detrás de su espalda esperando el siguiente movimiento.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Quien lo diría… ¿Un secreto?**

**.**

Rukia sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, sentía un hervor recorriendo sus venas provocando un rubor intenso en sus mejillas y sus labios. Ichigo sintió un hervor similar, solo podía ver los labios carmesí de Rukia, y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella mientras murmuraba:

―Eres… eres demasiado dulce para mí. ―la única reacción de Rukia fue cerrar los ojos y esperar un nuevo encuentro con aquella incandescencia de la noche anterior.

Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo ya estaba besándola, pero este beso se sentía diferente al primero, Rukia sintió más ternura por pare de él. Una de las manos de él se posó en su mejilla mientras la otra se posaba en su cintura para acercarla suavemente a su cuerpo. Rukia coloco sus dos manos en el pecho de Ichigo, aferrándose al saco del uniforme para poder levantarse de puntas. Todo iba bien, hasta que:

― ¡Ahhh! ¡No puede serrr! Chicos tienen que ver esto ―grito Keigo con lágrimas en los ojos y moviéndose como loco.

―Keigo no empieces de dramático ¿Qué sucede? ―reprocho Mizuiro ya que quería seguir almorzando.

― ¡No soy dramático! Si vieran lo que acabo de ver se pondrían igual.

―Vamos a darle gusto Kojima, para que nos deje comer en paz ―apremio Chad para que todo el alboroto terminara de una vez.

Los tres caminaron cerca de una de las orillas del cubo en el que estaban para observar lo que Keigo había visto. Al hacerlo se quedaron atónitos al no perder de vista a Ichigo acercándose a Rukia para darle un beso. Keigo seguía haciendo un drama por que Ichigo se había quedado con Rukia.

― ¡Vaya! Ya imaginaba algo así cuando Shinji me pregunto si ellos dos eran novios, solo sospechaba pero no creí que lo comprobaría tan pronto. ―afirmo Mizuiro con su típica sonrisa, pero esta vez era porque sus amigos se veían… muy felices.

― ¡Mizuirooo! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosasss? ¿No ves que mi corazón acaba de recibir un golpe mortal? ―Keigo no para de llorar y hacer drama.

―Cálmate Asano, ya nos explicara Ichigo todo esto ―Chad trato de hacer que Keigo dejara de dramatizar por un segundo.

Mizuiro propuso regresar a su sitio para no interrumpir el momento de Rukia e Ichigo, a regañadientes Keigo accedió regresar además de que Chad aun lo cogía por el cuello de su camisa "ayudándolo" a caminar.

Rukia e Ichigo no se dieron cuenta de que habían sido observados, al contrario, estaban más preocupados por que aquellos segundos nunca terminaran, pero Ichigo se alejó de Rukia unos centímetros para poder ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, para ver el brillo en sus soberbios ojos violetas, para escuchar la respiración agitada y entrecortada que emitía y sentir como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida ya estaba por terminar de comer el extraño platillo que Orihime preparo cuando se decidió a dar otro paso para acercarse a ella.

―Inoue, sabes, te eche de menos.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si apenas ayer pasamos un día agradable ―dijo sonriendo.

―Lo sé pero… siempre has sido importante para mí y no hay nada más que yo desee más que protegerte, estar siempre cuando me necesites.

―Uryu, aún no sé cómo corresponderte, no quiero arruinar las cosas como lo hice con… con Kurosaki ―dijo bajando la mirada y el volumen de su voz. En ese momento, Ishida impidió que baja más el rostro para que lo confrontara.

―Inoue, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y, sonara extraño pero, tampoco la tiene Kurosaki. Simplemente las cosas no se dieron porque así no estaba escrito. ―empezó a reír un poco ―Que ridículo me escuche, hablando de fantasías sobre amantes no destinados y cosas como esa.

―Espera, tienes razón, no son ridiculeces, a mí me gusta pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Me hacen sentir que en verdad las cosas suceden por algo y ahora tengo una prueba tangible: tú. Si Kurosaki no me hubiera rechazado no estaría en estos momentos a tu lado. ―termino por decir Orihime entre risitas nerviosas.

Lo único que podía pensar Ishida era lo agradecido que estaba con Kurosaki por haberle confesado las razones por las que rechazaba a Orihime, pero ese tema no le correspondía explicárselo a ella. Simplemente se limitó a seguir observando lo contenta que estaba Orihime y que él era la causa de esa alegría.

Momentos después se dispusieron a regresar al salón porque las clases ya empezarían e Ishida no perdió la oportunidad de caminar cerca de Orihime. Le fascinaba oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello, su delicado aroma floral.

Antes de entrar a clases Ishida no pudo evitar ver al otro lado del pasillo dos figuras que iban de la mano: eran Rukia e Ichigo. Él no quería que Orihime confundiera de nuevo sus sentimientos pero no pudo evitar que ella también los viera y claro menos esperaba la reacción que ella tomo ante el hecho.

― ¿Kuchiki y Kurosaki? Yo… yo solo sospechaba pero me negaba a creerlo ―dijo seria ―En verdad que… me da mucho gusto por ellos ―termino diciendo con una sonrisa sincera mientras juntaba sus manos en ademan de adoración por la parejita.

― ¿No te molesta verlos juntos? ―pregunto Ishida preocupado por la respuesta.

―No, como te dije hace un momento las cosas pasan por algo ―le dedico una tierna mirada tranquilizando así a Ishida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia e Ichigo se mantenían abrazados negándose a separarse aunque sabían que ya era hora de regresar a clases, así que ella tomo la iniciativa:

―Tenemos que irnos ―su voz se escuchó como un susurro debido a que su cara estaba recargada en el pecho de Ichigo.

―Lo sé ―suspiro mientras la soltaba lentamente. ―regresemos.

Ichigo cogió la mano de ella sin temor de llegar al salón y que todos los vieran, él ya no deseaba ocultarla ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ahora ella era parte de su vida. Al principio Rukia se reusó, pero al ver la mirada segura de él se relajó y dejo que la guiara de vuelta.

Rukia sentía que todos los observaban, nunca había caminado de la mano con un chico a pesar de que alguna ocasión engaño a Ichigo con un chico: su nombre era Shiba Kaien. La relación fue algunos años atrás cuando aún estaba en China, y no tuvo frutos. Kaien le había prometido a Rukia estar siempre a su lado y quererla, pero por problemas de negocios con las empresas de ambas familias tuvieron que separarse, además de que Byakuya le había advertido que ella ya estaba comprometida. El único, aparte de sus padres, que supo del engaño fue Renji.

―Así que fue por eso que… ―dijo casi para sí misma Rukia, pero Ichigo la escucho.

― ¿Así que fue por eso que Rukia? ¿De qué hablas?

―Yo… ―no quería contarle, no quería dañar algo que apenas estaba floreciendo ― ¿Te molesta si te lo cuento después? Es… algo delicado.

―De acuerdo ―contesto Ichigo extrañado.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a su salón, casi no había nadie a excepción de Ishida y Orihime quienes se quedaron parados frente a la puerta como si los estuvieran esperando. Ichigo se sintió un poco incómodo y culpable cuando vio a Orihime al recordar como hace unos días ella se le había declarado, pero esos sentimientos se esfumaron rápidamente al recordarla con Ishida el día de ayer en la rueda de la fortuna.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente los cuatro se sintieron un silencio, más que incómodo, extraño. Pero fue Orihime quien rompió el hielo al lanzarse contra Rukia y abrazarla como su fuese un pequeño peluche:

―Kuchiki, felicidades ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Estoy molesta contigo por no decirme ―dijo en un tono de broma.

―Lo… lo siento, Inoue, no sabía cómo decirlo es que…

―Inoue, no ahogues a Kuchiki, ella te contara todo después―interrumpió Ishida para zafar a Rukia del predicamento.

― ¿Eh? Sí, te contare después, Inoue.

―Muy bien, Ichigo, también me alegro por ti ―Orihime le dedico una gran sonrisa.

―Inoue, también lo siento.

―No tienes por qué Kurosaki. Ya me imaginaba algo pero, han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y en resumen: todos estamos bien ―Orihime mostraba alegría y confianza.

Por otro lado, Shinji observo parte de la escena de los cuatro amigos y enseguida reparo en que no estaba del todo equivocado en que Ichigo pretendía a Rukia. Por un segundo se alegró de que la pequeña Rukia se encontrara feliz, pero al mismo tiempo él sabía que había perdido toda oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Resignado ingreso a su salón son una enorme sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Mizuiro, Chad y Keigo sí habían escuchado la conversación de los cuatro, desde luego Keigo reacciono dramáticamente como de costumbre: corría y lloraba por todo el salón gritando el nombre de Rukia.

― ¡Kuchikiii! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué escogiste a Ichiiigooo? ―gritaba Keigo mientras se le acercaba aterradoramente, con los brazos abiertos, a Rukia, pero Ichigo lo detuvo al extender su brazo provocando que la cara de Keigo se golpeara.

― ¡Cálmate! No te le acerques de esa manera tan espeluznante ―Ichigo sonaba molesto, pero así siempre era su humor.

―I… I… Ichigooo ―lloraba Keigo aun tendido en el piso.

―Vamos Ichigo, no te pongas así, ya sabes cómo es de exagerado Keigo ―medio Mizuiro un poco sorprendido por la forma en que defendió a Rukia.

―Lo sé ―dijo mientras exhalaba y se dirigía a su pupitre.

Chad levanto a Keigo para llevarlo hasta su pupitre, Orihime e Ishida estaban anonadados ante la escena y Mizuiro trato de relajar las cosas:

―Pequeña Rukia, no hay de que espantarse, Keigo es inofensivo aunque también exagerado como lo abras notado. Y bueno, Ichigo siempre reacciona de esa forma con él, aunque esta vez se le paso un poco la mano.

―Sí… ya había notado eso antes ―respondió Rukia sin mostrar miedo o enojo ante el hecho.

―De acuerdo, imagino que ustedes no querrán decir cómo llegaron a estar juntos. Quién lo diría, los dos siempre peleaban, parecían odiarse y ahora es todo lo contrario ―dijo Mizuiro recordando el beso que se dieron en la azotea.

―Bu… bueno… es que… ―Rukia se había enrojecido como un jitomate.

―Vamos Kojima, déjala en paz mira como la pusiste ―sermoneo Orihime mientras abrazaba a Rukia.

―De acuerdo, no era mi intención molestarla. Lo siento pequeña Rukia. ―tras decir esto, Mizuiro se dirigió a su pupitre.

Rukia le agradeció a Orihime por haberla ayudado, en seguida se sentó en el sitio que la profesora le había asignado cuando ingreso: a lado de Ichigo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que las clases iniciaran.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Espero que te guste mi sorpresa**

**.**

Las clases ya habían terminado y Rukia se había quedado sentada en su sitio a pesar de que ya había terminado de guardar sus pertenencias. Orihime e Ishida se acercaron a ella para despedirse, ya que irían a comprar materiales de costura. Cuando la dejaron sola, Rukia coloco su mochila sobre el pupitre pare recargarse en ella, y dando un ligero suspiro cerró sus ojos hasta que una mano sobre su hombro la hizo brincar del susto:

―Demonios, me espantaste Ichigo ―dijo un poco molesta.

― ¿Qué? Vamos, no fue para tanto ―Ichigo le sonreía ―apúrate, tenemos que irnos.

― ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

―No me hagas decirlo sino me arrepentiré, solo levántate ya y vayámonos.

―Pero… el chofer me espera, si no me lleva a casa mi madre se preocupara.

―No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, vamos. ―Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia, y sin soltarla la sostuvo hasta que llegaron a donde el chofer. ―Rukia, espérame aquí un momento, en cuanto te hable vienes.

Sin dar más explicación, Ichigo fue a hablar con el chofer. Rukia solo veía que los dos hablaban hasta que el chofer saco su celular e hizo una llamada; no tardo mucho y cuando termino la llamada le dijo algunas palabras a Ichigo, quien a su vez le indico con la mano a Rukia acercarse.

Ella camino hacia ellos preguntándose qué había sucedido, pero ninguno dijo algo, el chofer solo le abrió la puerta del auto para que subieran. Ichigo cogió nuevamente la mano de Rukia, se sentía temblorosa y un poco sudada. En lugar de asquearse, Rukia se preocupó "¿De qué hablaron? ¿A quién llamo el Chofer? ¿Por qué Ichigo esta tan… nervioso?" era lo único en lo que pensaba Rukia, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el auto se había detenido, pero al mirar por el cristal no reconoció el lugar.

Lo único que veía era una gran casa, bardeada por arbustos dejando un pequeño espacio como acceso al jardín frontal. La casa era de dos niveles; estaba rodeada por flores y flanqueada por un par de árboles altos y frondosos. El color de esta no se distinguía ya que varias enredaderas las cubrían, eran como un tapiz verde que solo dejaban descubiertas las ventanas y la puerta principal.

―Ichigo ¿Dónde me trajiste? Esta no es mi casa. ―Rukia estaba desconcertada.

―No te angusties ―él sonreía ― ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de nada? ¡Vaya! China borro todos tus recuerdos, es la casa de mis padres.

―Tu… casa… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué?

―Tranquila, tu chofer hablo con Hisana para decirle que estabas conmigo y que nos traería aquí.

― ¡¿Mi madre lo sabe?! Demonios, mi padre lo sabrá ¡Ahhh! ―Rukia estaba aterrorizada al pensar en cómo explicarle como es que termino enamorándose de Ichigo. A su madre si se lo contaría pero su padre era otra historia.

―No te preocupes, Hisana estará aquí en unos momentos y por supuesto Byakuya también.

― ¿Mi… mi padre… ta… ta… también vendrá? ―Rukia tartamudeaba.

Ichigo no resistió reírse fuertemente, le daba gracia ver la cara de preocupación que Rukia había puesto al escuchar que Kuchiki Byakuya llegaría junto con Hisana. Antes de que Rukia pudiera hacer alguna objeción Ichigo cogió su mano y la hizo caminar hacia la entrada de la casa para entrar lo más pronto posible. Una vez a dentro Yuzu corrió a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa:

―Hermano, que bueno que ya están aquí, ya casi todo está listo ¡Ah! Todo será perfecto ―Yuzu se mostraba sumamente entusiasmada ya que fue directamente a abrazar a Rukia.

― ¡Yuzu! ―grito Ichigo ante la reacción de su hermana.

―No te preocupes, Ichigo. Gracias Yuzu. ―Rukia sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo.

La cara de Ichigo mostraba alivio y felicidad. Segundos después, Yuzu jalo a Rukia hasta la sala principal para acomodarla y empezar a consentirla con aperitivos. Unos minutos después, Karin llego de uno de sus típicos partidos de futbol y al encontrarse con Rukia e Ichigo juntos no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa, se acercó para sentarse en medio de los dos para poder abrazarlos al mismo tiempo:

―Hermano, quien diría que por una vez en tu vida mostrarías sentimientos a alguien más que no fuera tu familia ―Karin se divertía molestando a su hermano cada que veía oportunidad.

―Cállate Karin, no sé de qué hablas. ―Ichigo se había avergonzado ante el comentario.

―Rukia, bienvenida a la familia Kurosaki ―diciendo esto, Karin se levantó para ir con su hermana a la cocina.

Rukia seguía callada dándole vueltas al comentario que Karin había hecho: "Bienvenida a la familia Kurosaki" a lo que reacciono intempestivamente levantándose del sillón:

― ¡¿Ella lo sabe?! ¿Pe… pero como es qué? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Lo planteaste todo verdad? ―Rukia no sabía si molestarse, ponerse nerviosa o estar feliz.

―Tranquila, claro que lo saben, esto lo planee con mis padres el mismo día que te lleve al parque de atracciones. Además, Byakuya ya ha de sospechar que estamos juntos por que me pareció escuchar a mi padre con él al día siguiente, y no creo que haya sido solo para saludarlo. ―Ichigo seguía sentando esperando la reacción de Rukia.

― ¡Oh! Demonios, ¡Ahhh! ―Rukia se sonrojo tanto que sentía sus mejillas, su frente y todo su cuerpo caliente. Se sentó de nuevo y hundió su cara en sus manos para esconder su timidez.

―Vamos Rukia, mis padres están muy contentos, y cuando hable hace un momento con Hisana ella sonaba igual. ―Ichigo soltó a reír ante la reacción de Rukia, parecía una chiquilla.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera emitir algún reclamo o lloriqueo escucharon voces en la entrada de la casa: eran los padres de ambos. Ichigo se apresuró a recibirlos en lo que Rukia se quedó pasmada en el sillón sin saber cómo actuar o que decirles a los padres de él, en especial al suyo. Rukia no tuvo mucho tiempo para planear algo, Masaki e Isshin ya estaban entrando a la sala principal junto con sus padres. Hisana mostraba serenidad y alegría en su rostro, mientras Byakuya mantenía su semblante serio, sereno y casi enfadado.

Masaki fue hasta donde Rukia e inmediatamente la abrazo:

―Rukia, gracias por venir. ―Masaki no dejaba de sonreírle.

―Al contrario, le agradezco su hospitalidad. ―la timidez de Rukia era notoria ya que todos, excepto Byakuya, empezaron a reír.

―No te preocupes, la reunión no es para algo desagradable, al contrario. Ya veraz la sorpresa, todos esperamos que te agrade.―Masaki se alejó de ella para cederle el paso a Hisana y Byakuya.

"¿Sorpresa?" Rukia se preguntaba que más le faltaba por enterarse, pero su madre la saco de sus pensamientos cuando la abrazo y le dio un cálido beso en su frente. Del otro lado, su padre coloco su mano en su hombro en ademan alentador. Todos estaban alegres, Karin y Yuzu corrieron de la cocina para abrazar a sus padres y saludar a los Kuchiki. Las cosas marchaban bien, la alegría se manifestaba en toda la habitación, los deliciosos bocadillos de Yuzu fueron elogiados, Ichigo sonreía más que de costumbre, Isshin no paraba de bailar, Masaki y Hisana conversaban, Byakuya se mantenía serio pero de vez en cuando intercambiaba palabras con el padre de Ichigo (cuando paraba de bailar). En fin, todo estaba bien, Rukia se mantenía sentada junto a su madre e Ichigo en uno de los sillones cercanos a ellas.

La escena fue interrumpida por la dulce voz de Yuzu y Karin anunciando que todo estaba listo para la cena, así que todos se dispusieron a ir al comedor. Ichigo aprovecho la situación para ir a donde Rukia y entrelazar su mano con la de ella y guiarla hasta su lugar en la mesa junto a sus padres ya que él estaría a lado de su madre, e Isshin desde luego se situó en la cabeza del comedor. Ya que todos estaban acomodados Isshin se paró de su asiento, cogió la copa de vino, la alzo y aclaro su garganta para tener la atención de todos:

―Antes que nada, quiero decir que mi familia y yo estamos felices por volver a verlos queridos amigos. También lo estamos porque nuestros lazos se reforzaran más allá de una larga amistad, ya que nuestro hijo, Ichigo nos dio la mejor noticia que habíamos esperando. ―diciendo esto, Isshin hizo un ademan con la mano, que sostenía la copa, hacia Ichigo para que continuara con el discurso.

―Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, no podría estar más alagado de que aceptasen venir a convivir con mi familia, eso me alivia porque ese solo es parte del motivo por el cual agradezco su presencia aquí. Como todos sabemos, ustedes nos comprometieron desde niños simplemente por que mantenían una estrecha relación de amistad, ahora nos dieron la oportunidad de decirlo por nuestra cuenta y, bueno… ―antes de que terminara la frase, Ichigo fue hasta Rukia, sostuvo su mano incitándola a levantarse de la silla. ―Kuchiki Rukia, tal vez este loco por haber cambiado sentimientos de años por sentimientos de semanas, pero… ―Ichigo acerco la mano de Rukia a sus labios ― ahora soy yo quien pregunta sinceramente ¿Deseas compartir nuestras vidas? ¿Deseas… casarte conmigo? ―en ese momento él beso el dorso de la delicada mano de Rukia.

Rukia se quedó ahí parada, anonadada y los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué? ¿En verdad el acaba de preguntarme si quiero ser su esposa?" era lo único que pensaba, en verdad le habían dado una sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Byakuya se mantenía en su lugar con los ojos cerrados y su eterna seriedad, Hisana empezaba a preocuparse por que su hija no reaccionaba, Isshin y Masaki solo observaban preocupados, y Karin y Yuzu tenían la boca abierta creyendo que Rukia se negaría.

Ichigo estaba a punto de soltar la mano de Rukia cuando por fin ella hablo:

―Yo… yo… ¿Cómo podría negarme? Sí, Ichigo, deseo compartir mi vida contigo ―Rukia se lanzó a él para abrazarlo. No podía creerlo.

―Rukia ―Ichigo solo correspondió el abrazo dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

Yuzu abrazo a su hermana gritando de alegría, Isshin y Masaki se miraron con felicidad en sus ojos. Por su lado, Byakuya abrió los ojos para dedicarle una tierna mirada a Hisana, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que observar a su amada con esa luz en sus ojos por la satisfacción de ver a su hija satisfecha.

Rukia soltó a Ichigo recordando que no estaban solos, su cara de nuevo esta roja y todos no dejaban de reír ante la escena tan tierna. Hisana dejo su asiento para abrazar a su hija, Masaki siguió el ejemplo al estrechar entre sus brazos a Ichigo en lo que Isshin abrazaba a Byakuya, como símbolo de bienvenida a su familia, e invitándolo a su despacho. Yuzu no aguanto correr hasta su hermano para abrazarlo a él y a Rukia, y a diferencia de ella, Karin se acercó tranquilamente para decirles que se dejaran de tanta cursilería y mejor se fueran por ahí a disfrutar de su ya oficial compromiso.

Masaki aprovecho el comentario para llevarse a Hisana a la sala principal, disfrutar de un té y enviar a las niñas a dormir. Por su parte, Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron al jardín trasero: a diferencia del jardín de su casa este era más sencillo, no tenía tantos árboles, ni un puente que atravesaba un estanque con peces Koi. Este jardín tenía un pequeño quiosco adornado con enredaderas, y un columpio que asemejaba una banca: era larga y un poco ancha del asiento y el respaldo, estaba sujetada por cadenas encontradas en "Y" y sostenidas por cuatro tubos no muy gruesos (dos de cada lado de la silla). Ichigo guio hasta ese columpio a Rukia para sentarse y observar el cielo nocturno abrazados.

La felicidad de Rukia era inmensa pero inmediatamente se empaño al recordar lo que tenía que contarle a Ichigo sobre Kaien. Su semblante se ensombreció causando que Ichigo empezara a preguntarle qué sucedía y lo único que Rukia hizo fue agachar la cabeza y soltarse del abrazo de Ichigo.

―Ichigo, ¿Recuerdas que… mencione que te diría algo delicado? ―su voz sonaba triste.

―Sí ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? ―Ichigo mostraba intriga y preocupación.

―Porque… porque cuando estaba en China yo… yo te engañe. ―dijo por fin Rukia.

Ichigo simplemente se quedó callado tratando de procesar aquella confesión, su ceño se frunció nuevamente, bajo la cabeza musitando casi para sí mismo: ―Rukia, en… en ese entonces tú y yo… no nos veíamos, no deseábamos estar juntos como ahora pero… pero ―antes de terminar apretó los puños para sacar fuerzas y no arrepentirse de la pregunta que haría: ― ¿Puedes explicarme que paso?

Ichigo estaba dolido, no es que esperara que Rukia no tuviera experiencias con otras personas, lo que le dolía era que él nunca se fijó propiamente en una chica para entablar una relación a pesar de que sabía que tendría que romperla tarde o temprano. Le dolía porque ya amaba a Rukia, y pensar en la idea de que alguien más disfruto más tiempo con ella lo hacía sentir fatal.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ¿Cómo contarle la primera ilusión al primer amor?**

**.**

Rukia mantenía la mirada baja, no pretendía herir a Ichigo así que decidió terminar de una vez lo que empezó. Después de soltar un gran suspiro fijo la mirada en sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos pulgares:

―Cuando estaba en China… tenía miedo… sentía que no encajaba en ningún lugar, nadie me trataba mal en el colegio pero… pero no sentí la confianza para acércame. Meses después llegaron dos chicos nuevos al colegio: Renji y Kaien. Eran muy conflictivos y nadie quería estar cerca de ellos hasta que… ―Rukia se detuvo un momento para hacer memoria y continuar con su relato ―

Una ocasión estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín trasero del colegio, hacia frio y había olvidado mis guantes en el auto, así que trate de calentarlas soplándoles y frotándolas en ese momento escuche gritos y golpes del otro lado de algunos arbustos. Me levante para averiguar que era, me escondí entre los arbustos.

Rukia seguía jugando con sus manos mientras mantenía su mirada fija en ellas, y el recuerdo seguía siendo contado mientras Ichigo escuchaba atento:

―Ellos estaban llenos de tierra, y se limpiaban la sangre de su boca y nariz en lo que otros niños se iban corriendo. Emití un ligero grito ante el hecho ocasionado que fijaran su atención hacia mí:

"― ¡Hey! Tú ¿Qué miras? ―Me dijo Renji

―Renji, no le grites, ella no tiene la culpa ―Era Kaien quien me defendía aunque podía ver el enojo en su mirada. ―Acércate, no mordemos ¿Por qué estas…? ¡Oh! Veo que tienes frio ―Me dijo al ver que mis dedos estaban azules por el frio.

―Niña, ¿Qué tus padres no te consienten lo suficiente como para que te dejen salir así? ―Me dijo Renji casi burlándose de mí.

―Renji déjala, no ves que en serio tiene frio, pero es verdad ―Dijo volviéndose hacia a mí de nuevo ― ¿Dónde dejaste tus guantes? ¡Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Shiba Kaien ―Se presentó con una gran sonrisa ―Y este tonto es Abarai Renji.

―Ho… ho… hola, soy Kuchiki Rukia ―Pude decir al fin después de hacer que mis dientes dejaran de tiritar.

―Vamos, iremos contigo adentro del Colegio para que estés mejor. ―Kaien se mostraba tranquilo, Renji era todo lo contrario."

Ichigo coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas y recargo su mentón en el puño que había hecho con sus manos, estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo; por su lado, Rukia empezó a jugar con uno de los hilos sueltos de la falda de su uniforme mientras seguía contando:

―Desde ese momento empecé a estar más cerca de ellos, sus pleitos se reducían cada vez más y los demás niños dejaron de prestarles atención. Cuando las cosas se calmaron me atreví a preguntarles porque se metían siempre en pleitos desde que llegaron:

"―Bueno, mi padre es uno de los cuatro hombres más influyentes del Japón, sin contar que lo es en varias partes del mundo. A causa de ello ha hecho quebrar varias empresas o hacerles perder contratos importantes ―Me conto con una risa sarcástica ―Y casualmente los hijos de aquellas personas que les ha hecho perder dinero y prestigio está en varios colegios a los que he asistido.

―Y desde luego yo le ayudo a este debilucho ―Interrumpió Renji mientras sonreía.

―Sí tu padre es de los cuatro hombres más influyentes de Japón ¿Eso quiere decir qué? ―Kaien me miraba fijamente porque él ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―Exacto, tu padre es Kuchiki Byakuya ¿No?, creo que ya has de saber que está en pleito con el mío para ganar el contrato de una importante empresa que pretende hacer un en un Centro de esquí en China y en Corea."

Rukia sonreía sutilmente al recordar la forma en que Kaien afrontaba esas cosas a pesar de ser solo un niño, así que prosiguió:

"―Yo… no sé qué decir ―Me sentía apenada, mi padre no se detendría con tal de ganar el contrato.

―No te preocupes Rukia, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

― ¡Claro que sí! Podemos… podemos ser amigos ―Le dije sin pensar, no quería que por nuestros padres perdiéramos la amistad que habíamos formado.

―Desde luego ―Recuerdo que me mostro su mejor sonrisa.

― ¡Oigan! No me excluyan, ¿Qué no cuento aquí? ―Renji reclamaba en broma"

.

Rukia fue interrumpida al sentir que Ichigo cogía su mano y la posaba sobre sus labios sin darle un beso, solo la coloco en su boca mientras él le decía que continuara:

―Mi padre gano el contrato y el de Kaien casi se va a la quiebra por eso pero nunca se desquito conmigo ni me vio culpable, al contrario seguíamos siendo muy buenos amigos por un par de años más. Todo iba bien hasta que… ―Rukia ya estaba por contar su relación amorosa con Kaien:

"―Rukia, necesito hablar contigo, ven vamos al jardín posterior ―Yo solo lo seguí. Hacía mucho frio como la ocasión en los conocí.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Rukia… ―Él estaba nervioso, me dio la espalda y camino hacia un arbusto como si buscara algo, pero seguía hablando ― ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

―Sí. ―En ese momento el camino hacia mí con una caja.

―Ten, lo vi el otro día y pensé que te gustaría ya que siempre estas dibujando conejitos por todos lados.

―Chappy, dibujo a Chappy ―Dije con un poco de vergüenza al notar que él se había dado cuenta de mis gustos infantiles.

―Lo sé, las chicas de la tienda me molestaron cuando lo compre, creían que se lo regalaría a mi novia ―La forma en que me lo dijo denotaba una intención que yo esperaba.

― ¿A tu novia? ―Abrí el regalo, era un peluche de conejo, era Chappy.

―Rukia, no me importa que nuestros padres se odien yo… ¿Quisiera que me aceptaras como tu novio? ―"

.

Rukia no podía mirar a los ojos a Ichigo, él solo estaba expectante a que ella continuara con su relato, y para no crear un silencio incomodo ella siguió:

―Yo acepte de inmediato, estaba feliz. Por un instante no recordaba que estaba comprometida y al parecer Kaien tampoco recordaba esa cláusula en mi vida a futuro. Éramos felices, inclusive cuando salíamos junto a Renji nos divertíamos mucho hasta que… ―el rostro de Rukia se ensombreció al contar lo demás:

"―Kuchiki Rukia ¿Podrías decirme con qué derecho tienes una relación con Shiba Kaien? ―mi padre estaba molesto, y mi madre no podía mediar la situación porque estaba de viaje por algunas semanas.

― ¿Con que derecho? Padre yo quiero estar con él ―Le grite con lágrimas a punto de salir.

―Recuerda que estas comprometida con…

― ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! Ya lo sé, pero ya ni recuerdo como es su rostro, no lo conozco.

―Por eso cuando volvamos a Japón las cosas tendrán que regresar a su sitio.

― ¡No!"

.

Rukia mantenía un semblante sombrío al recordar lo que su padre le había causado en ese entonces, pero se armó de valor y prosiguió con el relato:

―Le conté todo a Kaien y se mostraba preocupado al igual que yo, hasta tuvo la idea de que huyéramos juntos pero yo no podía hacerle eso a mi madre, además éramos demasiado jóvenes. Semanas después mi padre le quito otro contrato importante al suyo haciéndolo la excusa perfecta para separarnos definitivamente. Kaien se enfrentó a nuestros padres, me abrazaba mientras les gritaba que nos dejaran nuestra propia felicidad o desgracia; en ese momento intervino Renji tratando de mediar las cosas y explicar que nosotros éramos sinceros en nuestros sentimientos y que no sentíamos rencor hacia ninguna de las familias. Fue en vano, días después Kaien fue obligado a irse a Estados Unidos y yo… y… y yo… ―Rukia no resistió más, sus lágrimas fluían constantemente provocando a Ichigo a limpiarlas con el dedo ―yo, no pude hacer nada, ni despedirme de él, mi padre se mostraba inflexible. Para cuando mi madre llego ya había pasado todo, ella no podía consolarme y la única solución que vio fue que regresáramos a Japón.

Rukia se detuvo unos segundos que parecieron minutos, estaba aclarando su garganta y respirando pausadamente para controlar el ritmo de su voz:

―Después de un año regresamos, y nuestros padres se contactaron de nuevo. Me sorprendió que no nos obligaran a encontrarnos de inmediato. ―Rukia profirió una leve risita ―Me obligaron a asistir a ese colegio privado y afortunadamente me reencontré con Renji; dijo que le insistió a sus padres estudiar en su país natal y desde luego se lo permitieron. Lo hizo para ayudarme a superar a Kaien. ―Rukia se quedó muda nuevamente hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio.

― ¿Y… has sabido algo de él? ―pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

―No, Renji algunas veces habla con Kaien por teléfono, dice siempre pregunta por mí.

― ¿Por qué no trataste de contactarte de nuevo? ¿No que lo amabas mucho? ―Ichigo apretó los puños que ya se encontraban posados en sus piernas.

―Sí quería hacerlo, pero al principio mi padre me vigilaba las veinticuatro horas del día, quito todos los teléfonos de la casa, solo se comunicaban por celular, y desde luego yo no tenía uno siempre hablaba con él o mi madre desde el del personal que estuviera conmigo. ―la voz de Rukia sonaba triste y distante para Ichigo.

― ¿No se te ocurrió… escapar?

―Sí, pero tampoco pude hacerlo. La vigilancia era exagerada: compro perros guardianes, contrató oficiales e inclusive electrifico la barda para que no pudiera saltarla.

―De verdad odiaba a la familia Shiba.

―Poco a poco me fui rindiendo y poniendo a hibernar mis sentimientos hasta que nos obligaron a convivir. Al principio me sorprendió que mi padre lo propusiera ¿Sabes que me dijo no? Que después de tratarte, si no estaba segura de que contigo sería feliz podía alejarme, ahora entiendo esas palabras, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Kaien. ― Rukia mostro al fin una leve sonrisa ―Después de alejarme de mi primera ilusión quiso arreglarlo.

― ¿No funciono? ―pregunto Ichigo casi inaudible sintiendo que era un premio de consolación.

―Ichigo… lo que siento por ti es muy diferente a lo que sentí por Kaien. A él, yo lo quise mucho, era feliz y me divertía mucho; contigo las cosas no fueron fáciles, pero eso era lo que me hizo querer estar a tu lado ―Rukia lo miro por fin a los ojos mostrándole el brillo que sus ojos emitían.

Ichigo entendió esa mirada y ese silencio que decía más que mil palabras, Rukia le estaba entregando su confianza y su corazón sin necesidad de decirlo y la mejor reacción que pudo tener fue abrazarla y sumir su cara en su cabellera negra, quería tenerla cerca y hacerle saber que no la dejaría sola. Rukia soltó unas lágrimas y se aferró a él fuertemente para llorar profundamente.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leen mi fic y sienten emoción por esperar el siguiente capítulo.**

**~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura RO)**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: La verdad de Byakuya**

**.**

Una vez que Isshin y Byakuya entraron al estudio se acomodaron en la pequeña sala, estilo victoriana, que estaba frente al escritorio del mismo estilo. El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que Isshin rompió el silencio:

―Kuchiki, no tienes que hacerte el duro conmigo, ambos sabemos las razones por las cuales Hisana y tú decidieron a que este momento se diera espontáneamente por los muchachos.

―Ya sé, Kurosaki, no tienes que recordarme el error que cometí con mi hija.

―Por un lado me alegro que Ichigo haya encontrado su felicidad a lado de la pequeña Rukia, lo que lamento es el precio que se tuvo que pagar para eso. ¿Has… sabido algo del muchacho?

―Solo que sigue estudiando en los Estados Unidos, Renji nos platica de vez en cuando porque Hisana nunca miro bien lo que hice años atrás.

―Comprendo ¿Rukia lo sabe?

―Algo así, ella solo sabe que la familia Shiba y la nuestra no podían congeniar a causa de mis negocios a costa de los de ellos. Lo único que no sabe es que, cuando investigue a esa familia descubrí que Shiba Kaien… ―Byakuya no termino la frase para no remitirse a esos tiempos, pero era inevitable.

―Kuchiki, estas… tratando de decirme que ¿El joven tiene algo más grave que una simple discusión con su familia? ―Isshin estaba impactado, no solo eran los conflictos empresariales sino algo más delicado.

Byakuya asintió manteniendo los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos en su sien tratando de relajarse mientras le decía a Isshin que Kaien tenía una grave enfermedad que posiblemente no libraría. Años atrás él intento evitarle el dolor de la partida del joven a su hija, pero todo resulto mal "Tal vez si la hubiera dejado estar con él a pesar de ese dolor ella no me vería con miedo en su mirada y no me hablaría con odio" ese pensamiento rondaba sus pensamientos.

―Kuchiki ¿Qué tiene el muchacho para que no pueda tener una vida longeva? ―Isshin quería saber la gravedad del asunto para comprender un poco mejor a su amigo.

―Leucemia, esa es otra cosa de lo que nos mantiene informados Renji: al parecer le harán un trasplante de medula ósea en estas semanas.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hasta ahora y no antes? ―Isshin se mostró irritado.

―Aparentemente cuando él y Rukia se conocieron aun no tenía leucemia, la tuvo cuando empezaron los conflictos entre nuestras familias: el chico salió de su casa para vivir escondido en el colegio, Rukia nunca lo supo y yo me entere por mis investigadores. Por obvias razones él no se alimentaba correctamente, y un día por casualidad uno de mis investigadores lo encontró inconsciente así que al informarme le indique que lo llevaran a urgencias sin que sus padres supieran que había sido yo quien ordeno que lo ingresaran al hospital. Días después, me comunicaron que Shiba Kaien tenía leucemia provocada por la anemia. El muchacho siguió un tratamiento a escondidas de Rukia pero no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, al requerir más procedimientos médicos le cayó como anillo al dedo mudarse a Estados Unidos, pero llegando allá se negó a seguir con los tratamientos hasta que empezó a decaer nuevamente.

―Hisana lo sabe ¿Verdad? ―Isshin se mostraba preocupado.

―Claro que sí, y aunque al principio no estuviera de acuerdo con ocultárselo a Rukia accedió con tal de no verla sufrir más.

Isshin aun trataba de asimilar lo que su amigo le había contado, veía su arrepentimiento y dolor al hacer las cosas por orgullo y negocios.

―Tienes que decírselo a Rukia, tiene derecho a saberlo.

―Lo sé, pero temo que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

―Kuchiki, tienes que hacerlo, tal vez al principio ella no lo asimile pero con el tiempo lo entenderá.

Byakuya mantuvo cerrado los ojos un momento, asintió levemente y se levantó para buscar a Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Ichigo después de llorar, los cabellos que le caían a la cara él los acomodaba en su sitio mientras la contemplaba; estaba aliviado al descubrir que no habían obstáculos para estar con ella. Ya empezaba a hacer más frio, así que con sumo cuidado la cargo y la llevo a uno de los sillones de la sala donde se encontraban Hisana, su madre y hermanas. Todas se enternecieron al ver como aquel muchacho malhumorado se había ablandado con Rukia. Minutos después, Masaki la tapo con una manta para que descansara mejor, en lo que Byakuya terminaba de hablar con Isshin y se retirasen, e Ichigo se sentó a los pies de Rukia aun contemplándola y conversando con todas.

No esperaron mucho, Isshin y Byakuya ya estaban en la sala. El segundo abrió más de lo normal sus rasgados ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Rukia acurrucada en uno de los sillones tranquilamente dormida. "Tendré que esperar para hablar con ella" pensó Byakuya inquieto por ya querer quitarse ese peso de encima.

―Cariño ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto Hisana al ver extraño a Byakuya.

―No, si deseas podemos quedarnos un poco más. ―respondió Byakuya.

―No se preocupen, pueden quedarse un poco más ―dijo Masaki sonriendo ―niñas ustedes ya tienen que ir a dormir, ya es algo tarde. ―ordeno enseguida a Yuzu y Karin sabiendo que ellas rogarían quedarse más tiempo despiertas.

―Está bien ―dijo Yuzu con un puchero dibujado en su carita, Karin por su lado solo asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Ichigo notaba una seriedad fuera de lo normal en Byakuya y su padre "¿De qué hablaron para estar así de tensos?" se preguntaba, aunque dejo de inquietarle rápidamente ya que no deseaba inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le afectaran directamente a Rukia o a él: creía que eran problemas de negocios.

Después de casi una hora, Byakuya le pidió a Ichigo que llevase a Rukia al auto, ya que seguía profundamente dormida. Al despedirse de Masaki e Isshin, Hisana corrió hasta el auto para entrar primero y recibir a Rukia en el asiento trasero, de esa forma Ichigo podría acomodarla en su regazo. Como Byakuya le había indicado, cuando llegaron, al chofer de Rukia que se retirase no le quedaba más remedio que conducir.

Llegaron sin problemas a su hogar y Byakuya cargo a Rukia hasta su habitación, estaba profundamente dormida, así que la recostó en su cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapo con una manta mientras Hisana le acomodaba a Chappy a un lado. Cuando salieron de la habitación de su hija, Hisana mostró un semblante de preocupación, deseaba saber de qué había hablado con Isshin para que salieran del estudio sumamente tensos, así que se animó a preguntar:

―Byakuya ¿De qué hablaste con Isshin? ―Hisana también mostraba tristeza en su mirada.

―Hisana, le conté todo a Isshin ― Byakuya solo mostraba su singular seriedad.

― ¿Le contaste todo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No… no me digas que le contaste sobre? ―Hisana estaba estupefacta, ¿Cómo habría tomado aquella situación Isshin?

―Sí, ya sabe de la existencia de Shiba Kaien en la vida de Rukia cuando vivíamos en China, sabe todo: los problemas que tuve con su familia por negocios, el romance y la enfermedad del muchacho.

― ¿Cómo lo tomo?

Hisana no obtuvo respuesta porque Byakuya dirigía fijamente su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de su hija: Rukia tenía los ojos muy abiertos llenos de lágrimas y de repente se dejó caer al piso sin poder emitir una sola palabra. Ambos reaccionaron y fueron a levantar a Rukia del piso para llevarla hasta su cama en lo que indicaban a los empleados llamar a un doctor y té para calmarla, pero Rukia no reaccionaba: tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

.

El té no sirvió, se negaba a beberlo y el doctor no podía hacer mucho:

―Su hija solo esta impactada, necesita descansar y asimilar lo que le haya causado la impresión ¿Vio o escucho algo fuera de lo normal? ―preguntaba el doctor intrigado por el estado de shock de la chica.

―Nosotros nos encargaremos, le agradecemos que viniera hasta aquí ―Byakuya no deseaba ventilar sus problemas familiares y menos la salud emocional y mental de su hija, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

―Doctor, no se preocupe, es un asunto privado ―Hisana trato de mediar las cosas.

―De acuerdo, ustedes saben lo que hacen. Si me necesitan de nuevo con gusto ayudare. ―diciendo esto, el doctor se retiró.

Hisana acompaño hasta la puerta al doctor, por su lado, Byakuya estaba parado a un lado de la cama de su hija, él no quería que supiera la verdad de esa manera, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación su esposa lo intercepto:

―Byakuya, déjala descansar, mañana podrás explicarle todo con más calma ―en ese momento empezó a toser un poco, estaba sintiéndose mal como algunas veces le pasaba.

― ¡Hisana! Tranquila, no te alteres ―Byakuya se sentía destrozado, primero su hija y ahora su esposa.

―Tranquilo, solo es una leve tos, estaré bien ―le dedico una sonrisa invitándolo a ir a descansar.

Esa noche Byakuya no pudo dormir porque le preocupaba que Hisana se pusiera grave y porque su hija estaría pensando lo peor de él, solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con los codos recargados en sus piernas, sus manos colgando y su mirada baja, hasta que escucho ruidos por los pasillos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia solo veía sombras moverse a su alrededor y escuchaba voces lejanas, solo le importaba entender lo que había dicho su padre: "―Sí, ya sabe de la existencia de Shiba Kaien en la vida de Rukia cuando vivíamos en China, sabe todo: los problemas que tuve con su familia por negocios, el romance y la enfermedad del muchacho".

Tuvo la mirada fija en algún punto, no distinguía las cosas hasta que todo se nublo por completo- Al despertar el ruido y las sombras se habían ido y algo nuevo los reemplazo: un dolor punzante en su pecho, odiaba en verdad lo que sentía ¿Cómo lidiaría con eso? La única respuesta que obtuvo fue buscar a Renji, así que se dispuso a ir a buscarlo. No le importaba la hora, estaba tan absorta en su dolor que no se le ocurrió llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto; solo salió de su habitación y emprendió su marcha hasta la casa de él.

Aún seguía algo mareada por lo que tropezaba fácilmente con cualquier objeto que se interpusiera en su camino, pero no le importaba hacer ruido ella solo quería hablar con Renji quería preguntarle si sabía todas esas cosas de Kaien, deseaba que todo ello fuera mentira.

De algún modo llego hasta la calle, se detuvo por un instante tratando de orientarse e inicio a caminar donde sus pies la guiaban. Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a un parque poco iluminado, fue hacia los columpios para sentarse y dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo y el dolor, su mirada seguía perdida y su respiración era casi imperceptible. Ni si quiera reacciono al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, tampoco presto atención a la voz que escuchaba hasta que aquella persona le grito su nombre en tono de regaño:

― ¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Tus padres están muy preocupados! ―era Renji quien la había cogido por los hombros obligándola a levantarse del columpio.

―Re… Renji… yo… yo… ―Rukia soltó a llorar mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa para interrogarlo ― ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Sé que no me has contado todo lo que sabes de Kaien ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ―la voz de Rukia cada vez era menos audible mientras se dejaba caer en la tierra.

Renji debía contarle todo por petición de Byakuya quien le había hablado para advertirle que Rukia se había enterado de la enfermedad de Kaien, causándole no solo un shock emocional sino también un arranque por salir de la casa sin compañía a esa hora de la noche.

Renji la levanto nuevamente para llevarla hasta su auto, ya que considero imprudente transportarla en su motocicleta en ese estado, y lo único que notaba en ella ese vacío en sus ojos que pensó no volvería a ver. Rukia sollozaba mirando por el cristal recargando su frente ahí mismo, tampoco se percató de que ya estaban en la entrada de su casa.

―Rukia, te diré porque oculte la enfermedad de Kaien. ―esto llamo la atención de ella haciéndola erguirse sobre el asiento y dejando que su amigo continuara el relato ―Después de que intervine en el pleito que ustedes dos tenían con sus padres hable a solas con Kaien, él me dijo que te siguiera a donde fuera con tal de cuidarte a su nombre. Al principio me negué, pero me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él y lo obligue a decirme que sucedía; me confeso su enfermedad y que en Estados Unidos recibiría un mejor tratamiento ―Renji fue interrumpido por Rukia.

― ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ―la mirada de Rukia se había tornado triste y cristalina por las lágrimas.

―Él me pidió que no te dijera nada para que no sufrieras, quería que al volver a verse lo encontraras con la salud con la que lo conociste pero… ―Renji titubeo un poco antes de proseguir.

― ¿Pero qué Renji? Necesito saber que paso.

―Cuando llego a América se negó a seguir con su tratamiento, no lo supe hasta hace algunos meses. Me dijo que no tenía sentido continuar en un mundo en el que su familia no lo dejaba ser feliz, en un mundo en el que tú no estabas a su lado. ¡Tsss! Idiota, y eso que aún no sabe sobre tu compromiso con Ichigo. ―Renji estaba enojado y afligido.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―Rukia no le importo la parte de Ichigo, ahora le había punzado la curiosidad.

―Tu padre me lo dijo cuándo me hablo para decirme que habías salido de tu casa sin rumbo. Rukia, me alegro por ti pero lamento que te enteraras de algo en lo que no puedes ayudar.

― ¡¿Cómo que no puedo ayudar?! ―lágrimas de rabia y dolor caían sobre sus mejillas ―Yo puedo ir hasta Estados Unidos para acompañarlo, para brindarle mi…

― ¡No Rukia! ¡No puedes! ―Renji la callo un poco molesto ―Si vas a verlo él creerá que aún lo quieres ¡¿Cómo piensas decirle qué ya no lo amas y tienes una nueva vida sin él?!

Rukia pensó por un momento en las palabras de Renji haciéndola sentir impotente e inútil, sin pensarlo bajo del auto para entrar a su casa mientras su amigo la imitaba. Cuando entraron, Rukia fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo y algunas lágrimas de su madre, detrás de ella estaba Byakuya con un semblante inquieto y culpable.

.

.

Gracias nuevamente por leer mi Fic!

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro))


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: La porcelana también se rompe**

**.**

Ichigo se sentía inquieto, no conciliaba el sueño aunque se forzara, a pesar de haber pensado en que la tensión entre su padre y Byakuya no tenía por qué afectarle había algo en ello que no se lo permitía del todo. "¿Todo estará bien en casa de Rukia?" pensaba él, deseaba llamarla para confirmar que no había ningún problema y calmar su angustia. No se animaba y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca la había visto usar su celular "¿A caso solo lo usa para verdaderas emergencias? Que niña tan rara y descuidada" pensaba para calmar sus ganas de llamarla tan tarde.

Así prosiguieron unos minutos más cuando escucho ruidos en la casa, al parecer había pasado algo porque creyó distinguir la voz de su madre murmurando así que decidió averiguar que ocurría:

―Madre ¿Sucede algo?

―Ichigo, estas despierto… no… no pasa nada, regresa a descansar ―Masaki se mostraba un poco nerviosa.

―No me engañas, sé que ocurre algo dime de que se trata.

―De acuerdo, de todos modos te enterarías por la mañana ―la voz de su madre se tornaba un poco angustiada ―Rukia… ―pero fue interrumpida por su hijo antes de terminar.

― ¡¿Le paso algo a Rukia?! ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ―Ichigo se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras para salir de la casa. Su angustia se había incrementado.

―Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! ¡Cálmate ella está bien! ―Masaki alzo la voz para explicarle la situación antes de que fuera a buscarla ―primero, baja la voz no quiero que despiertes a tus hermanas, y segundo, ella está bien.

― ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Masaki le explico que Hisana les hablo por teléfono para avisarles de una crisis que Rukia había sufrido y que la razón de la misma era que se había enterado de una verdad que Byakuya le había ocultado.

― ¿Qué verdad? ¿Tiene que ver con que mi padre y Byakuya estuvieran tensos al final de la reunión? ―Ichigo estaba confundido y más angustiado.

―Hijo, Rukia se enteró de que un amigo cercano está muy delicado de salud ―Masaki no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a Ichigo, pero salió sorprendida ante la respuesta de él.

― ¿Shiba… Shiba Kaien? ¿Está enfermo y ella no lo supo hasta ahora? ¿Es lo que tratas de decirme?

―Sí, me imagino que Rukia te hablo ya de él.

―Sí, cuando salimos al jardín me lo dijo todo, excepto eso ya que como dices acaba de enterarse y eso debió alterarla para que este como dices ―Ichigo bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente sus puños para no imaginar la forma en que Rukia estaba sufriendo.

―Ichigo, no te dijimos nada porque los Kuchiki no querían preocuparte pero… recibimos una segunda llamada de ellos diciéndonos que Rukia había salido sola. Tu padre acaba de irse para ver cómo podía ayudarlas porque su doctor se molestaría por no seguir sus indicaciones al ver a Rukia tras la crisis

― ¡Tengo que buscarla! Ella aún no se familiariza de nuevo con las calles.

―Ichigo, Renji fue a buscarla, por petición de los Kuchiki, porque vive más cerca de ellos y es más fácil que él la encuentre.

Ichigo se sentía el hombre más impotente e inútil al no poder proteger a una de las personas que amaba en la vida. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a protegerla si todos me hacen a un lado?" pensaba Ichigo golpeando la pared que estaba a su lado.

―Tengo que ir a verla ―diciendo esto Ichigo inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta y se fue en uno de los autos de su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isshin había llegado rápido a la casa de los Kuchiki, al entrar se encontró con Hisana en uno de los sillones con Rukia acostada en su regazo, a Byakuya sentado a un lado mirándolas y a Renji recargado en el marco de la entrada de la sala, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

―Renji ¿Cómo está Hisana y Rukia? ―Isshin mostraba una seriedad poco común con su carácter alegre.

―Hisana tiene un poco de toz y Rukia… bueno ella solo tiene la mirada fija en el vacío.

―Muy bien. Byakuya vine tan pronto nos hablaron. ―Isshin se adentró a la habitación.

―Kurosaki, gracias por venir no queríamos molestarlos ¿Cómo esta Maski? ―Byakuya se levantó para recibir a Isshin.

―Bien, solo le preocupa que Ichigo se entere, pero lo que importa ahora es tu familia. Hisana, déjame revisarte, quiero ver que estés bien. ―Isshin camino directo a ella.

―Claro, aunque ya estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse ―Hisana mostraba su sutil sonrisa como siempre.

Cuando Isshin termino de revisar a Hisana se alegró que se encontrara bien, a pesar de eso le receto reposo y que bebiera té para que se relajara. Segundos después, Isshin dirigió su atención a Rukia: efectivamente, tenía la mirada clavada en el vacío como menciono Renji, el hermoso color violeta cristalino se había vuelto opaco y nebuloso a pesar de tener algunas gotas de lágrimas que no lograron rodar por su mejilla.

Isshin estaba preocupado por el estado que la hija de su mejor amigo presentaba, no quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaria Ichigo si la viera en esas condiciones, aunque en esos momentos su preocupación apenas iniciaba ya que todos escucharon el rechinar forzado de las llantas de un automóvil deteniéndose muy cerca de la casa. La curiosidad de saber que ocurrió no duro ya que Ichigo hizo acto de presencia en la sala donde todos se encontraban, y antes de que alguien emitiera algún sonido o movimiento el pelinaranja corrió hacia aquella chica sumida en el vacío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Por qué… por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Quiero saber cómo esta ella" era lo único que pensaba Ichigo mientras conducía de forma frenética, por suerte las calles estaban prácticamente vacías debido a la hora que era. Cuando visualizo la casa de los Kuchiki freno abruptamente ocasionando una fricción muy forzada con las llantas del auto, no le importo ya que bajo rápidamente del vehículo y entro sin permitir ser anunciado.

Al entrar a la habitación no vacilo en correr hacia, y colocarse a la altura del sillón para ver mejor, a Rukia que parecía una muñeca de porcelana: estaba más pálida de lo normal, fría al tacto y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. No podía soportar verla así, menos aún su silencio puesto que la llamaba pero ella no respondía:

― ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! Mírame ¡Mírame! Por favor, por favor… mi…mírame ―la voz de Ichigo se volvió un hilo al final, sentía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

―Ichigo, ella… está bien, solo necesita asimilar las cosas ―Hisana trato de consolarlo, no soportaba ver la situación en la que los muchachos se habían metido a causa de un secreto que por orgullo estaba cobrando sumos intereses.

―Hisana es que… no puedo… no… ella no puede estar así ¡Se supone que es fuerte! ¡Se supone que debe saber afrontar las cosas! ―Ichigo lo gritaba más que nada para convencerse así mismo.

Renji poso su mano en el hombro de Ichigo y lo ínsito a levantarse del piso dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda, acto seguido lo saco de la habitación y lo llevo al jardín para que respirara mejor:

―Ichigo, tienes razón, ella es fuerte ¿Es una Kuchiki después de todo no? ―Renji sonreía forzadamente al final de la frase, dándose cuenta de que era mal momento para hacer bromas.

―No comprendo ¿Por qué se puso así tras enterarse de… lo que le ocurre a Kaien? ―Renji abrió sus ojos en son de sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo sabes de él? ¿Rukia te lo dijo?

―En parte, solo… solo me conto como lo conoció y como se separaron, lo de su enfermedad… acabo de enterarme, por eso vine ¡Tsss! Mis padres querían ocultármelo ―Ichigo se sentó en las escaleras que daban hacia el jardín.

Renji suspiro profundamente antes de imitar a Ichigo y de retomar la conversación pero Isshin y Byakuya los interrumpieron:

―Hijo ¿Tu madre te conto todo verdad? ―Ichigo no le dirijo la mirada ni una respuesta. ―Ichigo, este asunto algún día debía de revelarse. ―esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Ichigo.

― ¿De esta manera? ¿Lastimando a Rukia y de paso a mí? ¡No pude protegerla! Me lo prometí a mí mismo ¡Y no pude! ―Ichigo golpeo con su puño una de las columnas que flanqueaban las escaleras mientras bajaba la mirada.

―Tienes mucha razón Kurosaki, la responsabilidad es mía ya que la forma en que Rukia se enteró no era como planeaba decírselo, lamentablemente ella escucho la conversación que sostuve con su madre respecto al tema. ―Byakuya se interpuso en la conversación de Isshin e Ichigo, pero el pelinaranja solo pudo alzar de nuevo su mirada para clavársela a Byakuya.

Renji aún se encontraba sentado en las escaleras dando espacio a que los malos entendidos se resolvieran de una vez por todas. Por unos segundos todos estuvieron callados hasta que Hisana apareció en el umbral de la puerta para anunciarles que Rukia al fin había recobrado el sentido totalmente. Por supuesto, el primero en correr hacia donde ella se encontraba fue Ichigo, los demás lo siguieron a paso normal dándole tiempo de encontrarse con Rukia.

Cuando Ichigo entro a la habitación se detuvo un momento para contemplar el semblante de Rukia: ella solo estaba sentada en el sillón donde estaba recostada hace algunos minutos, sus piernas estaban cubiertas con una manta y entre sus pequeñas manos sostenía una taza de té. Su mirada ya no estaba clavada en el vacío y su color violeta había regresado aunque la opacidad seguía presente. Poco a poco Ichigo se acercó para arrodillarse frente a ella, mirarla y tocar su mejilla. Rukia le correspondió con una mirada seguida de algunas lágrimas:

― ¿Por qué Ichigo? ¿Por qué no quiso que lo supiera? Tal vez… tal vez podría haberlo apoyado, podía haber hecho algo por él. ―la voz de Rukia sonaba quebrada y muy baja.

―No lo sé, quizá él no quería que te angustiaras. ―Ichigo sentía que su corazón se contraía.

―Yo… quiero verlo ―cuando Rukia dijo eso Ichigo sintió más impotencia que antes, apretó nuevamente sus puños y controlo su tono de voz.

― ¿Quieres ir a Estados Unidos?

―Sí, quiero saber cómo esta.

Todos llegaron a la sala justo cuando Rukia menciono que deseaba viajar a Estados Unidos para ver a Kaien, no supieron cómo reaccionar a excepción de Byakuya que camino hacia donde estaban los jóvenes:

―Rukia no creo que sea conveniente que vayas.

―No puedes negarme ir, por tu culpa no pude estar a su lado para apoyarlo. ―Rukia no miraba a su padre, estaba molesta con él, quería desahogarse hablándole fríamente.

Hisana se paró junto a Byakuya y se colgó de su brazo para dedicarle una mirada que suplicaba dejara a Rukia hacer lo que pedía, mientras tanto Ichigo seguía arrodillado sin poder objetar o apoyar la decisión de Rukia. Pasaron algunos segundos, que parecieron minutos, en los que Byakuya por fin accedió a la petición de su hija:

―Muy bien, pero no iras sola, Renji te acompañara ya que él también es amigo de Shiba Kaien.

― ¿De… de verdad? ―Rukia miro a su padre a los ojos, por un instante el hermoso color violeta de sus ojos cobro un poco del brillo que perdió tras varias lágrimas.

Renji noto que Ichigo había bajado más la cabeza, tras la aprobación de Byakuya, obligándolo a intervenir:

― ¡Eh! Con todo respeto, creo que el más indicado para acompañar a Rukia es Ichigo.

―No lo sé, me preocupa cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando tenga que esperar a Rukia mientras ve a aquel muchacho. ―Isshin interrumpió a Renji.

―Pero… él es el prometido de Rukia ¡No puede dejarla sola!

―Lo sé pero… ―Isshin no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hijo por fin hablo.

―Esa decisión solo le concierne a Rukia. ―diciendo esto, Ichigo se levantó, aun con la mirada clavada en el piso, para salir de la habitación e ir al auto y retirarse.

Rukia no opino al respecto pero sabía que le había hecho un daño grave a Ichigo y no sabía cómo remediarlo, no sabía cómo hacerle saber que sus intenciones no eran volver a los brazos de Kaien sino apoyarlo como él lo había hecho alguna vez.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Instrucciones para pegar porcelana**

**.**

Ichigo conducía frenéticamente, no podía controlar la impotencia que todos, incluyendo a su padre, le habían causado al no permitirle apoyar como quería a Rukia. Repentinamente freno del mismo modo que lo hizo al llegar a casa de los Kuchiki, se bajó del auto y tras azotar la puerta camino hacia un barandal que estaba a un lado de la calle. Cuando apoyo sus manos en la barra quería destrozarla, pero solo pudo gritar atrayendo la atención de alguien:

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―Ichigo escucho una voz y trato de buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía.

Espero algunos segundos hasta que un oficial de seguridad salió con su linterna: ― ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde, vuelve mañana el parque está cerrado. ―Ichigo presto atención al lugar donde estaba: era el parque de atracciones donde había llevado a Rukia.

―Yo… lo siento. ―Ichigo seguía molesto aunque no quería meterse en problemas por una tontería.

―Chico, ve a casa, es peligroso estar en las calles a esta hora de la noche.

Ichigo no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y subió nuevamente a su auto, esta vez condujo más despacio y calmado. Al visualizar un parque, detuvo el auto para bajar e ir a sentarse en una de las bancas pensando en lo inútil que se sentía de no poder proteger lo que más amaba.

Ishida no podía conciliar el sueño "¿Habrá sido la comida exótica que me dio Inoue para cenar?" pensaba mientras su estómago emitía un sonido extraño y lo hacía retorcerse en su cama. Al no aguantar más el dolor se decidió ir a una farmacia, que abre las 24 horas., para comprar medicina que calmara el dolor de estómago.

Las calles estaban solitarias y hacia un poco de frío, lo importante era que ya había tomado la primera dosis de medicamento para sentirse mejor. Mientras caminaba, Ishida decidió ir por el parque para acortar camino hacia su casa pero no contaba con que se toparía con Ichigo:

― ¿Kurosaki?

―Ishida ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? ―su mirada se mantenía clavada en sus manos hechas puño.

―Yo debería de preguntar eso… ¿Paso… algo? ―Ishida mostro preocupación al ver que el pelinaranja no reaccionaba como de costumbre.

―No.

―Kurosaki, no me mientas ¿Paso algo con Kuchiki?

― ¡Tsss! ―Ichigo apretó más sus manos en el puño. ―No puedo… no puedo protegerla.

Ishida se acercó un poco más a Ichigo y espero pacientemente a que le contara lo ocurrido y tras casi una hora ya lo sabía todo.

―Kurosaki, no puedo entender totalmente como te has de sentir pero… creo que deberías ponerte también en el lugar de Kuchiki, ella sufrió por el orgullo de su padre y ahora que ve la posibilidad de enmendar ese error es lógico que desee ver a Shiba.

―No sé cómo actuar ante eso, esa niña tonta.

―Por lo que me contaste ella no pretende acercarse afectivamente, trata de enmendar los errores que su padre causo.

― ¡Tsss! Me siento algo ridículo con esta conversación ―Ichigo emitió una leve sonrisa.

―Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan melodramático Kurosaki. ―Ishida se acomodaba sus anteojos.

―Gracias Ishida. Me voy, quiero asimilar todo antes de enfrentar a Rukia.

Ichigo no espero respuesta alguna, sencillamente camino hacia el auto para regresar a su casa. "Kurosaki, no hagas nada imprudente" pensó Ishida al ver como se alejaba el auto.

Masaki estaba angustiada por saber cómo estaban las cosas en casa de los Kuchiki, ya había esperado mucho tiempo y estaba a punto de llamar cuando Isshin apareció:

―Isshin ¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Qué sucedió? ―estaba nerviosa.

―Tranquila, él fue a ver a Rukia. Ya estaba enterado de Kaien, con lo que no contaba era con que ella esta insistente con ir a verlo a Estados Unidos y que Byakuya accediera. Está muy mal, no supo manejarlo y salió de la casa, creí que ya estaría aquí.

―No, aun no llega. ―Masaki bajo la mirada.

―Qué extraño, me retire unos momentos después que él. Muy bien, no podemos hacer nada, seguro que estará bien, vayamos a descansar.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo?!

― ¡Masaki! Aunque lo encontráramos no podemos hacer nada, él necesita ordenar su mente. Es tonto e impulsivo, pero seguramente buscara la forma de calmarse.

Masaki empezó a llorar e Isshin la abrazo y la llevo hasta su habitación para que se recostara en lo que le iba a preparar un té. Minutos después ella se quedó profundamente dormida, por su lado, Isshin no conciliaba el sueño por lo que escucho un auto llegar, lo que lo hizo suponer que era Ichigo.

― ¿Ichigo? ―preguntaba Isshin al tiempo que bajaba los escalones.

―Déjame en paz viejo, no estoy de humor.

―Hijo, necesitamos hablar.

― ¿De qué? ¿De qué no me consideran capaz de proteger a Rukia?

―Nadie piensa que seas incapaz, de hecho… la pequeña Rukia estuvo de acuerdo en que fueras tú quien la acompañase a Estados Unidos.

― ¿Cómo?

―Cuando te fuiste, escuche que ella les decía a sus padres que tú serias el único capaz de acompañarla. Eso es todo lo que escuche antes de salir detrás de ti.

Ichigo sentía que sus latidos se normalizaban y empezó a bajar la guardia:

― ¿De… de verdad ella dijo eso?

―Sí. Escucha, ya es tarde ve a descansar, ya mañana hablaras con ella para que sepas mejor la situación. Por cierto, dejaste a tu madre muy preocupada, por suerte tus hermanas tienen el sueño pesado y no están enteradas de todo.

―Gracias viejo. ―Ichigo pasó junto a su padre y le dio una palmada en su hombro antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

― ¡Tsss! Ese chico ¿De quién habrá sacado lo impulsivo y refunfuñón? ―dijo Isshin para sí mismo en tono burlón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isshin salió corriendo detrás de Ichigo, para cuidar que no hiciera nada imprudente, dejando a los Kuchiki sin despedirse, sin antes alcanzar escuchar unas palabras de Rukia: ―Yo… quiero que Ichigo este conmigo en Estados Unidos.

Rukia apretaba cada vez más fuerte la taza de té entre sus manos para enfatizar su molestia ante los demás por opinar sobre quien debía estar a su lado en un momento difícil para ella. Hisana no quería que alguien más siguiera interviniendo en la vida de su hija por lo que la apoyo:

―Rukia, sabes que te apoyamos en todo ―miro a Byakuya en son de que estuviera de acuerdo también ―y si deseas que sea Ichigo quien te acompañe yo estaré más tranquila.

―Está bien, sí esa es tu decisión no me opondré ―Byakuya estaba dejando de lado su orgullo para proteger y hacer feliz al tesoro más preciado para él: su hija.

Renji, quien no había dicho palabra alguna intervino en la conversación para hacer notar su sentir en cuanto a ver a Kaien también:

― ¡Eh! Me parece perfecto que ellos dos vayan juntos aunque, independientemente de eso, yo iré al viaje también, Kaien también es mi amigo y quiero saber cómo esta.

―No hay problema Renji, también tienes derecho de verlo ―Rukia le dedico una sonrisa.

― ¡Ok! Esto se está poniendo incomodo, avísame cuando decidas ir ya a Estados Unidos. Nos vemos y por favor cuídate atolondrada. ―Renji se despidió con una gran sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su rostro.

El resto de la noche paso sin contratiempos tanto para los Kuchiki como para los Kusrosaki. A pesar de ello, ni Rukia ni Ichigo asistirían a clases.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¡IIIchigooo! ¡Ruuukiaaa! ―gritaba Keigo dramáticamente por los pasillos del colegio.

―Cállate Keigo, aún tienen tiempo de llegar a clases. ―como siempre Mizuiro estaba tranquilo.

― ¡¿Pero qué pasa si no llegan?! ¿Qué tal si Ichigo le hizo algo a la pequeña Rukia? ―Keigo imaginaba escenarios y situaciones similares a las viejas películas mudas donde el villano (en este caso Ichigo) ataba a la damisela (Rukia desde luego) y la dejaba en medio de las vías del tren mientras reía como loco y frotaba entre sus dedos la punta de su bigote exageradamente largo.

―Deja de ver televisión, tu cerebro se está atrofiando, deberías de leer más. ―Mizuiro lo miraba de forma rara.

En ese momento la profesora llego al salón de clase y el timbre sonaba, esta vez Mizuiro también se preocupó por que no llegaban sus amigos. Él no era el único, Ishida y Orihime compartían el sentimiento de inquietud al ver que los asientos de Ichigo y Rukia estaban vacíos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y cuando al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo Orihime se decidió a preguntarle a los amigos de Ichigo si sabían algo sobre su ausencia:

―Chicos ¿Saben si les paso algo a Kuchiki y a Kurosaki?

―Lo siento, igual nos extraña que no llegaran. ―respondió Mizuiro.

― ¡Nooo! ¡No llego la pequeña Rukiaaa! ―Keigo mantenía su melodrama.

―Ya veo, entonces iré a averiguar que sucedió ―Orihime fue a buscar al director para preguntar la dirección de sus amigos.

―Inoue espera, voy contigo ―Ishida corría detrás de ella.

Mizuiro y Chad solo se quedaron parados viendo cómo se iban corriendo, les preocupaban sus amigos pero no creían pertinente llenarles su casa de gente. Mientras tanto, Keigo seguía llorando por todo el lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de conseguir las direcciones, Orihime le propuso a Ishida que él fuera a casa de Ichigo en lo que ella iba a casa de Rukia.

El primero en llegar fue Ishida, ya que la casa de los Kurosaki era la más cercana. La puerta exterior estaba abierta así que camino hacia la casa y se decidió a tocar, sin dejar de pensar que eso era algo extraño e incómodo. La puerta abriéndose lo hizo olvidar el disgusto, una hermosa mujer lo saludo:

―Buen día ―era la madre de Ichigo.

―Bu…buen día señora, soy Uryu Ishida, me preguntaba ¿Si Kurosaki Ichigo está en casa?

―Desde luego, pasa, está en su habitación. ―Masaki lo guio hasta ahí.

Cuando le indico cual era la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, Masaki le dedico una sonrisa y lo dejo solo en el pasillo. Ishida no perdió tiempo y toco la puerta esperando a que Ichigo le dijera que podía entrar:

―Está abierto ―grito del otro lado de la puerta Ichigo.

―Kurosaki, soy Ishida.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―el pelinaraja se mostraba extrañado ―no te agrado ¿Paso algo?

―Tampoco me agradas Kurosaki, todos estaban preocupados de que Kuchiki y tú no asistieran a clases, e Inoue me obligo a buscarte en lo que ella buscaba a Kuchiki. ―decía al tiempo que acomodaba sus anteojos.

―Ya veo, ya decía que este tipo de tonterías no iban contigo.

―Inoue no sabe que ayer tuviste un problema con los Kuchiki, no sé si lo averigüe.

Ichigo lo miro con un poco de desesperación ¿Qué clase de persona era Ishida? ¿Acaso eran amigos? "Qué amistad tan extraña" pensaba mientras lo veía fijamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime por fin dio con la casa de los Kuchiki, había corrido mucho y estaba agotada "Ahora entiendo porque la llevan en coche al colegio" pensaba. La puerta exterior estaba cerrada así que tuvo que tocar el timbre para poder entrar, inmediatamente una voz se escuchó a través del aparato:

―Hola ¿Quién es? ―era la voz de una de las muchachas que trabajaba en la casa.

―Hola señorita, busco a Kuchiki Rukia ¿Podría verla?

―Espere un momento. ―Orihime espero algunos minutos cuando la voz se oyó otra vez ―Pase señorita.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente permitiéndole el paso a Orihime hasta la puerta donde la misma muchacha que le hablo la esperaba: ―Buen día señorita, sígame por favor. ―Orihime la siguió hasta las escaleras y por un pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Rukia. ―La señorita la está esperando, entre por favor. ―diciendo esto, la muchacha se retiró.

Orihime abrió un poco a puerta para asomar su cabeza y visualizar a Rukia, efectivamente era la habitación de su amiga: era totalmente blanco y casi tapizado de peluches y dibujos de Chappys (conejos), Orihime entro lentamente al cuarto admirándolos hasta que la voz de Rukia la interrumpió:

― ¿Inoue?

― ¡Ohhh! ¡Ahhh! Kuchiki ―Orihime se abalanzo hasta la cama para abrazarla. ― ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ―parecía querer llorar.

―I… Inoue… tranquila, estoy bien. ―Rukia estaba extrañada.

―Kurosaki tampoco fue al colegio, y creí que les había ocurrido algo pero me alegro de ver que no fue así. ―Orhime seguía abrazándola.

Rukia debía contarle la verdad a su amiga para que no se preocupara de la ausencia de Ichigo y la suya en el Colegio durante el resto de la semana y el fin de semana:

―Inoue, saldré de viaje en unas cuantas horas e Ichigo ira conmigo ―Rukia tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

― ¿Kurosaki y tú? No comprendo ―Inoue estaba confundida, ¿Por qué saldrían juntos de viaje?

―Es… un asunto muy delicado, pero necesito contárselo a alguien sino no lo soportare y no podre ser fuerte ante Ichigo.

―De acuerdo. ―Inoue miraba con inquietud a su amiga y estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida ya se encontraba en camino a su casa recordando la explicación que Ichigo le había dado y los motivos por los cuales se ausentaría con Rukia los siguientes días: ahora él, no solo sabía de la existencia de Shiba Kaien, sabía que él era la causa de que sus amigos se ausentarían unos días.

Al llegar a su casa inmediatamente llamo a Orihime para saber cómo le había ido con Rukia:

― ¿Hola?

―Inoue, soy Uryu.

―Uryu, ¿Cómo esta Kurosaki?

―Bueno, me contó sobre el viaje que hará con la pequeña Kuchiki.

―Ya veo, entonces es verdad… ella me dijo lo mismo, además de que el motivo es por una persona llamada Shiba Kaien.

―Lo sé, Kurosaki me contó algo similar.

―Sí, aunque siento que ella me oculto cosas pero está en su derecho.

―Todo a su tiempo, quizá con el tiempo te cuente bien las cosas cuando ya se hayan resuelto.

―Tienes razón.

Ambos siguieron hablando unos minutos más, cambiaron de tema porque ya estaban más tranquilos, de algún modo, por sus amigos.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: ¿Cómo hacer que siempre brilles para mí?**

**.**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que hablo con Ichigo para coordinar sus llegadas al aeropuerto y de que Orihime había la había visitado, así que termino de arreglarse para despedirse de sus padres:

―Mamá, me harás mucha falta ―Rukia corrió a los brazos de su madre.

―Las cosas saldrán bien cariño, además no estarás sola, Ichigo y Renji estarán contigo.

―Hija, no seas imprudente ―a Byakuya aún le costaba mostrar por completo su afecto por su hija.

―Padre, estaré bien. ―Rukia estiro su brazo en son de que su padre se acercara y cerrara el abrazo entre su madre y ella.

En ese momento Renji llego para llevar a Rukia al aeropuerto, ya que Ichigo llegaría por su cuenta, y después de despedirse de Byakuya y Hisana ayudo a la pequeña chica a meter su equipaje en el maletero del auto.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, Renji se concentró en el camino y Rukia recargaba su frente sobre el cristal mirando los árboles, los edificios y a las personas. El silencio se rompió unos instantes cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y fueron a registrar su equipaje:

―Rukia ¿No debería de estar ya Ichigo aquí? Nos retrasara si no llega a tiempo para registrar su equipaje.

―Cuando hable con él esta mañana sonaba muy seguro de ir con nosotros, además los boletos ya los tenemos desde muy temprano, eso ya no es problema.

― ¡Tsss! Ese idiota ¿Quién se cree para hacernos esperar? ―Renji hacia caras extrañas que a Rukia le parecían divertidas.

― ¡¿A quién le dijiste idiota?! ¡Piña Roja! ―Ichigo grito ciñendo más su entrecejo.

― ¡Demonios! ¿De dónde saliste? Y ¿Cómo que piña roja? Es mi color natural y si a esas vamos tú pareces una naranja.

― ¡¿Naranja?! Ahora si me las pagaras ¡Piña!

Rukia solo observaba la divertida escena que ambos estaban haciendo, la gente los miraba extraño y algunos reían al igual que ella. Cuando terminaron de pelear Ichigo por fin hablo con Rukia:

―Siento la demora ¿Cómo estás? ―él coloco su mano en su nuca evadiendo la mirada de ella.

―Ya estoy más tranquila. ―ella quería hacerle entender que él era el motivo de ello.

Solo se quedaron parados uno frente al otro sin prestar atención al aviso de abordaje, así que Renji los interrumpió para guiarlos hasta la puerta que indicaron para el abordaje con destino a Nueva York. Renji había preparado todo desde temprano al comprar los boletos de Rukia e Ichigo para asegurarse de que fueran juntos ya que a él no le importaba ir solo.

Rukia aun mostraba tristeza, nervios por el viaje y su llegada a E. U., al notarlo, Ichigo cogió su mano y la froto entre las suyas para calentarlas. Ella reacciono dedicándole una leve sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento, estaba feliz de que él estuviera a su lado para enfrentar los momentos que se acercaban. Por su lado, Ichigo desecho la idea de que era un inútil con solo ver la profundidad de los ojos de la persona que le brindaba fuerza, sentía que había detenido el dolor que albergo por unos instantes de confusión e impulso.

Otra cosa de la que Renji se había asegurado era que el vuelo no tuviera escalas para llegar lo más pronto posible a Nueva York, la precaución los hizo llegar sin problemas a su destino y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hotel donde Byakuya les reservo sus habitaciones, lo que no esperaban era que un par compartiría la habitación:

― ¡¿Quééé?! ―gritaron al unísono Renji e Ichigo

―Los datos son correctos, no hay error la reservación dice que la habitación 119 es para Abarai Renji e Ichigo Kurosaki, mientras que la 118 es para la señorita Kuchiki Rukia. ―respondía la recepcionista del hotel.

― ¡Tsss! No puedo creer que Byakuya nos obligue a compartir la habitación, es millonario ¿No podía reservar tres habitaciones? ―Farfullaba Ichigo frunciendo más su ceño creando un efecto gracioso en su rosto.

―Lo siento, yo solo seguí las instrucciones del señor Kuchiki. Ahora, sí son tan amables el botones los llevara a sus respectivas habitaciones. Que tengan una agradable estancia. ―termino por decir la señorita.

Rukia se divertía mucho al ver a ese par peleando, y nuevamente eran observados, los demás huéspedes los miraban espantados por la forma en que los muchachos echaban chispas sin importarles a quien pusieran en medio de su pelea.

Momentos después, el botones se detuvo primero en la habitación de Rukia: ―Señorita, esta es su habitación, espero que su estancia sea cómoda y agradable. ―decía al tiempo que metía la maleta.

―Gracias. ―Rukia le dedico una sutil sonrisa además de darle propina.

Como Renji e Ichigo seguían peleando el botones se limitó a abrir la puerta de su respectiva habitación, meter las maletas y dejarlos seguir peleando ya que todos habían notado que nadie o algo los interrumpiría.

Rukia quería descansar del largo viaje así que sin muchos ánimos se acercó, se colocó en medio de ellos, puso sus pequeñas manos en sus rostros y los empujo lo más fuerte que pudo haciéndolos caer al suelo.

― ¡Rukia! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ―le grito Renji mientras se sobaba su cabeza, ya que se golpeó al caer.

―Porque ya me tienen harta, al principio fue divertido pero quiero descansar y no podré hacerlo si siguen gritando.

―Rukia, lo siento. ―Ichigo se había avergonzado de olvidarse por un instante de ella.

―Lo siento Rukia. ―Renji capto la situación. ―me llevare a este chico a que se calme, Ichigo vayamos a ver una película y comamos muchas frituras. ―quiso amenizar las cosas.

Rukia solo vio como como su amigo jalaba a Ichigo dentro de su habitación y cerraba la puerta sin antes mostrarle su cara con una gran sonrisa y alzando el pulgar en son de que todo estaría bien.

Al estar sola, Rukia sintió un gran vacío en su pecho, se acercó a la ventana para observar las luces de las calles; veía a las personas como hormigas moviéndose continuamente de un lado a otro y el ruido era casi inaudible hasta que abrió la ventana y dejo que el viento frio de la noche le acariciara el rostro. Ya deseaba ver como estaba Kaien, quería ayudarlo de algún modo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de a lado, Ichigo y Renji estaban en completo silencio; el primero estaba recostado en su cama viendo fijamente el techo en lo que el segundo trataba de encontrar algo de comer en el pequeño refrigerador que estaba ahí.

―Ichigo, ¿Podrías calmarte? Siento todo tu nerviosismo aunque no digas palara alguna. ―Renji estaba serio, y hambriento: eso lo ponía de malas.

―Lo estoy, no me molestes. ―Ichigo no se convencía ni a si mismo.

―Rukia estará bien, los dos se dan fuerzas.

― ¡Tsss! Ella… ella se ha vuelto mi luz. ¿Cómo podría alguien que estaba sumergido en la oscuridad ser la fuerza de un hermoso rayo de luz?

― ¿Eres idiota verdad? ―Renji emitió una leve risa ―Ella casi siempre estaba triste cuando se alejó de Kaien, no lo decía pero su rostro y su mirada siempre estaban opacadas. Un buen día ella simplemente me llamo para decirme que el último año de preparatoria lo cursaría en otra, ¡Tsss! Se escuchaba molesta y no dije nada al respecto, únicamente pensaba en que no había sido capaz de haberla hecho sonreír nuevamente. ¿Sabes que sucedió después? ―al preguntar miro directo a los ojos a Ichigo, como si la historia la hubiera contado para sí mismo.

― ¿Qué? ―Ichigo mostraba extrañeza de que Renji le estuviera contando algo que no había pedido saber.

―Ella, una noche me llamo, sonaba molesta como la última vez, me cito en una cafetería.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil. "¿Por qué le estaría contando eso? ¿Se habrán enterado de que los espié?" pensaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y dejo que Renji prosiguiera con su relato:

―Cuando llegue a la cita creí que me buscaba porque extrañaba a su viejo amigo pero resulto ser otro asunto. ―Renji se quedó callado algunos segundos incitando a Ichigo a presionar para que siguiera hablando.

― ¿Qué… fue entonces?

―Ella quería pedirme consejos de cómo lidiar con un tonto. De inmediato caí en la cuenta de que ella estaba prendida de aquel chico tonto, pero me quede a oírla, a pesar de que ella sonreía por otro y que el hermoso brillo de sus ojos violetas había regresado, me trague el dolor y la deje ir definitivamente. ―Renji camino a su cama y se acostó, ya no tenía ganas de comer.

Ichigo se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, sentía que no podía hablar por la sorpresa de enterarse de que Renji estaba enamorado de Rukia, su rayo de luz.

― ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?

―Sabía que preguntarías algo así. La primera vez que la vi ella nos miraba a través de unos arbustos, recuerdo que hacia frio y ella no llevaba guantes por lo que Kaien la llevo a dentro del colegio para que no se congelara más. Al principio ella me parcia una niña débil y asustadiza hasta que note que siempre estaba con nosotros en los problemas: no huía, no lloraba, no replicaba y solo se preocupaba por nosotros, desde luego más de él. ―Renji acomodo sus manos entre la almohada y su cabeza ―Ahí es cuando la empecé a notar, la veía fuerte y delicada a la vez. Pasaron algunos años y me decidí a decirle a Rukia lo que sentía pero todo salió mal:

"― ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ―corría por los pasillos del colegio hasta que fui a buscarla por los jardines dejando al último el posterior. Tenía mucho frio y sentía que mis pulmones se congelaban por respirar mal a causa de que corría, pero todo valía la pena con tal de tener a Rukia conmigo"

Renji cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente para proseguir el relato, por su lado, Ichigo seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo fijamente al pelirojo e insistiendo que prosiguiera:

―Continua Renji, creo que deseas desahogarte.

―De acuerdo, continuare. ―Renji continúo con su recuerdo:

"― ¡Rukia! … ¡Rukia! ―me acuerdo muy bien que jadeaba por el cansancio de buscarla por todos lados hasta que la vi: estaba parada como si esperara algo, los arboles me tapaban la visión de lo que estaba frente a ella, pero conforme me acerque mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi a Kaien. ― ¿Kaien? ¿Qué hace aquí con Rukia? ―no me acerque, así que no pude escucharlos pero lo que vi me lo dejo bastante claro: Kaien le estaba ofreciendo una caja de regalo, él se veía muy sonriente y ella muy sonrojada, cuando abrió la caja saco un peluche de conejo. El rostro de ella se veía iluminado. No aguante seguir viendo aquella escena y me fui del lugar."

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Renji retomo la conversación― ¿Vez porque no debes dejarla ir? Si la dejas ir alguien más la hará feliz ―él seguía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. ―Ahora, descansa, mañana tenemos que ir al hospital y no creo que sea algo agradable.

Ichigo no pudo decir algo porque Renji apago enseguida las luces dejándolos casi a oscuras ya que las luces de las calles y la luna se filtraban por las delgadas cortinas blancas. Sin más remedio, Ichigo también se dispuso a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia se despertó con los primeros rayos de Sol que se filtraban por las cortinas semi-abiertas, se sentía ansiosa por el día que iba a transcurrir, por fin vería a Kaien después de algunos años "¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?" pensaba mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama quitándose la poca pereza que tenía. Lo que en realidad la detenía a iniciar el día era la angustia de no saber cómo la recibiría Kaien, aunque Renji le contaba que siempre preguntaba por ella no se sentía lo suficientemente segura de ello, "¿Qué tal si él cree que lo busco para estar a su lado como antes?" ese pensamiento la angustio más porque ahora estaba con Ichigo, de eso no había duda alguna.

En la habitación de al lado Ichigo aun dormía, parecía que las preocupaciones se habían desvanecido por instante, su sueño parecía profundo hasta que Renji lo despertó al gritar:

― ¡Renji! ¿Qué te pasa? ―Ichigo se irrito al ser despertado bruscamente.

― ¡Shhh! Estoy discutiendo algo por teléfono, cállate. ―Renji parecía exaltado.

Desde temprano Renji trato de corroborar la dirección de Kaien, en su intento los empleados de la casa le informaron que estaba internado desde hace un par de días en un hospital y la mala noticia era que no sabían en cual. Ese motivo lo mantuvo ocupado, estaba llamando a cada hospital preguntando por Shiba Kaien.

― ¿De verdad? No sabe el gran alivio que me acaba de dar, llevo mucho tiempo buscando a esa persona. ―Renji hablaba más tranquilo. ―Muchas gracias señorita.

― ¿Qué sucede piña? ¡Me despertaste! ―Ichigo quería demostrarle su irritabilidad.

―Cállate fresa-naranja.

― ¡¿Fresa?! ¡¿Naranja?! Me las vas a pagar maldito.

―Es enserio, ya encontré a Kaien. ―Renji se sentía orgulloso de no decepcionar a Rukia.

― ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué no se supone que ya sabias donde estaba?!

―Sí, bueno… en realidad solo sabía la dirección de su casa, nunca le pregunte en que hospital iba.

―En serio que eres tonto ―

― ¡mmm! Que te calles ¡FRESA! ―le grito Renji queriendo irritarlo más.

Al cabo de unos segundos los dos se encontraban peleando, pero un suave golpe en la puerta los distrajo. Cuando fueron a abrir se encontraron con una Rukia molesta:

― ¿Por qué no debería sorprenderme que peleen? ―Rukia tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

―Lo… lo sentimos Rukia. ―dijeron al unísono mientras inclinaban la cabeza ante ella

―De acuerdo, no importa ya. Vayamos a desayunar. ―Rukia les dio la espalda dispuesta a ir al restaurante del hotel, e Ichigo y Renji la alcanzaron unos minutos después de arreglarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente, seguía sin querer aceptar que necesitaba operarse, se negaba rotundamente a seguir vivo por que la razón de su existir no estaba a su lado y no tenía el valor de contactarse con ella después de algunos años. "¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Aún… aún se acordara de mí?" pensaba aquel joven de cabellera negra y ojos semi-rasgados que estaba acostado sobre una cama de hospital.

Una enfermera entro al cuarto e hizo su rutina diaria al revisarlo sin dirigirle la palabra al joven, ya que aunque ella le hablase él la ignoraba, pero esta ocasión fue él quien le hablo:

―Enfermera, ¿Podría hacer una llamada? ―su voz sonaba algo débil.

― ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Aún está débil, preguntare si no hay problema de que se esfuerce.

―Solo es una llamada, ¿Qué daño puede ocasionarme?

―De acuerdo. ―la enfermera acerco el teléfono, que estaba en una pequeña mesa frente a la cama, al joven.

Él muchacho no perdió tiempo y marco a la operadora para contactar a su mejor amigo y preguntar por lo único que le importaba: Rukia.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	20. Chapter 20

**Recuerden que los puntos:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**son para indicar un cambio de escena mostrando el mismo día y/o momento**

**.**

**Capítulo 20: La ilusión regresa ¿Qué pasara con el amor?**

**.**

Rukia, Ichigo y Renji salieron del hotel para coger un taxi que los llevase directo al hospital donde estaba hospitalizado Kaien. Tardaron un poco en llegar por culpa del tránsito lento que hacia ir a vuelta de ruedas a los automóviles, pero ya frente al hospital Rukia se paralizo. Ella solo miraba la entrada, había colocado sus manos sobre su pecho y sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, y no era para menos.

Ichigo trato de calmarla posando su mano sobre el hombro de Rukia y le dedico una sutil sonrisa, le dijo que todo estaría bien, que por eso Renji y él estaban acompañándola. Ella se tranquilizó un poco y se decidió a entrar al lugar.

En la recepción Renji fue quien pregunto por Kaien, argumentando que él era quien había hablado un par de horas antes, las enfermeras buscaron la información del paciente y le confirmaron que se encontraba en el cuarto 350.

Los tres caminaron al elevador para llegar al piso donde se encontraba Kaien, al llegar Ichigo y Renji se quedaron un par de metros detrás de Rukia esperando a que se decidiera a entrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El joven dejo caer el teléfono al piso mientras colocaba su mano en sobre sus ojos y reprimía un grito. La llamada que había hecho lo altero:

―Hola, podría comunicarme con Renji, por favor.

―Lo siento, el joven salió de viaje con su amiga.

― ¿De viaje? … ¿Sabe si la amiga de la que habla es Rukia?

―Sí, fue con la señorita Kuchiki.

― ¿Sabe cuándo volverán?

―Lo ciento, el joven no me dijo por cuánto tiempo se iba.

Esa llamada es la que altero a Kaien ¿Por qué su mejor amigo no le dijo que saldría de viaje?, al ver como se había puesto Kaien, la enfermera tomo cartas en el asunto y pidió que un doctor fuera a ver la condición del paciente. Este no tardó en llegar y al entrar no cerró bien la puerta dejando una ranura donde Kaien casi podía ver la cara de una chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia volteo a verlos para sentir apoyo, en ese momento escucho ruidos dentro de la habitación, los tres miraron pasmados la puerta cuando un doctor los aparto bruscamente para entrar. Este no cerró por completo la puerta, así que Rukia se acercó poco a poco a la ranura y se quedó muda al ver que Kaien se estaba alterado además de resistirse a ser revisado por el doctor.

Impulsivamente, Rukia entro al cuarto gritando el nombre de Kaien, Ichigo y Renji se quedaron frente a la puerta.

― ¡Kaien! ¡Kaien! ―Rukia quería acercarse a él pero la enfermera se lo impedia.

―Señorita, por favor tiene que salir del cuarto.

― ¡No! No saldré ¿Qué le pasa? ―Rukia gritaba más fuerte provocando que Ichigo fuera a abrazarla por la espalda para calmarla.

Ella se resistía a que la retuvieran hasta que todos se quedaron quietos al oír hablar a Kaien:

―Rukia… ¿Eres tú? Sí, eres Rukia. ―Kaien bajo la guardia creando una oportunidad perfecta para que el doctor lo revisara.

―Sí, sí Kaien soy Rukia. ―se zafo de los brazos de Ichigo para ir hasta la cama de Kaien.

Ichigo se quedó anonadado por la facilidad e que Rukia lo hizo a un lado por lo que Renji se acercó a él y le dio un par de golpecillos en su espalda:

―Ichigo, recuerda que ella quería verlo para apoyarlo, no te confundas. ―la seriedad de las palabras del pelirojo calmaron un poco a Ichigo.

―Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitarlo. ―diciendo eso salió del cuarto y camino hacia un sofá que se encontraba en un pequeño cubo al final del pasillo.

Por su lado, Rukia solo miraba a Kaien mientras el doctor les decía que estaba estable, pero que no era posible que él siguiera de ese modo y lo urgente que era que lo operasen, esto alarmo a Rukia:

― ¿De qué habla? Kaien ¿Por qué… por qué no te has operado? ―unas lágrimas querían salir.

―Yo… lo siento Rukia, no quería… no quería seguir sin ti.

―Kaien… yo… ―Rukia sentía que el corazón se le rompía, no podía decirle en esos momentos que estaba enamorada de otra persona.

El doctor y la enfermera abandonaron el cuarto, después Renji entro:

―Kaien ¿Acaso eres idiota? ―estaba molesto.

―Abarai Renji ¿Entonces es aquí a donde vinieron de viaje después de todo?

― ¿Cómo supiste qué Salí de viaje?

―Hace unos minutos te llame pero me dijeron que no estabas, que te habías ido con Rukia.

― ¡Tsss! No me vayas a salir con que creíste que te habíamos olvidado y nos fuimos juntos.

Kaien sonrió amargamente afirmando con la cabeza.

― ¡Vaya que eres tonto! No, no eres tonto eres ¡Idiota! ―Renji le grito pero de forma cómica.

―Kaien, nunca te olvidamos. ―Rukia se sentó en un banco a lado de la cama.

Kaien aprovecho que ella recargo una de sus manos el costado de la cama para cogerla y acercarla a sus labios para besarla. Rukia se sonrojo y por un instante recordó por que se había enamorado de él, pero no podía aceptar su amor nuevamente siendo que su amor ya era de Ichigo.

Al ver la pequeña escena, Renji se alegró de que Ichigo no estuviera presente, aunque de algún modo compartía la incomodidad de ella ya que sabía que estaba comprometida formalmente con otro hombre. Para zafar la situación en la que estaba Rukia, el pelirojo intervino jalando a la ojivioleta del banco con el pretexto de que él también tenía derecho de saludar como se debe a su amigo:

―Rukia, hasta a un lado, también quiero saber cómo esta ―dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

― ¡Ohhh! Renji, que brusco, podías pedirlo amablemente. ―Rukia entendió rápidamente que la ayudo a soltarse de Kaien.

―Lo siento, así soy contigo desde que nos conocimos. ―ahora si reía de verdad Renji.

―Tonto, no has cambado nada, que vergüenza. ―Rukia lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kaien solo veía el comportamiento del par, de algún modo sabía que algo andaba mal, así que decidió preguntarle a Ruka si su padre sabía que ella había ido a verlo y al escuchar la afirmación se dio cuenta que ese no era el motivo real del extraño comportamiento de ellos hasta que recordó al chico pelinaranja, eso le hizo querer saber por él después de que Rukia le preguntara si sucedía algo más:

― Otra pregunta, ¿Podrían decirme quien es el chico que te abrazo hace unos momentos? ―Kaien estaba muy serio.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Rukia no estaba preparada de decirle la verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo se había calmado de lo sucedido, posteriormente de pensar fríamente las cosas se dio cuenta de que eso no tenía por qué afectar los lazos que había formado con Rukia, así que se preparó a ir al cuarto y esperar a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, pero no contaba con algunas cosas. Cuando se acercó a la puerta pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que sostenían los tres:

"―Rukia ¿Tú padre sabe que viniste a verme?

―Claro, él me permitió venir y saber cómo te encontrabas.

―Ya veo.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Otra pregunta, ¿Podrían decirme quien es el chico que te abrazo hace unos momentos?"

Al notar que Renji y Rukia tartamudeaban y dudaban en que respuesta darle, Ichigo entro al cuarto para darle la respuesta que tanto esperaba: ―Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, amigo de Renji… y de Rukia. Diciendo esto, frunció nuevamente su ceño y trato de no hacer puño sus manos.

Rukia y Renji se quedaron mudos ante aquella respuesta, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso?.

―I…Ichigo… ―Rukia sentía que la voz se le iba.

―Ichigo ¿Qué te pasa? ―Renji estaba intrigado, quería saber porque negó a Rukia.

Ichigo los ignoro mientras se acercaba a Kaien y le extendía la mano para saludarlo formalmente, este le correspondió el apretón de manos.

― ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿No se supone que tú eras el niño que comprometieron con Rukia solo porque sus familias eran amigas? ―Kaien recordó el nombre que alguna vez Rukia le menciono.

―Sí, pero nuestras familias cambiaron las cláusulas del compromiso: nos dieron la oportunidad de conocernos para decidir si la boda algún día se iba a realizar o no. Como vez decidimos romper el compromiso.

―Ya veo, no preguntare porque. ―Kaien dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rosto mientras miraba a Rukia con cariño.

Rukia solo agacho la cabeza y apretó sus pequeñas manos haciéndolas puño, estaba a punto de salir una lagrima cuando se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Por supuesto, Renji entendió el dolor que ella había sentido por eso no la detuvo e inmediatamente cogió a Ichigo del brazo y lo jalo fuera del cuarto.

―Kaien, tenemos que irnos, prometo que regresaremos. ―Renji lo miraba de reojo.

― ¿Por qué?

―No te preocupes, no es por algo en especial. Nos vemos. ―se despidió al tiempo que terminaba de jalar a Ichigo.

Una vez fuera del hospital Renji golpeo en el rostro a Ichigo exigiendo una explicación: ― ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué la negaste?! ¡¿Sabes cómo la hiciste sentir?! ―sus gritos atrajeron la atención de las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

― ¡Ahhh!... lo se… ―Ichigo se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

― ¡No se nota! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto la lastimaste? ¡Ash! Voy por ella, no sabe que salimos del hospital. Vete ya si quieres. ―Renji estaba muy sentido con Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia llego corriendo al baño yendo directo al lavamanos para mojarse la cara y ocultar sus lágrimas sin éxito. Ella se dejó llevar por el dolor y lloro más, poso sus manos en la orilla del lavamanos y poco a poco se agacho, sin soltarse, quedando en cuclillas y la cabeza agachada al ras de sus rodillas.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntaba entre el llanto. ―No entiendo… no entiendo… ¡No entiendo! ―grito.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que recuperara la compostura, se levantó nuevamente y se armó de valor para verse en el espejo, lo que vio la desarmo. Solo veía a una joven herida. En ese instante escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta y una voz que la llamaba: era Renji preguntando sí estaba bien. Ella no respondió, se limitó a salir del baño con la mirada caída.

―Rukia… ¿Estas… bien?

―No lo sé, vamos por favor. ―se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

―Claro, no te preocupes por Kaien, ya me despedí de él, le dije que regresaríamos después.

―De acuerdo. ―Rukia empezó a caminar para regresar al hotel.

Renji camino detrás de ella sin preguntarle nada más, ni siquiera se le hizo extraño que no preguntara por el tonto de Ichigo ya que sencillamente salieron y cogieron un taxi para regresar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Ichigo vio alejarse a Renji de vuelta al hospital se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo, golpeo el piso con el puño causándose un ligero sangrado en los nudillos. ¿Cómo pudo negar a Rukia? Sentía una tormenta en su corazón, una lluvia que odiaba sentir. Sin más, solo camino hasta el hotel con la mirada baja e ignorando todo a su paso.

No supo cómo llego hasta el hotel y a la habitación que compartía con Renji, pero al entrar el pelirrojo ya se encontraba ahí.

―Ya era hora de que llegaras ¿Acaso viniste caminando? ―le reprocho Renji.

―Sí.

― ¿Estás loco?

― ¿Apenas lo notas? ¡¿No notas que estoy loco por no haber protegido a Rukia?! ―Ichigo cerró la puerta y se dejó caer recargándose en ella. ―No quería lastimarla.

― ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros hubiéramos hallado la manera de decirle la verdad a Kaien, él no es un niño al cual proteger, ya es un hombre que hubiese entendido las cosas.

―No lo pensé, solo reaccione.

―Ichigo, deja de ser tan impulsivo, además Kaien no es ningún tonto ya debió darse cuenta de la verdad ¿No piensas en que conoce cómo reacciona Rukia?

― ¿Cómo reparo las cosas?

―Deja por este día y que descanse, ella estará más tranquila mañana. También debes descansar, fue un día agotador.

Sin protestar, Ichigo asintió y camino hasta la ducha para refrescarse un poco.

Mientras tanto, Kaien se había quedado especulando en todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos "¿De verdad solo es su amigo? No me lo pareció cuando la abrazo" pensaba Kaien dudando de que Ichigo le hubiese dicho la verdad. ―No, no solo son amigos, entonces ¿Por qué lo negó? Rukia parecía confundida y dolida cuando salió corriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron al hotel Rukia le dijo a Renji que deseaba descansar, por supuesto su amigo le dijo que estaba en su derecho así que la dejo encerrarse por el resto del día en su cuarto para que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. Al estar completamente sola fue hacia la ventana para mirar la calle, todo estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar el ruido de la ciudad. Repentinamente recordó que su madre le dijo que había empacado a Chappy en su maleta, así que fue a sacarlo para abrazarlo fuertemente y soltarse a llorar nuevamente hasta quedarse dormida.

No se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche y que durmió sobre el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, por lo que al sentarse sintió un leve dolor en el cuello; por un segundo había olvidado lo que ocurrió la mañana anterior. Sin querer darle más importancia al asunto, fue a acostarse a la mullida y cálida cama que la aguardaba en compañía de Chappy, peluche que abrazaba con fuerza para conciliar otra vez el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Ichigo salió de la ducha vio a Renji completamente dormido con la televisión encendida, sin más remedio lo acomodo bien en la cama y apago el aparto dejando la habitación en completo silencio. Apago las luces dispuesto a dormir pero la culpa se lo impedía: "¿Cómo arreglare el daño que le hice a Rukia?" esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar los pensamientos de Ichigo. Deseaba ir hasta su habitación, abrazarla y velar su sueño ¿Pero cómo sí ella lo debe de estar odiando?

Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho un ruido extraño que provenía de la habitación:

― ¿Qué es eso? Es… ―Ichigo pego su oreja a la puerta para oír claramente aquel ruido. ―ese ruido parece… es el llanto de Rukia, ella está llorando.

Ichigo recargo su frente y sus manos en la puerta, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para soportar no gritar de rabia. Un momento después, se sentó frente a la puerta recargando sobre ella su cabeza y su espalda, sobre sus rodillas dobladas recargo sus codos dejando sus brazos casi extendidos con sus manos entrelazadas. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba. Momentos después, dejo de escuchar el llanto: ―Supongo que… ella… dejo de llorar. Lloro hasta quedar dormida. ―esa verdad le dolía a Ichigo. Sin nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, se levantó del piso para ir a su habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía sumamente tibia, estaba bien acurrucada y seguía abrazando a Chappy, por un instante se sentía feliz, hasta que abrió completamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que había llorado hace un par de horas:

―No… no fue un mal sueño, todo fue real… Ichigo… él… me negó. ―Rukia sentía que las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por sus mejillas e inmediatamente se las limpio con el dorso de su mano.

Se levantó para bañarse y prepararse a enfrentar ese nuevo día. Sin avisarle a Renji se fue sola al hospital para ver a Kaien, ya había planeado desayunar con él y conversar agosto sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Al salir del hotel prontamente cogió un taxi para llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital, por suerte ese día el transito era más fluido por lo que su llegada no demoro.

Al bajar del taxi y pararse frente a la entrada de cristal, respiro profundamente para darse valor y esperar que Kaien no le hiciera preguntas del día anterior.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Otra pieza de porcelana rota**

**.**

Renji se estiraba sobre la cama tratando de espantar el sueño y la pereza cuando vio a Ichigo ya listo para salir:

― ¿Por qué te arreglaste tan temprano? ―Renji seguía con los ojos entreabiertos.

―Quiero reparar el daño que le hice a Rukia, iré a buscarla para explicarle lo que ni yo entiendo.

―De acuerdo, supongo que seguirá dormida. Suerte. ―con su mejor sonrisa le dedico el ademan de pulgar arriba para animarlo.

―Apresúrate, tienes que ver a Kaien. Nos vemos. ―Ichigo salió de su habitación para ir directo a la de Rukia.

.

Toco la puerta pero no escucho respuesta, intento otra vez sin éxito, "Tal vez no quiere verme" pensaba Ichigo cuando una de las mucamas lo distrajo de sus deducciones:

―Joven, ¿Busca a la señorita de esta habitación?

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí señora, pero no abre.

―Es que salió hace unos momentos, llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano y parecía que iba a tener una cita porque iba muy linda. ¡Awww! Que linda muchacha, tan joven que se ve y ya tiene pretendiente, ojala no sea un patán que hiere los sentimientos de las jóvenes inocentes. Bueno joven, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, que tenga lindo día.

―Gra… gracias e igualmente señora. ―Ichigo solo veía como se alejaba la mucama con un carrito donde llevaba toallas limpias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kaien, toco y espero a que le dijera que entrara. Abrió poco a poco la puerta asomando primero su rostro para verlo, este le dedico una sonrisa y le indico con la mano que entrara.

―Kaien, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya desayunaste? Puedo ir por algo y…

―Rukia, tranquila ―Kaien reía ―pareces periquito.

― ¡¿Eh?! No me digas esas cosas, solo quise ser amable contigo y así me tratas. ―Rukia fingía enojo haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

―Quieres evitar que te pregunte por lo que sucedió ayer con aquel chico ¿Verdad? ―Kaien le seguía mostrando su sonrisa y su voz sonaba serena.

―Yo… ―ella solo pudo agachar la mirada.

―No tienes de que preocuparte, tú sabrás cuando decirme.

―Kaien… ―Rukia lo miro a los ojos mostrando tristeza.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? Vamos, no seas tontita y desayunemos juntos. ―Kaien reía como si nada malo estuviera pasando con su salud, lucia alegre y lleno de energía como cuando Rukia lo conoció. La miraba a los ojos sin miedo a brindarle tranquilidad y paz.

La dieta de Kaien era muy estricta, ya que su enfermedad no le permitía consumir cualquier cosa, por lo que el desayuno consistía en fruta fresca y algunas verduras previamente hervidas al vapor sin algún tipo de sal, aceite o mantequilla. Rukia lo acompaño y comió lo mismo, no sabía mal ya que lo disfruto, incluso más que él.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Rukia acomodo todo para que más tarde la enfermera se llevara las cosas. Kaien la miraba encantado, estaba feliz de que estuviera a su lado y por eso no quería recordar la reacción que ella tuvo después de que Ichigo dijera que solo eran amigos. Él sabía que no eran solo amigos, sospechaba que había algo mas pero no quería presionar a Rukia y tampoco quería perder la segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado de estar con ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Rukia se sentó en la orilla de la cama y poso sus manos a los costados para recargarse y poder jugar con sus piernas moviéndolas en el aire de arriba a abajo. En ese momento de distracción solo sintió como Kaien la cogió del brazo para acercarla a él y abrazarla. Rukia abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos de la sorpresa, sentía como Kaien acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra la sostenía junto a él.

―Rukia, en verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe. ―Kaien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hundía su nariz y sus labios en el cabello de ella.

―Kaien… ―Rukia se dejaba abrazar, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

―Déjame abrazarte un poco, por favor, extrañaba tu delicioso aroma y sentir lo suave de tu piel.

―Kaien… yo…

―Un poco más, solo un poco más.

Rukia no pudo negarse, también lo había extrañado, pero se preocupaba por cómo iba a tomar ese gesto Kaien, no quería darle esperanzas porque aun amaba a Ichigo a pesar de lo que hizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo regreso preocupado, y un poco dolido, a la habitación para informarle a Renji que Rukia se había ido sola al hospital: ― ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que decirte algo, Rukia se fue. ―Ichigo se quedó parado en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados pensando aun en lo que aquella mujer le había dicho.

― ¿Cómo que Rukia se fue? ¿A dónde? ―como Renji había salido de la ducha tenía una toalla envuelta en su cintura cubriéndolo hasta las rodillas, iba descalzo y se cepillaba los dientes.

―Renji ¿Podrías vestirte? Tenemos que ir por ella. ―Ichigo le dedicaba un gesto casi de horror.

―De acuerdo, ya casi termino de cepillarme.

Casi una hora después Renji estuvo listo, e Ichigo estaba furioso por la pérdida de tiempo por lo que apresuro al pelirojo salir lo más pronto posible del hotel e ir directamente al hospital. Como ya era un poco más tarde, el transito empezaba a alentarse causando que los autos fueran a vuelta de rueda provocando que ambos tardaran casi tres cuartos de hora llegar al hospital. Y cuando por fin el taxi llego al hospital Ichigo salió rápidamente, para entrar al hospital y buscar a Rukia en el cuarto de Kaien, dejando que Renji pagara el viaje.

Ichigo estaba decidido a enfrentar a Kaien ya que Renji le advirtió que posiblemente sospecharía que no solo era a migo de Rukia, pero no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de ver. Cuando llego hasta la puerta, que estaba mal cerrada, su atención se dirigió en una escena que lo dejo helado: ninguno hablaba, pero Kaien mantenía a Rukia en un abrazo que parecía no deseaba terminara ya que su sonrisa mostraba toda la alegría que un hombre enamorado podía mostrar, al menos eso creía Ichigo porque ya sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

Justo en ese momento, Renji llego gritándole a Ichigo lo mala persona que era por haberlo hecho pagar solo la cuenta del viaje, y como ignoraba lo que ocurría entro a la habitación sin previo aviso causando que el abrazo entre Kaien y Rukia se rompiera.

El silencio reino en los cuatro, ninguno emitía sonido o movimiento alguno hasta que Kaien decidio romper el hielo saludando a Renji y a Ichigo. El primero lo saludo un tanto serio, el segundo había fruncido el ceño y lo miraba fijamente sin darle respuesta.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―ahora Rukia había tomado la palabra.

―Rukia, necesito aclarar algo contigo, ¿Pode…? ―Ichigo fue interrumpido por la ojivioleta.

―No… no quiero hablar contigo. ―ella seguía de pie y se abrazaba a si misma con un solo brazo.

―Realmente es importante. ―Ichigo insistió.

―No quiero. ―le dedico una fría mirada de dolor ―No quiero que me hagas más daño. ―Rukia estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Renji se volvió hacia Ichigo y con la mirada le dio a entender que no era buen momento de aclarar las cosas: ―Kaien me dio gusto saludarte, Rukia… regresa pronto al hotel. ―diciendo esto, Renji cogió del brazo a Ichigo para obligarlo a salir del cuarto.

Al salir del hospital Ichigo se detuvo para decirle a Renji que necesitaba estar solo unos momentos, el pelirojo no objeto y lo dejo ir por otro rumbo a que se relajara.

Rukia se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama aun abrazada con un solo brazo, el otro lo había estirado hacia su muslo para aferrar su mano a esa parte de su vestido. Trataba de contener las lágrimas respirando lentamente y evitando mirar a Kaien.

―Rukia ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que realmente pasa?

―Kaien yo… no sé cómo hacer eso. ―Rukia mantenía la misma posición.

―Ya veo, ¿Quieres… decirme algo?

―Kaien. ―esta vez lo miro a los ojos. ―Kaien, no puedo mentirte. ―apretaba con más fuerza su vestido. ―Planeaba contarte todo desde ayer pero… todo paso tan rápido que ni yo entiendo los hechos.

―Mi linda Rukia, te extrañe todo este tiempo, me hiciste falta y deseaba estar en tus brazos nuevamente. Cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta todo recobro sentido. ―Kaien sonreía ―Pero… llego Ichigo, vi la forma en que intentaba protegerte, no concordaba con lo que hizo después: decir que solo era tu amigo. Sabes, me recordó a mí cuando trate de protegerte de nuestros padres.

―Kaien… ―Rukia abría aún más sus ojos ante lo que él pretendía decirle.

―Rukia, yo sé que ambos están enamorados, acaban de corroborar mis sospechas. ―Kaien bajo la mirada forzando una leve sonrisa.

Rukia no sabía cómo responder ante la exacta deducción de Kaien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo caminaba sin rumbo, no le importaba que la gente chocara con él haciéndolo dar tras pies. Aparentemente ya se le había hecho costumbre salir a caminar sin rumbo para despejar su mente solo faltaba algo: Ishida, aquel chico que extrañamente ya era su amigo, amigo que lo hacía ordenar sus emociones. ¿Ahora quien le ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos? Tan distraído iba que no veía por donde iba, al punto en que choco con una chica delgada y cabellera corta:

―Lo siento ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntaba Ichigo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

― ¡Auch! Eso dolió, estoy bien, solo… trata de ver por donde caminas sino podrás salir lastimado o en problemas. ―la chica sonreía mientras se sobaba su trasero.

―Ya debo fijarme más, se me está haciendo costumbre lastimar a las chicas. ―musito Ichigo mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

― ¡Hum! Te vez mal… ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¡Ahhh! Lo siento, no sabes quién soy y ya te pregunto cosas que no me importan, soy Arisawa Tatsuki. ―la chica le sonreía y le ofrecía la mano para saludarlo.

―Soy Kurosaki Ichigo ―le dio la mano para formalizar la presentación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia había cerrado los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas al tiempo que Kaien intentaba calmarla al colocar entre sus manos la de ella para besarla en el dorso:

―Rukia, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Sabes, soy feliz de que estés aquí.

―Kaien… yo…

―Habla con él, quizá si tenga razones para haber hecho lo que hizo, y si no solo es un tonto impulsivo que quiere enmendar las cosas. ―Kaien la miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

―No es un tonto ¡Es un idiota! ―Rukia sonaba más relajada.

―Rukia, gracias por estar aquí, ahora sé que alguien siempre resguardara mi corazón cuando ya no esté aquí.

―Kaien no digas eso. ―Rukia no podía dejar de mirarlo y sentir un hueco en su pecho.

―Mañana será mi operación, acepte el trasplante de médula, mi padre será el donador, siempre lo fue desde el inicio.

― ¿De verdad Kaien? No sabes el alivio que me has hecho sentir. ―ahora ella se aferraba a las manos de él.

Kaien solo le sonreía, aunque su rostro mostrara alegría sus pensamientos albergaban tristeza y dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tatsuki miro un momento a Ichigo e insistió en saber si sucedía algo con él:

―Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Te ocurrió algo verdad? Se nota en tu mirada.

―Sí, no supe proteger lo que más quiero en esta vida y por un impulso la perdí.

―Ya veo, ¿Con qué se trata de una chica? ¿Tu novia? ―Tatsuki sentía que se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba. ―Discúlpame, no tienes por qué contarme tus cosas.

―No importa, de todos modos no tengo idea de lo que hare ahora, ella… ella se niega a verme.

Tatsuki quería ayudarlo así que lo invito a tomar un café para que se desahogara, de esa forma ella podría aconsejarlo, pero él se negó. Ichigo se disculpó nuevamente por haberla hecho caer y por no aceptar la invitación, realmente quería estar solo un momento.

Sin más remedio, Tatsuki no insistió ya que no tenía argumentos para retenerlo porque apenas lo había conocido. Segundos después solo veía ha Ichigo seguir su camino a paso lento y distraído como hace unos momentos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaien miraba hacia la ventana mientras hablaba con Rukia:

―Rukia, busca a Ichigo.

― ¿Qué? ―su voz fue casi inaudible y lo veía expectante.

―No me mires de esa forma, ¡Tsss! Esto es ridículo y lo sabes, no caigas en los rompimientos trillados.

―Pero tú mismo me estas sugiriendo ir a buscarlo como cualquier chica que desea regresar a los brazos de su amado. ―Rukia se sentía confundida.

―Lo sé, soy un romántico ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Rukia, recuerda que alguna vez te dije que tu corazón tenías que entregarlo a alguien que supiera cuidar de él hasta cuando no estés físicamente.

―Kaien… no puedo… no lo buscare. ―Rukia cerró sus ojos para no enfrentársele.

―Ya veo, tus razones tendrás. ―Kaien no quiso insistir, sabía que si la presionaba terminaría yéndose sin querer saber más del asunto y es lo que menos deseaba: no poder verla tanto como él quisiera.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, perfecto para Kaien pues quería compensar el tiempo que no tuvo a Rukia a su lado, no le importaba que ella estuviera enamorada de otra persona, el hecho de tenerla cerca, hablarle, oírla reír, escuchar su voz y tocar sus manos le hacía feliz.

Cuando el tiempo de visita termino, Rukia se despidió de Kaien prometiéndole estar con él al siguiente día en su operación. Al verla salir, él se quedó pensando cómo serían las cosas si ella no se hubiera encontrado de nuevo con Ichigo: posiblemente ella nunca hubiera olvidado aquella ilusión de amor.

El tránsito vehicular iba tan lento que Rukia decidió ir caminando al hotel. Empezaba a hacer más frio, el viento soplaba algo fuerte y ella había olvidado llevar una chaqueta por lo que se abrazaba a sí misma para darse algo de calor. En ese momento sintió como alguien la sujetaba por detrás y la obligaba a mantenerse en un abrazo. "¿Quién es? ¿Qué me va a hacer?" Rukia estaba asustada hasta que escucho la voz de quien la sujetaba:

―Lo siento… amor mío. ―Ichigo hablaba suavemente en el oído de Rukia.

―I… Ichigo. ―Rukia sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por que la sangre empezaba a hacerla sentir aquella incandescencia que siente al estar cerca de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo ya se había alejado de Tatsuki y su andar no cambio, seguía distraído y cabizbajo hasta que se detuvo un instante en un café que le recordó la ocasión en que vio a Rukia con Renji y sintió celos por primera vez. Como solo era la planta baja del edificio, algunas mesas estaban en la calle rodeadas por pequeñas jardineras: en una de aquellas mesas se sentó Ichigo, lo único que quería era hacer tiempo antes de llegar al hotel. Los minutos pasaron y solo pidió un trozo de pastel de chocolate, que no se terminó, para que no lo corriesen del lugar.

Cuando el frío empezó a sentirse por el viento soplando repentinamente, Ichigo se fue del café para llegar sin ánimos al hotel. Lo que no sabía era que tendría una oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con Rukia; la estaba viendo caminar al otro lado de la calle, abrazándose a si misma por que la tontita no había llevado una chaqueta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo a travesó la calle como pudo para ir directo a abrazarla:

―Lo siento… amor mío.

Rukia quería resistirse al abrazo, pero él la sujetaba fuertemente haciéndola desistir poco a poco. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a los brazos de Ichigo y su mirada se dirigía al suelo.

―Ichigo... ¿Cómo? … ¿Cómo me dijiste? ―Rukia sabía muy bien lo que le había dicho, pero deseaba escucharlo de nuevo.

―Yo…lo siento en verdad… amor mío. ―Ichigo seguía abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole en el oído.

― ¿Por qué Ichigo? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Con esas palabras no harás que deje de dolerme lo que hiciste. ―su voz sonaba triste y lejana.

―Lo sé… sabes que soy impulsivo y…

―Y un idiota. ―Rukia musito una leve risita.

―Cierto, soy un idiota ―Ichigo sonreía un poco. ―Rukia… en verdad… siento ser un idiota contigo.

―No es muy cómo hablar aquí, regresemos al hotel, además Renji debe estar preocupado.

―Seguro, vámonos.

Ichigo soltó a Rukia y camino detrás de ella todo el tiempo hasta llegar al hotel.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias a lo que están leyendo mi Fic, ya sea desde esta pagina o desde mi pagina en Facebook ^.^**

**Recuerdo que los personajes y algunos escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo los tomo prestados para la realización de esta historia.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22: Un triste sentimiento romántico**

**.**

Una vez adentro del hotel, ella no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, ya que ahí sería más cómodo hablar con Ichigo, por que posiblemente Renji estaría de chismoso si los veía llegar juntos. Así que, sin más preámbulos entraron juntos:

―Está bien, aquí podremos hablar sin interrupciones. ―Ichigo se sentía un poco aliviado de que ella le diera la oportunidad de poder aclarar las cosas.

Al entrar, Ichigo no pudo evitar notar el peluche de conejo sobre la cama:

―Ese conejo… es…

―Sí, es Chappy, el que me obsequio Kaien. Lo aprecio mucho, fue el único recuerdo de él cuando nos separamos. Ahora el cariño que le tengo a ambos es irrompible, pero no comparable con el amor que siento hacia ti. ―al decir esto, Rukia abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos al peluche mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

―Ya veo. ―Ichigo no tenía motivos para enfadarse por ese detalle, a pesar de que Kaien fuera quien se lo dio con motivos románticos ahora Rukia lo veía con cariño.

Ichigo se acercó y se sentó, como todo japonés sobre sus piernas, frente a ella con la intención de continuar con la plática pendiente.

―Hablare con Kaien.

―No es necesario, no es tonto, se dio cuenta inmediatamente y hoy me cuestiono sobre lo que hiciste.

―Ya veo, de seguro creyó que en verdad soy un idiota.

―Sí, algo así. Trato de justificarte pero… ―Rukia hundió su rostro en el peluche de Chappy.

―Sera mejor que hablemos en otro momento, creo que aun estas muy sensible. ―Ichigo estaba levantándose cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Rukia sujetando su brazo.

―No… no quiero que te vayas… solo quería que supieras lo que provocas por tus tonterías.

.

Rukia asomo un poco su rostro sobre el peluche para mirar a Ichigo; este la miraba con una extraña ternura. Él se acercó un poco para acariciar la cabeza de Rukia, alborotando un poco su cabello, y para ver más de cerca sus hermosos ojos violetas:

― ¡Vaya! Ya recuperaron su hermoso brillo. ―él sonreía y se acercaba aún más para incitarla a que hiciera a un lado al peluche y poder ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

―No te acerques. ―la voz de ella sonaba nerviosa.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Ichigo sonaba algo juguetón.

―Pues… pues… porque no quiero.

―Tontita.

.

Ichigo quito de en medio a Chappy, dejándolo caer al piso, haciendo que Rukia se acostara en la cama con las manos mediando entre sus cuerpos. Estaba completamente sonrojada. Ichigo había quedado a unos centímetros sobre ella, sus brazos estaban casi doblados ya que se sostenía con sus manos flanqueándola, una de sus piernas la recargaba sobre la cama y con la otra se equilibraba dejándola en el piso.

Se quedaron viendo un momento asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo, Ichigo se acercaba lentamente hacia Rukia con la intención de besarla. No resistía estar lejos de ella, y menos no poder protegerla. Adoraba su exquisito aroma, le encantaba su hermosa figura, le gustaba acariciar su suave cabello y mirar sus profundos ojos violetas.

Por su lado, Rukia no podía dejar de verlo: admiraba la fuerza que mostraba tanto física como emocionalmente, le atraía aquella rudeza que ocasionalmente mostraba y la ternura que solo a ella dejaba ver.

―Rukia, por favor dime que es este sentimiento…― mencionaba Ichigo mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho aferrándose al corazón que no paraba de latir―…tan doloroso.

―Ichigo… ―Rukia sentía como algo quemaba dentro de ella, el sonrojo era inevitable ser notado por su amado

.

Un beso fue, lo que entre lágrimas poco usuales, se dio. Esas lágrimas que de felicidad eran, no podían escuchar el canto de la luna, pues sus corazones solo sabían palpitar. Un beso hermoso, un beso triste, un beso que solo causaba dolor. Ichigo se separó de Rukia por un momento sin dejar de sostenerla entre sus brazos y susurrarle, como porcelana sumamente frágil, "Yo te protegeré". Él sabía que hasta de él si fuera necesario, pero sin palabras lo demostró. Ella, simplemente con los ojos cerrados, mordía su lengua, llenaba de dolor cada sentimiento suyo, mirado recostada su imaginación.

El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente y sentían que la sangre les quemaba desde adentro. Ella comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y sus ojos estaban entre abiertos para poder observarlo sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que buscaba tímidamente sus labios de nuevo.

No era posible esperar, los dos sentían el cálido resplandor de la noche, era como estar en un castillo de marfil, los dos condenados a estar juntos por siempre. Con un movimiento suave pero brusco él empezó a acercar aún más su cuerpo al de ella dejando abrir el mundo que dentro de los dos se ocultaba.

― ¿Estas bien? ―la voz de Ichigo era casi inaudible.

―… Sí.

Sin esperar más respuesta, Ichigo coloco su mano sobre el vientre de Rukia dirigiéndola despacio hacia la cintura: era como si él dibujara la mejor pintura en su cuerpo. Con la otra mano levanto el brazo de ella para así poder meter su brazo bajo su espalda y conocer a simple vista lo que acababa de crear, sentir el papel suave… ¡No!... la seda que acababa de profanar con sus dedos

Rukia tenía una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Ichigo y la otra la había dejado donde él la coloco: ligeramente levantada sobre su cabeza. De algún modo, eso le hacía sentir que su cuerpo quedaba desprotegido, quedando a merced de él, desde luego le asustaba pero era un miedo inexplicable, quería que Ichigo fuese solo de ella, seguramente él pensaba lo mismo.

El beso se había mantenido en un ritmo lento, tal como las cuerdas de un violín tocando la melodía más triste. Pero poco a poco se tornaba más apasionado, desgarrando el dolor de un sentimiento nuevo, algo que ninguno de los dos se explicaba. Ichigo cogió la seda frágil para poder despojarla de aquella prenda, la cual no permitía reflejar su belleza y suavidad. Sin objeciones, ella se recargo en su antebrazo para que él no tuviera problemas. Él no le quito el vestido completamente, solo quería que el cierre no le estorbara para poder acariciar esa pintura tan suave y melancólica.

Ichigo sentía que algo malo cometía, su paciencia terminaba y algo dentro de él lo hacía sentir mal; aun así, dejo al descubierto la maldad que solo profanaba a su seda pura. Por unos segundos, Rukia lo mantuvo alejado de ella para poder ver con claridad aquello que para ella era sublime. Sin resistirse más, cogió su rostro con ambas manos para acercarlo a ella y besarlo.

Sus respiraciones sonaban como una sola, sus cuerpos estaban conectados, era un beso que no les permitía respirar. Tal vez era duro para los dos tener que separarse y ver de nuevo sus ojos que caídos se encontraban. Las manos de Ichigo se movían a manera esquizofrénica con el dulce deseo de quitar por completo aquel bello vestido que Rukia traía puesto. Inmediatamente, ella busco aquellos sentimientos inexplicables de nuevo, e Ichigo sentía que se quemaba por dentro, como si un gran incendio se desbordara dentro. Pero, poco a poco, con la presencia de Rukia, ese quemar se congelaba como el tiempo; tiempo que Ichigo deseaba no terminara, y el simple hecho de sentir su piel con la suya lo hacía volverse casi loco.

Todo parecía indicar que aquella noche los dos encontrarían otra forma de demostrarse su amor, pero algo cambio repentinamente. Cuando Rukia estaba por quitarse el sujetador Ichigo la detuvo recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama:

―E… espera. ―Sentía que su cuerpo emanaba vapor.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es acaso esta la noche tan fría? ―Rukia parecía confundida.

―No es eso… Rukia… perdón, yo… yo no quiero romper tu fragilidad, destrozar tu brillo y suavidad…―Ichigo se había levantado de la cama.

―Ichigo. ―Rukia se había incorporado dejando ver su pequeño cuerpo con aquella pintura tan hermosa que él había dibujado en ella.

―Rukia… lo siento. ―al verla levantada no evito ir a abrazarla y hundir su rostro sobre la cabeza de ella.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargando su rostro sobre su pecho.

―Mírame ―Ichigo espero a que ella lo mirase a los ojos ―este sentimiento tan doloroso es el que no me permite tocarte, mi amor puede convertirse en destrucción, como si llamara a la traición.

―Espera un momento ―dijo Rukia con la mirada baja y un ligero destello que de sus ojos cayó.

Ichigo no lo logro evitar, paso ese obstáculo: su hermosa y frágil amada lloraba, era un terrible sufrimiento que no soportaba, tal vez… solo tal vez se daría la teoría de que si él nunca la hubiese abrazado, en aquel momento, ella se habría roto por completo.

―Ichigo… tengo miedo. ―dijo Rukia.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto Ichigo.

―Tal vez no sea el momento pero… mañana es la operación de Kaien y yo… ―no termino de decir Rukia por ser interrumpida por Ichigo con un beso, y cuestión de minutos se dio el silencio.

―Sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo. ―termino por decir Ichigo.

Los dos, una noche fría, un sentimiento nuevo e inexplicable: sus lágrimas no pararon. Al día siguiente estarían juntos sin dejar de enlazar sus manos: esto es algo llamado un triste sentimiento romántico.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Renji se había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida, un fuerte ruido producido por un programa de televisión lo despertó haciéndolo notar la ausencia de Ichigo:

― ¡Demonios que fue eso!… Maldición, deje el televisor encendido… ¡Eh! ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hora es? ―Renji vio su reloj: marcaba las 10:45pm ―Ese idiota aun no llega, ya es tarde… ¿Me pregunto si Rukia ya habrá llegado?

El pelirojo estaba preocupado así que decidió ir a recepción para preguntar por ellos, afortunadamente se encontró con el gerente en el pasillo:

― ¡Eh! Buenas noches ―Renji se acercó lo más rápido al Gerente.

―Buenas noches, ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, gracias ¡Eh! ¿Podría ayudarme con algo? Las personas que llegaron conmigo ayer por la mañana ¿Sabe sí ya llegaron? Son Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo.

―Permítame. ―el Gerente cogió su radio comunicador y pregunto a uno de los guardias por las personas que Renji menciono. Después de un par de minutos le respondió: ―Gracias. Sí, ellos ya están en el hotel desde hace casi dos horas. ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle señor?

―Dos horas… que extraño… ―Renji estaba confundido.

― ¿Pasa algo señor?

― ¡Eh! No, gracias… gracias por su ayuda.

Renji se alejó de regreso a la habitación, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a la conclusión más obvia: estaban juntos, solos en una habitación sin nadie que los molestara. ― ¡Vaya! Ese idiota de Ichigo, más le vale no hacerle daño a Rukia.

Renji no sabía cómo lidiar con la idea porque aun sentía algo por su amiga. Con los ánimos un poco cabizbajos se fue a dormir.

**:**

:

:

Una agradable tibieza hizo que se acurrucara aún más entre las sabanas y las almohadas, se resistía a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió algo en su coronilla: era un beso que Ichigo le había dado para despertarla. Sin más remedio, Rukia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Ambos seguían en un fuerte abrazo.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ―Ichigo recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

―Sí, me siento mejor. ―seguía adormilada.

―Tenemos que avisarle a Renji sobre Kaien.

Rukia reacciono sorpresivamente por haber olvidado notificarle a Renji sobre algo tan importante:

― ¡Renji! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar decirle?! ¡Demonios va a matarme! ―Rukia se levantó rápidamente de la cama para arreglarse ― ¡¿Ichigo qué esperas?! Vete vestir. ―Rukia lo jalaba de un brazo para levantarlo de la cama. Al lograr pararlo, se colocó detrás de él para empujarlo a la puerta. ― ¡Va…mosss! ―Rukia seguía empujando con todas sus fuerzas pero Ichigo solo reía ante los vanos intentos de ella.

―Me voy, me voy no tienes por qué tratar de empujarme a la salida. ―Ichigo reía aún más.

― ¡Ahhh! Ya veteee ―Rukia seguía empujándolo.

Ichigo le siguió la corriente y se dejó empujar hasta la puerta para que ambos pudieran prepararse para el día que les esperaba.

Aun riendo, Ichigo entro a la habitación que compartia con Renji y fue recibido con un golpe en la cara:

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ―Ichigo pasó abruptamente de la risa a la ira.

― ¡Maldito! ¡¿Ya viste que hora es?! ¡¿Ya es de mañana?! ¡¿Qué paso con Rukia?! ―Renji estaba exaltado y parecía que una venita se salía de su frente.

― ¡Tsss! Eso es algo que no te importa ―Ichigo se sobaba la mejilla golpeada. ―Por cierto, lo que sí te interesa saber es que hoy Kaien será operado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tan… tan pronto? ―Renji bajo la guardia.

―Lo siento, por culpa mía Rukia no pudo avisarte.

―Ya veo, entonces hay que apresurarnos para ir al hospital.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Una hora después los tres se encontraron en el pasillo del hotel, y Renji no podía dejar de ver a Rukia, ya tenía completamente claro que la había perdido. "Soy un idiota, yo tuve la culpa por no haberle dicho lo que sentía, por no haberla sabido cuidar" era lo único que cavilaba Renji cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Rukia diciéndole que tenían que irse.

Ya que llegaron al hospital, se apresuraron para llegar al cuarto de Kaien y verlo antes de su operación. Desde luego, Rukia fue la primera en entrar e ir a saludarlo:

―Kaien ―la voz de Rukia era suave.

― ¡Rukia! Sí… sí viniste. ―Kaien sonaba triste.

― ¿Por qué no habría de venir? Te lo prometí. ―en lo que le dedicaba una sutil sonrisa, ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

―Cierto… los Kuchiki cumplen sus promesas… ―él quería bromear para esconder su miedo.

―Vamos, todo estará bien… no hay de qué preocuparse, nosotros estamos contigo. ― dijo Rukia al tiempo que miraba a Ichigo y a Renji.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Ichigo aprovecho el momento para hablar con Kaien:

―Kaien, yo quería disculparme contigo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por amar a la mujer que yo amo? O ¿Por haber hecho una idiotez? ―Kaien le mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

― ¡Eh! Bueno yo… es que… ―Ichigo no sabía cómo responder.

―No importa, de cualquier modo ya lo suponía y Rukia me lo confirmo así que no hay más que decir. Además, por lo que veo ustedes ya se arreglaron, sino ella no estaría aquí.

Renji sentía que lo ignoraban así que se acercó a todos alegando que él también tenía derecho a molestar a Ichigo por haber lastimado a Rukia. Por supuesto, esto ocasiono una cómica pelea entre los tres: Ichigo, Rukia y él, mientras que Kaien los observaba muerto de risa:

― ¡¿Qué dijiste maldita PIÑA?! ―gritaba Ichigo.

― ¡Lo que escuchaste FRESA! ¡Qué eres un idiota!

― ¡Callenseee! ¡Están en un hospital, tontos! ―Rukia estaba en medio de ellos gritándoles.

― ¡Espera un momento Rukia, tengo que callar a este maldito! ―Renji seguía alzando la voz.

― ¡¿Eso crees poder hacer?! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! ―Ichigo lo amenazaba con su puño.

Los dos se habían acercado lo suficiente como para que notasen claramente las venitas que se les marcaba en la frente. Pero una enfermera llego a callarlos advirtiéndoles que si no se callaban los sacaría del hospital, así que bajo esa amenaza no tuvieron más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de matarse.

Kaien, que ya había terminado de reír, se aclaraba la garganta para hablarles:

―Demonios, eso sí es demostrar aprecio por los amigos… me tranquiliza saber que Rukia tiene quien la proteja y que Renji tendrá con quien reñir. ―Kaien bajo la miraba.

―No digas las cosas como si te estuvieras despidiendo. ―Rukia se estaba molestando con él.

―Solo quiero que todos sepan lo que pienso, eso es todo. ―él no podía ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

Antes de que alguien más dijera otra palabra una voz, madura y algo ronca, los interrumpió: era el padre de Kaien, un hombre casi de la misma altura que Ichigo, cabellera negra, ojos semi rasgados, tez blanca y complexión esbelta.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―pregunto aquel hombre.

―Padre, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto. ―el semblante de Kaien se había vuelto rígido.

Rukia sentía que se le helaba la sangre, el padre de Kaien había llegado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al verla a lado de su hijo?

:

:

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Las lágrimas siguen brotando**

**.**

El señor Shiba seguía parado en la puerta por que Ichigo y Renji, además de impedir su visión hacia Rukia, le impedían el paso:

― ¿Me van a decir quiénes son?... esperen… tú eres… tú eres ese chico que… ―Shiba Ryu abrió sus ojos en son de impresión al reconocer a Renji. ―…se metió en aquel problema con los Kuchiki.

―Sí, ese mismo, soy el amigo de Kaien.

― Ya veo, Abarai Renji, te recuerdo bien. ―al decir esto caminaba hacia Ichigo. ― Y… ¿Tú quién eres?

―Kurosaki Ichigo. ―mostraba su característico ceño fruncido.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, un buen nombre para un muchacho tan serio. ―al tiempo que decía esto, Ryu lo rodeaba para acercarse a su hijo pero se topó con otra sorpresa.

― ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí Kuchiki?! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¿No vez que todo esto es por tú maldita culpa?!

Los tres varones se quedaron expectantes, por un segundo, al ver la agresividad con la que hablaba a Rukia.

―Yo… yo solo… ―Rukia se sentía acorralada.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera de aquí! ―Ryu había sujetado con suma fuerza los hombros de Rukia para sacudirla.

Una mano cogió la de Ryu para zafarla de uno de los hombros de Rukia: era Ichigo que miraba furiosamente al padre de Kaien:

―No vuelva a ponerle una mano encima a Rukia, no se lo permitiré. ―Ichigo trataba de controlarse.

―No me digas que hacer muchacho insolente, ella tiene que largarse de aquí, no tie… ―fue interrumpido por Kaien.

― ¡Cállate padre!... no permitiré que trates de esa forma a Rukia, ni a ninguna otra persona. Por culpa tuya ella se alejó de mi vida y nunca podre recuperarla. ¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida!

Ryu no sabía cómo responder ante la verdad que su hijo le había mencionado, por lo que soltó a Rukia y zafo su mano de la de Ichigo para sobarse la muñeca, ya que se la había sujetado muy fuerte.

―Muy bien, veo que las cosas no han cambiado y no lo harán. No deseo estar cerca de un Kuchiki, me provocan dolor de cabeza. Iré a ver que todo esté listo para la operación de esta noche. ―al terminar de hablar, Ryu camino hacia la puerta, sin quitarle la vista por un momento a Rukia.

Rukia bajo la mirada y se abrazó a si misma tratando de controlar los escalofríos que le había causado Shiba Ryu, quien la había hecho sentir la peor persona en el mundo por haberle causado tanto dolor a su familia. Ichigo se acercó para abrazarla y tratar de calmarla. Por su lado, Kaien solo observaba lo que ya nunca podría hacer con Rukia: amarla y protegerla.

― ¿Estas bien Rukia? ―Renji estaba serio y el enfado se notaba en su voz.

―… Sí, estoy bien. ―ella solo hundía cada vez más su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo para no llorar.

―Lo siento Rukia. ―Kaien estaba muy apenado.

―No es tu culpa, no tienes por qué preocuparte. ―Rukia no quería hacer sentir mal a Kaien, él tenía que estar fuerte física, mental y emocionalmente para resistir la operación.

―No me engañes, yo sé que…

―En verdad, estoy bien… no te preocupes. ―Rukia seguía abrazando a Ichigo, pero veía de reojo a Kaien y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

:

:

:

:

El padre de Kaien no regreso a la habitación, probablemente quería evitarse más disgustos, y eso les hizo tranquilizarse a todos. Era lo mejor, ya que pretendían que Kaien estuviera lo más relajado posible.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todos ya estaban retomando la conversación cuando el celular de Rukia sonó, era su madre:

― ¿Hola?

―Hija ¡Oh! ¿Cómo estás? Ya han pasado casi tres días que se fueron ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

―Madre, aquí es la una de la tarde ¿Por qué llamas a las cinco de la mañana? Deberías de estar descansando.

―No conciliaba el sueño de la preocupación y tu padre, aunque no lo demuestre, también lo está. Hija… sabemos que hoy, bueno en unas horas operan a Kaien.

―Mi padre sigue vigilándome ―Rukia no sabía cómo tomar la situación. ―pero… sí, hoy es.

―Hija, aunque no nos creas de verdad deseamos que todo salga bien.

―Gracias mamá, los extraño mucho.

―Nosotros igual cariño. Regresa pronto.

―Sí, adiós mamá.

―Adiós.

Rukia colgó y guardo su celular para comentarle a Kaien los buenos deseos que sus padres le enviaban. Él agradeció el gesto de Hisana ya que, a pesar de que no la conoció en persona, sabia por Rukia que era una linda persona; en cuanto a Byakuya, dudo un poco pero al escuchar la sinceridad en la voz y la mirada de Rukia supo que por lo menos en aquella familia los rencores se habían esfumado. Que mejor prueba que permitirles a su única hija ir a cuidarlo en su operación aun acosta de la presencia de Shiba Ryu.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio incomodo, así que Renji le sugirió a Ichigo ir por algo de almorzar ya que estaba muriendo de hambre. Ichigo lo acompaño casi de mala gana porque no le importaba que tuviera hambre, aunque accedió para buscar algo para que Rukia comiera algo.

Al retirarse del cuarto, Kaien aprovecho el momento para hablar con Rukia de un asunto que él deseaba fuera realidad, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no daría frutos:

―Rukia, por lo que veo te arreglaste con Ichigo.

― ¿Eh? Bueno… al parecer sí… eso creo. ―ella se había sonrojado al recordar la noche anterior.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― ¿Eh? ¡No!... No… no pasa nada solo que… ―no dejaba de recordar aquellas caricias que casi la hacían cometer la mejor locura en su vida.

―Ya veo, todo está bien entre ustedes. ―su voz sonaba triste y lejana ―eso me alegra y al mismo tiempo me hace sentir celoso.

―Kaien… ―Rukia sospechaba lo que Kaien pretendía decirle, así que prefirió confrontarlo con otro tema ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hace dos años? Yo… yo pude apoyarte.

Dejando salir una leve risa y una mirada nostálgica, Kaien empezó a contarle los motivos por los cuales él había decidido alejarse de ella. Casi todo lo que él narraba Rukia ya lo sabía gracias a Renji, eso la dejo con el sentimiento de un hueco en su pecho.

―Kaien… si me hubieras dejado estar a tu lado… mejor dicho, si te hubiera hecho caso en irme contigo muy lejos de todo quizá…

―Quizá no serias feliz.

― ¿Que? ―Rukia había fijado su mirada en la de él.

―Es claro que te amaba ―profirió una leve risa. ―más bien te amo, pero… si te hubieras ido conmigo no hubieras conocido a Ichigo y no tendrías ese hermoso sonrojo en tus mejillas y ese cálido resplandor en tus ojos.

―Pero… yo… ―Rukia no sabía cómo responderle, era cierto que él la seguía amando y ella había olvidado aquel amor al reencontrarse con Ichigo.

―Sé lo mucho que me querías, y agradezco cada segundo que pude estar contigo pero ya no soy quien te causa esa sensación de vacío cuando no estoy a tu lado, ¿Acaso me equivoco? ―Kaien trataba de mostrarle una sonrisa.

Rukia bajo la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados. Él tenía razón, ella le tenía mucho cariño y afecto, pero aquel vacío que sentía al estar lejos ya lo sentía solo con Ichigo.

:

:

:

:

Renji se tomaba su tiempo para escoger algo del menú de la cafetería del hospital, mientras que Ichigo ya tenía consigo un jugo de fresa y un pastelillo para Rukia.

― ¡Ahhh! Apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo ¡¿Quieres escoger algo ya?! ―Ichigo lo miraba amenazadoramente.

― ¡No me molestes! Tengo tanta hambre que no sé qué comprar.

―Compra lo que sea, no importa cuánto comas de todos modos nunca tendrás saciedad ―Ichigo se burlaba de Renji.

― ¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir?!

―Nada, solo que si sigues así acabaras con toda la comida del hospital.

― ¡Maldito! Me las vas a pagar.

Renji comenzó a correr tras Ichigo para propinarle un buen golpe. El pelinaranja corría hacia un pequeño jardín que había a lado de la cafetería mientras volteaba hacia su perseguidor para enseñarle la lengua en son de burla. Así estuvieron por un momento hasta que llego un oficial de seguridad para calmar las cosas, y tras su advertencia de que al próximo alboroto los echaría del hospital, Ichigo y Renji se dirigieron de regreso al cuarto de Kaien:

― ¡Por tu culpa no pude comprar nada! ¡Muero de hambre!

― ¡Tsss! No me culpes, tú eras el desidioso y glotón.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

―Cállate, sino nos echaran esta vez.

―Maldito, me debes un almuerzo.

Seguían peleando hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto, y fue parte de la conversación que Rukia y Kaien sostenían lo que los detuvo en seco:

"―Sé lo mucho que me querías, y agradezco cada segundo que pude estar contigo pero ya no soy quien te causa esa sensación de vacío cuando no estoy a tu lado, ¿Acaso me equivoco?"

Ichigo se había congelado frente a la puerta, que estaba mal cerrada, esperando a que algo más sucediera, en cambio se escuchó un momento de silencio. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ya no hablan?" pensaba Ichigo tratando de no dejar volar su imaginación. Renji reacciono ante el incómodo silencio y se apresuró a entrar al cuarto para averiguar que sucedía. Lo que ambos vieron los dejó paralizados.

:

:

:

:

Rukia seguía sin mirar a Kaien, por lo que él aprovecho que estaba sentado sobre la cama para acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Sentía como aquel delicioso aroma florar llenaba sus pulmones, haciéndolo recrear el escenario en el que le pidió que fuera su novia. No había olvidado ningún detalle de aquel día: sus ojos brillantes, su cabellera color negro intenso, sus mejillas color carmesí y sus labios casi morados por el frío. Era evidente que no pretendía soltarla.

Por su lado, Rukia no sabía cómo reaccionar, extrañaba ese peculiar sentimiento de resguardo que Kaien le brindaba. Las añoranzas le llenaban sus recuerdos como un torbellino atormentándola al enfrentarse a los sentimientos encontrados se hacían presentes, no quería confundirse. Se supone que ella ama a Ichigo ¿Cómo es que un abrazo la hacía sentirse de esa forma? Se supone que la noche anterior casi… casi logro ser una sola con Ichigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Kaien ya la había colocado a unos centímetros de él con afán de besarla. En ese instante escucharon como alguien carraspeaba su garganta para interrumpir el momento: era Renji quien se mantenía parado en el umbral de la puerta con Ichigo detrás de él, por lo que Rukia se levantó súbitamente de la cama y se pegó a la pared con la mirada caída.

:

:

:

:

A pesar de que Ichigo estaba furioso trato de controlarse para que no tener problemas de nuevo con seguridad y para no alterar a Kaien, puesto que debía de estar sereno para la operación.

― ¡Eh! … ¿Todo en orden? ―Renji preguntaba más para encontrar una explicación a lo que vieron, aunque era muy evidente.

―Chicos, tardaron un poco ¿Qué los entretuvo? ―Kaien pretendía desviar la pregunta.

―Kaien… no te hagas el tonto ¿Podrías responder la pregunta? ―Renji comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Ichigo aventó en la mesa junto a Rukia lo que había comprado para ella al mismo tiempo que le decía a Renji que prefería esperarlos en el hotel, por lo que se dio la vuela y se alejó sin dirigirle palabra y mirada alguna a Rukia y a Kaien.

― ¡Ichigo espera! ―Rukia quería ir tras él pero Renji sujeto fuertemente su brazo mientras la miraba desaprobatoriamente.

―Déjalo, no creo que te escuche después de los vio a punto de besarse.

―Pero… ―

― ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si lo hubieras visto así con otra chica?

Rukia sentía que su corazón se detenía lenta y dolorosamente. En seguida, Kaien interrumpió para responderle a su amigo:

―No es culpa de ella, yo la coloque en esa situación. La extrañaba tanto que no me importo por un segundo las consecuencias que podía causarle, ahora veo mi error y me siento terrible. Yo no soy así, no sé realmente que me paso.

―Es verdad, tú no eres así ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le causaste a Rukia?―Renji colocaba su mano sobre su cien para relajarse.

―No tengo justificación, no sé qué me paso… Rukia, lo siento… creo que solo quería asegurarme de que aún tengo un espacio en tu corazón. ―el tono de voz de Kaien sonaba lejano y afligido.

Rukia solo lo miraba mientras contenía las lágrimas, ya no sabía que hacer por la confusión que le había causado y por la reacción de Ichigo. Sentía que sus sentimientos las traicionaban. Se soltó de Renji, se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia y trato de no llorar. Empezaba a odiar llorar.

Después de que se fue, Kaien se arrepintió de lo que hizo, él no es así. Se estaba reprochando así mismo hasta que Renji trato de calmarlo diciéndole que era normal flaquear y equivocarse en momentos de angustia, que eso no le hacía ningún bien, que mejor se relajara para su operación:

―Tienes que ser fuerte y salir bien de la operación para que puedas enmendar las cosas.

―Lo sé, me siento tan culpable.

―Deja que se calme, veras que todo se arreglara. ¡Ahhh! No creí verte con los ánimos tan decaídos. Recuerdo tu gran fuerza de voluntad.

―Igual yo.

Kaien comenzaba a desesperarse de sentirse deprimido, Renji tenía razón, él no era así. Los problemas con su padre, su enfermedad, el estar lejos de Rukia y verla feliz a lado de otra persona lo habían destrozado por completo.

:

:

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: "Adiós"… dijo un ser alado**

**.**

Ichigo estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y bloqueados por su brazo, aun así podía ver claramente a Rukia viendo con más que cariño a Kaien. No podía conciliar el sueño, también se estaba fastidiando de sufrir.

―No fue buena idea venir, ambos estamos colapsando. ¡Ufff! Quiero estar equivocado, quiero creer que hay una explicación… sí, prefiero pensar en eso antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Sin decir más Ichigo logro dormirse.

:

:

:

:

Rukia logro no llorar, estaba cansada de hacerlo, aun así estaba triste. Sus suspiros eran algo constantes ya que liberara poco a poco el estrés provocado por lo sucedido. Ya más tranquila se levantó para regresar al cuarto de Kaien. Enfrentaría a Ichigo después, de cualquier modo era probable que en esos momentos él no desearía verla.

Al llegar con Kaien noto que Renji seguía ahí, los dos tenían un semblante serio y algo calmado. Al acercarse a ambos no recibió reclamos por parte del pelirrojo, al contrario, él le sonrió y le dijo que diera tiempo para que ambos se calmaran, además de que Kaien estaba dispuesto a enmendar las consecuencias que causo.

―Todo estará bien, ya lo veras. ―Kaien trataba de convencer a Rukia.

―Se supone que soy yo quien debería de decirte esas palabras.

―Yo estoy bien, estoy listo para la operación. ―el tono de voz y la miraba caída de Kaien indicaban todo lo contrario.

En ese momento llego una enfermera para realizar un chequeo general a Kaien antes de la operación. Al terminar, ella le dijo que su padre ya estaba preparado para la operación. Ya faltaba poco tiempo para que preparasen a Kaien.

―Animo amigo, estaremos contigo. ―Renji trataba de sonreír para no demostrar su preocupación.

―Gracias… Rukia, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare… espero que… dejes que mi corazón se quede contigo, me agrada pensar que aun tienes un pequeño espacio para el en el tuyo. ―Kaien la miraba como antes: con ternura y calidez.

―Kaien… parece que te estas despidiendo, nos veremos en unas horas. ―la garganta de Rukia se cerraba para contener las lágrimas.

―Renji… no tengo por qué pedirte que cuides de Rukia ¿Verdad? Sé que lo harás de todos modos.

― ¡Oye! No digas esas cosas, sabes que siempre la he cuidado, pero… no empieces a asustarnos, en verdad pareciera que te estas despidiendo.

―Lo siento, no quería causar esa impresión.

Kaien sonreía por fuera, y por dentro sentía como la sangre se congelaba petrificando sus venas, causándole el más grande dolor que había experimentado en su vida. Le dolía sentir el aire entrar a sus pulmones, comenzaba a odiar que con cada inhalación su cuerpo seguía con vida. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Kaien?

:

:

:

:

Ichigo despertó después de un par de horas, y al ver el reloj noto que ya faltaba casi nada para la operación de Kaien. Se estaba preguntando como se encontrarían Renji y… desde luego Rukia.

―A pesar de lo que vi… me sigue angustiando el no estar a su lado ¡Tsss! Soy un idiota, aunque… no debería de empezar a juzgar, las cosas deben de tener una explicación.

Ichigo seguía recostado en la cama, se negaba a ir a verla por lo que decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para confrontarla. Sin más, se levantó para darse una ducha e ir después al restaurante del hotel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de enfermeras y un doctor ya habían acomodado a Kaien en una camilla para llevárselo a la sala de operaciones, a su padre ya se lo habían llevado ahí mismo.

―Kaien, te estaremos esperando aquí, por favor se fuerte. ―Rukia no podía dejar de mirarlo.

―No llores, ¿Está bien? ―Kaien cogió la mano de Rukia para darle un beso en el dorso.

―Mantente fuerte. ―Renji estaba más serio de lo común.

―Sí.

Sin decir más, las enfermeras lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones dejando detrás a dos jóvenes sumidos en la ansiedad.

Rukia se abrazaba a si misma sin decir palabra alguna mientras que Renji posaba su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de ella y decirle que todo estaría bien.

―Él… él tenía una mirada muy triste. Siento un doloroso vacío en mi pecho Renji. ―Rukia había colocado una de sus manos en su pecho aferrándola a su ropa.

― ¡Hey! No tienes que ser negativa, él es fuerte. Ya verás cómo dentro de unas horas lo veremos reír como siempre.

―Eso espero. ―Rukia presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

:

:

:

:

Kaien veía como los focos y el techo se movía con rapidez mientras lo dirigían directo a su esperanza de vida. Al entrar al quirófano, los doctores y enfermeras que realizarían la operación se movían como hormigas por toda la habitación alistándose para iniciar el trasplante.

Ryu le dedicaba una cariñosa mirada a su hijo insinuándole que todo saldría bien. Segundos después sus ojos se cerraron a causa de la anestesia. Inmediatamente, Kaien empezó a sentir como su concierna se perdía de la realidad.

No sabía por qué, pero visualizaba claramente la primera vez que vio a aquella niña de cabellera negro intenso, grandes ojos color violeta y una piel envidiablemente blanca.

"― ¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¿Estoy soñando?

― ¿Solando? ¿Te encuentras bien Kaien?"

Él no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, todo era normal como antes.

"― ¿Dónde estamos?

―Kaien, hace frío, entremos al colegio.

―Espera, dime que sucede… Rukia… ¡Rukia!"

Aquella niña se iba corriendo y por más que él corría no lograba alcanzarla al contrario, parecía que ella iba más rápido y el en cámara lenta. Por más que estiraba su mano para atraparla su esfuerzo era inútil. Repentinamente todo se nublo haciendo que se quedara quieto, hasta que vio una silueta parada a unos metros de él.

Camino lentamente hacia la silueta que poco a poco empezaba a tener forma: era una figura pequeña, esbelta: era una chica. Ella estaba de espaldas así que la rodeo para ver quién era. Se sorprendió a ver que era Rukia, pero ya no era la niña de hace un instante, ya era toda una joven hermosa.

"―Rukia, ¿Cómo paso? Hace unos minutos eras una niña

―Una niña, Kaien ya tenemos casi quince años ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Quince años?

―Estas actuando muy raro. Tengo que irme, adiós.

― ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

No obtuvo respuesta, ella simplemente se alejaba a paso lento hacia un vacío blanco. Todo se tornó negro a su alrededor provocándole desesperación, hasta que sintió como una pequeña mano se posaba en su hombro. Al volverse vio que era de nuevo Rukia.

"― ¿Pero qué demonios sucede?

―Kaien ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Por favor dime, dime que está ocurriendo… yo… no estoy entendiendo nada

―Kaien, todo está bien, regrese para estar a tu lado

― ¿A mi lado?"

Eso no le convencía mucho, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ella no le correspondía el amor que alguna vez se dijeron tener. Se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos y oler su delicioso aroma; desde luego, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

"―Todo estará bien, lo prometo ―Rukia hablaba en susurros.

―Rukia, prométeme que… estarás bien… que serás fuerte y tendrás una larga vida.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso? Apenas cumpliremos diecisiete años.

―… Te encargo mi corazón… Rukia… sé que lo cuidaras bien y lo mantendrás latente en tus recuerdos."

Ella alzo la vista para ver su rostro y toparse con su cálida sonrisa.

"―Adiós… Rukia"

Al decir estas palabras, Kaien cerró los ojos mientras seguía estrechando a Rukia entre sus brazos. Le agradaba sentir aquella tibieza tan pacífica.

"―Adiós… Kaien ―"

Ella sonreía levemente al mismo tiempo que dejaba rodar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

:

:

:

:

Rukia se despertó por culpa de un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal, estaba dormida sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

―Rukia ¿Estas bien? ―Renji estaba leyendo una revista.

―Kaien… Kaien… ¿Ya salieron los doctores? ―estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

―Aun no.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

―No lo sé, tal vez más de dos o tres horas.

―Ya veo… ¿Cómo ira todo?

―Te dije que no te angustiaras, él estará bien ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Las palabras de Renji no la convencían lo suficiente como para calmarla, ella había sentido algo malo. Se levantó del sillón para pasearse de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, mientras frotaba sus manos ansiosamente. Se mantuvo así durante algunos minutos cuando vio por el pasillo a un doctor acercarse.

―Ustedes… ¿Son amigos o familiares del paciente Shiba Kaien?

―Somos sus amigos, pero por favor díganos que sucede. ―Rukia estaba nerviosa.

―Ya veo, muchachos sean fuertes por favor.

―No nos pongan más nerviosos de lo que estamos y díganos que pasa. ―Renji abandono su lectura para hablar con el doctor.

―Muy bien, muchachos, lamento comunicarles que Shiba Kaien…. ―el doctor no termino la frase porque Rukia alzo su mano en son de que se callara.

―No… no diga nada más… por favor ―Rukia no deseaba oír la última palabra.

Deseo que su corazón se detuviera en ese momento y se dejó caer al piso con la mirada clavada en el vacío; Renji se quedó petrificado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba parado. El doctor les dio sus condolencias y se retiró de regreso al quirófano.

―Re… Renji… ¿El… el doctor? ¿Sí tra… trato de decir qué…? ―ella se negaba a creerlo.

―No… no es posible ¡Nooo! ¡Maldito Kaien! ¡Prometiste regresar! ―Renji no evito soltar lágrimas de dolor.

Renji golpeo con su puño la pared en la que recargaba su frente, y con la otra contenía las lágrimas presionando, con su dedo índice y su pulgar, sus ojos. No sabía si sentirse enfadado o triste por la partida de su amigo.

Rukia seguía en el piso inmóvil, con los brazos caídos, la mirada fija en el piso sin hacer algún gesto o emitir algún sonido, sentía que la sangre dejaba de circular por sus venas haciéndola experimentar el frío más crudo en toda su vida. El único rastro de vida que sentía aquel cuerpo aletargado eran las cálidas lágrimas… lágrimas que no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas pareciendo cortar su piel con cada caída.

:

:

:

:

Las enfermeras y uno de los doctores estaban maniobrando lo más rápido posible para estabilizar a Kaien:

―Doctor, sus signos vitales siguen disminuyendo dramáticamente.

― ¡Muévanse! ¡No podemos perder a este chico!

―Se niega a responder, ¿Qué hacemos doctor?

―Sigan intentando reanimarlo.

Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas. Las enfermeras hacían todo lo posible para estabilizar de nuevo a Kaien, el doctor a cargo apoyaba en la reanimación. Todo parecía inútil. Otro de los doctores que asistían el trasplante se acercó para detener las manos de su colega en su intento de reanimación.

―Detente, no tiene caso, ya hemos hecho lo humanamente posible.

―No, no es posible que una vida tan joven se detenga así como así. ―el doctor seguía con la reanimación.

―Es… es inútil, en cualquier otro caso la persona ya hubiese respondido.

―Él también lo lograra.

―Para ya, el muchacho… él se negó a responder. ―la voz de su colega se oía vencida.

Cuando el doctor desistió en la reanimación la sala se inundó de aquel triste sonido, acompañado de aquella pesarosa línea horizontal que indicaba que el último aliento de aquel joven ya se había dado.

:

:

:

:

Ya se encontraba en su habitación tratando de leer un poco, conteniendo las ganas de llamar a Renji y preguntar cómo iban las cosas, ya que a esa hora la Kaien ya debía tener un par de horas dentro del quirófano. Al no concentrarse totalmente en el libro lo dejo a un lado y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama. Algo le incomodaba, no se sentía a gusto ¿Sera por qué aun no resuelve su problema con Rukia? De repente el teléfono de la habitación sonó, solo estiro el brazo para coger el teléfono inalámbrico de su base, la cual estaba en la mesita que mediaba las camas. Era la recepcionista que le comunicaba que tenía una llamada entrante del hospital:

― ¿Del hospital? Claro, comuníqueme enseguida. ―Ichigo se sintió inquieto sin razón alguna. Solo espero unos segundos para oír el sonido que indicaba que ya podía hablar:

― ¿Hola?

―Tienes que venir enseguida, Rukia te necesita.

― ¿Renji? ¿Qué ocurrió?

―Cállate y solo ven de inmediato. ―Renji colgó antes de que Ichigo le respondiera.

La llamada lo inquieto aún más, así que sin pensar más se encamino al hospital para averiguar que pasaba.

:

:

:

:

Renji ahogo sus lágrimas, se volvió hacia Rukia para levantarla del piso y acomodarla en uno de los sillones en los que se encontraban hace unos minutos,

―Rukia, tengo que avisarle a Ichigo para que venga a cuidarte.

―De acuerdo. ―ella estaba más ida por la noticia que no le importo mucho que Renji le avisara a Ichigo.

― ¡Ok! Ahora regreso.

El pelirrojo se apresuró al teléfono más cercano dentro del hospital para llamar al hotel. Cuando la operadora lo comunico con la recepcionista inmediatamente le dijo que deseaba llamar a la habitación 119. En el instante que escucho la voz de Ichigo le dio una concreta instrucción:

― ¿Hola?

―Tienes que venir enseguida, Rukia te necesita.

― ¿Renji? ¿Qué ocurrió?

―Cállate y solo ven de inmediato. ―"Ese tonto, espero que venga" pensaba Renji después de colgar el teléfono.

Al regresar, se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al que Rukia estaba recargándose en el respaldo; no podía quitarle la vista de encima preguntándose por que no gritaba, solo veía que sus lágrimas caían como si tuvieran vida propia y decidieran no dejar de caer.

― ¿Quieres un poco de té o agua?

―… No… no quiero… no tengo hambre… ni sed. ―lo que en verdad quería era ver a Kaien y que Ichigo estuviera allí con ella.

―Él vendrá, solo espera un poco. ―esperaba que con eso ella se calmara un poco.

― ¿Y… si no viene?

―Es un idiota impulsivo, no un ser insensible.

Rukia se quitó los zapatos para colocar sus pies sobre el sillón, doblar sus piernas para poder abrazarlas y recargar su mentón sobre las rodillas.

:

:

:

:

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y respiraba todo el aire que sus pulmones aguantaban. No fue en taxi por el constante transito lento. Las calles le parecían más largas y llenas de gente de lo normal. "Rukia, resiste, ya casi llego" pensaba tratando de no imaginar un trágico escenario.

Finalmente llego al hospital, así que entro corriendo ignorando las advertencias de las enfermeras de que no estaba permitido. Busco por unos minutos tratando de dar con el lugar donde ella se encontraba, y al verla a lo lejos, sentada hecha un ovillo, corrió directo a ella.

― ¡Rukia! ―su voz era agitada y con falta de aire.

―I… Ichigo, si viniste. ―Rukia no creía que él fuera.

―… Sí… aquí estoy. ―jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.

Antes de darse cuenta, Rukia ya estaba abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que lloraba abiertamente. Ichigo correspondió el abrazo confundido por el llanto de su pequeña, por lo que miro a Renji en son de saber la razón de las lágrimas.

―Ichigo, ella… los dos…

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están…? ―Ichigo se calló al caer en la cuenta del porque sus semblantes sombríos- ― ¿Le paso algo a Kaien? ―solo quería asegurarse de que su suposición fuera correcta o errónea.

―Kaien… él… ―Renji no termino de hablar porque Rukia termino la oración.

―Kaien se fue.

Ichigo no soltó a Rukia, al contrario, la abrazo aún más fuerte en lo que asimilaba aquella noticia. "Tiene que ser una broma" era lo único que pensaba.

―Es verdad, Kaien… nos dejó hace casi una hora.

―No… ¡No puede ser!... no es posible. ―Ichigo compartía el dolor de Rukia y Renji a pesar de todo. ― ¿Es por eso que me pediste que viniera, cierto?

―Sí, yo no soy el indicado para consolar a Rukia, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Ella se aferraba aún más a Ichigo, mojando su playera de lágrimas. Él no la soltó ni un instante y espero con ambos a que el doctor les informara algo sobre el padre de Kaien, por lo que opto por sentarse con Rukia y acurrucarla a su lado para que tratara de dormir un poco. Renji, regreso al sitio en el que estaba sentado. Ninguno hablaba, no había nada más que decir.

:

:

:

:

Después de un par de horas Renji vio al doctor que asistió la operación de Kaien, por lo que corrió hacia él antes de perderlo de vista:

― ¡Doctor! Espere por favor, ¿Podría decirnos como está el padre de Shiba Kaien?

― ¿Siguen aquí? Deberían estar descansando.

―Por favor doctor, díganos como esta. ―Rukia ya se había colocado a lado de Renji, al igual que Ichigo.

―De acuerdo. El señor Shiba Ryu está en una habitación, esta conmocionado por la noticia de su hijo y un poco mareado por la anestesia, no es buen momento para verlo.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Rukia pregunto un poco tímida.

―Él no desea hablar, es todo lo que puedo decir. Ahora, si me permiten muchachos, tengo asuntos que atender, permiso.

Ichigo convenció a Rukia de que era mejor que fueran a descansar antes de hablar con el padre de Kaien, además de que él no quería ver a nadie por el momento. Renji secundo la idea puesto que también deseaba lidiar con su duelo más tranquilo. Sin reprochar, ella accedió.

:

:

:

:

Por fin estaban en el hotel, ya iban a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y enfrentar un nuevo día. Renji fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, Ichigo haría lo mismo después darle las buenas noches a Rukia:

―Descansa, y ya no llores más. ―la voz de Ichigo sonaba dulce.

―Ichigo… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

―Está bien, si eso quieres. ―Ichigo le aviso a Renji que acompañaría a Rukia toda la noche, ya que no quería estar sola.

:

:

:

:

Rukia ya se había acomodado en la cama con Chappy en sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña que le teme a la oscuridad, cuando Ichigo entro a la habitación. Él solo contemplaba a esa joven triste y herida que de pronto le hablo:

―Ichigo… ¿Estas molesto conmigo? ―su voz sonaba algo lejana debido a que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro bajo las sabanas.

― ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? ―de hecho, ya se le había olvidado el mal entendido.

―No te hagas el tonto, bien sabes lo que…

―Rukia, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones de algo que fue un mal entendido.

―No quiero que te hayas quedado con una mala idea de Kaien, menos de mí.

―Claro que no, es más, lo entiendo. Fui… un egoísta, él sufrió mucho tu ausencia y al verte de nuevo era lógico que deseara recuperar los mejores momentos que vivió a tu lado.

―Ichigo, tú… tú aun…

―Sí, no tienes por qué preguntarlo, siempre te lo diré, te lo recordaré y demostraré cada instante de nuestras vidas.

No era necesario mencionar aquellas palabras, estaban de más porque ya se manifestaba y expresaba en cada momento en que él estaba su lado protegiéndola, y ella brindándole la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando por su felicidad.

~Rukia._kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto**

**.**

Apenas llevaban cuatro días en Estados Unidos y vivieron demasiadas cosas que aún no lograban asimilar del todo. La mañana tenía un tono blanco azulado que se filtraba por las cortinas hasta llegar al rostro de Ichigo, quien abrazo toda la noche a Rukia. Se veía tan tierna y tranquila que él no quería despertarla al tratar de zafar su brazo, que ya le hormigueaba por estar en la misma posición varias horas y aguantar el peso de ella, aun así despertó:

.

― ¿Ya amaneció tan pronto? ―se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su pijama.

―Si… ¡Auch! Para estar tan pequeña pesas mucho, adormilaste mi brazo.

― ¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira, no peso mucho. ―Rukia hacia un puchero y veía molesta a Ichigo.

―Rukia… ¿Estas mejor? ―Ichigo cambio drásticamente de semblante.

.

Ella trato de evitar pensar en la noche anterior sin éxito, ya que debían regresar al hospital para ver al padre de Kaien.

―Eso creo, no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá doliendo. ―Rukia estrangulaba su pijama a la altura de su corazón.

―Parece que no regresaremos a Karakura este fin de semana. ―Ichigo estaba sentado a un lado de ella. ―Tenemos que despedirnos de Kaien.

―Sí, no quiero volver a irme sin decirle que… lo volveré a ver algún día. ―ella sonrió levemente ante la idea.

Enseguida, ella se sentó sobre la cama para acercase a él y abrazarlo por un momento antes de comenzar aquel día que les aguardaba.

:

:

:

:

Renji no probó bocado alguno, raro en él, y casi no concilio el sueño debido a la tristeza que lo embargaba. Aún estaba sentido por la partida de su amigo, se negaba a acostumbrarse a la idea o a aceptarla.

―Shiba Kaien ¿Cómo te atreviste a irte así nada más?.. Rukia está muy triste ―Renji seguía acostado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. ―Ella, ¿Estará bien?... la pregunta es necia, con él a su lado lo más probable es que sí.

No solo le dolía la partida de su amigo, también le dolía haber perdido otra oportunidad de acercarse a Rukia. ¿Pero que más podría haber hecho? Si el corazón de ella ya había elegido su camino, y por más agridulce que se hayan tornado las cosas ellos seguían juntos.

:

:

:

:

Después de dormir un poco y de que el efecto de la anestesia se desvaneciera por completo, Shiba Ryu no alejaba de su mente la última imagen de su amado hijo: vio como lo transportaban en la camilla y lo colocaron sobre la mesa de operaciones, como ya estaba adormilándose por la anestesia trato de decirle con la mirada que las cosas saldrían bien.

―Hijo… hijo… ―lloraba, dejaba escapar el dolor.

En ese momento, una enfermera entro para hacerle un chequeo, antes de que lo dieran de alta, y para decirle que unas personas querían verlo.

― ¿Verme a mí? ¿Quién?

―Unos jóvenes, ¿Quiere que los deje pasar?

― ¿Jóvenes?... debe ser esa mocosa y sus amigos… Está bien, déjelos entrar.

―Está bien señor.

Ryu sentía como su tristeza se volvía furia, que quería desatar contra aquella joven que, supuestamente él, fue la causante del más grande dolor de su vida.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo dejo a Rukia para que pudiera bañarse y vestirse sin problemas, de paso él haría lo mismo. Cuando entro a la habitación vio a Renji aun acostado en la cama:

― ¡Oye tú! ¿No piensas levantarte para acompañarnos para ver al padre de Kaien?

―… No.

― ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Piensas dejar sola a Rukia en esto? Kaien también era tu amigo.

― ¡Ya lo sé!... no tienes que recordármelo. Ella estará bien sin mí, te tiene a ti y es más que suficiente. Desde que se separó de Kaien yo la procuraba, sus padres contaban conmigo para cuidarla… todo iba bien a excepción de dos cosas: la primera, yo me seguí enamorando aún más de ella… pero ella no volteaba a verme como yo deseaba, a pesar de eso siempre estuve a su lado… le di su espacio y la espere. La segunda razón: tú. Tú reapareciste en su vida alejándola nuevamente de mí.

―… Renji. ―Ichigo se sentía un invasor que intervino en la felicidad de otra persona.

Renji no quería continuar con la conversación, así que cambio de tema apresurando a Ichigo para ir con Rukia a ver al señor Shiba. Desde luego, Ichigo tampoco quiso saber más del asunto. Sin más contratiempos se dio prisa para alcanzar a Rukia.

:

:

:

:

Ambos salieron del hotel para encontrarse con el disgustante transito lento, que esa ruidosa ciudad siempre tenía, obligándolos a ir a pie a su destino, al fin y al cabo no tenían mucha prisa por llegar. Se tomaron su tiempo y aun así llegaron más rápido que de costumbre, o al menos esa sensación tenían. Sin titubear, preguntaron en recepción en que habitación se encontraba Shiba Ryu:

―Tienen suerte de encontrarlo aun aquí, en un par de horas más será dado de alta, se encuentra en la habitación 310.

―Gracias señorita. ―Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia para ir lo más rápido posible hasta donde Ryu se encontraba.

Ella estaba asustada y nerviosa ¿Qué tal si el padre de Kaien se disgustaba al verla ahí? Sus ojos demostraban la inquietud al ver la cara de ira de él. Al notar ese miedo, Ichigo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del cuarto para mirarla directo a los ojos:

―Todo estará bien, no estás sola. Yo te protegeré. ―una vez más, había desaparecido por un instante aquel ceño fruncido, en su lugar una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

―Sí. ―se sentía más tranquila, era verdad… no estaba sola.

Antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta para anunciar su llegada una enfermera los abordo:

― ¿Son parientes del señor Shiba?

― ¿Eh? No, somos… éramos amigos de su hijo, pero queríamos saber cómo se encontraba. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Ya veo. Permítanme unos minutos, tengo que realizarle un chequeo antes de que sea dado de alta, yo les diré si él señor desea tener visitas.

―Gracias.

.

La enfermera solo asintió con la cabeza y entro al cuarto cerrando, tras de sí, muy bien la puerta. Minutos después, la enfermera salió y les indico que podían entrar a ver al señor Shiba. Después de darle las gracias a la señorita, ambos se armaron de valor para confrontarlo.

―Bu… bue… nos días, señor Shiba. ―Rukia inclino un poco su cabeza en son de respeto.

―Buen día señor Shiba. ―Ichigo no mostraba miedo ni timidez.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Estas feliz de que mi hijo terminara así por tu culpa mocosa?

―Señor, no tiene por qué hablarle de esa forma a Rukia, ella está aquí para saber… ―Ichigo fue interrumpido por Rukia.

.

Ella sujeto su brazo y lo miro a los ojos, estaba lista para enfrentar a Shiba Ryu, por lo que al soltar al pelinaranja dio un paso para encarar la situación:

―Se… que no soy la persona más indicada para estar aquí, pero los motivos que me trajeron a verlo son muy fuertes.

―Ya veo. Este joven demás de ser imprudente tiene carácter… y por lo que veo tú igual.

―Señor, no me importa si me odia toda su vida, lo que si me importa y deseo dejarle claro es lo que sentí… siento por su hijo. Él me dio fuerzas, me dio ilusiones, me dio felicidad… me dio muchas cosas que nunca podre agradecerle.

―Aun no te entiendo niña, ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

―Lo que quiero que entienda es que usted no será la única persona que sufre por la partida de Kaien. Yo… yo estoy sufriendo, pero sé que todo estará bien por una razón que él me dio.

― ¿Una razón? Si es tan importante o especial ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Tal vez de ese modo olvide que me amargaste otro día de mi vida.

―Kaien… Kaien me dijo que él me confiaba su corazón. Él sabía que yo lo cuidaría y lo mantendría vivo en mis recuerdos, en cada instante feliz, triste y amargo de mi vida. Estoy segura de que a él… de que a él le hubiera gustado mucho poder decirle lo mismo a su padre.

Shiba Ryu no sabía cómo responder a tales palabras, aunque pretenciosas o cursis dejaban ver los sentimientos de su hijo. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían parados e inmóviles. Sus miradas reflejaban tristeza. Ella se acercó a lado de Ryu, se sentó en el banco que estaba a un lado y cogió entre sus manos una de las de él. Esperaba que reaccionara violentamente pero fue todo lo contrario: Ryu coloco su otra mano junto a las de Rukia y poso su frente en ellas para llorar al mismo tiempo que le hablaba:

―Soy un idiota… no puedo creer que tú conocieras mejor a mi hijo que yo, que soy su propio padre… ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

―Señor Shiba… ―Rukia sollozaba al ver a aquel hombre sufrir.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo solo observaba aquella escena aliviado de que las cosas resultaran mejor de lo que pensaban.

:

:

:

:

Después de que Shiba Ryu recuperara la compostura se limpió las lágrimas y miro a los ojos a Rukia para decirle que ya no regresaría a Japón:

―Pero ¿Qué pasara con…?

―Niña, yo no pienso volver a Japón, por eso… quiero que mi hijo este cerca de mí, en especial después de lo que me dijiste. Tal vez ya sea tarde pero… mi corazón se quedara aquí, a lado de él.

―Ya veo. Si esa es su decisión no tengo por qué cuestionarla. Rukia había hecho una tregua con Shiba Ryu.

Sin saber cómo actuar ante aquel "tratado de paz", ambos se dieron la mano, no sin antes de que él les dijera que les iba a informar el día en que podrían despedirse de Kaien.

Sin más rodeos, cuando Rukia e Ichigo llegaron al hotel le informaron de todo a Renji. El pelirrojo se mostró feliz de saber que podría despedirse como debe ser de su mejor amigo.

Las horas se hicieron eternas para los tres chicos que estaban a la espera de recibir la llamada de Shiba Ryu. No fue hasta el sábado por la tarde que él se contactó para indicarles el lugar y la hora para reunirse.

:

:

:

:

En un parpadeo, el domingo había llegado. El viento soplaba suavemente, como si deseara que las hojas de los arboles danzaran ese día con suma alegría, y los rayos de Sol eran agradables y acogedores. Las únicas personas reunidas llevaban consigo una ramita de Flor de Cerezo para despedirse. Las lágrimas no se hicieron presentes, en su lugar una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en cada uno de los rostros de aquellas personas y solo una voz suave rompió el silencio: ―Te veré pronto… Kaien.

En ese momento, Shiba Ryu se volvió hacia Rukia para dedicarle una leve sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y retirarse a un auto que le aguardaba.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Aunque duela… el tiempo y la vida no se detienen**

**.**

Se dirigía a la salida a paso lento, a pesar de que la tristeza seguía a su lado, de algún modo estaba segura de que no sería por mucho tiempo. Ella se encargaría de mantenerlo vivo, él podía estar seguro de eso. Se quedó parada unos instantes parada en el umbral de la puerta para sentir el suave viento que acariciaba su piel y revolvía su cabello. Cerro sus ojos, sonrió y dijo: ―Hasta pronto… Kaien.

:

:

:

:

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que ellos se fueron a Nueva York y empezaba a preocuparse por ellos. En clases, miraba los pupitres vacíos preguntándose cómo les estaría yendo. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que dio un brinquito de susto cuando Ishida toco su hombro:

―Inoue ¿Estas bien?

―Uryu… me asustaste… No, estoy preocupada, debían haber regresado el domingo y ya es martes y aun no vuelven.

―No te preocupes, recuerda que las malas noticias llegan primero, ellos están bien.

―De acuerdo, tratare de ser paciente.

Mizuiro, Keigo y Chad habían escuchado la conversación que Orihime e Ishida tenían. Eso provoco que Keigo dramatizara, como todos los días, corriendo y gritando el nombre de Rukia por los pasillos. Para suerte de Mizuiro y Chad, sus amigos estaban por volver, desde luego que aún no lo sabían.

:

:

:

:

― ¡Rukia! ¡Apresúrate ya vamos tarde! ―Ichigo corría con los boletos en mano hacia la puerta de abordaje.

― ¡Espérenme!... van… van muy rápido. ―se le estaba yendo el aire no tanto por correr, sino por tratar de evadir a toda la gente que le complicaba poder ir más rápido.

― ¡Vamos! ¡No se supone que…las personas de baja estatura como tú… van más rápido! ―a Renji se le iba el aire por reírse, deRukia, mientras corría.

― ¡Cállense! ¡Ya casi llegamos! ―Ichigo los apresuraba al ver que estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta de acceso. ― ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!―gritaba agitando los boletos para que las señoritas del aeropuerto no cerraran.

Llegaron jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento, e Ichigo, quien estaba encorvado y apoyándose en sus rodillas, levanto la mirada y la mano con los boletos para dárselos a la señorita:

―Aquí… aquí están… los boletos. ―aun le costaba respirar bien.

―No se preocupen, llegaron justo a tiempo. ―la señorita cogió los boletos y al revisar que todo estaba en orden los dejó ingresar al avión. ―Todo en orden, que tengan un buen viaje. ―les sonreía al tiempo que le indicaba con la mano que pasaran al pasillo.

―Gracias. ―dijeron al unísono los tres jóvenes.

.

Ya instalados en sus respectivos asientos, Rukia no perdió oportunidad de reprocharle a Ichigo que por su culpa el equipaje llegaría después a Karakura:

―Si no te hubieras quedado dormido no tendríamos que haber llegado corriendo y sin maletas.

― ¡Tsss! ¿De quién fue la culpa realmente? ―Ichigo la miraba un poco molesto, a pesar de eso se veía cómica la discusión.

― ¿Co… como que de quien es la culpa? Es claro que tuya. ―Rukia se había sonrojado.

La noche del domingo, al regresar al hotel, Rukia se sentía un poco sensible, por lo que le pidió a Ichigo que la acompañara de nuevo hasta que se quedara dormida. Como siempre, él no se negó y velo su sueño, por alguna razón no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Por supuesto, eso provoco que se quedara dormido, y por más que Rukia lo sacudía, o le diera golpecitos en la mejilla, para despertarlo él se negaba. Fue así que ella tuvo que llamar a Renji para que lo despertara: como él ya estaba molestándose porque se les hacía tarde, cogió una jarra con agua y se la arrojo al rostro despertándolo.

―Claro que fue tu culpa, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fue por ti que ese tonto de Renji casi hace que me ahogara con esa agua helada?

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te despertara con un beso? Ni que fueras la bella durmiente. ―Renji le dedicaba una gran sonrisa traviesa.

―No es para tanto, en todo caso sigue siendo tu culpa, por más que te hablara no hacías caso.

―Claro, por eso también quede con la mejilla muy roja…¡Aun me duele! ―Ichigo se veía gracioso con la marca roja en su mejilla.

.

La pelea continuaría si no fuera porque las aeromozas los interrumpieron para que prestaran atención a sus indicaciones antes del despegue.

Ellos partieron de Nueva York el lunes a las 9:00 dela noche, por lo que su vuelo llegaría alrededor de las 10:00 u 11:00 de la mañana a Karakura. Pronto estarían en casa.

:

:

:

:

Caminaba de un lado a otro, no dejaba de ver su celular o el teléfono de la casa, de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana a observar la calle algo angustiada. Los minutos le parecían horas, y las manecillas las veía con un lento andar, como si tuvieran pereza de seguir su ciclo interminable. Las ansias no le permitían quedarse sentada por mucho tiempo.

― ¿Hisana? ¿Qué haces? ―Byakuya miraba como ella caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

― ¿Eh?… Es que… estoy un poco preocupada, ya casi son las 10:30 y aun no llegan.

―Tranquila, probablemente ya estén por llegar.

― ¿Quiero abrazarla? ―Hisana estaba triste recordando como uno de los investigadores de Byakuya les informaba sobre el fallecimiento del joven Shiba Kaien, ya que Rukia no les llamo para decírselos.

―Lo sé. Debió ser un golpe muy duro para ella.

Como Hisana se había acercado a la ventana pudo ver un auto estacionarse: era el de Renji. Ella se emocionó, por lo que salió casi corriendo para recibir su hija con un fuerte abrazo.

―Rukia, cariño… me alegra que estés de regreso. ―parecía que no la soltaría por un rato.

―Mamá… me hiciste mucha falta. ―Rukia derramo algunas lágrimas, mismas que su padre limpio con su mano.

―Bienvenida… hija. ―la respuesta de ella fue abrazarlo con fuerza.

―Papá…

―Lo sabemos cariño, como no llamaste contratamos personal en Nueva York para que nos informaran sobre la salud de Kaien. ―Hisana acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Rukia se soltó del abrazo para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano oculta bajo la manga de un suéter, amarillo claro, que tenía puesto. Ella entendió por un segundo la preocupación de sus padres, además de que no deseaba pelear ese detalle de que fue investigada.

Ichigo y Renji ya habían sacado las maletas de Rukia del maletero, ahora contemplaban aquella escena serena. Solo algunos minutos después, Byakuya rompió aquella pacifica barrera para dirigirse a los jóvenes:

―Kurosaki Ichigo… agradezco que te encargaras de Rukia. ―tenía el brazo extendido para estrechar su mano con la de él.

―No tiene que agradecer, como lo dije el día que fueron a casa de mis padres, amo a Rukia y haré lo posible por protegerla…aunque… he de admitir que en este viaje no pude hacerlo. ―Ichigo estrecho la mano de Byakuya, esperando alguna queja.

―Eso no estaba bajo tu control, de cualquier forma la protegiste al estar siempre con ella y procurarla.

Hisana, que aun abrazaba a su hija, miraba orgullosa a su esposo; por fin dejaba ver que no todo se arregla con dinero u orgullo.

Por otro lado, Renji se acercó a las ojivioleta para despedirse:

―Rukia… te veré pronto.

― ¿Te vas tan pronto? ―Hisana quería que ambos se quedaran para que descansaran un poco.

―Gracias, pero… aún tengo cosas que resolver sentimental y emocionalmente.

―Renji… gracias. ―Rukia estiraba su brazo hacia él.

Él cogió la mano de Rukia y la soltó lentamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria, sin una sonrisa dibujada. Camino hacia Ichigo y Byakuya para despedirse, con ellos no intercambio muchas palabras puesto que ya quería retirarse. El pelinaranja comprendía el porqué de su ansiedad por retirarse.

Después de verlo partir, Hisana les indico que entraran a la casa para que desayunaran, ya que había preparado todo para su regreso. Inclusive, había faltado a algunas reuniones importantes de algunas de sus galerías de arte con tal de recibir a su hija. Al contrario de ella,Byakuya seguía procurando sus negocios, lo único que cambio fue que los últimos días regresaba más temprano a su casa por si su hija había decidido retornar pronto.

:

:

:

:

Karin se había ido a jugar futbol como todos los días,mientras que Yuzu estaba preocupada porque su hermano aún no se comunicaba con ellos:

―Desde que se fue no llamo ni una sola vez. ―ella frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas.

―Cariño, él llegara hoy. ―dijo Masaki.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué apenas me entero?

― ¡Ah! Eso es porque apenas ayer en la noche me comunique con los padres de Rukia y me dijeron de su regreso.

―De seguro estaba dormida, por eso apenas me entero.

Masaki reía al ver como su hija se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba más sus mejillas para demostrar que estaba molesta, y para distraerla le sirvió de desayuno su comida favorita: waffles cubiertos de jarabe de chocolate y adornado con fresas en rebanadas.

Yuzu quedo tan fascinada que no se percató de que su padre había entrado en la cocina, gritando y brincando de alegría porque su hijo había llegado sano y salvo junto a la pequeña Rukia. Y así como estaba de entusiasmado se detuvo frente a su esposa con un semblante serio:

―Masaki ¿Hisana no te dijo algo sobre el muchacho?

―Solo que… lamentablemente falleció. ―Masaki bajo la mirada con tristeza.

―Ya veo, las cosas resultaron más duras de lo que pensé. ―Isshin la abrazo.

―También me dijo que fueron a despedirse de él antes de regresar.

Yuzu noto la tristeza de su madre, por lo que se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrazarla junto a su padre.

:

:

:

:

Ya habían terminado de desayunar cuando Ichigo, agradeció la comida y, les decía que ya tenía que retirarse para reunirse con su familia. Hisana le agradeció nuevamente por haber protegido a su hija:

―Gracias, Ichigo. ―Hisana le dedicaba su sutil sonrisa.

―No tiene por qué agradecerme, yo… yo siempre la cuidare. ―dijo mientras veía a Rukia y le sonreía.

―Kurosaki, nuestra familia tiene una deuda contigo. ―como siempre, Byakuya demostraba que no era muy bueno para dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

― ¡Tsss! ¡Ey! Byakuya, no hay porque ser tan formales, ya dije que yo siempre cuidare de esta mocosa. ―Ichigo no resistió bromear con él.

―De nuevo hablándome por mi nombre, ¿Cuándo me dirás señor Kuchiki?

Hisana no dejaba de reír al ver la imprudencia de Ichigo, además de ser regañado por Rukia al reclamarle por haberle dicho "mocosa". Al terminar el pequeño alboroto, Ichigo retomo su seriedad y se despidió nuevamente.

Rukia lo acompaño hasta la calle para darle un abrazo. Él lo correspondió gustoso, levantándola otra vez del piso.

―Rukia… ¿Estas bien?

―… Sí… porque Kaien siempre seguirá vivo para mí.

―Todos pensamos lo mismo, créeme…. créeme. ―la abrazaba con más fuerza para enfatizar sus palabras.

:

:

:

:

Las clases del día habían terminado, por lo que los estudiantes se retiraban a sus hogares o a algún sitio para distraerse un Orihime, quien se había quedado sentada en su pupitre mirando hacia los asientos de sus amigos.

―Inoue, apresúrate. ―Ishida veía la preocupación que aun la embargaba.

―Ya voy, espérame.

―No te preocupes más, ya te dije que están bien. Pronto los veremos.

―Sí.

Ishida acompaño a Orihime a su casa sin saber lo que ella planeaba hacer de último minuto: ella se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta para mirarlo con determinación para comentarle que sería buena idea llamar a sus respectivas casas y preguntar por ellos. Desde luego, Ishida alego que no sería buena idea hacerlo porque sabía que tendría que ser él quien se contactara con la familia de Ichigo.

A pesar de negarse varias veces, Ishida se dejó convencer, así que entraron juntos a la casa de Orihime para hacer las llamadas telefónicas. Desde luego, él sería el primero en hablar.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo llego a paso lento a su casa, ya que sabía que su padre lo recibirá con un golpe como siempre y no estaba de ánimos para esas tonterías. Al entrar, su madre fue la primera en recibirlo:

― ¡Ichigo! Gracias al cielo que ya regresaste. ―Masaki fue a abrazarlo ―Hijo, no te vayas a enfadar pero… Hisana me comento algo sobre lo que ocurrió en Nueva York… ¿Cómo esta Rukia?

―Contigo no podría enfadarme madre… y ella… ella está bien, es fuerte.

―Lo lamento mucho cariño. ―su madre toco su mejilla suavemente.

Ichigo solo le respondió con una sutil sonrisa. Aquel tranquilo momento fue interrumpido por su hermana Yuzu, quien salió corriendo de la cocina y gritando el nombre de su hermano mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo y reclamar por su ausencia. Ichigo estaba riendo a causa de la forma tan graciosa y tierna en que su hermana se enojaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que fue golpeado desde atrás: era su padre quien le dio un puñetazo en la espalda, provocando la ira del pelinaranja:

― ¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! ―parecía que la venita que sobresalía de su frente reventaría en cualquier momento.

― ¡Muchacho insolente! ¡Nos tenías preocupados y aun así ¿Te quejas de mi recibimiento?!

―Maldito viejo, me las pagaras. ―Ichigo comenzó a pelearse con su padre, no era algo de qué preocuparse, entre esos dos esa conducta era normal.

Cuando Masaki logro separarlos le dijo a su hijo que fuera a descansar, y sin chistar él se fue a su dormitorio. Al entrar, vio tan cómoda su cama que no le preocupo dormir sin darse una ducha antes.

Ya tenía algunas horas durmiendo cuando su madre toco su puerta para avisarle que tenía una llamada. Algo somnoliento la recibió:

― ¿Hola?

― ¿Kurosaki? Soy Uryu.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me llamaste? ―le extrañaba que precisamente él lo buscara.

― ¿Cuándo regresaron a Karakura? Todos estamos preocupados por ustedes. "Kurosaki ¿Cómo esta Kuchiki?" ―era Orihime que gritaba cerca del teléfono.

―Ya veo, estas con Inoue. ―Ichigo sonrió pícaramente, disfrutaba molestarlo.

―Cállate Kurosaki, estoy con ella porque fue su idea comunicarnos con ustedes.

―De acuerdo… Rukia está… bien, dile a Inoue que no se angustie, ella le contara a su debido tiempo.

―Ya veo.

La llamada no duro mucho, ya que Ishida, además denotar el tono triste en la voz de Ichigo, tenía que cederle el teléfono a Orihime para que le llamara a Rukia. Lo último que le pregunto fue que cuando regresarían a clases, a lo que Ichigo le respondió que al día siguiente.

:

:

:

:

Rukia ayudo a su madre a limpiar el comedor, puesto que, como siempre que Hisana quería preparar algo por su cuenta, las muchachas tenían el día libre. Al colocar el último plato en el lavavajillas, Hisana abrazo a su hija un buen rato. Rukia se sentía segura en los brazos de su madre, pero el cansancio de aquellas emociones y el viaje la tenían agotada por lo que tuvo que deshacer el abrazo para ir a dormir un poco.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su habitación fue sacar de la maleta a Chappy para abrazarlo mientras intentaba dormir. Sin embargo, al acostarse en su cama, ella empezó a hacer recuento de los hechos siendo que seguía sin querer creer que ya no volvería a ver a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. La nostalgia invadió su corazón causándole recordar todos los momentos que vivió junto a él, momentos de los que nunca se arrepentiría y atesoraría hasta el final. Y de algún modo, concilio el sueño con una sutil sonrisa y una diminuta gota cristalina asomada entre sus pestañas.

:

:

:

:

Orihime estaba algo ansiosa por que Ishida terminara de hablar con Ichigo para poder comunicarse con Rukia. Estaba apresurándolo con la mirada hasta que finalmente colgó:

―Cálmate Inoue.

― ¿Te dijo cuándo irán a clases?

―Sí, mañana regresan.

―Ya veo, me alegra. Muy bien, tengo que hablarle a Kuchiki.

Orihime estaba apurada porque le respondieran e lteléfono y afortunadamente no espero mucho a que alguien atendiera: era una voz suave y amable.

― ¿Hola? ―era Hisana

―Hola, ¡Eh! Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Ella está en casa? ―Orihime no sabía que era la madre de su amiga.

―Claro, ¡Oh! Tú debes ser una compañera de clase¿Cierto?

―Sí, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.

―Ya veo, eres la primera persona que llama a mi hija, espera un momento para que pueda comunicarte con ella.

― ¡Oh! "Es su madre" ―murmuraba para sí misma ―gracias.

Sin más demora, Hisana se encamino a la habitación de su hija para averiguar si había despertado. Toco un par de veces antes de entrar anunciando que tenía una llamada telefónica, pero antes de decir el nombre de quien hablaba vio que seguía profundamente dormida. Ella dormía tan pacíficamente que no quiso despertarla, así que no tuvo más remedio que decirle a Orihime que por el momento Rukia no podía atenderla:

―Lo siento, duerme tan profundamente que no quise despertarla.

― ¡Oh! Ya veo, descuide, solo quería preguntarle si estaba bien.

―Ella se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar.

― ¿Podría preguntarle algo más?

―Sí, ¿De qué se trata?

―Ella, ¿Regresara mañana al colegio?

―Eso es seguro, por eso quiero que descanse todo lo que quiera. Mañana empezara a tener días agotadores para ponerse al corriente.

― ¡Qué bien! Gracias por todo.

Al despedirse de la madre de Rukia, Orihime cortó la llamada sonriendo de oreja a oreja y brincando por toda la sala. Ishida la miraba fríamente ―Le dije que Kurosaki afirmo que regresarían mañana a clases y aun así volvió a preguntar. ―decía entre dientes colocándose solo en un rinconcito de la habitación llorando de forma cómica.

:

:

:

:

Él vivía solo en una casa que conservaba el estilo tradicional japonés, sus padres seguían en el extranjero. Su regreso a Japón tenía dos motivos: cuidar a Rukia y conquistarla. De ambas, solo logro una.

En cuanto puso un pie en su casa, Renji fue a tomar una ducha para refrescarse. Por un momento, se quedó parado bajo el agua, con la cabeza agachada y una mano recargada en la pared. Su semblante seguía serio y un toque de dolor. No era para menos, siendo que no vería más a su mejor amigo y toda esperanza de estar con Rukia se habían acabado.

―Maldito Ichigo, en verdad espero que cuides bien de ella o yo mismo te haré picadillo. ―una risita acompaño la amenaza contra el pelinaranja. ―Ella… confía en ti, no la lastimes de nuevo.

No quería estar encerrado en su casa y no tenía ganas de dormir, prefería ir a caminar por las calles sin encontrarse a alguien. Así que, después de vestirse salió de su hogar dejando atrás el coche y la motocicleta.

Las calles estaban tranquilas a pesar de ser más demedio día. Sin darse cuenta, llego a la misma cafetería donde se había encontrado con Rukia la última vez, por lo que decidió entrar un momento. El lugar estaba tranquilo a pesar de que algunos de lo que estaban conversaban con sus acompañantes. Obviamente, fue directo a la misma mesa en la que la vio sentada disfrutando de su capuchino.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, tenía una taza de café a medio tomar y había adoptado una pose para dormitar: se puso unas gafas oscuras, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, sus manos las coloco detrás de su nuca y tenía las piernas cruzadas formando un cuatro (4). Se había relajado tanto que no noto la presencia de alguien más hasta que una voz femenina lo despertó:

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bien se siente descansar después de caminar por todas partes!

― ¡Oye! Podrías callarte, trato de dormir. ―Renji no abría los ojos y el tono de su voz sonaba molesta.

― ¿Qué? No seas amargado.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Renji haciéndolo sentarse bien en la silla para confrontar a la chica:

― ¡¿Co… como me dijiste?! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ―la miraba amenazadoramente.

― ¡Eh! ―ella empezó a reír al ver los extraños tatuajes de él. ― ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que tienes en la frente? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de las chicas de esa forma?

―Esta maldita… ¡Eso no te importa! ¿Por qué te ríes de mi si ni me conoces? ―una venita empezaba a notarse en su frente.

―De acuerdo, relájate, no quería burlarme de ti solo que me pareció extraña la forma en que pretendes conquistar a una chica.

―Según tú ¿Cómo pretendo hacerlo? ―Renji seguía molesto, pero su cara se veía cómica ante no poder explotar por completo en un lugar público.

Ella se sentó de lado, recargo su codo en el brazo de la silla y recargo su mentón sobre su mano para mirarlo fijamente.

―Te crees rudo, malo; te vistes con chaquetas de cuero y pantalones rotos… se nota que una chica te gusta ―lo miraba fascinada al ver como se enfadaba.

―No sé de qué hablas, yo… soy como soy y ya, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una desconocida.

―Muy bien, te diré mi nombre si tú me dices el tuyo. ―ella le sonreía.

― ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

― ¡Mmm! Un conocido que me ayude a saber dónde está ubicada la preparatoria de Karakura.

― ¿La preparatoria de Karakura?... es donde asisten Rukia e Ichigo… ―dijo en voz baja. ― ¿Para qué quieres ir allí? ¿Acaso estudiaras ahí?

―Primero dime tu nombre y te lo diré.

―… ¡Ok! Me llamo… ―sonaba algo indeciso. ―… Abarai Renji.

―Renji…. ¡Ok!... mi nombre es…

.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Continuar no significa olvidar**

**.**

La llamada de Ishida le había quitado el sueño y el apetito lo hizo bajar a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, para su suerte habían quedado algunos waffles que su madre le había preparado a su hermanita, así que solo los calentó un poco en el microondas para untarles un poco de chocolate semi-líquido.

Vago por la casa, mientras comía, para darse cuenta de que sus padres ya se habían ido al hospital, de que Karin había regresado de jugar futbol y veía televisión con Yuzu. Al verlas tan divertidas, se sentó junto a ellas:

― ¡Oye! ¡Esos waffles me los preparo mamá! ―Yuzu inflo sus mejillas como en la mañana.

― ¿De verdad? Pues… están muy sabrosos.

―Malo, eres un hermano malo. ―cruzo los brazos para enfatizar su molestia.

―Yuzu, mamá puede prepararte más para la cena. ―Karin no dejaba de ver la televisión.

―Ichigo… por tu culpa no podre desayunarlos mañana. Hoy nos dejó faltar al colegio para recibirte… bueno, solo yo porque Karin aprovecho para ir a jugar.

―No todos los días puedo apartar la cancha para no pelearme con los de preparatoria por ella.

Las gemelas discutían mientras Ichigo, además de terminarse los waffles, no dejaba de pensar cómo estarían Rukia y Renji, por lo que decidió llamar a Rukia, y como ya había notado que si usaba su celular así que no pretendía llamar a su casa.

:

:

:

:

Dormía tan tranquila que casi no escucho sonar su celular "¿Qué? Pero, estoy en casa ¿Quién me llama?" pensaba entre sueños decidiendo si responder o no la llamada, al final lo dejo sonar creyendo que ya no insistirían al no tener respuesta. Sin embargo, el celular sonó un par de veces más causándole pesadez, así que prefirió ver quien la llamaba, ya que no conocía el número que marcaba el identificador.

― ¿Hola? ―Rukia sonaba algo irritada.

― ¡Ey! ¿Qué tono es ese para responderle la llamada a tu prometido?

― ¿I… Ichigo? ¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dicho. ―Rukia estaba confundida.

―Se lo pedí a tu chofer el día que le pedí que le llamara a tu madre.

―Ya veo, ¡Oh! ¿Para qué me llamas?

―Yo… solo quería saber si ya habías descansado.

―Sí, aunque me despertaste, seguía durmiendo ¿Cómo piensas compensarme por haberme despertado de esa manera? ―ella sonreía al preguntarle.

― ¡Ehhh! ¡Oye!…. ¡Ash! De acuerdo, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? ―sonaba resignado, aunque le pareció buena idea ya que al día siguiente sus amigos los hostigarían y no podría estar con ella mucho tiempo.

― ¿De verdad? ―estaba emocionada. ―Casi empezará a anochecer ¡Mmm! ¡Oh! Ya se…

:

:

:

:

Renji sentía que la paciencia se le iba con aquella mocosa "¿De dónde diablos salió?" pensaba mientras ella le decía su nombre:

―Renji…. ¡Ok!... mi nombre es… Dokugamine Riruka.

―Do…Ri ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ―Renji sentía que le tomaba el pelo.

― ¡Ey!... Que idiota. ―murmuro para sí misma.

―Maldita mocosa, ¿Se puede saber por qué quieres saber dónde está la preparatoria?

―Muy bien, un trato es un trato. La busco porque fui transferida a ella, pero no conozco Japón ni Karakura, así que me caíste como anillo al dedo. ―ella sonreía presumidamente.

Renji fijo la mirada en ella algo extrañado, se veía inusualmente rara y linda: su cabello era largo, color "fucsia la mode" y estaba amarrado en dos coletas; era delgada y un poco más alta que Rukia, inclusive vestía más atrevida que ella ya que llevaba una mini falda de mezclilla, una blusa blanca sin mangas y una ligera chaqueta. Visualmente atraía, pero su actitud le molesto un poco a Renji.

― ¡Oye! ¿Vas a decirme donde está o no? ―sonaba impaciente.

―Cállate mocosa, levántate.

― ¿Para qué?

― ¡Ash! Te indicare el camino y te llevare hasta la preparatoria para que no tengas problemas en ir tu sola la próxima vez. ―Renji se levantó de su asiento para pagar la cuenta y esperarla afuera de la cafetería.

A regañadientes, Riruka acepto. Ambos iban a paso lento permitiéndole a ella detenerse en cada escaparate a ver ropa y comida, en específico: donas. A pesar de que le rogaba a Renji que comprara algunas no consiguió sacarle un solo Yen.

―Así nunca conseguirás novia. ―lo provocaba para ver si con ese recurso lograba su objetivo.

― ¡Mocosa! Camina más rápido, no te comprare nada,¿Acaso crees que caeré en ese truco?

― ¡Ash! Eres un grandísimo tacaño.

Siguieron caminando por las calles hasta que pasaron junto a un parque causando que Riruka se distrajera yendo hacia los columpios. Obviamente Renji se molestó ante aquel retraso, ya que ansiaba deshacerse de aquella chiquilla.

― ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? Vayámonos.

―Relájate… además… ya me canse, vamos a descansar un poco ¿Te parece? ―Riruka apreciaba aquel momento para dejar descansar sus pies y hacer rabiar al pelirrojo.

― ¡Tsss! Solo me causas problemas.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, además de que también necesitaba descansar un poco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el hielo:

―Yo… no soy muy sociable ¿Sabes? ―ella se columpiaba ligeramente.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso? ―Renji no sabía cómo tomar el comentario.

―Solo digo que… eres la primera persona que trata de ser amable conmigo aunque no quiera. Solo soy algo popular entre los chicos, aunque no de la forma en que a cualquier chica romántica desea.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―La mayoría solo me busca porque me ven hermosa, y los chicos decentes no se me acercan porque creen que soy inalcanzable… ¡Tsss! Si tan solo quisieran arriesgarse ―dijo para sí misma.

―Ya veo, en realidad no puedo opinar mucho al respecto, aunque… sé que eres algo irritante y un poco arrogante.

― ¡Ey! No te dije todo eso para que me…

―Pero eres sincera y arriesgada. No aceptas un "No" cuando quieres alcanzar algo, eso me lo demostraste muy bien hoy a pesar de que te trate mal.

Riruka se quedó helada ante aquel comentario, ya que nadie le había dicho algo amable. El silencio duro algunos minutos hasta que ella aclaro la garganta. Le agradeció aquellas palabras, además de aprovechar el momento para preguntarle si después de que le indicara la ubicación de la preparatoria podría llevarla a una pista de patinaje.

― ¿No me digas que eres una buena patinadora?

―Un poco.

―Muy bien, después de llevarte al colegio te llevare. Aunque estaríamos casi al anochecer en la pista ¿Te importa? ―Renji se sentía extraño al acompañar a una chica que no fuera Rukia.

―No…y… gracias.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo pensaba que había oído mal cuando Rukia le pidió que la llevara a la pista de patinaje, ya que de niños ella siempre se caía y dudaba que hubiera aprendido en su estancia en China.

― ¿En serio quieres ir a la pista de patinaje?... Rukia, no sabes patinar.

―No seas malvado, llévame… además, Renji y… Kaien me enseñaron un poco. ―Rukia bajo su tono de voz al recordar aquella experiencia. ―Quiero recordar lindos tiempos, no creo que sea malo ¿O sí?

―Ya veo, tranquila, sabes que te entiendo y si quieres ir… iremos.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

―Sí, te veo en el parque para irnos juntos.

―Gracias Ichigo.

.

Rukia estaba tan contenta de poder tener una cita improvisada con Ichigo, por eso quería verse lo más linda que pudo. Se probó casi toda la ropa que tenía guardada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un vestido, sin mangas, color lapislázuli que le llegaba ligeramente arriba de las rodillas; sus zapatos eran bajos y de color blanco, perfectos para combinar con un suéter ligero del mismo color; y por último, una bufanda color amarillo muy claro.

Ya arreglada, bajo a la sala para avisarles a sus padres que saldría con Ichigo. Se dirigió directo a la cocina, ya que a su madre le gustaba cocinar cuando estaba en casa y, desde luego, su padre tenía un semblante de enfado ante las acciones de su madre: no le gustaba que se esforzara demasiado debido a su enfermedad.

―Rukia, cuídate y diviértete mucho. ―Hisana le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

―Sí, hasta al rato. ―diciendo esto, Rukia salió corriendo de la casa para encontrarse con Ichigo en el parque.

.

La tarde estaba fresca y prometía ser fría al anochecer. No tardó mucho en llegar al parque siendo que iba casi corriendo. Sonreía para sí misma cuando vio a Ichigo parado junto a uno de los columpios, por lo que apresuro el paso para estar junto a él.

― ¡Vaya! Ya era hora, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡¿Eh?! ―Ichigo tenía su típico ceño fruncido adornando su rostro.

― ¿Qué dices? No llegue tarde, tú eres el que llego muy temprano. ―ella lo miraba enfadada.

― ¡Ahhh! Esta mocosa, sabes que estoy bromeando. ¿Aun quieres ir a la pista de patinaje? ―esta vez el tono de Ichigo era más relajado.

.

Rukia bajo la mirada y sonreía sutilmente, la tristeza aun la invadía y sabía que ese sentimiento perdularia. Sin embargo, ella cumpliría su promesa de mantener latente al corazón de Kaien siendo feliz como él se lo pidió.

―Sí, segura. ―alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos a Ichigo.

―Ya veo, pues vayámonos ya.

Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente, sin hablar ni mirarse hasta que Ichigo le jugo una pequeña broma a Rukia:

― ¡Oh! ¿Ya viste eso? ―se detuvo para mirar y señalar hacia un lado para distraer la atención de ella.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ―ella volteo a la dirección en que él señalaba tratando de ver algo.

― ¡Ah! No era nada. ―Ichigo aprovecho el momento en que Rukia volteo para coger su mano y meterla al bolsillo de su abrigo.

.

Rukia se quedó quieta ante la acción de él, simplemente dejo que cogiera su mano para mantenerlas entrelazas y meterlas en el bolsillo del abrigo. Se volvió para ver a Ichigo, no le importaba que la viera toda sonrojada.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―la miraba con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro.

―Eres malo, no… no tenías que distraerme para coger mi mano. ―Rukia escondía su cara en su bufanda.

―Quiero que sonrías. ―sin decir más, Ichigo empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Ella se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo triste, sabía que algún día el dolor, que aun sentía, sería nuevamente lo que en realidad era antes del suceso: un hermoso recuerdo.

:

:

:

:

Estaban parados frente a las puertas cerradas de la preparatoria de Karakura. Ella sentía extraño tener que asistir a un nuevo colegio, pero no podía hacer nada. Sus padres tuvieron que regresar a Japón a causa de un nuevo negocio.

Él se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle si se iba aquedar parada las horas viendo el colegio, a lo que ella molesta respondió que no y que mejor fueran de una vez a la pista. Casi queriéndola ahorcar, Renji le dio la espalda para guiarla hasta su destino.

Casi todo el camino fueron en silencio, y por fin ella no se detenía en ningún escaparate para ver por horas algo que le gustara. En un parpadeo ya estaban frente a las puertas de la pista de patinaje por lo que entraron rápidamente, para su suerte casi no había gente, solo un par de parejas.

― ¡Oye! ¡Mocosa! Quédate aquí, iré a pagar los patines ¿Qué numero calzas?

― ¡Ash! Que molesto eres. ―Riruka levanto su pierna para que él viera la suela de su zapato.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? ―Renji sentía que le salían canas verdes.

―Mira el número, no pienso decirlo en voz alta.

― ¡Tsss! Ya veo por qué, tienes unos pies muy grandes para ser los de una chica. ―él empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras le daba la espalda e iba por los patines.

Riruka se quedó mirándolo con rabia mientras lo maldecía durante algunos momentos, no obstante una pareja llamo su atención: era un chico alto de cabellera anaranjada y una chica bastante pequeña de cabellera negra. Ambos lucían felices. Inmediatamente, Riruka se percató de que él mantenía la mano de ella dentro de su bolsillo "¡Mmm! Deben ser novios" pensó sin dejar de ver al chico, ya que le había llamado la atención ¡No! Mejor dicho, le gusto.

Tan ensimismada estaba viéndolos caminar hacia los encargados que tardó en reaccionar a la voz de Renji.

― ¡Mocosa! Ten tus patines, los alquile color rosita para que combinen con tu extraño cabello.

―No me molestes. ―Riruka no dejaba de ver a la pareja, haciendo que a Renji le diera curiosidad de mirar hacia donde ella lo hacía.

― ¿Rukia? ¿Ichigo? ―dijo para sí mismo, pero Riruka lo escucho.

― ¿Los conoces?

―Sí, son… son mis amigos.

Renji se quedó parado viendo los movimientos de sus amigos: Ichigo le entregaba unos patines blancos a Rukia y, después de que le entregaron los de él, la llevo a sentarse para ayudarle a ponerse los patines.

― ¡Ey! ¡Renji! Ya ponte tus patines, ya tendrás tiempo de saludarlos en la pista. ―le decía mientras se dirigía a la pista.

Cuando vio que ambos ya iban al hielo, se apresuró a ponerse los patines.

:

:

:

:

Al llegar a su destino entraron rápidamente. Él aún mantenía la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya y resguardada en su bolsillo pero, una vez que se acercaron a ver si tenían patines de sus números, ella saco su mano para señalar unos con el diseño de Chappy.

―Ichigo, mira ¡Oh! Quiero esos. ―parecía una niña pequeña rogando por un juguete.

―Cálmate, primero hay que averiguar si son de tu número. Señorita, ¿Podría decirme de que numero son esos patines? ―Ichigo le señalaba los que Rukia quería.

― ¿Los de Chappy? Son número 22 (en Japón, en México es 23 1/2). ―le respondía la señorita.

― ¿Cuál es tu talla? ―le preguntaba a Rukia.

―Del 21 (en Japón, en México 23). ―dijo muy entusiasmada, ya que ese tipo de calzado debe ser medio número más grande para mayor comodidad.

― ¡Tsss! Que suerte. Quiero alquilar esos por favor.

Después de pedir también los suyos, Ichigo sentó a Rukia para ayudarla a ponerse los patines. Ella no objeto ya que le gustaba ver ese lado tierno y atento que él no dejaba ver a muchos. Una vez que termino de ponerle los patines a Rukia, y los suyos, caminaron hacia el hielo para patinar.

Ichigo sabia patinar por lo que sujetaba con fuerza las manos de Rukia para ayudarla a caminar sobre el hielo.

―I… Ichigo, no me vayas a soltar. ―Rukia sonaba nerviosa, temía caerse.

―Lo haces bien.

―No te creo, apenas y puedo avanzar.

Rukia seguía luchando por mantener el equilibrio, y por unos segundos pudo patinar sin que le temblaran las piernas.

―Lo ves, si puedes. ―él la animaba.

―Creo que sí.

―Bien, ahora… Te soltare. ―Ichigo había soltado una de las manos de Rukia.

―Espera… no puedo hacerlo aun sola. ―trataba de alcanzar de nuevo la mano de Ichigo.

―Claro que puedes. ―Por fin soltó la otra mano de Rukia haciéndola caminar torpemente con los patines.

Ella mantuvo torpemente el equilibrio al dar un par de pasos, pero los nervios le ganaron y estaba a punto de caer de cara al hielo sino era porque Ichigo la atrapo en la caída.

―Casi lo logras. ―dijo entre risas.

―No es verdad, casi me golpeo la cara. ―por una extraña razón no podía dejar de reír junto a Ichigo.

Cuando le ayudo a equilibrarse de nuevo, una chica extraña comenzó a patinar cerca de ellos provocando no solo la distracción de ambos, sino que Rukia cayera al hielo cuando patino muy cerca de ella.

― ¡Auch! ¡Ahhh!... eso me dolió. ―se quejaba Rukia al caer de sentón.

― ¡Rukia! ―Ichigo se arrodillo ante ella para asegurarse de que no se había lastimado.

―Sí… solo… me dolió un poco.

―Lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Riruka sonreía.

― ¡Oye! Pudiste lastimarla. ―Ichigo la miraba enfadado.

Riruka no pudo decir otra palabra porque Renji los interrumpió: ―Rukia, ¿Te encuentras bien?

:

:

:

:

Renji ya estaba sobre el hielo, manteniéndose en la orilla para seguir observándolos. "¿Por qué la trajo aquí si apenas sabe mantenerse en pie?" pensaba sin darse cuenta de que Riruka patinaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, como si esperara una oportunidad.

Veía los torpes movimientos de Rukia, y de mala gana reía al ver la maldad que Ichigo le hacía al soltarla. Sin embargo, después de que ella casi caía de cara, vio como Riruka hacia que esta vez cayera al patinar demasiado cerca de Rukia. Así que patino hacia los tres para averiguar que sucedida:

―Rukia ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¿Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntaba Ichigo. ―Creí que estarías en otro lado.

―Riruka ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―Renji la veía con desaprobación.

― ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo patinaba tranquilamente y accidentalmente la hice caer. ―Riruka se había enfadado que el pelirrojo interviniera en sus asuntos.

―Cállense todos, mejor ayúdenme a levantarme. ―Rukia demandaba ayuda ya que seguía sentada en el hielo.

Ichigo reacciono rápidamente para levantarla y llevarla hasta uno de los asientos a lado de la pista. Riruka iba tras de ellos pero Renji sujeto su brazo para detenerla y cuestionarla por la acción que había hecho:

―Pudiste lastimarla.

―Pero no fue así. Suéltame. ―zafo su brazo para ir adonde Rukia e Ichigo.

―Maldita mocosa. ―dijo para sí mismo, y sin más remedio fue tras ella para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Ichigo le había quitado los patines para tocar sus tobillos y asegurarse de que no los tuviera torcidos. Afortunadamente solo fue el golpe que recibió al caer.

― ¿En verdad no te duele nada más? ―Ichigo seguía palpando sus tobillos.

―Estoy bien. ―Rukia se sobaba dónde estaba golpeada. ―Renji... ¿Quién es ella? ―Rukia miraba a la extraña chica.

―Bueno… ella es…

―Soy Riruka… Dokugamine Riruka, es un gusto conocerlos. ―estiraba la mano hacia Ichigo.

.

El pelinaranja veía aun enfadado a Riruka, por lo que ignoro su mano para dirigirse a Renji:

― ¿La conoces?

―Es una historia rara, pero sí… la conozco.

―Acabo de mudarme a Karakura. ―sin importarle el desprecio, seguía sonriéndole a Ichigo.

― ¡Tsss! ¡Oye! Ten más cuidado cuando patinas si no quieres lastimar a otra persona. ―Ichigo ignoraba las palabras de Riruka. ―Rukia, ¿Aun quieres patinar?

― ¡Oh! Bueno, sí. ―Rukia cogió uno de los patines para ponérselo.

Ichigo ayudo de nuevo a Rukia a ponerse el otro patín para volver a la pista de hielo, no sin antes de comentarle a Renji que sería buena idea que controlara a su nueva amiga para que no lastimara a nadie más. Rukia se limitó a despedirse de Renji y, con un poco de duda, de Riruka.

Cuando ambos se alejaron, Renji miro disgustado a Riruka porque ella le había dicho que carecía de amigos pero su actitud denotaba otra cosa, por lo que decidió confrontarla antes de juzgarla tan duramente:

― ¡Mocosa! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Hace unos momentos me contabas que no eras muy social, pero me acabas de demostrar otra cosa ¿Qué pretendes con engañarme?

―Lo siento, estoy consciente de lo que te dije y es verdad… pero, de verdad no sé qué me sucedió, no miento al decir que no soy así, solo que… es que… ―ella bajo la cabeza pero su mirada se dirigía a Ichigo.

― ¿Qué? ―Renji se dio cuenta de a quien miraba. ― ¡Ja! ¿No me digas que te gusto aquel mocoso? Si es así lamento informarte dos cosas: una, él es un chico bastante extraño, y dos…―enfoco su mirada en Rukia ― está comprometido con ella.

― ¿Están comprometidos? No te creo, aun son muy jóvenes, ¿Cuántos años pueden tener, dieciséis, diecisiete? ¿En dónde estudian?―Riruka no dejaba de verlos.

― ¡Tsss! Ya lo averiguaras. Ahora, vete a tu casa, ya me voy también.

Sin decirle más, Renji fue a entregar sus patines para retirarse del lugar, no le importo dejar a Riruka sola. Y al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, ella hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo para irse a su casa.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar en que aquel chico de ceño fruncido y pelo extrañamente anaranjado, le gustaba demasiado. También se cuestionaba su actitud en la pista de hielo, quería llamar su atención pero sabía que no fue lo correcto haberlo hecho de aquella forma, ya que si provoco la caída de Rukia.

―Rukia… así que esa chica es su prometida. Aun son jóvenes, las cosas pueden cambiar. Paciencia Riruka, paciencia. ―hablaba para sí misma.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo seguía intentando enseñar a Rukia a patinar, pero ella distrajo su atención al ver como Renji salía del lugar y como aquella chica los observaba. Hecho que le incomodo un poco:

―Ichigo, no mires pero… la amiga de Renji no deja de mirarnos. ―estaba fuertemente sujetada a las manos de él.

―No te preocupes, quizá él le dijo algo que la dejo pensando. ―en realidad no le daba importancia.

― ¡Ok! ―Rukia desvió su atención nuevamente a él.

El único avance que ella logro, después de casi más de una hora, fue no caerse y mantener el equilibrio por al menos unos segundos más de lo usual, a lo cual la hacía sentir sumamente orgullosa. Por su lado, Ichigo le daba por su lado para mantenerla contenta. Después de entregar los patines y de descansar un momento, se retiraron del lugar para regresar a sus casas.

La temperatura empezaba a descender junto a una ligera llovizna. Mala suerte para ambos porque ninguno llevaba paraguas. Aun así, no les importo y siguieron caminando.

― ¿Te divertiste? ―la voz de Ichigo sonaba serena.

―… Sí, gracias. ―Rukia sabía a qué se refería con la pregunta.―todo está bien, poco a poco estaré bien.

―Ya veo. Dame tu mano. ―le ofreció su mano para meterla en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Rukia se limitó a darle la mano para entrelazarla con la de él y dejarlo resguardarla dentro del bolsillo. Ambos iban callados, pero eso no era problema, ya que hay veces que las palabras sobran.

Ya estaban empapados cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kuchiki, y a pesar de que ella le ofreció entrar para que se secara un poco, y posteriormente el chofer lo llevara a su casa, él se negó. No tenía caso insistirle pues él era muy testarudo, así que inmediatamente se despidieron.

―Buenas noches, mi pequeña mocosa. ―Ichigo le dio un beso en la frente.

― ¡Ey! Cuando estábamos en Nueva York me dijiste de otra forma ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a hacer?

― ¿Quieres que te diga de esa forma? ―sonreía al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

―… Sí… pero, no quiero que lo hagas a cada momento. ―ella escondía su rostro otra vez bajo la bufanda.

―Por eso no te he dicho de esa forma, porque quiero que al hacerlo te sonrojes aún más que ahora. ―Ichigo la abrazaba para enfatizar sus palabras.

Rukia se sintió satisfecha ante la respuesta, por consiguiente se despidió nuevamente de él para que volviera lo más pronto a su casa. Y sin muchas ganas, Ichigo deshizo el abrazo para retirarse. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba la sorpresa que les esperaba al día siguiente en el colegio.

Al perderlo de vista, fue corriendo a su casa originando un resbalón en el umbral de la puerta y un choque de cara con el pecho de su padre:

― ¡Ay! Eso dolió.

―Eso te pasa por correr de esa forma sobre el piso mojado. ―Byakuya la miraba fríamente como siempre.

―Lo siento padre, ¿Dónde está mamá? ―ella se sobaba su nariz.

―En la recamara, pero date un baño primero sino te enfermaras.

―Sí. ―ella fue a bañarse antes de buscar a su madre.

Después de bañarse, Rukia busco a su madre para acostarse en su regazo, como siempre, y estar un rato tranquila con ella: aprovechaba que su padre estaba en su estudio haciendo llamadas de último minuto debido a su trabajo. Las caricias que su madre siempre le hacía al peinar, con sus manos, su cabello la relajaban al punto de quedarse dormida, aunque esta vez la voz de su madre interrumpió aquel descanso al preguntarle cómo se sentía a lado de Ichigo:

―En realidad… bien. A pesar de que no hemos tenido las cosas fáciles ambos hemos demostrado mucha fuerza.

― ¿Lo dices por lo que paso en Estados Unidos? ¿Paso algo?

―Es… es un poco doloroso recordar los momentos amargos que pasamos allá. ―a Rukia le dolía recordar los momentos en que estuvieron molestos.

―Ya veo, cuando quieras contarme estaré dispuesta a escucharte cariño. ―Hisana le daba un beso en la frente. ―Por el momento me siento feliz de que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes. Aún recuerdo como siempre te quejabas diciendo que lo odiabas. ―sus risas contagiaron a Rukia.

―Sí, recuerdo que lo detestaba en verdad y ahora… ―suspiraba―no quiero alejarme de él.

Sin que ellas supieran, Byakuya escucho la última parte de la conversación provocándole una sonrisa. A pesar de que no lo demostraba, él sentía la misma alegría que su esposa al saber que su única hija realmente estaba siendo feliz.

:

:

:

:

Lo único que quería era darse un baño para evitar resfriarse, pero al dar un paso dentro de su casa fue recibido por un potente puñetazo, en el rostro, por su padre:

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres tirarme todos los dientes?! ―Ichigo le gritaba mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

―Mocoso malcriado, vergüenza te debería de dar.

― ¿Vergüenza de qué?

―Llegas empapado, de seguro andabas de vago por ahí. ―a Isshin le encantaba discutir con su hijo.

― ¡Tsss! Viejo, estás loco. ―Ichigo lo miraba con pena ante sus conclusiones.

― ¿Estuviste con la pequeña Rukia? Tienes que tratarla bien, mocoso.

―Cállate viejo, me iré a dar un baño. Por cierto,¿Dónde están mamá, Yuzu y Karin?

―Estaban viendo películas en nuestra habitación y se quedaron dormidas.

― ¡Ok! Me voy. Descansa viejo.

Ichigo dejo a su padre solo en la sala, no pretendía tener una charla con él sobre sus sentimientos, así que fue directo a la regadera y, posteriormente, a la cama.

:

:

:

:

Al salir de la pista de patinaje, se encamino directo a su casa sin importarle dejar a tras a Riruka, lo único que había en sus pensamientos era que, a pesar de todo, Ichigo siempre protegería a Rukia sin importar que. Por un lado eso lo tranquilizaba, por el otro lo atormentaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos nunca los correspondería aquella pequeña joven. Ni siquiera la llovizna lo distrajo, sin embargo debía regresar a la realidad siendo que tenía que preocuparse en recuperar la semana de ausencia en la preparatoria.

Renji empezaría a dejar a ir a Rukia poco a poco. No es fácil olvidar a alguien que amas desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Hay Eclipse Lunar**

**.**

El despertador sonaba sin cesar penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza ya que le dolía demasiado. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro callarlo, y cuando trato de levantarse sentía que todo le daba vueltas y estornudaba repetidamente. A pesar de eso, no quería faltar a clases, por lo que apresuro a arreglarse para ir al colegio sin que sus padres notaran que tenía resfriado y le obligaran a quedarse en cama.

Rukia le pidió al chofer que no les dijera a sus padres que estaba enferma. Después de unos minutos suplicando, accedió a regañadientes:

―De acuerdo señorita, solo que si sus padres se enteran de que la lleve enferma se enfadaran conmigo si le ocurre algo.

―No se preocupe por eso, no creo que pase algo y de ser así asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

―Está bien señorita. ―Sin nada que pudiera hacer ante la petición de Rukia, el chofer no tuvo más remedio que llevarla al colegio, no sin antes advertirle que fuera a enfermería para que le dieran algún medicamento.

Una vez que el chofer la dejo frente a las puertas del colegio, Rukia se quedó pensando en que los días transcurren rápido, que los acontecimientos felices y dolorosos pasan como agua entre los dedos. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, y así lo haría.

Por otro lado, ella no sabía que aquel día tendría una sorpresa además de ser bien recibida por sus compañeros de clase, en especial de Keigo. Algo nuevo acontecería ese día.

:

:

:

:

De camino al colegio, recordó la grosería que Renji le hizo al dejarla sola en la pista de patinaje. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Quién se creía? No dejaba de refunfuñar y maldecirlo cuando de pronto detuvo su andar en seco al ver a una chica bajar de un auto. Le parecía familiar, así que camino despacio para poder distinguirla mejor sin que la notara, pero fue gracias a un chico extraño y efusivo que gritaba el nombre de aquella chica al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

― ¡Mmm! Ya veo, es aquella chica… es Rukia. ―Riruka estaba encantada, sabía que si ella estudiaba ahí también Ichigo. ―Ahora entiendo porque Renji me dijo que pronto averiguaría donde estudiaban cuando le pregunte ayer.

Sumamente contenta, y con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro, apresuro su paso para acercarse a Rukia, pero al ver que varias personas se aglomeraron a su alrededor desistió de la idea: ― ¿Quién demonios es esa chica para que todos se le junten de esa forma? ―Riruka solo los contemplaba yendo hacia el interior del colegio.

:

:

:

:

Cuando se disponía entrar al colegio un fuerte grito la asusto haciéndola brincar y fijar su atención hacia la persona que le gritaba: era Keigo que corría hacia ella de forma aterradora.

― ¡Ruuukiiiaaa! ―las lágrimas de Keigo parecían infinitas.

― ¡Ahhh! Espera, vas a chocar conmigo. ―Rukia cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos frente a ella para amortiguar el abrazo de Keigo. Sin darse cuenta él ya había sido bloqueado por Chad haciéndolo caer al piso casi inconsciente.

―Hola Kuchiki. ―Chad la saludaba son su característica seriedad.

― ¡Eh! ¿Chad? Ho… hola.

En ese momento vio a Mizuiro, Ishida y Orihime correr hacia donde ella estaba. Sentía extraño que todos se preocuparan por su presencia y se alegraran de verla. En un parpadeo, Orihime estaba abrazándola y llorando:

―Kuchiki, que bueno que ya regresaste al colegio.

―I… Inoue. ―Rukia correspondió el abrazo.

―Kuchiki, es bueno verte de regreso. ―Ishida se acomodaba las gafas.

―Ishida.

― ¡Ey! Falto yo, ¿Cómo estas pequeña Rukia? ―Mizuiro le mostraba su tierna sonrisa.

―Chicos. ―justo en ese momento estornudo.

―Kuchiki ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Orihime se preocupó, por lo que toco su frente. ―estas un poco caliente, ¿Quieres ir a enfermería?

― ¿Eh? No, no… estoy bien.

―Pero…

Repentinamente Keigo se levantó del piso para comenzar a llorar y tratar de abrazar a Rukia, pero todos se lo impedían porque sabían que sería capaz de no soltarla hasta que Ichigo le propinara un buen golpe, así que lo ignoraron mientras todos se dirigían al interior del colegio. Sin embargo, Orihime no dejaba de ver a Rukia y notar que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas.

Hacían un gran alboroto por los pasillos, que los guiaban a su salón, aunque no les importaba. Rukia iba riendo por ver a Chad sujetando a Keigo del cuello de su camisa, cuando de pronto una voz la distrajo de aquella diversión:

―Kuchiki Rukia, me alegra ver que regresaste al colegio. ―era Shinji sonriéndole.

―Hirako… Shinji.

―Note que no viniste por una semana, espero que no haya sido por algo grave. ―las palabras de Shinji removieron los sentimientos de Rukia. ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―incluso él había notado que estaba un poco resfriada, pero esa pregunta ella la tomo en otro sentido.

Rukia bajo la mirada y desdibujo su sonrisa, era obvio que algo ocurrió. Al notar su cambio drástico de humor, Shinji se sintió culpable:

― ¡Oh! No… por favor no te pongas así, no quería hacerte sentir mal. ―la forma en que trataba de reparar la situación se tornó un poco cómica. ―pregunte porque note que estas un poco resfriada.

Shinji revoloteaba alrededor de Rukia para llamar su atención y cambiar su saludo. Sin embargo Orihime y Keigo le reclamaban el haberla hecho entristecer; Chad continuaba sujetando del cuello a Keigo; Ishida y Mizuiro solo admiraban, avergonzados, la graciosa discusión. Desde luego, Shinji no sabía con quién disculparse primero, cuando de pronto Ichigo silencio el alboroto:

― ¡Cállense todos! ¡¿Qué demonios les sucede?! ¡Hacen que me duela la cabeza!

―Ichigo. ―el rostro de Rukia se ilumino al oír su voz.

― ¡Eh! ¿Pasa algo?

―No, me alegra verte.

―Tonta, si nos vimos ayer. ―a Ichigo le apenaba un poco el hecho de que todos los presentes se enteraran de su vida privada. ―Rukia, ¿Estas bien? ―había notado algo extraño en ella.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pasaron el día juntos?! ¡No puede ser! ―Keigo dramatizaba más, causando un nuevo alboroto.

Todos, a excepción de Ishida, Mizuiro y Chad, rodearon a Ichigo para explicarle la razón del bullicio. Le hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin pausas e interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros, ocasionándole dolor de cabeza:

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Dije que se callen! ¡Tsss!... Todos están locos. ―Ichigo cogió con fuerza la mano de Rukia, para sacarla de en medio de los gritos.

Los demás se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaban dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio. Al intercambiar miradas resolvieron que lo mejor era irse a sus respectivos salones.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo no dejo de caminar de la mano de Rukia hasta entrar al salón. Al sentirse más relajado, y fuera del griterío de sus amigos, soltó su mano para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

―Esta es la única forma que conozco para protegerte. ¿Me dirás porque viniste enferma?

― ¿No crees que exageras un poco? ―ella sonreía al saberse querida.

―Puede ser, aunque no me importa. Únicamente quiero saber si te sientes bien. ―Ichigo reía un poco. ― ¿No tengo que inquietarme verdad?

―Estoy bien, solo es un leve resfriado. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es gracioso? ―Rukia levanto su mirada.

―Es agradable saber que no solo me tienes a mí, o a Renji para hacerte compañía.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―No me lo tomes a mal, lo que quiero decir es que me tranquiliza saber que más personas te quieren: Orihime, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad y, por qué no, Shinji.

Rukia no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle y a recargar su mejilla sobre su pecho. Quería estar un rato más así con él antes de quetodos llegaran al salón.

:

:

:

:

Después de ir a la Dirección del colegio para presentarse ante el Director y su nueva profesora, Riruka no dejaba de entusiasmarse con la idea de ver a Ichigo por el colegio. Aquel chico tenía algo que le atraía y tenía intenciones de averiguarlo aun a costa de sentirse culpable al estar atraída por el novio de otra chica.

La profesora corto el sueño de Riruka al indicarle que la siguiera para presentarla con los demás alumnos y dar inicio a las clases.

Al estar frente a la puerta, Riruka no esperaba encontrarse con una grata sorpresa.

:

:

:

:

Ambos deshicieron el abrazo cuando los demás alumnos ingresaban al salón, entre ellos sus amigos. Ninguno se imaginaba que una nueva alumna llegaría a su clase y mucho menos que Ichigo y Rukia serían los más sorprendidos.

Todos saludaron a la profesora al verla entrar al salón, no obstante guardaron silencio al ver que detrás de ella caminaba una linda chica de cabellera larga sujetada en dos coletas.

―Chicos, saluden a la nueva alumna. Preséntate por favor.

―Claro, buen día a todos, soy Dokugamine Riruka. ―mientras levantaba su cabeza, recorrió el salón con la mirada topándose con la de Ichigo y Rukia. ― Quien lo diría, estamos en la misma clase. ―dijo en voz baja.

―Siéntate detrás de Kojima por favor.

Mizuiro se levantó de su asiento para indicarle a la alumna nueva donde debía sentarse. Algunos chicos, entre ellos Keigo, no dejaban de mirarla mientras murmuraban lo linda que era: algunos decían que era igual de linda que Rukia y unos cuantos que era aún más hermosa que la ojivioleta.

Por su lado, Rukia e Ichigo se miraban fijamente y algo incómodos ante la presencia de la chica nueva. Ambos habían quedado sorprendidos de que, precisamente ella, fuera a estar con ellos el resto del año.

Orihime e Ishida notaron que sus amigos habían adoptado una pose extraña ante la presencia de Riruka. ― ¿Acaso la conocen? ―se preguntaba la ojigris sin dejar de ver de reojo a la chica nueva.

En seguida, la profesora puso orden para dar comienzo a la clase. Muy a pesar de todos, las horas transcurrieron lentamente; parecía que el momento de ir a almorzar nunca llegaría cuando al fin la campañilla se hizo presente.

La mayoría estiraban sus brazos al levantarse de sus pupitres para encaminarse al comedor. Ichigo no perdió tiempo para ir con Rukia, sacarla del salón y evitar a Riruka, pero su plan no funciono ya que Keigo se interpuso en su camino para dramatizar, como siempre, frente a Rukia:

― ¡Pequeña Rukia, no te preocupes, siempre serás la más hermosa de todo el colegio para mí!

―Keigo, quítate del camino antes de que te golpee. ―Ichigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―Vamos Ichigo, sabes que él es así, no te alteres. ―Mizuiro sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Riruka aprovecho el inconveniente para acercarse a saludarlos:

―Hola. ―mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

―Riruka… ―Rukia aún seguía sorprendida de verla. ―¿Cómo estás?

―Hola Riruka. ―Ichigo no pretendía ser grosero con ella, pero seguía sin agradarle la forma en que pretendió acercarse a ellos en la pista de hielo.

―Creí que no me hablarían… ¡Oh! Si, deben estar sorprendidos de verme aquí. Ese Renji, debí imaginar que como a mí no me dijo que ustedes estudian aquí, tampoco a ustedes.

―No, no dijo algo al respecto. ¿Cómo lo conoces? ―Rukia estaba curiosa ante el tema.

―Lo conocí en una cafetería preguntándole como llegar a esta preparatoria, ya que fui trasferida.

―Ya veo.

―Bueno, no quiero incomodarlos así que los dejo.

Cuando Riruka abandono el salón, Orihime e Ishida se acercaron para preguntarles como la conocían. Claro está que, la curiosidad también invadía a Mizuiro, Chad y Keigo, por lo que prestaron atención a la breve historia de Ichigo.

―Bueno, no es mucho. Aunque, no parece mala persona, me pregunto por qué quiso lastimar a Kuchiki solo para hablarles. ―Orihime no quería ponerse en favor o contra de alguien sin razón alguna.

―Pues, por lo poco que contaste me parece que le gustaste Ichigo. ―Mizuiro estaba pensativo.―Esa es mi opinión.

―Kurosaki, no creí que fueras un Don Juan. ―Ishida se acomodaba sus lentes para enfatizar su provocación.

― ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?! No soy un Don Juan, ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que paso lo que paso. ―Ichigo miraba con odio a Ishida, y una de sus venitas sobresalía de su frente.

―Relájate Ichigo, Inoue tiene razón. ―Rukia lo miraba.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Te lastimo ayer. ―Ichigo la veía confundido.

―Bueno, es verdad pero… es posible que Mizuiro tenga razón. ―Rukia tenía su pequeño puño bajo su mentón. ―No tenemos por qué juzgarla mal.

―Está bien, tienen razón. ―Ichigo sabía que no había motivos graves por los cuales tachar de mala persona a Riruka.

Keigo mantuvo su drama alrededor de la conversación,sin importarle ser ignorado, hasta que Chad lo cogió del cuello de su camisa para llevarlo hasta el comedor.

:

:

:

:

Riruka salió del salón hecha un manojo de nervios y lo detestaba. Sabía que no podría acercarse a Ichigo como ella quisiera, sin embargo no evitaba pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba. Sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por lo que trato de ocultarlas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, lo cual provocó que chocara con una pared; por suerte no había alguien cerca que la viera.

Seguía sobándose la nariz al llegar al comedor y al escoger sus alimentos. Se quedó unos segundos observando las mesas para encontrar un asiento libre para almorzar tranquila, por suerte habían algunas mesas vacías. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio llegar a Rukia e Ichigo, junto con sus amigos. Todos parecían contentos, de alguna forma a ella le gustaría tener amigos así.

―Ichigo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas… ―Riruka hablaba para sí misma. Su tono de voz era triste. ―Pero tu corazón tiene a otra chica.

El resto del almuerzo miraba ocasionalmente de reojo la mesa donde Ichigo y sus amigos estaban reunidos, y de vez en cuando uno que otro chico bloqueaba su visión cuando se le acercaban para darle algún dulce y decirle lo hermosa que era.

Poco a poco la cafetería se fue vaciando, e Ichigo y compañía fueron de los primeros en retirarse. No les quitaba la vista de encima prestando especial atención a la forma en que Ichigo se le acercaba a Rukia para coger su mano y entrelazarlas, aun a costa de la timidez de ambos.

―Ella… ella se ve… ―notaba algo extraño en Rukia. ―¿Qué será? ― Riruka veía una expresión inusual en Rukia, la diferencia era que sus amigos sabían el motivo.

Sin darle vueltas al asunto decidió acercarse más a ellos, aunque sus métodos no eran muy fiables y tiempo después la hacían arrepentirse de sus acciones. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer alteraría el entorno con Ichigo y Rukia.

Llego un poco después que todos al salón y aún faltaban unos minutos antes de que regresara la profesora, por lo que Riruka camino directo a Rukia para "conversar" con ella:

―Rukia, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Ichigo? Quería preguntarles eso desde ayer pero ya no pude, y… por cierto, me molesta ver tu rostro sombrío ¿Acaso eres débil o algo así?

― ¿Eh?

:

:

:

:

Después de almorzar y reír un poco, todos se levantaron para volver al salón. Orihime era quien expresaba más su alegría:

―Chicos, es agradable estar con ustedes.

― ¿A qué te refieres Inoue? ―Ishida parecía confundido.

―Tontito, es la primera vez que almorzamos todos juntos: Kojima, Chad, Asano, Kuchiki y Kurosaki. La verdad es que, es lindo tener amigos que se preocupen por uno, y tener a alguien por quien preocuparte.―Orihime caminaba delante de todos. ―Por lo tanto, es lindo tener a alguien con quien compartir felicidad y tristeza.

―Inoue, eres muy sentimental. ―Rukia la miraba con ternura, y Orihime fue directo a abrazar a Rukia, haciéndola soltar la mano de Ichigo, y caminar con ella hasta el salón.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Quién se cree esa mocosa? Mira que arrebatarme a mí… novia. ―Ichigo sentía timidez de mostrar su lado amoroso frente a sus amigos.

―Vamos Ichigo, no pasa nada porque un día no veas a la pequeña Rukia, además estuviste con ella toda una semana, no me dirás que no compartieron habitación. ―Mizuiro era amable, pero cuando se trata de irritar a Ichigo lo logra sin problemas.

― ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Compartiste habitación con Rukia?! ―Keigo dramatizaba. ― ¡Maldito Ichigo! ¡Te exijo que me respondas!

―Cálmate Azano, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia. ―Ishida se acomodaba los lentes como siempre. ―Sado, sino te importa ¿Podrías controlarlo?

―Claro. ―Chad sabía cómo remediar la situación.

Mientras lidiaban con Keigo, ninguno se dio cuenta deque el pelinaranja se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y una de sus fosas nasales le sangraba.

― ¿Eh? Ichigo ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto Mizuiro al verlo taparse la nariz y correr al baño.

Ya solo, Ichigo fue directo al lavamanos para mojarse el rostro. Había recordado aquella noche en la que casi destruye lo más valioso para él: ―Rukia… ella no pensó que la fuera a lastimar, aun así… no quiero lastimarla. ―Ichigo vio su reflejo antes de secar su rostro y salir para encontrarse con todos en el salón.

:

:

:

:

Al mismo tiempo que los chicos se quedaban atrás, Orihime y Rukia estaban sentadas para conversar y reír un poco. Por su puesto, la ojigris aprovecho para preguntarle a Rukia como se sentía:

―Kuchiki, sé que esto no me interesa pero… no me gusta verte triste.

― ¿Eh? Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos… no creo quesea un buen momento para hablar del tema. ―Rukia bajo la mirada y trataba de sonreír.

― ¡Oh! ¡Nooo! No te preocupes. ―Orihime reía nerviosamente. ―Cuando quieras hablarme al respecto solo hazlo.

―Gracias, Inoue.

En ese momento entro Riruka yendo directo hacia Rukia:

―Rukia, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Ichigo? Quería preguntarles eso desde ayer pero ya no pude, y… por cierto, me molesta ver tu rostro sombrío ¿Acaso eres débil o algo así? ―pregunto al ver la tristeza de hace unos momentos.

― ¿Eh?

Justo al hacerle aquel comentario, entraron Mizuiro,Chad, Keigo e Ishida. Los cuatro se quedaron anonadados ante su nulo tacto. Por su parte, Orihime tomo la palabra por la ojivioleta:

―Riruka ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas de esa forma?―estaba confundida, más porque la había defendido hace unos momentos, al igual que Rukia.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿Toque una fibra sensible? ―Riruka no sabía cómo bromear, así que empeoraba las cosas al hacerlo.

―Riruka… esto no es gracioso. ―Orihime se había levantado de su asiento para confrontarla.

Y antes de que Riruka pronunciara alguna palabra, Ichigo intervino en la conversación.

:

:

:

:

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el salón cuando noto un inusual silencio, hasta que escucho la voz de Orihime:

―Riruka ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas de esa forma?

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿Toque una fibra sensible?

―Riruka… esto no es gracioso.

Era obvio que no sabía que ocurría, así que decidió entrar para averiguar porque la ojigris estaba un poco molesta. Ya dentro, noto que Orihime estaba de pie cubriendo a Rukia de la visión de Riruka:

― ¿Qué no es gracioso? ―todos lo miraban.

―Kurosaki. ―Orihime estaba nerviosa.

―Pregunte ¿Qué no es gracioso? ―se colocó a un lado de Riruka.

―Kuro…

―Espera Inoue, quiero que ella me responda.

Ishida se acercó a Orihime para hacerla sentarse y cubrirla junto a Rukia de la explosión que Ichigo estaba a punto de hacer.

― ¿Por qué te alteras? Solo le hice una pregunta a Rukia. ―Riruka pretendía hacerse la inocente.

― ¿Qué fue exactamente para que Inoue te dijera esas cosas?

―Ichigo… no te preocupes. ―Rukia se había levantado de su sitio para verlo.

― ¿Qué no me preocupe? Desde ayer note algo extraño en ella y quise darle el beneficio de la duda, pero demuestra otra cosa.

―Le dije que no me agrada verla triste. Ayer lo note, por eso me atreví a preguntarle si esa es la razón de su debilidad. ―Riruka quería mostrarse segura, sin embargo ya se sentía arrepentida de haber hecho lo que hizo.

― ¿Cómo te atreviste a preguntarle eso? ¡Ella está sufriendo! ¡Ella me dijo que te diera el beneficio de la duda y te atreves a pagarle de esa forma! ―Ichigo ya estaba enfadado.

Al percatarse de la forma en que le alzaba la voz, sus amigos intervinieron para calmar las cosas. Ishida fue el primero en dirigirse a Ichigo:

― ¡Kurosaki! Relájate, está bien que te molestes pero no es motivo para que le hables de esa forma.

―No te entrometas.

―Ichigo, baja tu tono de voz. ―Mizuiro trato de cogerlo del brazo pero el pelinaranja se zafo.

Keigo y Chad solo observaban la evolución de la situación para saber si debían meterse o no. El ambiente se había tornado incómodo y pesado, a Riruka se le había salido de las manos la imprudencia de la cual estaba arrepentida.

―Yo, lo siento, no sé porque hice eso. ―miraba de reojo a Rukia.

―Con quien debes disculparte es con Rukia. ―el enojo se notaba en su voz.

―Rukia… lo… lo siento. ― no lograba verla a los ojos.

―Ichigo, esto es demasiado ¿No crees que estas exagerando las cosas? ―Rukia no sabía si sentirse molesta o confundida por aquella rara e incómoda situación.

.

Rukia no obtuvo respuesta en ese momento a causa de que la profesora ya se encontraba en el salón, preguntando la razón del alboroto y exigiendo que todos tomaran sus lugares. Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su enojo y sentarse en su lugar.

Las horas transcurrieron demasiado lento. Riruka no prestaba atención, "¿Qué me pasa, no soy así?... ¡Ahhh! Riruka, cálmate" pensaba queriendo encontrar una explicación a su inusual comportamiento.

En el instante en que la campanilla anuncio el término de las clases, Riruka salió de prisa. En cambio, Rukia se quedó sentada en su lugar:

―Pequeña Rukia, no te preocupes, para todo hay explicaciones. ―Mizuiro quería tranquilizarla.

―Gracias Kojima. ―le dedico una sonrisa.

―Kuchiki. ―Orihime quería acercarse a ella pero Ichigo se lo impidió.

―Lo siento Inoue, creo que esta vez te la robare. ―le sonreía levemente. ―Chicos, nos vemos mañana.

.

Al decirles eso, Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia para sacarla del colegio. Los demás solo podían observarlos irse.

―Típico de Kurosaki. ―Ishida estaba serio.

―Uryu, no digas eso. ―supuestamente Orihime lo miraba molesta, pero en realidad se veía tierna.

― ¡Ok! Vayámonos también, Inoue.

―Sí.

―No hay remedio, también vayamos a casa. ―Mizuiro apresuraba a Keigo y a Chad.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, Keigo hacia su típico berrinche por lo que había ocurrido entre Ichigo y Riruka:

― ¡Ese Ichigo! Tiene que gustarles a todas las chicas.

―Asano, deja de hacer dramas.

― ¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué me dices cosas tan crueles Chad?

Esa pequeña discusión duro hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo ya estaba más tranquilo, a pesar de eso no soltaba la mano de Rukia. Salió con ella casi corriendo, aunque una vez fuera su paso disminuyo.

― ¿A dónde vamos Ichigo? ―Rukia quería saber que tramaba.

―Solo espera. Por cierto, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No ha aumentado la fiebre? ―Ichigo puso su mano en la frente de ella. ―Parece que no.―dijo aliviado.

―Gracias. ―ella lo veía tímidamente.

―Tontita.

Sin decir más, ella se dejó llevar. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en una parada de autobús; al principio Rukia no lo reconoció, ni siquiera en el momento en que Ichigo la hizo subir al el. No se dio cuenta de la dirección a la que iban hasta que recordó que aquella era la ruta hacia el parque de diversiones:

― ¿Vamos de nuevo al parque de diversiones? ―Rukia estaba confundida.

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué?

―Quiero que olvides los ratos tristes y amargos, incluso los que yo provoque.

―Ichigo…

Rukia lo miraba y lo único que veía era un tinte afligido en el rostro de Ichigo, así que se quedó en silencio y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

:

:

:

:

Riruka caminaba a paso lento hacia su casa, con la vergüenza como compañía. Como iba con la mirada y la cabeza bajas no se dio cuenta de que estaba por chocar con una persona, y al hacerlo se disculpó sin darse cuenta de quién era:

― ¡Auch!... ¡Ahhh! Eso dolió. ―ella se sobaba su frente.

― ¡Ey! Cuidado mocosa.

― ¡¿Mocosa?! ¡¿Quie…?!... ¡Oh! Renji. ―se quedó muda al verlo.

― ¿Por qué vas distraída?

―Yo… no tengo porque decírtelo. ―le daba pena decirle la imprudencia que le hizo a su amiga.

― ¡Ok! Nos vemos.

―Espera.

Riruka sentía pena, pero prefería contarle todo y pedirle consejos para remediar las cosas.

.

~Rukia._Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic. Aveces no tengo tiempo de revisar los comentarios, una disculpa por eso.**

**Mientras tanto, les recuerdo que pueden visitar mi pagina de Facebook: **** KuchikiRukiaIchiRuki?ref=hl.**

**Por otro lado, Los puntos ":" que separan los párrafos son para indicar que la escenas siguientes son antes, durante o después de la anterior.**

**.**

**Capítulo 29: La Luna ya no estará eclipsada**

**.**

Rukia se había quedado dormida, por lo que Ichigo tuvo que despertarla para bajar del autobús. Aun adormilada, ella bajo con él y caminaron un poco más para llegar al parque de diversiones. Estando frente a la entrada, Rukia no evito acordarse de su primer beso. Sí, primer beso.

―Rukia, no te quedes parada, ven rápido. ―Ichigo ya estaba del otro lado de los torniquetes que dan acceso al parque.

― ¿Eh? Espérame. ―corrió hacia él.

Ichigo acaricio su cabellera y cogió su mano para adentrarse. No trato de recrear la primera vez que fue con ella, más bien pretendía construir otro agradable recuerdo. Básicamente la dejo elegir los juegos mecánicos o de destreza que más le gustaran. Él podía ver lo feliz que ella estaba, de algún modo estaba logrando hacerla feliz nuevamente.

Una de las diferencias de aquel día, comparado con el anterior, es que ya podía demostrar libremente que amaba a esa mujer y que la protegería hasta de él mismo. Le gustaba verla correr por todos lados y jalándolo a varios sitios, inclusive cuando lo arrastro hasta donde vendían dulces.

―No recordaba cuanto te gustan los dulces.

―Me encantan los dulces.

Ichigo sonreía al verla comportarse de esa forma tan adorable. ―Rukia, ¿Quieres subir a la Rueda de la fortuna? ―estaba seguro de que le gustaría la idea.

― ¿A la Rueda?... de acuerdo. ―se había sonrojado tanto que Ichigo lo noto.

Como era entre semana, la fila para casi todos los juegos mecánicos no era muy larga, y esta ocasión la fila para subir a la Rueda de la Fortuna constaba de solo una pareja y ellos. Cuando Rukia subió a la capsula fue enseguida a la ventana para poder observar el color anaranjado-rojizo del horizonte, e Ichigo únicamente estaba sentado a lado de ella observando lo contenta que estaba.

―Ichigo… ¿Por qué decidiste besarme aquella vez? ―Rukia seguía mirando a través del cristal.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? ―Ichigo la miraba extrañado.

―Yo… yo… ―Rukia se volvió hacia él. ― ¿Fui tu primer beso? ―su cara estaba pintada de carmesí intenso.

Ichigo solo la miraba queriendo comprender aquella pregunta; era claro que fue su primer beso, aunque al parecer a ella le importaba saberlo.

―Ahora que lo dices… ―Ichigo bromeaba con ella. Coloco su mano en su mentón como si tratara de recordar.

― ¡Ichigo!

― ¿Qué? Trato de recordarlo. ―él le sonreía. ― ¿Con qué quieres saberlo, no? De acuerdo, te contare. ―él se recargo en el asiento, cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos antes de narrar su primer beso. ―Ella, era una chica a la que nunca había conocido, solo sabía su nombre. Para mí eso no era suficiente para considerarla importante, más por el hecho de que se me obligaban a tener presente su existencia. Me parecía absurdo tener que tratarla.

― ¿A quién te refieres? ¡Vamos, dime ya! ―Rukia se estaba impacientando.

― ¡Oye! Te lo estoy contando, tú te darás cuenta. Proseguiré con mi historia. ―Ichigo solo abrió un ojo para verla al regañarla. ―Tiempo después, ella se esfumo de mi presencia, lo cual me hizo sumamente feliz. Tanto que, simplemente la olvide. Todo estaba tranquilo en mi vida hasta que por una mala jugada de la vida tuve que verla de nuevo.

―Ichigo… estas… ¿Estás hablando de mí?

―Dije que te quedaras callada.

― ¡Ok! ―accedió a regañadientes.

―El hecho de verla me irritaba, me enfadaba y me hacía estar ansioso. La trataba mal, aunque ella hacia lo mismo. Al parecer eso es lo que me atrajo de ella: que era fuerte y tierna al mismo tiempo. Y en los momentos en los que la quería molestar me salía todo al revés: terminábamos riendo. Una ocasión, la invite a que viera las estrellas de la ciudad. ¿Sabes que me fascino al verla?

Rukia solo lo observaba, ansiaba que dijera que ella fue su primer beso y para eso tenía que seguirle el juego.

― ¿Qué te fascino?

―Al verla, comprendí que ella no me ponía las cosas fáciles, me retaba, me discutía y me daba la razón únicamente cuando la tenía. Ella no me vendió la idea de una mujer falsa que intenta enamorar a través de sonrisas fingidas, maquillaje o ropa fuera de lugar. Por ella no me arrepentí de no besar a otras chicas…

― ¿Eh?

Ichigo abrió los ojos para acomodarse a unos centímetros de ella.

―…Ahora comprendo completamente la razón por la cual mi padre ama a mi madre, y posiblemente sea la misma razón por la cual Byakuya ama a la tuya. Rukia, tú fuiste y siempre serás mi primer beso, tú sola presencia me da la fuerza suficiente para levantarme todos los días y dar lo mejor de mí, para ambos.

Antes de que Rukia pronunciara alguna palabra, Ichigo acercaba poco a poco sus labios a los de ella. Finalmente se fundieron en un sublime beso.

Aquella melodía melancólica resonaba en los corazones de ambos, a través de cada palpitar, armonizando cada inhalación y exhalación para mantener una nota baja. No había necesidad de apresurar el ritmo y desarmonizar el sosiego momento. Ni siquiera el roce de una caricia rompía con la estética y el ritmo de la melodía.

:

:

:

:

Riruka solo esperaba la reacción de Renji, para ella era lógico que se enfadara como lo hizo Ichigo:

― ¡Mocosa!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que con tus imprudencias e impulsos lastimas a los demás y a ti misma?! ―Renji estaba disgustado.

―E… es que… yo… de verdad no sé por qué me comporto de esa forma. ―estaba a punto de llorar.

― ¡Ahhh! Demonios. Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. ―solo le dedicaba una mirada fría.

―Odio eso de mí. Cada vez que un chico me gusta mi conciencia se nubla y hago o digo cosas de las cuales me arrepiento segundos después. Lo peor es que sé que aquellos chicos tienen una relación o simplemente no les agrado, por lo que termino alejándolos de mí, no sin antes ganarme su odio o desprecio.

― ¿No me habías dicho que casi no tenías amigos y que algunos chicos te buscaban por razones equivocas? ―Renji se había confundido, creía que le tomaba el pelo.

―Eso es verdad. No tengo amigos precisamente por lo que hago cuando me gusta un chico, y por eso los demás se crean ideas erróneas de mí.

Renji se sentía en una encrucijada, no sabía qué medidas tomar para ayudar a aquella atolondrada mocosa. Por un lado estaba molesto con ella al tratar de esa forma a sus amigos, por el otro sentía que debía ayudarla a salir de aquel problema.

―Muy bien, no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte pero cuenta conmigo, solo no hagas cosas imprudentes.

―Gracias Renji. ―Riruka lo miraba a través de algunas lágrimas.

― ¡Ah! No llores, pensaran que te hice daño o algo así.

Renji intento romper la tensión y hacer reír un poco a Riruka para distraerla de sus preocupaciones; ya tendrían tiempo de encontrar una solución a las cosas.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo se separó lentamente de Rukia para verla a los ojos:

―Te amo. ―era la primera vez que le decía tal cual aquellas palabras.

―I… Ichigo. ―Rukia lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

―Sé que, no te lo digo usualmente.

―Lo haces, siempre me lo dices con cada mirada, con cada abrazo, con cada beso, con cada sonrisa y de muchas otras maneras.

La Rueda se detuvo en ese momento manteniendo la capsula, donde se encontraban, suspendida hasta arriba dejándolos admirar las luces de la Ciudad de Karakura.

―Rukia, no soporto verte triste cada que tienes oportunidad. Ese dolor que sientes también lo tengo incrustado en mi corazón, y seguramente Renji igual. No te pido que olvides, ni mucho menos que ignores lo que paso, simplemente quiero que el dolor no le gane a los recuerdos. No dejes que el sufrimiento te impida vivir, Rukia… recordar no significa sufrir.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos momentos intentando asimilar las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Él tenía razón, recordar no significa sufrir, porque eso es lo que menos querrían los seres amados para quienes dejan atrás.

―Ichigo… ―simplemente lo abrazo para dejar escapar un suspiro y una lagrima que se perdía en la comisura de sus labios, los cuales dibujaban una sutil sonrisa. ―Lo siento, solo que me cuesta trabajo, pero sé que Kaien no desearía verme así, al contrario: estaría regañándome. ―dejo salir una pequeña risa.

―Cierto, pero no tienes por qué sentirlo, eres una Kuchiki ¿Recuerdas? ―le hizo la absurda broma que Renji siempre le hace.

―Tonto.

Antes de que la Rueda siguiera girando, él deshizo el abrazo para colocar entre sus manos el rostro de ella: deseaba perderse en aquellos profundos ojos violetas, lo único que quería en esos momentos era probar su dulce sabor.

―Rukia… ―no permitió respuesta alguna.

Las palabras sobraban, los latidos cada vez eran más fuertes y apresurados, las lágrimas se secaban, las caricias eran sublimes y el beso ralló en lo soberbio: solo esos segundos les importo poco la existencia de los demás.

Solo el ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta interrumpió aquel egoísmo:

―Ya pueden bajar de la capsula. ―era uno de los encargados.

― ¡Oh! Lo sentimos. ―Ichigo mostró una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Rukia para salir corriendo de la capsula.

Una vez alejados del lugar, ambos dejaron de correr y comenzaron a reír ante aquella situación. Les pareció gracioso y un poco vergonzoso que alguien los viera dándose un pequeño beso.

―Rukia, sigue sonriendo y vuelve a ser la chica gruñona y adorable de la que me enamore

― ¿Eh?

―Solo hazlo. ―Ichigo le sonreía.

―Sí.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, era un símbolo de que su unión era cada vez más fuerte. No importaba cuantas veces se estiro o cuantas veces se enredó, siempre terminaban juntos de nuevo. Al menos eso creían, ingenuos de los nuevos acontecimientos.

:

:

:

:

Renji la acompaño una parte del camino hacia su casa, en completo silencio y pensando en algo para ayudar a aquella atolondrada mocosa.

―Gracias, Renji. ―Riruka le daba la espalda, no era muy buena en ese tipo de situaciones.

―No te preocupes mocosa. ―Renji sonreía al hecho de verla así.

―Entonces… no vemos luego. ―solo lo miro de reojo antes de correr.

Él solo la veía irse, y al perderla de vista se dirigió a su casa: ― ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que la ayudare? No parece simple su situación, ¿Por qué actuara de esa forma? ¿Estará loca? O ¿Me estará engañando? ―estaba algo cansado, así que dejo las preguntas para después, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir un poco.

:

:

:

:

Su hermano ya había terminado de cenar y ya estaba dormido por el cansancio del día, dejándola sola en la sala y con sus pensamientos en torno a lo ocurrido en el colegio. "¿Porqué le hablo de esa forma a Kuchiki? ¿A caso la conoce?", Orihime estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se asustó al escuchar su celular sonar: era Ishida.

―Hola Uryu.

―Inoue, ¿Estas bien? Me quede pensando en lo que ocurrió en el colegio.

―Sí, de hecho, también estaba pensando en eso.

―Ya veo, no fui el único que noto algo extraño.

―Uryu ¿Estás diciendo que… a Riruka…?

―Sí, causara problemas entre Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

Orihime se quedó reflexionando ante la idea de nuevos problemas entre sus amigos.

―Inoue, ¿Sigues ahí?

― ¿Eh? Sí… solo espero que no ocurra nada malo.

―Igual yo, pero eso depende de ellos.

―Sí.

―Inoue, cambiando de tema…

― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Bueno, mañana… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer helado? ―la voz de Ishida sonaba nerviosa.

― ¡Oh! ¿Lo dices enserio? Me gustan los helados.

―Entonces lo tomare como un sí.

Por fin después de un tiempo, Ishida estaba a un paso más cerca de pedirle a Orihime que sea su novia. Al tener más tiempo conviviendo, en la ausencia de sus amigos, él pudo acercarse poco a poco a ella: sin presiones.

:

:

:

:

Ya habían salido del parque de diversiones, y llegaron caminando a paso lento hasta su casa. Una vez más no quería separarse, pero era inevitable.

― ¡Oye! ¿No te has sentido mal verdad? ―Ichigo toco la frente de Rukia para asegurarse de que la fiebre no hubiese aumentado.

―Estoy bien, no he tosido durante toda la tarde.

―Eso no significa que tu fiebre haya podido aumentar. De hecho, te sientes un poco más caliente que hace un par de horas.

―No es nada, estoy bien. ―ella le sonreía para que no se preocupara de más.

―Niña testaruda. De acuerdo, entra ya antes de que te obligue a ir con mi padre.

―No exageres, mañana estaré mejor. Descansa. ―Rukia caminaba hacia su casa al mismo tiempo que se despedía agitando su mano.

―Buenas noches. ―sin poder hacer algo más, él solo la observo entrar a su casa. ―Ni se te ocurra enfermarte. ―dijo para sí mismo.

Ya dentro de su casa, Rukia fue directo a su habitación a dormir. En realidad empezaba a sentirse un poco mal, pero no quería alarmar a sus padres, en especial a su mamá, por lo que decidió tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza e irse a descansar.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando algunos estornudos y un poco de tos le espantaron el sueño, incluso su frente estaba empapada en sudor. Se incorporó en su cama para tomar un poco de agua.

―Maldición, creí que con la medicina me sentiría mejor. ―se recostó otra vez para dormir nuevamente, no obstante el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte haciéndola dar vueltas en la cama buscando confort.

Cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, el despertador hizo su trabajo al obligarla a abrir los ojos pesadamente. Intento incorporarse pero los estornudos y la tos eran más fuertes que hace un par de horas, así que calló el despertador y se escondió bajo sus sábanas aceptando su derrota ante el resfriado.

Byakuya noto que Rukia estaba tardando en dar señas de que bajaría a desayunar, por lo que dejo el periódico y su desayuno a un lado para ir a apresurarla.

―Rukia, date prisa o te retrasaras. ―dijo sin abrir la puerta.

―Lo sé. ―ella empezó a toser llamando la atención de su padre.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Byakuya entro al escucharla toser. ― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estas enferma?

―Lo siento, tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza anoche pensando que estaría mejor por la mañana.

―Ya veo. ―se acercó a ella para tocar su frente. ―Te sientes algo caliente, llamare a Kurosaki para que venga a verte.

―Espera, ¿No puedes llamar a otro doctor? No quiero que Ichigo se entere. ―Rukia escondía su rostro bajo las sábanas.

―Claro que no, lo llamare a él. Ahora, no te muevas, le pediré a una de las muchachas que te tome la temperatura.

En ese momento, Hisana había entrado a la habitación junto con una de las muchachas. La primera llevaba una canastita con un termómetro y toallas limpias, mientras que la segunda llevaba un cuenco de metal lleno de agua.

―No te preocupes cariño, ya estamos aquí con lo necesario. ―Hisana sonreía como siempre. ―por favor, tómale la temperatura en lo que yo le coloco la toalla en su frente. ―le pidió dulcemente a la joven.

―Sí señora.

―Ya llame a Isshin,estará aquí pronto.

Byakuya no dejaba de sorprenderle la atención y dulzura de su esposa.

―Ya veo, gracias mi vida. Entonces puedo retirarme a la empresa sin pendiente.

―Byakuya, no te afectara dejar de ir un día. ―Hisana quería que se relajara un poco.

―Lo siento cariño, debo irme. Regresare temprano. ―cuando decía eso lo cumplía.

―De acuerdo.

―Cuida de Rukia. ―Byakuya beso el dorso de la mano de su esposa y miro a su hija antes de irse.

Rukia estaba algo mareada, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver aquella tierna y breve escena. Aunque su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo a lado de ellas, cada que lo hacía trataba de tener atenciones lindas con ambas.

:

:

:

:

Isshin ya había terminado de hablar cuando Masaki estaba a su lado sirviéndole el desayuno:

― ¿Paso algo?

―No es nada grave, Hisana me pidió que fuera a ver a la pequeña Rukia, parece que tiene resfriado.

―Ya veo, entonces hoy no asistirá a clases.

― ¿Quién no ira a clases?―Ichigo estaba entrando a la cocina.

―Rukia tiene un leve resfriado, iré a verla en unos momentos.

―Esa tonta, anoche me dijo que se sentía bien.

―Ichigo, deberías ir a verla después de clases.

―Lo haré mamá, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

Ichigo desayuno rápido para no escuchar a Yuzu reclamarle por sus waffles, como la noche anterior, así que se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la preparatoria. Por su lado, Isshin se preparó para ir con los Kuchiki:

― ¡Ok! Te veo en el hospital querida.

―Muy bien, Cuídate. ―Isshin la abrazo fuertemente antes de salir de la casa.

Inmediatamente que llego a la casa de los Kuchiki, Hisana lo recibió para guiarlo hasta la habitación de Rukia. Al entrar vio a la pequeña ojivioleta recostada en su cama y con una toalla sobre su frente para refrescarla.

―Gracias por venir pronto, Isshin.

―No es problema, saben que cuentan con nosotros. Ahora, ¿Le midieron la temperatura?

―Sí, cuando le la medimos era de 38 °C.

―Ya veo, si no les importa se la mediré de nuevo. ―Isshin cogió su termómetro, previamente desinfectado, y lo coloco en la boca de Rukia. ― ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte mal? ―le preguntaba a Rukia.

―Desde ayer por la mañana, pero por la tarde me sentí un poco mejor.

― ¿Por eso creíste que note enfermarías?

―Sí. ―Rukia estaba apenada.

―No te preocupes, estarás bien, solo tienes que reposar un par de días y estarás mejor. Posiblemente la siguiente semana puedas regresar al colegio. ―le decía mientras le quitaba el termómetro de la boca. ―Tu temperatura está bajando, ya es de 37.8°C.

Antes de irse, Isshin le hizo un chequeo general y le receto un par de medicamentos para que se recuperase pronto.

―Ichigo vendrá a verte después de clases. Hisana, que afortunadas son nuestras familias. ―dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Hisana lo miraba con extrañeza.

―Vamos Hisana, no creímos que después de haberlos comprometido a la fuerza, al final realmente desearían estar juntos. ―Isshin adopto un semblante serio. ―Realmente, estoy agradecido de que la pequeña Rukia y mi tonto hijo quieran estar juntos

―Isshin, no tienes porqué ponerte así. ―Hisana poso su mano en el hombro de él.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo tras unas carcajadas. ―Muy bien, me retiro.

Cuando Isshin se retiró, Rukia seguía acostada en su cama, con medio rostro oculto bajo las sábanas, viendo a su madre reír ante la efusiva alegría del padre de Ichigo. Unos segundos después, su madre fue a cambiarle la toalla por una limpia y fresca.

―Cariño, tengo que salir de viaje unos días, ¿Estarás bien?

―No me gusta que te vayas, pero entiendo que debes hacerlo… ¡Mmm! Estaré bien. ―Rukia seguía sin querer asomar su cara de las sábanas.

―Bien, no será mucho tiempo. ―Hisana se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de su hija. ―Me iré esta tarde, así que no estarás sola ya que Ichigo vendrá a verte.

―No sé si quiero que venga. ―oculto completamente su cara entre las sábanas. ―No dejara de reprenderme por haberme enfermado.

― ¿De verdad? ―Hisana rio un poco. ―Bueno, eso solo demuestra cuanto se preocupa por ti.

―No le veo lo gracioso.

―Descansa un poco.

Sin decir más, Hisana la dejo tranquila para que pudiera dormir un poco. Desde luego, no le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño pues no había podido dormir. Así que paso toda la mañana durmiendo, sin saber lo que ocurría en el colegio.

:

:

:

:

Caminaba por el pasillo para llegar hasta su salón cuando de la nada escucho un grito detrás de él: era Keigo que gritaba como siempre mientras corría de forma espeluznante:

― ¡IIIchiiigooo!

―Déjame en paz Keigo. ―Ichigo detuvo el abrazo al poner su codo como escudo, provocando que su amigo se golpeara y cayera al piso.

― ¡¿Por qué llegaste solo?! ¿Dónde está la hermosa Rukia? ―Keigo lloraba dramáticamente.

―No te importa.

Ichigo camino tranquilamente hasta su pupitre, pero Orihime y Mizuiro ya estaban a su lado preguntando lo mismo que Keigo:

―Kurosaki, ¿Cómo esta Kuchiki? ―se notaba un poco apenada.

―Si Ichigo, ¿Ocurrió algo a parte del mal entendido? ―Mizuiro había dejado de lado su celular.

― ¡Ah! Muy bien… Rukia está bien, solo pesco un resfriado. Mi padre ya fue a verla para saber cómo esta.

―Kuchiki… ¡¿Iras a verla verdad?! ―Orihime se entusiasmó un poco al preguntarle, ya que pareció más advertencia que curiosidad.

― ¿Eh?... Claro que sí, todos me lo recuerdan.

―No creí que fueras tan tierno. ―Mizuiro bromeaba para molestarlo un poco.

― ¡Tsss! Cállate.

Orihime y Mizuiro reían al ver sonrojado y enfadado a Ichigo, así que no se percataron de que Riruka ya estaba en el salón prestando atención a su pequeña conversación, hasta que Keigo grito su nombre aterradoramente:

― ¡RRRiiirukaaa!

― ¡Ahhh! ―ella cerro los ojos y alzo sus manos para amortiguar el abrazo, aunque al no sentir contacto alguno abrió un ojo para averiguar que paso.

―Cálmate Asano. ―como siempre, Chad lo había sujetado con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

― ¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Nunca me dejan acércame a la hermosa Rukia! ¡¿Acaso tampoco me dejaran abrazara la preciosa Riruka?!

―No. ―fue lo único que le respondió mientras lo obligaba a mantenerse sentado en su pupitre.

Riruka no sabía cómo actuar, ni si quiera le dio tiempo de agradecerle a Chad, que no le permitiera al atolondrado de Keigo abrazarla, porque ya estaba sentado en su lugar. Así que miro por unos segundos a su alrededor y confirmo que, efectivamente, Rukia no asistiría a clases, por lo que se animó a preguntarle a Ichigo por ella:

―Hola Ichigo, ¿Rukia no asistirá a clases? ¿Se encuentra bien?

― ¿Por qué te importa? ―Ichigo tenía su mentón recargado sobre la palma de su mano y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Por otro lado, Orihime y Mizuiro se retiraron a sus respectivos asientos.

―No le veo lo malo preguntar por ella.

―Está enferma.

― ¡Oh!...

Riruka quería hablarle más pero la profesora ya estaba dentro del salón, por lo que tuvo que cortar la "conversación". Por ahora.

:

:

:

:

Ishida estaba sentado en su lugar intentando leer un poco, aunque el ruido de su alrededor no se lo permitía obligándolo a observar las escenas frente a él. Veía como Orihime y Mizuiro revoloteaban alrededor de Ichigo para preguntarle sobre Rukia, al mismo tiempo que veía entrar a Riruka: con sumo interés por la conversación que sus amigos tenían.

―Esa chica es algo extraña.―hablaba para sí mismo. ―Solo espero que no cause problemas.

Segundos después, noto como aquella chica le preguntaba a Ichigo por Rukia, causando que Mizuiro y Orihime se alejaran de donde estaban.

:

:

:

:

Ya era hora de almorzar y él ya estaba retirándose con sus amigos a la azotea para comer, así que no perdió tiempo para acercarse a él aprovechando también que Rukia no estaba:

―Ichigo, espera… ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? ―Riruka le mostraba un lindo Bento que había preparado.

― ¿Eh? No gracias. ―él le volvió a dar la espalda para seguir su camino.

― ¿Te importa si les hago compañía? ―se colocó a lado de él.

Keigo reaccionó positivamente, esta emocionado de que ella los acompañara para almorzar; Mizuiro y Chad se miraron unos instantes dudosos esperando la respuesta de Ichigo: quien la miro de forma extraña:

― ¿Qué?

―No los molestare. ―Riruka no les dio tiempo de responder porque ya se dirigía a la azotea muy alegre.

Orihime e Ishida estaban anonadados ante la iniciativa de la chica al querer hablarle a Ichigo.

―Esa chica, traerá problemas.

―Uryu, no digas esas cosas. ―Orihime lo miraba preocupada por su "predicción"

―Solo espero que Kurosaki y Kuchiki sepan manejar la situación, sino… las cosas saldrán mal.

― ¡Ah! ―la ojigris observaba a Ichigo parado en el umbral de la puerta hablando con sus amigos.

Por su lado, Keigo revoloteaba alrededor de su amigo rogando por que aceptara ir a almorzar con esa linda chica:

― ¡Ichigo! No seas así, no iras solo, además yo procurare que no engañes a la preciosa Rukia.

―Cállate Keigo.

―Ichigo, no hay que ser groseros, además sabemos que no serias capaz de hacer algo incorrecto en la ausencia de la pequeña Rukia. ―Mizuiro intentaba mediar la incómoda situación.

―Ichigo, solo es un almuerzo entre amigos. ―Chad poso su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja.

― ¡Ash! Está bien, solo por cortesía… además ya tengo hambre.

Sin más objeciones, todos se dirigieron a su punto de reunión sin saber con lo que se encontrarían. Al llegar a la azotea, Keigo se emocionó al ver que Riruka había colocado una manta para que todos pudieran sentarse. Mizuiro, Chad e Ichigo se quedaron parados sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el hecho.

Riruka les gritaba que se acercaran para que se sentaran a almorzar:

― ¡Chicos! Vengan. ―agitaba la mano con alegría.

― ¡Tsss! Esa mocosa, ¿Qué pretende? ―Ichigo la miraba algo enojado.

―Está bien, solo trata de ser amable. ―Mizuiro la miraba dudoso.

―No lo sé… no me gusta la forma en que trata a Rukia.

―Pero la pequeña Rukia no ha dicho nada para creer lo contrario, o ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo malo?

―No, ella le da el beneficio de la duda… pero no me convence totalmente.

―De acuerdo, tratemos de darle una oportunidad, quizá la estamos juzgando duramente.

Muy a su pesar acepto la propuesta de su amigo, así que sin decir más se acercó a la manta, sin embargo puso una barrera más que intangible: obligo a Keigo a sentarse en medio de él y Riruka.

:

:

:

:

Mientras subía las escaleras, se preguntaba si esta ocasión no había hecho algo inapropiado al invitarse sola a almorzar con Ichigo y sus amigos a sabiendas de la ausencia de Rukia. Aun así, al llegar a la azotea inmediatamente coloco una manta, que guardaba en una pequeña bolsa, esperando a que las cosas le salieran bien.

―Con este detalle seguramente llamare su atención. ―Riruka veía la puerta esperando a que los chicos la atravesaran pronto. ― ¿Por qué no suben?... A menos que… no vengan.

Sentía vergüenza y enojo al echar a perder otra oportunidad para llamar la atención del chico que le gusta. Ya estaba por quitar la manta del suelo cuando escucho algunos pasos cerca de la salida: eran los muchachos, por lo que rápidamente los llamo asentarse: ― ¡Chicos! Vengan.

El primero en hacerle fiestas fue Keigo, pero a ella no le importaba mucho su atención, así que lo dejo pulular a su alrededor, ya que le interesaba saber porque Ichigo no se acercaba y hablaba en voz baja con Mizuiro.

Repentinamente los tres caminaban hacia la manta, y antes de que ella le dijera a Ichigo que se sentara a su lado este movió a Keigo para que se colocara a lado de él, bloqueándola por completo a acercarse físicamente.

El almuerzo transcurrió como siempre: tranquilo y conversando con los amigos. Al menos para Ichigo y compañía, ya que Riruka se había aburrido a pesar de las excesivas atenciones de Keigo; no había encontrado oportunidad para iniciar una plática con el pelinaraja hasta que todos se dispusieron a retirarse, obligándola a pedirle que hablara con ella un momento:

― ¡Ichigo! Necesito hablar contigo.

Todos se quedaron mudos,incluso Keigo, esperando a escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

― ¡Ufff! De acuerdo,acabemos con esto. Amigos, los alcanzo en unos segundos.

―Ichigo… ―esta vez Keigo se mostró serio. ―Está bien, no tarden.

Mizuiro no estaba muy convencido de dejarlos solos pero Ichigo insistió que no tardaría, además de que Chad le dijo que no tenían por qué preocuparse. Así que, a regañadientes bajaron para ir al salón.

Una vez que se retiraron, Ichigo se volvió hacia Riruka para terminar con ese momento incomodo de una vez:

―Muy bien Riruka, ¿Qué es lo que tanto necesitabas hablar conmigo?

― ¡Vamos! No seas tan frió, solo tengo un par de días de ser tu compañera de clases ¿Y me tratas de esa forma? ―reía un poco y se acercaba poco a poco a él.

―Tú lo has dicho, eres mi compañera de clases, eso no significa que tenga que ser tu amigo y mucho menos después de la forma en que te has comportado con Rukia. ¿Qué pretendes? ―sentía que perdía la paciencia.

― ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? ―ya estaba a menos de un metro de él.

― ¿Cuenta de qué? Y ¿Podrías alejarte de mí? Invades mi espacio vital. ―Ichigo daba un paso hacia atrás.

―Muy bien, tendré que dejarte más claro de que estoy hablando.

― ¿Mostrarme?

En ese momento, Riruka no le dio mucho tiempo de dar otro paso hacia atrás cuando se le abalanzo para abrazarlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en la boca.

.

~Rukia_Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: ¿Malos entendidos?**

**.**

Orihime vio a Mizuiro, Keigo y a Chad llegar al salón sin Ichigo, lo que le angustiaba ya que eso significaba que estaba solo con Riruka, y dados los acontecimientos anteriores no creía que fuera buena idea.

―Chicos, ¿Kurosaki está bien?

― ¿Eh? Sí, no debe tardar en bajar. ―le respondió Mizuiro.

― ¿Esta solo con Riruka?

―Sí, ella dijo que tenía que hablar con él, así que le dimos espacio. ―Keigo no estaba lloriqueando como siempre.

―No te preocupes Inoue, todo está bien. ―Chad le hablaba por primera vez.

Ishida escuchaba la conversación desde su asiento, hecho que no le impidió introducirse en la conversación:

―Inoue, creo que es mejor que arreglen los mal entendidos, de esa forma puede que no ocurra lo que pensaba.

―Es que…

―Solo espera a que bajen, solo así sabrás como resultaron las cosas.

Todos se quedaron callados, sencillamente no sabían cómo responder ante la situación en que la nueva chica los había colocado. Además, era un mal momento para que Rukia estuviera enferma y se ausentara hasta la siguiente semana.

La clase comenzó rápidamente e Ichigo y Riruka no habían bajado aun, dándoles un mal presentimiento a todos: Mizuiro, Chad, Keigo, Ishida y Orihime. "¿Qué ocurre? Ya inicio la clase y no bajan" pensaba la ojigris tratando de evitar malos pensamientos, y no era la única que especulaba lo mismo.

―Ichigo, te dije que no hicieras algo imprudente. ―decía para sí mismo Ishida.

―No decepciones a la pequeña Rukia. ―murmuraba Mizuro.

:

:

:

:

Paso toda la mañana profundamente dormida, así que alrededor del mediodía despertó con algo de hambre. Sin muchas ganas, se incorporó en su cama y se estiro un poco antes ver su celular esperando encontrar un mensaje de texto de Ichigo.

―No me envió ninguno, bueno… no estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo así que… no tengo por qué darle importancia ahora. ―esta vez sí esperaba un texto de él. ―Cielos… muero de hambre.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, una de las muchachas entro a su habitación para cambiarle la toalla por una limpia y fresca:

― ¡Oh! Señorita, ¿Cómo se siente?

― ¿Hum? ¡Oh! Mejor, gracias… ¡Eh!

― ¿Tiene hambre verdad? ―le decía sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba la toalla.

―Sí. ―Rukia sonreía.

―Está bien, en un momento le traigo algo de almorzar, de acuerdo a lo que le receto el doctor Kurosaki.

―Está bien, gracias.

Al quedarse nuevamente sola en la habitación, se recostó de lado para ver fuera de la ventana preguntándose que estaría ocurriendo en ese instante en la preparatoria. "Ichigo…" no pensaba en otra cosa pues lo extrañaba.

Se quedó en esa posición un buen rato hasta que la muchacha llego con una bandeja con alimentos: sopa caliente, fruta picada y jugo de naranja:

―Aquí tiene señorita.

―Gracias. ―Rukia solo miraba la comida.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Hay… hay jugo de fresa?

―No señorita, pero puedo pedirlo para usted. ―le sonreía amablemente.

― ¡Sí! Por favor ―le brillaban los ojos.

La muchacha se retiró dela habitación para llamar a la tienda para que llevasen el jugo fresa, además de algunas cosas más para completar la despensa. Mientras tanto, Rukia comía felizmente ignorando lo que ocurría en el colegio.

:

:

:

:

La clase apenas tenía unos cuantos minutos de que había iniciado, pero Orihime seguía nerviosa y quería respirar tranquilamente para no hiperventilarse, así que salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse al baño, y a pesar de que la profesora le gritaba desde la puerta que regresara a su asiento, ella no se detuvo.

Se mojó la cara para refrescarse un poco y detener la hiperventilación, como no es muy buena manejando los nervios, esa fue la única forma que encontró de relajarse.

―Kuchiki, recupérate pronto si no… si no las cosas podrían ponerse feas. ―hablaba en voz baja y su mirada apuntaba al lavamanos. ― ¡Ufff! Espero estar equivocada, no quiero que mis amigos tengan un mal entendido ―se agacho colocando su mentón sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos estaban estirados porque sus manos estaban sujetadas del lavamanos.

Segundos después se levantó, se dio un par de golpecitos en sus mejillas y dio un gran suspiro antes de salir del baño para regresar a clases. Al estar en el pasillo se detuvo a ver las escaleras que iban hacia la azotea.

―Me pregunto sí, aun seguirán hablando. ―inconscientemente daba pasos pequeños hacia las escaleras.

Ya había subido bastantes cuando alcanzo a escuchar la voz de una chica:

"―No me importa que tengas prometida, ¡Se muy bien que me comporto mal! ¿Pero?... ¿Pero qué hago? En verdad me gustas."

―Esa voz se parecida a la de Riruka ¡Oh! Seguramente son ellos. ¿De qué están hablando? ―se quedó parada donde estaba cuando escucho otra voz:

"―Riruka… no te entiendo, ¿Entonces por qué te comportas de esta forma?

―Lo sé.

― ¿Podrías soltarme?

―No quiero."

Por unos segundos no se escuchaba nada, hasta que la voz de Ichigo rompió el silencio:

"―Ya te lo dije, no quiero que te acerques. ¡Uf! Quédate aquí si quieres. No llores, mejor piensa como arreglaras los malos entendidos que provocas, quizá pueda darte el beneficio de la duda como Rukia lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

― ¿Le dirás lo que ocurrió?

―No lo sé."

Orihime asimilaba lo que acabada de escuchar: ―Paso algo entre ellos, paso algo… ―sentía que sus pies se habían pegado al piso porque no se movía.

― ¿Hum? Inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Eh? ―solo lo miraba enfadada.

― ¿Ocurre algo?… ¿Inoue?

― ¡Eres un tonto!

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritas eso?

― ¿Cómo que porque pregunto? Es obvio que hiciste algo con la chica nueva ¡Y no piensas ser honesto con Kuchiki!

:

:

:

:

"¿Por qué no me muevo? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no reacciono?!", gritaba en su mente aun paralizado. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y sus manos a un costado de él ya listos para alejarla de él:

― ¿Estás loca? ―Ichigo sujetaba las muñecas de Riruka con suma fuerza, alzándolas lo suficiente para inmovilizarla.

― ¡Ja! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto? ―ella lo miraba seductoramente.

― ¡Maldita mocosa! ―Ichigo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo, ya que a la única que había besado era a Rukia.

― ¡Ey! Ya lo había dicho antes, me gustas.

― ¡Tengo prometida!... Y para tu información… ¡La amo! ―Ichigo perdió la paciencia. ―No vuelvas a acercarte a Rukia o a mí. ―aventó sus manos causando que ella diera un tras pie.

―Qué no me acerque a Rukia ¡Eh!...

―Te lo advierto. ―la miraba amenazadoramente. ―Haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, solo aléjate de nosotros.

Ichigo le dio la espalda para regresar al salón, pero ella lo abrazo por la espalda obligándolo a detener su andar:

―No me rendiré.

― ¿Qué?

―No me importa que tengas prometida. ―lloraba mientras posaba su frente en la espalda de él y se aferraba a su camisa. ― ¡Se muy bien que me comporto mal! ¿Pero?... ¿Pero qué hago? En verdad me gustas.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y apretó, con su dedo índice y pulgar, el tabique de su nariz para reprimir su enfado antes de hablarle:

―Riruka… no te entiendo, ¿Entonces por qué te comportas de esta forma?

―Lo sé. ―decía entre lágrimas y sin soltarlo.

― ¿Podrías soltarme? ―la voz de Ichigo era fría y cortante.

―No quiero.

Sin más remedio, cogió nuevamente las muñecas de Riruka, las hizo a un lado para empujarla hacia atrás:

―Ya te lo dije, no quiero que te acerques. ¡Uf! Quédate aquí si quieres. ―Comenzó a caminar dejándola llorar en el piso. ―No llores, mejor piensa como arreglaras los malos entendidos que provocas, quizá pueda darte el beneficio de la duda como Rukia lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

― ¿Le dirás lo que ocurrió?

―No lo sé. ―solo se detuvo unos segundos para verla de reojo y, sin decir más, bajo las escaleras.

Iba suspirando intentando enfriar su cabeza después del mal rato que Riruka le hizo pasar, y aunque sus pasos eran lentos no tardo en toparse con Orihime en las escaleras:

― ¿Hum? Inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Ichigo estaba frente a ella.

― ¿Eh? ―lo miraba enfadada.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―empezaba a confundirse. ― ¿Inoue?

― ¡Eres un tonto!

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritas eso? ―ahora si estaba confundido.

― ¿Cómo que porque pregunto? Es obvio que hiciste algo con la chica nueva ¡Y no piensas ser honesto con Kuchiki!

Ichigo entendió enseguida el enojo de su amiga, así que se acero a ella y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza para calmarla:

―Inoue, cálmate, te explicare todo al terminar las clases.

― ¿Explicar?

―Sí, hay una explicación a lo que posiblemente escuchaste. Ahora regresemos.

Él simplemente siguió su camino al salón, desde luego Orihime lo siguió a paso lento sin quitarle la vista de encima.

:

:

:

:

Disfrutaba su jugo de fresa mientras veía fijamente su celular esperando alguna señal de Ichigo o sus amigos. Ya estaba por rendirse en la espera cuando este sonó y, sin mirar que numero era, respondió con una gran sonrisa:

― ¿Hola?

― ¡Ey! Rukia, ¿Por qué respondes? Se supone que estas en clases. ―Renji disfrutaba molestarla.

― ¡Oh!... Renji, no estoy en clases, me quede en casa.

― ¿Estas enferma?

―Sí, un leve resfriado, solo debo descansar.

―De acuerdo, ¿Te importa que te visite?

―Está bien, a mi madre la agradara saludarte.

― ¡Ok! Estaré ahí pronto.

―Bien.

Rukia cortó la llamada sin evitar sonreír ante la imprudencia de su amigo: ―Ese Renji… ¡Mmm! Debí pedirle que me trajera algún dulce. ―se lamentaba el no haber aprovechado su convalecencia para obtener golosinas.

Como ya estaba cansada de estar acostada, se levantó de la cama para salir un momento al pequeño balcón. Al abrir la puerta, el viento soplo suavemente en entre sus cabellos y acaricio su rostro: ― ¡Ahhh! Que fresco. ―se recargo en la pequeña barda para observar el jardín y recibir un poco de sol.

Todo estaba tranquilo y el único ruido que se oía era el trinar de algunos pájaros que revoloteaban por los árboles junto al canto del viento abriéndose paso entre sus oídos.

―Ya casi es la una. ―Rukia se volvió a ver el reloj de pared. ― ¡Ahhh! Ya quiero que de las tres. Ichigo… ¿Estas prestando atención a la clase?

―Rukia, ¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces levantada? ―era su mamá.

―Solo quería ver el jardín y recibir un poco de sol.

―Ya veo, eso quiere decir que te estas recuperando pronto.

―Eso creo. Por cierto, Renji vendrá.

―Me da gusto, me dejo algo preocupada por la forma tan repentina en la que se fue el otro día.

―Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, él está bien.

―Bien. ―Hisana sonreía como siempre.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio para observar el exterior desde el balcón. Era agradable estar unos cuantos minutos en serenidad, y Rukia aprovechaba cualquier momento para que su madre la abrazara y acariciara su cabeza.

El ambiente se mantuvo en paz hasta que Renji llego a la casa. Una de las muchachas anuncio la llegada del pelirrojo.

― ¡Ah! Ese escandaloso de Renji, dile que entre por favor.

―Claro señorita.

No tardo ni un segundo en entrar a la habitación de Rukia. ― ¡Rukia! ¿Cómo te sientes? ―caminaba hacia ella muy alegre.

―Buen día Renji.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, Buen día. ―Renji se apeno de no haber visto antes a Hisana.

―Renji, ¿Cómo has estado?―Hisana estaba un poco preocupada por él.

―Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. ―por un segundo abandono la alegría.

―De acuerdo, me da gusto que estés aquí. Bien, los dejare conversar. ―se despidió Hisana.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Renji cambio su semblante por uno más serio para aclarar un asunto con Rukia: Riruka. Él no era muy bueno con las palabras, por lo que tardo un poco en comenzar a hablar sobre como la conoció:

― ¿La conociste en la cafetería, verdad? ―Rukia lo veía fijamente.

― ¿Cómo supiste? ―estaba sorprendido de que ya supiera.

―Ella nos lo dijo.

― ¿Cómo que se los dijo? ¿Acaso ya la vieron en la preparatoria?

―Sí, nos contó todo… además… ella está en nuestra clase. ―Renji se quedó mudo. ― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Rukia no sabía porque había reaccionado mal.

―Esto es malo… ―se quedó pensando.

― ¿Sabes algo que deberías decirme?

―Bueno, posiblemente ya lo sepas pero… esa chica dice estar enamorada de Ichigo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo algunos segundos, lo que le extrañaba a Renji era la serenidad que mantenía Rukia a pesar de lo que había dicho.

―Ya lo sabía.

― ¿De verdad? ―Renji estaba sorprendido.

―Es muy clara la actitud que ella adopta cuando está cerca de él. ―dirigió su mirada hacia los arboles del jardín.

― ¡Vaya! He de admitir que admiro tu postura, creí que te enfadarías, en especial por la forma en que te trato en la pista de hielo. Por cierto, el otro día me la tope en la calle y… bueno, me dijo algo que me inquieto un poco.

― ¿La viste?

―Me platico lo que te dijo en el colegio.

Rukia se volvió para verlo antes de responder ante el comentario: ― ¿Por qué lo hizo?

―Eso no importa, cuando me contó me enfade al principio pero... comenzó a llorar y se escuchaba arrepentida… le prometí ayudarla a encontrar una solución. También le dije que remendara las cosas.

―Renji, gracias por preocuparte por ambas.

― ¿Qué?

―Lo único que me interesa es que nada nos afecte: a Ichigo y a mí. Ya no quiero sufrir, quiero volver a ser fuerte. Sé que suena egoísta pero… él me hizo entenderlo… a Kaien le molestaría verme triste todo el tiempo. Así que, no me preocupare por nada más.

―Rukia…

Renji entendía que por una vez ella deseara actuar de forma egoísta, ya que por no haberlo hecho antes la separaron de su amado y se arrepintió de no haber actuado de la forma en la que ahora pensaba.

―Ya veo, empezabas a preocuparme. Tampoco me agradaba verte deprimida y ese tonto te ayudo a salir de una depresión. ¿Quién lo diría? Pareciera que solo entre ustedes dos pueden levantarse y seguir adelante, ahora comprendo la razón por la cual se enamoraron.―Renji por fin aceptaba la realidad.

― ¿Hum? No me molestes. ―Rukia se había sonrojado tanto que le apeno que la viera.

Ya sentían un poco de calor por estar en el balcón, así que entraron a la habitación para refrescarse en la sombra y sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones que estaba frente a la cama. Conversaban y reían como antes, durante un par de horas, les hacía falta relajarse un poco.

:

:

:

:

Las clases terminaron y todos los estudiantes comenzaban a retirarse, quedándose únicamente Ichigo y sus amigos. Riruka no había regresado al salón después de lo que ocurrió, ya que esperaba escondida detrás de una pared a ver salir a todos y así poder recoger sus cosas.

El pelinaranja no perdió tiempo para explicarle a Orihime lo que ocurrió en la azotea con Riruka.

―Inoue.

― ¿Hum? ¡Oh! Kurosaki… no tienes por qué explicarme que paso, es a Kuchiki a quien debes decirle.

― ¿Decirle que? ―Keigo interrumpió colocándose en medio de ellos.

― ¡Ash! ¡Keigo! ¡No seas curioso!

―Kurosaki, más te vale no haber hecho algo estúpido. ―Ishida lo miraba con su "cálida" mirada.

― ¡Uf! Es la hora de molestarme. ―Ichigo estaba irritándose.

―Ichigo, ¿Por qué Riruka no regreso a clases? ―Mizuiro estaba serio.

―No lo sé.

― ¡¿No nos contaras?! ―Keigo gritaba. ― ¡Dinos! ¡Seguramente le hiciste algo malo!

― ¡Que no me molestes! ¡Y no le hice nada!... ¡Uf!... les explicare otro día, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Rukia.

―Kurosaki, dile que deseamos que se recupere pronto. ―Orihime le extendió la mano con una pequeña paleta de chocolate.

― ¿Hum? Gracias Inoue.

Diciendo esto, cogió la paleta y salió corriendo del salón mientras se despedía con la mano de sus amigos. Iba tan apurado que no se percató de que Riruka lo observaba detrás de una pared. Y mientras estaba en los casilleros se encontró con Shinji:

― ¡Ey! Ichigo. ―lo saludaba ya sin miedo. ―No vi a la pequeña Rukia ¿Le paso algo?

―Hirako, pesco un resfriado.

―Ya veo, algo me decía que ayer se veía un poco mal. Muy bien, espero que regrese pronto.

―Gracias, Hirako. Nos vemos. ―comenzó a correr.

― ¡¿Vas a verla?! ¡Salúdala de mi parte!

―Seguro. ―Ichigo ya estaba cerca de la calle.

"Esa tonta, le dije que se cuidara… ahora está enferma" pensaba en miles de formas para regañarla una vez que la tuviera frente a ella. "Lo que me inquieta es como decirle lo que paso con Riruka. ¿Cómo lo tomara?", era lo que nublaba sus ganas de ver a Rukia.

Por ir distraído, no se dio cuenta de que había tomado otra ruta. Era una calle larga y un poco solitaria, al menos esa impresión le dio hasta que en un cubo vio una pequeña tienda "Almacén de Urahara".

― ¿Almacén de Urahara?

― ¡Ey! ¡Chico extraño! ―de la tienda salió un extraño hombre al que no se le podía ver bien el rostro a causa de su sombrero.

― ¿Hum? ―volteo para todos lados esperando a que le hablara a otra persona.

―No te hagas el tonto,sabes que te hablo a ti. ―lo señalaba con su bastón mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Uf! De acuerdo, ¿Qué quiere viejo?

― ¿Buscas algún dulce o regalo? Tengo muchos productos, ahora mismo tengo una última existencia de estos dulces. ―saco un pequeño tubo con la tapa en forma de conejo.

― ¿Y cómo por qué yo querría esa cosa? ―lo veía un poco molesto.

― ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Puedes dárselo a una linda chica, este producto es una edición limitada de dulces "Chappy"

― ¿Chappy?... ―se quedó pensando unos segundos cuando recordó que Rukia ama ese conejo.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Veo que te intereso el producto, ¿Lo quieres comprar?

― ¡Mmm! Muy bien, deme esa cosa… solo dígame ¿A qué precio pretende vendérmelo? ―de algún modo sabía que lo estafaría.

―Es un buen precio… 1000 yenes ($122. 75 mexicanos).

― ¡Eso es un robo! ―Ichigo discutió un rato con aquel extraño hombre sin éxito, así que término pagándole los 1000 yenes. ―Más le vale a Rukia que le guste esta cosa. ―decía para sí mismo sacando humo de las orejas.

―Chico, te aseguro que note arrepentirás. ―dijo el hombre mostrando seriedad después de jugar un rato con él y hacerlo pagar un precio exagerado por un dulce.

―Lo que digas viejo.

Sin decir más, retomo su camino para ver a Rukia. No dejaba de ver ese pequeño tubo esperando que le gustara. Apresuro un poco su paso a causa del tiempo perdido al discutir con aquel hombre, por suerte estaba cerca de la casa.

Ya estaba por llegar cuando distinguió la motocicleta de Renji. ― ¡Hum! Vino a verla, seguramente le llamo.

Al tocar el timbre, la madre de Rukia fue quien atendió el intercomunicador:

― ¿Hola?

―Hola, soy Ichigo.

― ¡Oh! Entra por favor. ―Hisana abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar. ―Adelante, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

―No gracias, ¡Eh! ¿Renji esta con Rukia?

―Sí, están arriba, ve con ellos. ¡Oh! Ichigo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?, saldré de viaje unos días así que ¿Cuidarías a Rukia por mí? ―Hisana le sonreía dulcemente.

―Eso lo haré aunque no me lo pidan. ―Ichigo le sonrió.

―Me tranquilizas. Cierto, sube ya, Rukia debe querer verte.

―Muy bien, y que tengas un buen viaje. ―subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Al acercarse a la habitación de Rukia escucho las risas de ambos. ―Parece estar mejor, y está contenta, eso quiere decir que ya no estará distraída ni triste. ―Dio un par de pasos más para anunciar su llegada al tocar la puerta y asomar un poco su cara.

― ¿Rukia?

― ¿Hum?... ¡Ahhh! ¡Ichigo! ―ella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. ―Estas aquí, tardaste mucho.

― ¿Eh? Espera, no tarde… además no estabas sola, Renji te hizo compañía. ―Ichigo estaba ruborizado por el efusivo recibimiento.

― ¡Ja! ¿Cómo estas fresita? ―Renji disfrutaba irritarlo.

― ¡Ah! ¡¿Diciéndome de esa forma de nuevo?! ¡Maldita piña!

― ¡Oye! ―Renji se levantó del sillón para retarlo.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Vasta! No empiecen con sus pleitos infantiles, ¿No ven que estoy convaleciente?

Ambos chicos se miraban, aunque no podían acercase el uno al otro porque Rukia estaba en medio separándolos con sus brazos estirados.

― ¡Ash! Tú ganas. ―Renji se irguió y cruzo sus brazos.

― ¡Mmm! Igual yo. ―Ichigo hizo lo mismo, de esa forma dejo ver que tenía algo en una de las manos, llamando así la atención de Rukia.

― ¿Hum?... ¿Qué es eso?

― ¿Eh? Nada. ―se ruborizo de nuevo, no quería que Renji viera el obsequio que compro.

― ¡Vaya! El Romeo trae un presente para la damisela. ―el pelirrojo capto el nerviosismo de su amigo. ―Muy bien, los dejo.

―Renji…

―Rukia, recupérate pronto ¿Ok?, y tú cuídala. ―diciendo esto, les guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación.

El silencio reino por unos segundos después de su partida, dándole la oportunidad a Rukia de intentar coger el objeto que Ichigo tenía entre sus manos. Fue claro que no lo logro: estaban parados uno junto al otro y ella estiro lentamente su brazo hacia la mano de él para apoderarse del obsequio, sin embargo, él reacciono alzando su brazo a sabiendas de que por más que ella brincara nunca lo alcanzaría.

―Tramposo… malvado… ―por más que brincara no se acercaba ni un poco a la altura del codo de él.

―No puedo creer que en verdad estés tan pequeña. ―Ichigo la veía con curiosidad.

―No… soy… pequeña… tú…eres… muy… alto. ―explicaba pausadamente por los brincos.

― ¿En serio lo quieres? ―adoraba verla actuar, de vez en cuando, como una niña pequeña.

― ¡Ah!... ¡Ah! No… ya no quiero. ―respiraba entrecortadamente por el cansancio. ―No me interesa saber qué es eso. ―cerro sus ojos, cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

Ichigo estaba riendo por la forma en que ella había reaccionado. Se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos y mostrarle el pequeño objeto: un tubo de dulces. Edición limitada de "Chappy". Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron al ver sus dos cosas favoritas en el mundo.

― ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ―lo cogió rápidamente y le quito la envoltura de plástico para abrirlo y comer un dulce.

―Pues… en una tienda, es obvio.

―Tonto, me refiero a que estas cosas son limitadas, así que es fácil que se agoten.

― ¿Hum? Con razón aquel vendedor extraño me dijo que tuve suerte.

― ¿Un vendedor extraño?

―Sí, está a unas calles de aquí, solo que está escondida.

―Ya veo. ―no tardo en comer un dulce.

―Por cierto, Inoue también te manda esto. ―saco del bolsillo de su camisa la paleta de chocolate.

―Ella es muy tierna. ―acepto la paleta y la coloco en una mesita para comerla más tarde.

Cuando volvió su cara para verlo, noto que repentinamente adopto un semblante serio: ― ¿Ocurre algo? ―lo veía con curiosidad.

―Rukia… tengo que decirte algo.

― ¿No es algo malo, verdad?

Ichigo puso entre sus manos las de ella para acercarla a la orilla de su cama y sentarse juntos. Decidido la vio fijamente a los ojos para contarle lo que sucedió en su ausencia en el colegio.

:

:

:

:

Todos ya habían salido del salón dejándolo solo, dándole oportunidad de ir por sus cosas. Creía que estaba sola hasta que la tomó por sorpresa una voz masculina detrás de ella:

― ¿Riruka?

― ¡Ah! ―se quedó paralizada.

―Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? ―era Mizuiro que regreso por un libro que olvido.

―Pues… yo… es que… ―seguía dándole la espalda.

―No tienes por qué responderme, solo quería estar seguro de que todo está bien.

― ¿Ichigo les dijo algo?

― ¿Ichigo?... en realidad no. ―estaba más curioso.

―Ya veo. Nos vemos mañana. ―sin mirarlo salió corriendo del lugar.

― ¿Qué ocurrió en la azotea? ―dijo para sí mismo.

Sin detenerse, pasó de largo a los amigos de Ichigo, que esperaban a Mizuiro, para no responder o recibir reclamos. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa para enfrentarse a todas sus emociones: odio por el rechazo de él, culpa por estar atraída por un chico comprometido y miedo por confrontar sus imprudencias e impulsos.

Después de correr un buen rato se detuvo de golpe preguntándose en que parte de la Ciudad se encontraba: ―No reconozco estas calles, ¡Uf! Ya me perdí. ―comenzó a caminar para encontrar alguna parada de autobús o un taxi, pero lo único que había frente a ella era una larga calle.

Siguió caminando hasta que se percató de que en medio de la calle había una tienda: ―parece abandonada. ―al menos eso creyó cuando una voz detrás suyo la asusto.

― ¡Buenas tardes señorita! ¿Esta pérdida? ―mostraba una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Ahhh! ¿De dónde demonios salió? ―Riruka lo miraba muy enojada por el susto que le dio.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Eres una chica con problemas innecesarios, deberías de darles solución. ―su semblante era más serio y un poco obscuro.

― ¿Acaso es adivino? ―lo veía nerviosa.

―No, solo soy un hombre humilde que ha tenido las suficientes experiencias para aconsejar ocasionalmente.

Ella lo veía con rareza, le incomodaba un poco que un extraño le dijera algo que solo algunos sabían. Afortunadamente, una motocicleta se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que ambos distrajeran su atención a la extraña conversación. Instantes después el motociclista pudo ser visible para ambos. Este se detuvo frente a ellos y se quitó el casco para dejar ver su cara.

― ¿Renji?

―Mocosa, ¿No estas lejos de tu casa?

― ¡Mmm! No me molestes, me perdí.

― ¿Te perdiste? ―el pelirrojo comenzó a carcajearse.

―Bueno señorita, cuando guste puede venir a comprar algunas donas, vendemos las mejores de toda la Ciudad de Karakura. ―el extraño hombre se despidió y entro a la tienda cerrando la puerta tras de si.

― ¿Hum? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

―No lo sé.

―No importa, ya en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

Riruka bajo la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma, estaba segura de que si le contaba que había besado a Ichigo, esta vez si la odiaría y no intentaría ayudarla. Pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Renji dejo de insistir, por el momento, y la hizo subirse a la motocicleta para llevarla a un parque cercano a la casa de ella. Todo el camino iban callados y serios. De alguna forma, él presentía que ella había vuelto a hacer algo tonto.

:

:

:

:

Cuando Mizuiro salió, todos caminaron juntos un tramo, hasta que Ishida cogió la mano de Orihime para separarse de ellos: ―Chicos, los veremos mañana.

― ¡¿No me digan que ahora ustedes salen formalmente?! Primero Ichigo con la encantadora Rukia y ahora tú con Orihime, seremos unos solteros por siempre. ―lloraba Keigo al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a Mizuiro y a Chad.

―No me incluyas, tengo muchas amigas, no necesito novia por el momento. ―Mizuiro era todo un Don Juan fuera del colegio.

―Tampoco me interesa tener novia, por el momento. ―Chad hizo que Keigo llorara más.

―Bueno, nos vemos.

Ishida comenzó a correr para llevarse a Orihime a un lugar con menos drama. Ya lejos de sus amigos, su andar se calmó, pero no soltó la mano de ella.

― ¿A dónde vamos Uryu?

―A comer helado, ¿Recuerdas?

―Sí, que olvidadiza soy.

Ishisa buscaba la heladería que vio una ocasión que fue a comprar material de costura. Cuando lo encontró apresuro su paso para llegar al lugar: era de un solo nivel; la entrada era completamente de cristal y abría automáticamente; las paredes estaban pintadas color rosa pastel con pequeñas figuras en forma de heladitos; las mesas eran de madera al igual que las sillas. Y para su suerte, solo había una persona leyendo.

―Inoue ¿Qué sabor quieres?

― ¿Humm? ¡Oh! Quiero uno de chocolate con muchas chispas de colores.

―Muy bien, pediré lo mismo.

Cuando sus helados estuvieron listos, se sentaron en una de las mesas para platicar un poco. Ambos reían, ya que Ishida le pidió que olvidara solo por un momento los problemas de Rukia e Ichigo:

―Gracias por traerme aquí, el lugar es muy lindo y el helado delicioso.

―Me gusta que digas eso, sabes… tengo otro motivo por el cual te traje aquí.

― ¿Cuál razón? ―ella luchaba por lamerse un poco de helado embarrado en la punta de su nariz.

―Inoue, no sé cómo preguntarte… ¿Qué…? ¿Tú…?

―Uryu… me gustaría ser tu novia. ―Orihime lo interrumpió.

Él se quedó mirando a la mesa asimilando si lo que había escuchado fue verdad o una broma pesada. Al alzar su mirada hacia Orihime vio que le sonreía con dulzura:

―Hace tiempo quería queme lo pidieras, pero no lo hacías así que me decidí por hacerlo yo.

―Inoue… ―Ishida se sentía el hombre más feliz.

―No me mires solamente, di algo. ―estaba muy ruborizada.

―Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Inoue ¿Quieres ser mí novia?

Los ojos de Orhime brillaron, y abalanzándose hacia él respondió: ―Sí.

:

:

:

:

Justo estaba por decirle todo cuando Hisana entro a la habitación para despedirse de ambos, y para colmo Byakuya estaba detrás siguiéndola:

―Rukia, ya tengo que irme al aeropuerto.

― ¿Tan pronto? ―Rukia se levantó para ir a abrazar a su mamá.

―Rukia, solo se ira por unos días. ―Byakuya estaba frío y serio como siempre.

―Padre, si regresaste temprano. ―Rukia lo veía burlonamente.

―Que tengas buen viaje Hisana. ―Ichigo ya estaba cerca de ellos.

―Gracias Ichigo, recuerda, cuida de Rukia por mí. ―le sonreía.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, cuando aprenderás a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. ―parecía que lo mataba con la mirda.

―Vamos, no seas tan exigente. ―a Ichigo no le importaba mucho la etiqueta.

―Cariño, no importa, recuerda que yo le dije que podía hacerlo. Bueno, tengo que irme.

―Que tengas buen viaje, cuídate. ―Rukia le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Byakuya escolto hasta la puerta a su esposa y de ahí hasta el aeropuerto, dejando nuevamente solos a Ichigo y Rukia. Ella se sentó en el sillón dispuesta a comer otro dulce cuando recordó que él estaba por decirle algo:

―Voy a extrañarla mucho…¡Oh! Es cierto, ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? ―ya tenía el dulce en su boca.

― ¡Uf! Muy bien, no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo. ―se sentó junto a ella.

―Solo dímelo.

―Esta mañana, Riruka almorzó con los chicos y yo.

― ¿Eso es todo? No le veo lo malo, solo fue el almuerzo. ―se metió otro dulce a la boca.

―Eso no es todo, le dimos una oportunidad como sugeriste pero… ―coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas, entrelazo sus manos y recargo su mentón sobre sus nudillos.

― ¿Paso algo?

― Ella me pidió unos segundos para hablar, creí que quería aclarar los malos entendidos… Rukia, Riruka me beso.

Rukia dejó caer un dulce al piso, crédula de lo que escucho: ― ¿Te… te beso? ―bajo la miraba hacia el dulce, era lógico que se sintiera un poco dolida. ― ¿Se lo correspondiste?

―Claro que no… bueno…

―Dime. ―lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

―Ella se aferró a mí, tarde en hacerla a un lado porque no quería lastimarla… Lo siento. ―Ichigo cubrió su cara con sus manos avergonzado.

―Está bien.

― ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien?

―Sé que tú no me harías daño, y ella… ella tendrá que explicarme por qué lo hizo, pero no tomare medidas instintivas o imprudentes. ―Rukia levanto el dulce para dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ellos.

Ichigo no sabía si estar nervioso o tranquilo ante la respuesta de ella. Era claro que se había enfadado, pero tomaba las cosas mejor que él ante las cosas, y ahora un incómodo silencio invadía la habitación.

―Rukia…

―Gracias.

― ¿Hum? ¿Por qué?

―Por contármelo. ―lo veía a los ojos y su semblante era tranquilo.

―Tonta. ―no resistió estrecharla entre sus brazos y recargar su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

―Suéltame, no estoy de humor. ―inútilmente lo alejada estirando sus brazos contra el pecho de él

Ichigo no dejaba de reír ante la sorpréndete fuerza que ella tenía, además de estar satisfecho de verla como antes: alegre y enojona. Su alboroto fue interrumpido por una de las muchachas que entro a la habitación para darle la medicina a Rukia.

―Gracias, se me olvido que debía tomarla a esta hora. ―sin chistar se tragó la pastilla y vacío el vaso que contenía jugo de fresa.

―Eres asquerosa, ¿Quién toma medicina con jugo de fresa?

―Tonto, está a base de agua no de leche, no es asqueroso. Además, solo así soporto tomar esa medicina tan amarga.

―Que rara eres. ―Ichigo la veía como si tuviera algo extraño frente a él.

― ¿Necesita algo más señorita? ―pregunto antes de irse.

―No, gracias.

―De acuerdo, su padre llamo para avisar que tardara un poco en llegar. Apenas están llegando al aeropuerto.

―Gracias por avisarme.

Sin decir más, la muchacha salió de la habitación, ejemplo que Ichigo seguiría:

―Tengo que irme.

―Ya es un poco tarde.

― ¿Cuándo te dijo mi padre que podías regresar al colegio?

―Hasta el lunes.

―Ya veo, cuídate mientras tanto. Mañana también vendré a verte. ―la abrazo otra vez para darle un beso en la frente.

―Está bien.

Ichigo salió del lugar para retirarse a su casa. Mientras tanto, Rukia observaba el obsequio que le dio preguntándose como enfrentaría a Riruka.

:

~Rukia_Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Una pizca de recuerdos y una cucharada de desazones**

**.**

Mientras estacionaba la motocicleta ella caminaba hacia uno de los columpios, y segundos después Renji le hacía compañía.

― ¿Me dirás que tontería hiciste esta vez? Dudo que haya sido contra Rukia ya que falto al colegio.

― ¿Cómo supiste? ¡Ah! Olvide que son amigos.

―Sí, la llame para saber cómo estaba y alguien la estaba molestando, así fue que me entere que se ausento por su resfriado.

―Ya veo, está enferma.

―De acuerdo, di que ocurrió esta vez.

No sabía cómo explicarlas cosas, así que le contó de forma resumida que beso a Ichigo. Obviamente esto altero los nervios de Renji:

― ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¿Y qué me dices de Ichigo?

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Correspondió el beso?

―No. Solo se quedó pasmado unos segundos pero enseguida me separo de él. Suena ridículo que lo diga pero… es un chico muy leal. Ahora entiendo porque se comprometieron tan pronto, Rukia es una chica afortunada. ―mantenía su mirada en la punta de sus zapatos.

―Aunque no lo parezca, antes se odiaban a muerte.

― ¿Qué paso entonces para que terminaran juntos?

―Es una larga historia e incluye hechos muy personales para ella, así que, lo siento, no puedo decirte nada. Lo único que sí es que, les basto pasar unos días juntos para darse cuenta del porque se odiaban tanto.

―Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Suena tonto.

Renji comenzó a reír al darle la razón al comentario. Pero ni eso lo distrajo de la razón principal por la cual la llevo a otro lado a conversar.

―Riruka, tienes un gran problema ¿Lo sabias? No es bueno que te comportes de esa forma.

―Lo sé, lo sé… odio ser así… ni yo lo entiendo. ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sujetaba con fuerza las cadenas del columpio.

― ¿Qué haré? No apruebo lo que hiciste, pero no pretendo dejarte a la deriva, es obvio que necesitas apoyo.

―Gracias, Renji. ―abrió sus ojos un poco para verlo.

―Mientras tanto, intenta no meterte en problemas ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí.

Se quedaron unos minutos sentados viendo a las personas pasar por la calle y a algunos niños jugar por el lugar.

:

:

:

:

Un par de horas después, llego a casa y fue directo a ver como se encontraba su hija. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Rukia sentada en una silla a lado del balcón:

―Rukia, ¿Qué haces?

― ¿Hum? Solo veía el jardín, es aburrido estar aquí encerrada.

―Ya veo. ―estaba por irse cuando ella lo detuvo.

―Padre… ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?

―Creí que ya te lo había contado. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

―Pues, es que imagino que su compromiso fue arreglado como el de Ichigo y el mío, y me preguntaba cómo es que se enamoraron.

―De acuerdo, te contare como me enamore de tu madre.

Byakuya se acomodó en el sillón para iniciar con su relato: ―Efectivamente, estaba comprometido con alguien, solo que en mi caso fue por meros negocios y no por una conexión, extra, de hermandad con la otra familia, como lo hicimos los padres de Ichigo y nosotros.

― ¿No estabas comprometido con mamá desde el inicio?

―No. Lo estaba con otra mujer.

― ¿Entonces?

―En la universidad conocía tu madre. Ella siempre estaba en aula de arte o en los jardines con su caballete pintando sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, siempre me sentaba cerca de ella para poder observarla.

― ¿Hum? No te imagino actuar de esa forma. ―Rukia lo miraba divertida.

― ¡Hum!... ¡Ok! Una ocasión Hisana se acercó a mí para cuestionarme por qué siempre la veía, estaba molesta por lo que me grito… ―Byakuya cerró los ojos y tapo por unos segundos su boca para disimular una leve tos. ―… "pervertido".

Rukia no dejo de reír por unos segundos, le parecía increíble que su padre alguna vez tuviera una faceta atolondrada como cualquier joven. Sin embargo, dejo de reír tras la advertencia de que si lo seguía interrumpiendo no le contaría nada:

―Lo siento padre. ―se tapaba la boca con sus manos para no reír.

―Bien. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión que ella término con una invitación a comer helado. Me quede mudo ante su cambio de parecer hacia a mí, hasta que me dijo: "Siento haberte juzgado mal, comencemos de nuevo, soy Orikasa Hisana".

― ¿Saliste con ella?

―No.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

―Estaba comprometido con otra mujer y mi familia no permitiría que saliera con Hisana, menos si se enteraban de que era huérfana y tenía beca parcial en la universidad. Era buena estudiante y tenía una pequeña herencia que sus padres le habían dejado, pero no tocaba un solo yen más que su carrera.

Por un segundo vio la expresión de su padre, estaba nostálgica y pareciera que estaba enamorándose de nuevo de su madre al recordar viejos tiempos.

―Kurosaki Isshin ya era mi amigo en ese entonces, y estaba a lado de Masaki: los envidiaba porque ambos se veían felices.

― ¿Cómo es que te quedaste con mamá?

―Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la universidad, ella me regalaba algún dulce o me dedicaba una sonrisa. Así que me decidí a pasar tiempo con ella, incluso Kusosaki me ayudaba a escabullirme del personal de mi padre. Poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando, animándome a enfrentarme al orgullo de mi familia y negarme a casar por conveniencia.

― ¿Qué hizo el abuelo?... seguramente se molestó mucho.

―Sí, estuvo a punto de echarme de la familia, pero al enfrentarlo Hisana estaba a mi lado. No creí que tanta fragilidad y una tierna mirada pudieran conmover a un viejo orgulloso. Tuve que prometerle a tu abuelo que encabezaría la empresa y a la familia con más orgullo y honor que él.

― ¿Valió la pena?

Byakuya miro a su hija, poso su mano en su cabeza para alborotarle un poco el cabello: ―Sí. Gracias a eso vivo cada día feliz, con la mujer más hermosa y cariñosa que pude haber encontrado. Finalmente, encabece la empresa y tu madre abrió una galería de arte.

― ¿Cuándo se casaron?

―Cuatro meses antes determinar la universidad.

― ¿Por qué tan pronto?

―Por qué no deseaba alejarme ni un segundo de ella.

.

Rukia empezó a hacer cuentas, en voz baja, basándose en el tiempo que dijo su padre que se conocieron y el de la fecha de su nacimiento, concluyendo que:

― ¡¿Mamá se embrazo un mes antes de terminar la universidad?! ―comenzó a hacer cuentas para saber si era más grande que Ichigo.

― ¿Qué te preocupa?

―Quiero saber si Ichigo es más chico que yo. ―Rukia lo miraba un poco molesta.

―Kusoraki Ichigo… Sí.

― ¿Sí qué?

―Es seis meses más chico que tú. Tú naciste el 14 de enero y él el 15 de Julio, ambos del mismo año.

― ¿Y él lo sabe?

―Es obvio que sí.

― ¡Ufff! En verdad lo odiaba, nunca preste atención a esos pequeños detalles. Entonces, ¿Cuándo se casaron los padres de Ichigo?

―Ellos se casaron al iniciar el último año de la universidad, y esperaron un poco para tener hijos.

―Ya veo. ―Rukia asimilaba toda la conversación hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba un par de meses para el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Tiempo suficiente para pensar en un obsequio.

―De acuerdo, tienes que recostarte, aun estas un poco resfriada. ―toco su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

―Sí.

Al ser de pocas palabras, Byakuya arropo a su hija para retirarse de la habitación y dejarla descansar.

:

:

:

:

Otro día de clases había empezado, y todos estaban realmente felices porque la semana ya había terminado. En el salón, los amigos de Ichigo se encontraban conversando, a excepción de Ishida que aún mantenía un poco la distancia. Ninguno sabía lo que había ocurrió el día anterior entre Riruka y su amigo:

― ¿Hum? ¿Me pregunto siKurosaki vio a Kuchiki? ―Orihime se preguntaba al ver que aún no llegaba Ichigo.

―Tranquila Inoue, lo más seguro es que sí. ―respondió Ishida desde su asiento, mientras bordaba unas flores de cerezo en un pañuelo para Orihime.

― ¡Ichigo! ¿Viste a la hermosa Rukia? ―grito Keigo al ver entrar a su amigo.

―Hola Kurosaki. ―saludo Orihime.

―Hola Ichigo. ―saludo Mizuiro sin dejar de ver su celular.

―Sí la vi, está mucho mejor, pero mi padre le indico que descansara unos días más.

―Ya veo. ―Orihime se alegró de que su amiga estuviera bien. ―Kurosaki… ―le daba curiosidad saber si hablo con ella del asunto que involucraba a Riruka.

― ¿Hum?... no te preocupes Inoue, le conté todo a Rukia.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Cómolo tomo?

―Se enfadó, pero no es impulsiva como yo así que, esperara a regresar para aclarar las cosas.

― ¡¿De qué están hablando sin mí?! ―Keigo revoloteaba alrededor de ellos. ― ¿Por qué la preciosa Rukia se enfadó contigo? Seguramente hiciste algo pervertido ayer con Riruka y se lo contaste todo ¡Ahhh! ¡Va a terminar contigo! ―Keigo corría por todo el salón como loco.

.

Y como si la hubiesen llamado, Riruka entro al salón evitando ver a Ichigo a los ojos; es más, pretendía actuar como si no lo conociera. Su llegada provoco el repentino silencio de los amigos de Ichigo, aunque no duro mucho ya que detrás de Riruka entro la profesora.

.

Las clases y el almuerzo pasaron sin alguna novedad, Riruka no se acercó a ellos para evitar ser imprudente, o al menos procuraba seguir el consejo de Renji.

.

Al terminar las clases Ichigo se preparaba para ir de nuevo a casa de Rukia, pero antes Orihime le dio otra paleta de chocolate, para su sorpresa con forma de conejo:

― ¡Vaya! Parece que conoces bien a Rukia. ―miraba la paleta de forma rara.

― ¿Hum? No sabía que le gustaban los conejos.

―Le encantara, gracias Inoue.

Sin más demora, Ichigo se despidió de sus amigos sin saber que en la salida Riruka estaba esperándolo, recargada en la puerta:

―Ichigo, lo que paso ayer…

―No me interesa, prefiero pensar que no ocurrió. Tengo prisa así que, adiós.

Riruka no tenía motivos para detenerlo. Deseaba olvidarse de Ichigo pero no podía, le gustaba tanto que olvidaba su alrededor causando daño a los demás y así misma. Sin que se diera cuenta, lo siguió hasta la casa de Rukia.

― ¿Hum? ¿Será su casa?

Espero a verlo entrar, en ese momento vio que en lugar de abrir con sus llaves tocaba el timbre y hablaba por el intercomunicador.

―Entonces es la casa de Rukia, sino porque otra razón tendría prisa por irse. ―al verlo entrar, se acercó a la puerta observando la casa.

Ya dentro de la casa,Ichigo se apresuró a ver a Rukia, quien estaba sentada en su cama leyendo:

―Rukia, ¿Estas mejor? ―le mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

―Ichigo… estoy mejor, pero mi padre les dijo a las muchachas que no me permitieran levantarme, y ya me aburrí.

―Me pregunto ¿Qué te hará sentir mejor? ―saco de su bolsillo la paleta que Orihime le dio. ―te la envía Inoue.

― ¡Awww! Un conejo de chocolate. ―sus ojos brillaban.

Mientras Ichigo le entregaba la paleta, se sentó a lado de ella y aclaro la garganta para comentarle que Riruka lo siguió hasta ahí:

― ¿Te siguió?

―Sí, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo, la vi muy rara.

Rukia se levantó de la cama para asomarse por una de las ventanas del corredor y ver la calle, a lo que Ichigo la siguió diciéndole que debía quedarse en cama y no tenía por qué enfadarse.

―No estoy molesta, solo quiero ver si sigue afuera. ―Rukia se asomó precavidamente por la ventana. ―Y no me equivoque, sigue afuera.

― ¿No se ha ido? ―Ichigo se asomó un poco. ―Esa chica es persistente. ―no se dio cuenta de que Rukia se había puesto una bata y se dirigía a la salida hasta que escucho a las muchachas tratando de detenerla.

―Señorita debe descansar.

―Estoy mejor, de verdad, solo quiero ir a ver a alguien que está afuera.

―Pero nadie toco la puerta.

―Yo la vi desde la ventana, estoy bien.

―Déjenla, yo asumo la responsabilidad por ustedes si Byakuya se entera. ―Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que dejarla salir.

―Está bien, gracias. ―dijo una de las chicas antes de irse.

Sin más impedimentos, Rukia abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Riruka, quien estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que le decían: ―Riruka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―sin más remedio, se volvió para ver cara a cara a quien le hablo.

―Rukia.

―No creí hablar contigo hasta la siguiente semana. Me alegra que me ahorraras el buscarte.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Quieres entrar?

Con un poco de duda acepto. Ya dentro, Rukia la guió hasta la sala y la invito a sentarse, Ichigo solo observaba la escena preguntándose que pretendía hacer.

―Bese a Ichigo. ―Riruka decidió hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera.

―Lo sé, me contó.

― ¿Entonces porque no me abofeteaste hace unos segundos? ―Riruka se estaba irritando.

―Quiero hacerlo pero no quiero crear alborotos que más tarde se hagan incontrolables, por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te expliques. ―Rukia mostraba un semblante frío como el de su padre, hecho que Ichigo no había visto, ni cuando eran niños.

― ¡Ja! El beneficio de la duda… no me hagas reír Kuchiki Rukia, cualquier chica ya me hubiera abofeteado y terminado con su novio por eso.

― ¡Cállate! ―Rukia comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ―Aprendí de la forma más dolorosa que no debo dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, ya que eso me hacia sufrir más que confrontarlas cosas cara a cara.

Ichigo sabía que se estaba refiriendo a sus experiencias con Kaien en Nueva York. En específico, las cosas que él le hacía al ver malos entendidos entre ellos, haciéndola llorar además de sufrir como ella.

―Mejor vete. ―le decía Ichigo.

―No me iré, no sin antes de decirles que no me rendiré, no lo haré. Ichigo me gusta. ―no dejo que le respondieran ya que salió corriendo de la casa.

Rukia suspiro muy a su pesar intentando comprender a Riruka. ―No la entiendo, no sé cómo Renji logra hacerlo. ―cerro los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

―Devio ver algo que nosotros no… ¿Hum? Me pregunto sí…

― ¿Eh? ¿No estarás tratando de decir que mi mejor amigo se enamoró de una chica obsesionada por alguien comprometido, verdad? ―se incorporó para verlo.

―No te enojes, solo es una suposición mía.

― ¡Mmm! No, no apruebo a esa chica como novia de mi mejor amigo.

―No exageres.

― ¡Cómo no voy a exagerar! Esa chica está loca… Ahora que lo pienso, podría ser bipolar.

Ichigo sentía que esa era una conversación cómica y algo ridícula. No apoyo la idea de una bipolaridad, pero si la idea de que posiblemente tuviera desfases emocionales, ya sean a causa de una baja autoestima o algo más.

:

:

:

:

Parecía que cada vez que salía corriendo angustiada o enfadada, invocaba a un guardián o protector, ya que al correr se tropezó con Renji:

― ¡Ey! Mocosa, ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás a fijarte por dónde vas?

―Renji…

― ¡Ahhh! Me arrepentiré de preguntar… ¿Vienes de casa de Rukia, verdad? ―estaba seguro por dos cosas: la primera porque venía corriendo de la dirección donde se ubicaba la casa, y dos porque estaba echando chispas de enfado.

―Sí, le dije a Rukia que no me rendiría con Ichigo.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¡Uf! No tienes remedio mocosa. ¿Cómo reacciono Rukia?

―Esa chica es extraña, en lugar de abofetearme o insultarme me dio la oportunidad de darle razón de mi acción, no me vio como una loca acosadora o zorra.

―Lo imagine, ella no juzga tan duramente a menos que haya alguna razón, sin mencionar el plus de sus últimas experiencias con una temática semejante.

― ¿Por qué todos mencionan eso? ¿Acaso paso algo con ella?

Renji la miraba un poco molesto: ―Vete a tu casa. Nos veremos después.

―Está bien. Nos vemos. ―Riruka se fue sin chistar.

Renji aún no encontraba la forma de ayudarla, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto por el bien de ella y sus amigos.

:

:

:

:

La luz que lograba colarse a través de las cortinas hicieron que despertara con algo de pesar, quería seguir descansando. Estiro sus brazos fuera de las sábanas con el fin de animarse a levantarse y darse un baño, cuando de pronto su celular sonó: era un mensaje.

― ¿Hum? ¿Quién será? ―cogió su celular para averiguarlo. ― ¿Oh? Ichigo, escribió: "Espero que te encuentres mejor." ―Rukia sonrió al leerlo.

Antes de que se levantara, su padre entro a la habitación para ver como seguía su fiebre: ―Rukia, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Estoy mejor. ¿Mamá ha llamado?

―Sí, hace un par de minutos, está bien y llegara en unos días.

―Ya veo.

―Si quieres sal un rato al jardín, tu fiebre parece que bajo completamente. ―dijo al tocar su frente.

―Sí.

Sin decir más, Byakuya salió de la habitación y Rukia se quedó un momento más acostada en su cama viendo el techo sin prestar atención. Recordaba la cara de Riruka al gritarle que no se rendiría por conquistar a Ichigo.

―No dejare que me separen de nuevo de lo que me hace feliz, no lo permitiré. ―Rukia cerró los ojos al recordar que la separaron de Kaien.

:

:

:

:

Todo el fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente, y los estudiantes parecían no haber disfrutado ni un solo día de diversión. Sin embargo, Rukia llego temprano al colegio con mucho ánimo, y como siempre fue recibida por la euforia de Keigo:

― ¡Ruuukiiiaaa! ¿Cómo estás? ―esta vez no se acercó aterradoramente, ya que simulaba correr debido a que Chad lo tenía del cuello de su camisa.

―Asano, Chad. ―Rukia sonreía.

― ¿Cómo estas Kuchiki? ―Chad no soltaba a Keigo.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―era Orihime que gritaba mientras corría hacia ella.

―Inoue.

―Kuchiki, es bueno ver que estas mejor. ―Ishida caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella.

Todos estaban contentos de verla mejor del resfriado, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo y Mizuiro estaban detrás viendo el alboroto.

― ¡Ey! Pequeña Rukia, veo que estas mejor.

―Rukia. ―Ichigo le sonreía.

Simplemente se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente, delante de todos, causando que se ruborizara completamente.

―Ichigo, todos nos están viendo. ―Rukia se quedó paralizada de los nervios.

―Lo sé, pero te extrañe mucho estos dos días.

―Tonto.

Orihime estaba muy contenta de ver que sus amigos no tenían ningún problema debido a Riruka; en cambio Keigo comenzó a llorar desconsolado; Chad no soltaba por ningún motivo al chico dramático, Ishida y Mizuiro se alejaron del grupo para ir al salón.

El día había comenzado bien, y a pesar de eso creían que en algún momento se enfrentarían a alguna nueva imprudencia Riruka. Sin embargo, ella nunca llego a clases, no solo ese día, si no toda la semana. Ese hecho les picaba la curiosidad a Ichigo y a los demás. Inclusive, llegaron a pensar que no iría al campamento, de tres días y dos noches, que el profesor de deportes estaba organizando para ese fin de semana, con todos los grupos de tercer año.

:

:

:

:

Riruka no deseaba ir al colegio y ver lo felices que eran Rukia e Ichigo, así que se quedó en su casa toda la semana pensando en cómo conquistar a Ichigo. Sabía que hacia mal al pensar en ello, aun así su corazón le decía que lo intentara, hasta la última consecuencia.

Los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaban lentamente, sumiéndola aún más en su soledad y en su angustia por encontrar alguna forma de quitar de la ecuación a Rukia y así estar a lado de Ihigo.

―Riruka, ¿En qué demonios piensas? ¡Ah! Debo salir de aquí, sino realmente me volveré loca de tanto encierro. ―decía al mismo tiempo que el teléfono sonaba. ― ¿Hum? ¿Quién será?... ¿Hola?

―Señorita Dokugamine Riruka, soy la secretaria de la Preparatoria de Karakura.

― ¿Sucede algo? avise el Lunes que no asistiría toda la semana por asuntos personales.

―Lo sabemos señorita, es por otra cosa por la que la llamo.

La señorita le explico los planes que el profesor de deportes estaba planeando para el fin de semana,a lo que a Riruka le cayó como anillo al dedo.

―Sí, dígale al profesor que sí estaré ahí.

―Muy bien señorita Dokugamine, hasta luego.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: saldría despejar un poco su cabeza y aprovecharía el momento para tener otro encuentro con Ichigo.

:

:

:

:

El viernes llego más pronto de lo que creyeron, y en lugar de asistir a clases, se reunieron desde temprano en la entrada de la preparatoria para subir a los autobuses que los llevaría al campamento.

―Ichigo, ¿Crees que le paso algo malo a Riruka? ―Rukia no sonaba angustiada por ella, pero tampoco indiferente. No es insensible.

―No lo sé. No me agrada su actitud, pero espero que este bien y solo haya faltado por pereza.

―Kuchiki, Kurosaki, ¿Irán en este autobús? ―Orihime estaba entusiasmada por el viaje.

― ¿Eh? Claro. ¿También te asignaron a este autobús? ―Rukia se alegró de ver que estarían con alguien conocido.

―Sí, Uryu también estará aquí.

― ¿Hum? Por cierto Inoue, sé que no me importa pero, ¿Estas saliendo con él?, pregunto por qué los he visto irse juntos todos los días, y casi siempre almuerzan juntos. ―Rukia tenía curiosidad.

― ¡Ah! ¿Es tan obvio? ―Orihime cubría sus mejillas con sus manos para que no vieran lo sonrojada que estaba.

―Ya veo, siento preguntar así de repente. ―Rukia sonreía un poco avergonzada y feliz.

Todos reían al ver a Orihime apenada, incluso Uryu estaba guardando su distancia para que no vieran sus nervios. Mizuiro, Keigo y Chad se reunieron con ellos segundos después, ya que también los habían asignado a ir en el mismo autobús. Las risas y las bromas fueron interrumpidas por una voz, haciendo voltear a todos y cambiar de la diversión a la seriedad en fracción de segundos.

―Hola, chicos.

―Ri… Riruka… ―Orihime tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que todos. ― ¿Cómo estás? No asististe a clases toda la semana.

―Lo sé. Me quede en casa para arreglar mis pensamientos. Cierto, ¿Todos irán en ese autobús? Que lastima, yo iré en otro, espero que en las cabañas estemos juntas chicas. ―dirigió su mirada a Rukia y a Orihime. ―Nos vemos allá.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la repentina presencia de Riruka. No les dio tiempo de asimilarlo, ya que el profesor les indico que debían subir a los autobuses de una vez para partir lo más pronto posible. Desde luego, Rukia se sentó a lado de Ichigo; Orihime con Ishida; Mizuiro con una de sus amigas de otra clases y Keigo junto a Chad.

― ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué todos van con hermosas chicas y yo tengo que ir contigo? ―Keigo estaba molesto.―Si tan solo la preciosa Riruka hubiera estado en este autobús, le pediría que sentara conmigo.

―Cállate, Asano. ―Chad se colocaba sus audífonos para no escuchar todo el camino aquel berrinche.

El camino hacia el campamento fue algo largo, tanto que Rukia y Orihime se quedaron dormidas sobre los hombros de sus respectivos acompañantes. Dormían tan profundamente que, al llegar, Ichigo acaricio la cabeza de la ojivioleta para despertarla; mientras que Ishida le daba un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a la ojigris para espantarle el sueño.

― ¡Mmm! ¿Ya llegamos? ―Rukia seguía algo adormilada.

―Sí. Levántate ya, mi hombro hormiguea.

― ¿No estarás tratando de decir que peso verdad? ―su tono sonaba molesto.

―Claro que no, me mantuve en la misma posición casi dos horas. ―Ichigo la retaba con la mirada.

―Está bien, ya me bajare.―dijo entre bostezos.

Todos ya estaban en filas escuchando las instrucciones del profesor: aquella tarde se acomodarían en sus respectivas cabañas y por la noche convivirían alrededor de una fogata; las siguientes mañanas jugarían voleibol y basquetbol, además de aprender lo básico de primeros auxilios. Dicho esto, todos se dispersaron.

―Kuchiki.

―Inoue.

―Ya vi la lista, estamos juntas en la misma cabaña. ―estaba alegre.

―Ya veo.

―También estaré con ustedes. ―Riruka salió de la nada, y les sonreía.

― ¿Eh? Muy bien, espero que nos llevemos bien. ―Rukia sonaba fría.

La ojivioleta sencillamente se encamino a la cabaña junto a Orihime, al mismo tiempo que se despedían, por el momento, de Ichigo e Ishida. Ambas emanaban cierta tensión e incomodidad al tener que convivir junto a Riruka durante dos noches.

―Espero que no ocurra algo malo.

―No te apures Inoue. ―Rukia sonaba segura, como solía ser.

―Kuchiki, estos días te he notado más alegre, ya no estas distante y distraída como antes. Sabes, eso me alegra mucho.

― ¿Ah? Inoue… ―Rukia se quedó parada viendo como su amiga entraba muy contenta.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo, Ishida, Misuiro, Keigo y Chad entraban a la habitación que les asignaron en una de las cabañas.

―Vaya suerte que tengo,no solo estar en la misma cabaña que Kurosaki, sino también en la misma habitación.

― ¡Tss! Cállate, tampoco me agrada la idea.

―Creí que ya eran buenos amigos. ―decía Mizuiro al mismo tiempo que veía con tristeza su celular.

―No molestes Mizuiro… ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo trajiste? Estamos en un bosque, es obvio que la señal no llega. ―Ichigo lo veía algo irritado.

― ¡Uf! Fue la costumbre.

―No importa, aun podemos tomarles fotografías a las chicas mientras están los baños de aguas termales. ―Keigo frotaba sus manos como las moscas.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra! ―gritaron al unísono Ishida e Ichigo.

―Vamos, vamos, no me acercare a las hermosuras de Orihime y Rukia. ―cruzo sus brazos en son de enfado. ―Tengo presente que ustedes no me dejaran.

Todos acomodaron sus cosas antes de salir a reunirse en una de las tres fogatas que el profesor y algunos alumnos hicieron para aquella noche. Por supuesto, Ichigo e Ishida buscaron a Rukia y Orihime.

.

**¡GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO MI FIC.**

**.**

~Rukia_Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Todo tiene límites y consecuencias**

**.**

Les asignaron el último cuarto, y para su suerte compartirían la habitación con una chica más, en lugar de otras dos para completar el cuarteto:

―Tienen suerte, solo compartirán la habitación con otra compañera. ―dijo una de las alumnas encargadas de llevar la lista de asistencia.

― ¿Hum? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No deberíamos ser cuatro en la habitación? ―Rukia parecía confundida.

―Sí, pero ya no hay más alumnas, las demás habitaciones si albergaran cuatro chicas, y al ser las ultimas en llegar pues tuvieron suerte. ―sonreía la chica.

―Fantástico, no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho por el espacio. ―Orihime le veía el lado positivo.

―Cierto… gracias. ―Rukia firmo la asistencia y se encamino a la habitación que les asignaron.

Ya estaban por llegar al corredor por el que su cuarto se encontraba cuando ambas se quedaron viendo por un segundo preguntándose quien sería su compañera:

―Kuchiki, se nos olvidó preguntarle con quien compartiremos habitación.

―Es verdad, de todos modos lo averiguaremos en unos segundos.

―Sí.

Sin darle importancia al asunto ambas se prepararon para saludar a su compañera de cuarto, ya que vieron la luz encendida filtrándose por debajo de la puerta, y al abrirla , la ojivioleta saludo muy alegre hasta que se dio cuenta de a quien le sonreía:

―Hola, Rukia… Orihime… seremos compañeras, ¿No les agrada? Es bueno que solo seamos tres en este pequeño espacio. ―Riruka ya estaba instalada en la solitaria cama, dando a entender que la litera se las dejaba a ellas.

―Hola.

―Hola.

Las dos entraron, con la alegría borrada de golpe, para acomodar sus pertenencias en las camas y salir rápidamente a la fogata. Por su lado, Riruka se enfadó un poco por la frialdad de ellas.

― ¿Les molesta que nos hayan colocado en el mismo cuarto?

―En realidad no me importa, solo no quiero que te metas con mis amigos o conmigo, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero. ―Rukia la miraba de reojo mientras acomodaba su ropa en un cajón a lado de la cama.

―No pensé que fueras celosa. ―Riruka estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama balanceando los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

―Estas equivocada si crees que tengo celos, sencillamente no permitiré que me arrebaten de nuevo aquello que me hace feliz solo por un capricho estúpido, y eso incluye a mis amigos. ―la confronto volviéndose a ella para verla directo a los ojos.

La ojigris se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la tensión creada en la habitación, por lo que puso su mano en el hombro de Rukia para decirle que era mejor que salieran a buscar a Ichigo e Ishida, y sentarse juntos en una de las fogatas.

―Esta bien Inoue. ―sin decir más, ambas salieron del lugar, dejando atrás a una chica molesta.

Ya fuera de la cabaña se dispusieron a buscarlos, aunque no fue difícil ya que Keigo gritaba como siempre: se estaba quejando de que Mizuiro no lo dejaba comer más bombones quemados.

―Nos dejaras sin bombones, además aún faltan las chicas.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que la linda Rukia y la preciosa Orihime estarán con nosotros?

―Ni pienses en ponerle un dedo encima Keigo. ―Ichigo lo miraba amenazadoramente.

―Ahí están. ―Chad las vio a lo lejos, por lo que se levantó para que pudieran verlo y acercarse.

Orihime fue la primera en verlos: ― ¡Oh! Ahí están, vamos. ―cogió la muñeca de Rukia para jalarla y correr hacia donde se encontraban.

:

:

:

:

Tras regañar a Keigo, por comerse casi todos los bombones vieron a Chad levantarse de su sitio,haciéndolos mirar hacia donde él lo hacía. Segundos después, vieron correr aOrihime y a Rukia hacia ellos.

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ―Ichigo las veía irritado.

―Es que nos encon…

―Limpiamos un poco el cuarto, había algo de polvo. ―Rukia no quiso arruinar la noche. ― ¿Verdad Inoue?

― ¿Eh? Seguro. ―comprendió que no quería que supieran que estarían con Riruka.

―Ya veo. Sera mejor coman algunos bombones antes de que Keigo se los termine. ―Ishida les acercaba la bolsa.

Las dos no tardaron en aceptarlos y en comerlos sin dejar uno solo. No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando Shinji se acercó para saludarlos:

―Chicos, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? En las otras fogatas están haciendo juegos de "verdad o reto" y me es algo molesto.

―Hirako, no te vi en el colegio esta mañana. ―Rukia aún tenía un par de bombones en la boca.

―Llegue algo tarde, quizá por eso no me vieron.

―Quédate, en realidad no estábamos haciendo algo. ―Ichigo recargo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

― ¿Por qué no te gustan esos juegos Hirako? ¿A caso temes que te toque besar a alguien que te gusta? ―Orihime mostraba un lado malvado que a todos les sorprendió.

― ¿Hum? Inoue, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso? ―Ishida la veía con desaprobación.

―Ese juego es tonto, no le veo sentido. ―Ichigo parecía molesto.

―Vamos, no debe ser tan malo, podemos jugar un poco. ―a Mizuiro le agradaba la idea. ―Sera divertido.

― ¡Sííí! ―Keigo brincaba alrededor de la fogata. ―Quizá pueda besar a Rukia o abrazar a Orihime.

Justo en ese momento, Keigo fue noqueado por los puñetazos que Ichigo e Ishida le habían propinado mientras le gritaban al mismo tiempo que ni se le ocurriera aprovecharse de la situación.

A todos les causo gracia ver la discusión tan cómica, cuando de la nada una voz interrumpió al aprobarla idea del juego:

―Me parece muy divertido, ¿Les importa que me una a ustedes? ―Riruka estaba parada frente a ellos.

― ¿Quieres causar más problemas? ―Ishida la cuestionaba sin verla a los ojos.

― ¿Eh? Claro que no, solo quiero divertirme un rato.

― ¿Por qué no jugaste con los que ya estaban jugando desde hace rato? ―Ichigo la veía con enfado.

―Por qué no los conozco y a ustedes sí.

Keigo era el único que aprobaba la idea, aunque los demás estaban algo renuentes. Sin más remedio, aceptaron a regañadientes, tras los ruegos del chico dramático, así que cogieron una lata bacía para anotar en un extremo "manda" y en el otro "obedece". Shinji estaba hastiado de tener que jugar aquella tontería que prefirió observarlos mientras tomaba una soda.

El primero en girar la lata fue Mizuiro, y para su suerte le toco mandar a Keigo:

― ¡Oh! Esto es genial, por fin podre ordenarte que te quedes callado por lo menos 10 minutos.

― ¡Así no funcionan las cosas Mizuiro! ¡Se supone que debes preguntarme si quiero decir una verdad o aceptar un reto!

― ¡Uf! Eso lo arruina todo, muy bien ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

― ¡jajaja! Quiero un reto. ―Keigo pensaba que su amigo le diría que besara a alguna de las tres chicas presentes.

― ¡Mmm! Veamos, ¡Ah! Lo tengo. Te reto a que no les dirijas la palabra ni la mirada a las chicas presentes durante 15 minutos. ―Mizuiro sabía que eso mataría a su amigo, siendo que eran un amante empedernido de las chicas.

― ¡Nooooo! ―Todos reían ante el drama, y para poder cumplir el reto Keigo les dio la espalda mientras lloraba a mares.

Hasta el momento, el juego parecía divertido: Ishida le ordeno a Ichigo que probara algo de la comida que Orihime preparo (la comida le causo un dolor de estómago leve); Ichigo le ordeno a Chad que tocara la guitarra y cantara una canción; Chad le ordeno a Rukia que diera una vuelta de carro (cayó sobre la tierra golpeándose el trasero haciendo que todos rieran); Así transcurrió el juego hasta que la lata apunto a favor de Riruka:

― ¡Oh! Al parecer me toca ordenarle a Ichigo. ―sonreía maliciosamente. ―Ichigo, ¿Verdad o reto?

― ¡Tsss! Vaya suerte.¡Ufff! Verdad, no pienso caer en tus juegos. ―su molestia se notaba en su voz.

―Vaya, vaya, no creí que pensaras eso de mí.

―Apresúrate, para terminar de una vez con esto.

― ¡mmm! Que será bueno preguntar. ―Riruka se tomó algunos segundos para pensar. ― ¡Ah! Ya sé. ―¿Alguna vez has pensado en estar con otra mujer? Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Todos se quedaron anonadados ante la incómoda pregunta, tanto que Shinji intervino en el juego para mediar la situación:

― ¡Ey! ¿No crees que se te paso la mano con algo que no te importa?

―No le veo nada de malo, creo que es normal ya que… el otro día Ichigo y yo nos besamos.

― ¿Qué? ―Shinji abrió como platos sus ojos ante aquella confesión.

Orihime miraba con desaprobación a su amigo y a Riruka, Ishida miraba preocupado a Rukia mientras Mizuiro posaba su mano sobre su pequeño hombro, Keigo se puso serio nuevamente y Chad miraba con contrariedad a su amigo.

―Kurosaki… ¿Eso… eso es lo que le ibas a decir a Kuchiki, verdad?

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso frente a todos?!―Ichigo sujeto con fuerza los hombros de Riruka y la sacudió un poco.

―Inoue, no te angusties, ya lo sabía. ―Rukia seguía sentada en su sitio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

―Pequeña Rukia, entonces ¿Ichigo te dijo que beso a Riruka? ―Mizuiro no creía que su amigo hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

―Cálmense todos, debe haber algo que falta saber, sino Kuchiki no estaría tan tranquila con Kurosaki.―Ishida intervino con lógica.

―Cierto. ―Orihime se acercó a Ichigo para intentar zafar sus manos de Riruka. ―Kurosaki, tranquilízate.

Al soltarla, Ichigo la empujo haciéndola dar traspiés: ―Ya me cansaste, no sé qué pretendes pero lo único que estas logrando es que te deteste por meterte con lo que más amo en esta vida.

―Ella lo beso con la esperanza de conquistarlo. ―Rukia se había parado y se acercaba a la chica.

Al estar frente a frente, y a pesar de su pequeña estatura, le propino una buena bofetada causando la estupefacción de sus amigos y de los demás alumnos.

―Ru… Rukia ―el pelinaranja se sorprendió de aquella reacción.

―Advertí que no permitiría que siguieras metiéndote con mis amigos ni con mi prometido. Realmente no sé por qué razón Renji esta tan cerca de ti, he de confesar que me disgusta mucho ya que lo aprecio mucho, pero sus razones debe tener. Solo espero que no lo decepciones. ―Al terminar de hablarle, la ojivioleta se fue a su cabaña sin decirle adiós a sus amigos ni a Ichigo.

Riruka se quedó pasmada algunos segundos hasta que el profesor llego corriendo para cuestionarlos sobre lo ocurrido, ocasionando que todos se movilizaran a apagar las fogatas y retirarse a dormir. Por su lado, Orihime fue tras su amiga, Mizuiro y Keigo ayudaban a Chad a apagar la fogata, Ishida se retiraba a la cabaña e Ichigo miraba a Rukia alejarse.

―Quien lo diría, la hermosa Rukia tiene bastante carácter cuando sobrepasan su límite. ―Shinji observaba la misma figura que Ichigo.

:

:

:

:

Riruka no esperaba ser abofeteada por Rukia, solamente sentía las mirabas sobre ella y un silencio que torturaba sus oídos hasta que la voz del profesor lastimo sus tímpanos:

― ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Estás bien? ―el profesor revisaba la cara de Riruka. ― ¿Alguien puede explicarme porque Kuchiki la golpeo? ―miraba a su alrededor buscando quien le dijera.

―Yo… yo… tuve la culpa. Yo le dije algo que no debía, por eso me abofeteo. ―Riruka tenía la miraba y la cara hacia abajo, también se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

― ¡Ah! Increíble, todos apaguen las fogatas y retírense a dormir. Tú, ve por un poco de hielo para que no se te hinche la mejilla. ―El profesor escolto a su alumna hasta una hielera para sacar un cubito de hielo para colocárselo sobre la piel.

Todos se movilizaban como hormigas para dejar todo listo y poder irse a dormir, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era irse a recostar junto a su coraje y su arrepentimiento haciéndose presente. Al parecer esperaba que Renji estuviera ahí para que la reprendiera por sus acciones y brindarle apoyo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto. De algún modo temía entrar, ya que no deseaba confrontar a sus compañeras, pero en ese momento escucho parte de su conversación:

"―Ya están comprometidos, ¿Por qué no se casan pronto?

―Esa no es la solución.

―Ya veo. Siento haberlo sugerido.

―No hay problema. Inoue, mejor durmamos ya.

―Pero Riruka aún no llega.

―Le dejaremos la lámpara encendida. No quiero verla. Que descanses.

―Está bien. Buenas noches."

Escucho algunos movimientos antes de ver que la luz principal se atenuaba, seguramente era porque la lámpara estaba encendida.

―Ya veo, sigo haciendo estupideces. Tengo que irme de aquí antes de hacer otra cosa que de verdad no tenga solución y me arrepienta.

Riruka espero casi una hora, antes de entrar, para asegurarse de que estuvieran profundamente dormidas y así poder coger su maleta e irse del campamento. Antes de irse, vio el celular de Rukia sobre el pequeño escritorio.

―Debe tener el número de Renji. ―cogió el celular y comenzó a buscar el contacto. ―Aquí esta.

Una vez que copio la información del contacto en su móvil, dejo todo en su sitio para irse a hurtadillas del campamento.

:

:

:

:

Entro echando chispas al cuarto, cogió su almohada para sumir su rostro en ella y gritar. Detrás de ella entro Orihime un poco asustada.

―Kuchiki, ¿Estas bien?

―Inoue, lamento la escena. Rukia estaba acostada, boca arriba, en su cama con la almohada aun en su cara.

―No tenías que golpearla.―su voz sonaba triste. ―Podías hablar con ella y…

―Le di la oportunidad y se negó. Me dejo claro que quiere a Ichigo.

―Pero él no haría algo tan bajo. Créeme, lo he visto los últimos dos años y nunca tuvo novia, solo era amable con las chicas pero nada más. ―se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

―Lo sé, solo que esa chica colmo mi paciencia. ―Rukia quito la almohada y se sentó.

―Ya están comprometidos, ¿Por qué no se casan pronto?

―Esa no es la solución. ―sonaba triste.

―Ya veo. Siento haberlo sugerido.

―No hay problema. Inoue, mejor durmamos ya.

―Pero Riruka aún no llega.

―Le dejaremos la lámpara encendida. No quiero verla. Que descanses.

―Está bien. Buenas noches.

Después de ponerse la pijama, ambas se dispusieron a dormir sin saber que su compañera de cuarto estaba del otro lado de la puerta pensando en irse del campamento sin avisar.

:

:

:

:

Ya se habían preparado para dormir y estaban por apagar la luz cuando Keigo le pidió a Ichigo que le contara la verdad acerca del supuesto beso del que hablo Riruka. Y muy a su pesar, su amigo les contó los hechos como los recordaba; cada uno estaba atento esperando no encontrar fallas en la anécdota.

―No tienes por qué angustiarte de más. Creo que la compañera debe tener algún problema que la hace actuar de esa forma. ―Chad quería ser justo con ambas partes.

―Rukia comento algo similar. ―Ichigo recordó aquel día en casa de los Kuchiki.

―Ichigo, ¿No sentiste algo por ella, verdad? ―Keigo parecía apesadumbrado.

―No niego que fue diferente, pero… no sentí lo mismo que cuando estoy con Rukia. ―se estaba acostando en su cama para acomodar sus manos detrás de su nuca y así ver el techo.

―Tienes sentimientos después de todo Kurosaki. ―Ishida estaba sentando en su cama para poder leer.

― ¡Ash! Cállate, seguramente eres cursi y meloso con Inoue, y no lo niegues que es evidente que son novios.

―No molestes, no es de tu incumbencia. ―dejo a un lado su libro y se acostó por completo en su cama.

―Espero que mañana las cosas no empeoren. ―Misuiro ya estaba listo para dormir.

La conversación siguió algunos minutos más hasta que el sueño les gano a todos. Tampoco se imaginaban que ya no verían a Riruka en el campamento, ni en la preparatoria.

:

:

:

:

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime corrió a buscar al profesor para decirle que Riruka no estaba en su cama:

― ¿Cómo que no está? No me agradan ese tipo de bromas señorita Inoue.

―No es una broma, es verdad, esta mañana al despertar su maleta no estaba y su cama estaba intacta.

―Profesor, creo que sí debió irse del campamento. ―Rukia tenía entre sus manos su celular: Riruka dejo todo en su lugar, pero dejo la carpeta abierta con el contacto de Renji.

― ¿Cómo está segura señorita Kuchiki?

―Bueno, no tengo idea.

― ¡Ash! Estos jóvenes de ahora, si no aguantan las cosas no deberían hacerlas. ―el profesor saco su celular del bolsillo para reportar el incidente al colegio.

Ichigo y los demás se acercaron a ellas para saber que sucedía. Desde luego, les dijeron que Riruka se había ido sin avisar si quiera al profesor:

― ¿De verdad se fue? ―Mizuiro estaba sorprendido.

―Vaya, ¿Cómo se habrá ido de aquí? ―Chad tenía curiosidad.

―Lo más probable es que alguien vino por ella. ―Rukia estaba segura.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Ichigo la veía con duda.

―Ella, busco el contacto de Renji en mi celular. Es posible que le haya llamado para que viniera por ella anoche o muy temprano. ―Rukia quería saber qué razones tendría su amigo para ayudarla.

―Bueno, de ser cierto no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

― ¿Por qué dices eso Kurosaki? ¿Quién es ese chico? ―Orihime no tenía claro el enojo de la ojivioleta y la despreocupación del pelinaranja.

―Renji… Abarai Renji es amigo mío. Es una larga historia pero, ambos se conocieron hace un tiempo. No creí que fueran tan cercanos, hasta ahora. ―Rukia cerró los ojos, suspiro profundamente y se fue para vestirse y comenzar las actividades de aquel día.

Todos miraban irse a una chica sumamente molesta por el hecho de que Riruka buscara a una persona importante para ella. Él único que comprendía era Ichigo. Minutos después, el profesor los saco de sus cavilaciones para apresurarlos para las actividades de ese día.

:

:

:

:

Al salir, se alejó un poco de la cabaña para poder hablar sin que alguien la oyera y rápidamente marco el número de Renji. Después de un par de tonos respondió:

― ¿Huh? ¿Hola?

―Renji, soy Riruka.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

― ¿Podrías venir por mí?

― ¿Te paso algo? ¿Dónde estás? ― Riruka le dio la ubicación del campamento para que fuera por ella.

― ¿Tardaras mucho?

―No, no hay tránsito a estas horas. ¡Ufff! Seguramente volviste a hacer algo, espera ahí, no salgas del campamento.

―Está bien. ―Riruka termino la llamada y se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada.

Una hora después, escucho el motor de una motocicleta a lo lejos: era Renji, que no se acercó a la entrada, únicamente hizo parpadear la luz de la motocicleta como señal de que fuera con él.

―Gracias por venir, lamento haberte hecho salir a esta hora de tu casa.

―Mocosa, ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? ―Renji ya no sabía si exasperarse o no.

―Si no te importa, primero quiero salir de aquí.

― ¡Ok! Sube.

Segundos después, ambos se alejaban del lugar. En el camino se detuvieron en una tienda de 24 horas para cenar algo, y para que ella le contara todo. Después de haber escuchado, Renji le dio la razón a Rukia, pero:

―Le diste razones suficientes para que te abofeteara, la llevaste a su límite a pesar de que te dio la oportunidad de explicarte y disculparte. A decir verdad, fue poco.

―Ya no me atormentes más, tengo más que suficiente con ser odiada y despreciada por ella, por Ichigo y sus amigos. ―se cubría la cara para no verlo a los ojos.

― ¡Ok!... No sé qué ocurre contigo pero… encontré a alguien que posiblemente pueda ayudarte, solo que es decisión tuya aceptar.

― ¿Ayuda? ¿A qué te refieres?

―No lo tengo muy claro, pero es evidente que no sabes cómo manejar tus emociones y sentimientos, no sabes cómo relacionarte e interactuar con las personas y…

― ¿Y qué más?

―Mi padre me contacto con un psicólogo muy bueno en China. Quizá, él pueda ayudarte.

―No lo sé, tengo miedo deque diga que estoy loca.

― ¡Tsss! ¿No me digas que eres de esos tontos que creen los locos necesitan de un psicólogo? Además, todos tenemos algo de demencia ¿No lo crees? ―Renji le sonreía amistosamente.

― ¿Cuándo podría ir a verlo?

―Cuando quieras.

―No regresare a la preparatoria de Karakura, me transferiré a una en China e iré con aquel doctor que dices. Renji… gracias.

― ¿Huh? No digas eso, solo quiero ayudar a un amiga.

Riruka vio a los ojos a Renji y se sonrojo antes de llorar un poco. Por primera vez sentía que alguien era sincero y de verdad quería ayudarla.

:

:

:

:

El fin de semana trascurrió muy pronto, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el salón de clases viendo el asiento vacío de su compañera. Y no solo por un día, sino por los siguientes días y semanas, haciendo recordar a Rukia aquella tarde que hablo con Renji:

"―Rukia, regresare a China.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres están bien?

―Sí, no te angusties, solo que… Quiero ayudar a Riruka y para eso tenemos que ir a China.

― ¿Tenemos? ¡Eh! No entiendo, ¿Quieres explicarme?

―Ella tiene un problema y necesita de alguien profesional, ¡Ufff! En realidad no sé qué tiene, pero espero que el psicólogo le ayude.

― ¿Y es necesario que vayan hasta China? ¿Y por qué tienes que ir y tú?

― ¡Ey! No te enfades, ella me busco para brindarle mi ayuda, y tú… tú ya no me necesitas más.

―Renji… eso no es verdad, siempre te necesitare a mi lado.

―No te pongas celosa. Ya tienes a Ichigo, y a tus otros amigos, no le veo lo malo a que me compartas un tiempo con Riruka."

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que Orihime trataba de llamar su atención:

―Kuchiki… Kuchiki ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Huh? Lo siento, solo…solo…

―Extrañas a tu amigo verdad, ya pasaron casi dos meses desde que se fueron a China.

―Sí.

―Espero que le esté yendo bien a Riruka. ―Orihime se mostraba optimista.

Rukia estaba triste por casi no comunicarse con su mejor amigo, aunque él tenía razón: ahora era Riruka quien necesitaba de su apoyo, como ella alguna vez la necesito cuando la alejaron de Kaien.

―Parece que… yo ya estoy bien después de todo. ―hablaba para sí misma.

― ¿Dijiste algo?

― ¡Eh! No, nada Inoue.

―Rukia, ¡Huh! ¿No me digas que sigues preocupada por Renji? Él ya sabe lo que hace, está bien.

―No me molestes Ichigo, sé que está bien.

―Entonces quita esa cara.

― ¿Cuál cara?

― ¿Cómo que cual?

Ambos comenzaron a discutir cómicamente, sus amigos estaban aliviados de que las cosas estuvieran bien para todos.

:

:

:

:

Semanas después, al esperar fuera del consultorio, recordó aquella tarde en que se contactó con su amiga para explicarle por qué ya no le vería por un tiempo en Karakura, ni en Japón.

"―Hola Renji

―Rukia, regresare a China.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres están bien? ―sonaba nerviosa.

―Sí, no te angusties, solo que… Quiero ayudar a Riruka y para eso tenemos que ir a China.

― ¿Tenemos? ¡Eh! No entiendo, ¿Quieres explicarme?

―Ella tiene un problema y necesita de alguien profesional, ¡Ufff! En realidad no sé qué tiene, pero espero que el psicólogo le ayude.

― ¿Y es necesario que vayan hasta China? ¿Y por qué tienes que ir y tú? ―parecía que se estaba alterando.

― ¡Ey! No te enfades, ella me busco para brindarle mi ayuda, y tú… tú ya no me necesitas más.

―Renji… eso no es verdad, siempre te necesitare a mi lado. ―drásticamente cambio su tono, sonaba triste.

―No te pongas celosa. Ya tienes a Ichigo, y a tus otros amigos, no le veo lo malo a que me compartas un tiempo con Riruka.

―Tonto… Te voy a extrañar.

―Igual yo. Rukia, nos veremos pronto.

―Sí."

.

Justo en ese momento, la voz de Riruka lo saco de sus pensamientos:

―Renji… ¿Nos vamos?

― ¿Eh? Sí.

― ¿En qué pensabas?

―En nada, bueno… solo recordaba que no me despedí correctamente de Rukia.

―Entiendo, fue por mi culpa, no debimos salir tan deprisa de Japón.

―No pienses eso, solo que… en esos momentos seguía superándola y creí que si la veía para despedirme, me derrumbaría y no la sacaría de mi corazón.

― ¿Lo has logrado?

―No creo olvidar que ella fue mi primer amor, pero estoy seguro de que volveré a enamorarme. Algún día. ―sonreía sutilmente.

―Vaya, sí que eres raro.

Ambos salieron del consultorio del psicólogo, conversando como todos los días. Iban a la misma preparatoria y ocasionalmente quedaban de verse para comer o ir a divertirse al karaoke o a las salas de videojuegos. Todo estaba bien.

:

:

:

:

Estaba desesperada por no saber que obsequio darle, ya faltaban un par de semanas para su cumpleaños y nada le convencía. Recorrió casi todas las tiendas del Centro Comercial y algunas tiendas de videojuegos, pero sus nervios la estaban volviendo loca.

―Kuchiki, No te pongas así, ya encontraremos algo para Kurosaki. ―Orihime se estaba asustando.

―Lo siento Inoue. No creíque fuera tan complicado comprar algo para él. Oye, ¿Tú que le regalarías a Ishida?

― ¿Huh? Yo… ¿Eh?... pues…―juntaba sus dedos índices y los frotaba al mismo tiempo que sonreía de oreja a oreja. ―le regalaría material de costura: nuevos ganchos, estambre, hilos, botones, etc.

― ¿Eh? Eso es extraño. ―Rukia la veía raro.

―Ya se, ya se, ya se… ―movía sus brazos de arriba abajo a sus costados. ―pero a él le gusta mucho coser, diseñar y confeccionar ropa.

―Ya veo. ¡Ufff! Ya estamos juntos medio año y aun no sé qué darle. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? ―se sentó en la orilla de una fuente, manteniendo la mirada baja.

―Claro que no, simplemente ustedes no han necesitado darse cosas materiales para demostrarselo mucho que se importan. ―Orihime se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Eso crees?

―Por supuesto, nunca he visto a dos personas tan afines. Levántate, sigamos buscando el obsequio perfecto para Kurosaki. ―se levantó muy enérgica y sus ojos brillaban de determinación.

―Inoue. ―Rukia estaba feliz de contar con una tierna persona como Orihime. ―vayamos entonces.

Las iban muy contentas y determinadas a buscar algo para el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Desde luego, Orihime aprovecharía para buscar un detalle para Ishida.

:

:

:

:

Todos estaban sudorosos, llenos de tierra y demasiado sedientos que prefirieron sentarse unos minutos antes de continuar jugando fútbol. Era la primera vez que se reunían para convivir fuera de la preparatoria, y realmente se divirtieron.

―Oye, Ichigo, ¿Cómo te celebrara la pequeña Rukia en tu cumpleaños? ―Mizuiro se estaba sirviendo agua.

―No lo sé, no quiere hablarme del tema y cada que mi madre le pregunta se pone nerviosa. No entiendo que le ocurre. ―Ichigo se sentó en la banca, recargo su cabeza en la reja para colocarse una toalla seca sobre los ojos.

―Qué suerte tienes, ya quisiera que una preciosa chica me hiciera de comer en mi cumpleaños y me alimentara con sus finas manos. ―Keigo se imaginaba a una diosa griega dándole de comer en la boca.

―A mí me gustaría que me cantara. ―Chad se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla.

―Yo le haría un fantástico vestido. ―Ishida limpiaba sus lentes.

― ¿Le harías un vestido? ―Todos le preguntaron al unísono.

― ¿Qué? Me gusta tener detalles con mi novia.

―Vamos Ishida, se supone que es tu cumpleaños no el de ella. ―Ichigo lo veía irritado.

―No seas tonto Kurosaki, no importa que fuera mi cumpleaños, el mejor regalo que podría darme es su hermosa sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta de Ishida. Incluso Ichigo se quedó ensimismado y dándole la razón a su amigo.

―Bien, terminemos el juego, Chad, Keigo y yo les vamos ganando. ―Mizuiro corría hacia el campo de juego.

―Claro que van ganando, son tres contra dos. ―Ishida gritaba enfurecido. ―Vamos Kurosaki, no quedes ahí sentado, vamos a demostrarles quienes son los mejores.

―Sí, ya voy.

Ichigo se quedó contemplando a sus amigos, estaba haciendo recuento de todas las cosas que pasaron en tan poco tiempo.

:

:

:

:

Rukia y Orihime caminaban lentamente mientras disfrutaban de su helado. Iban muy felices y más calmadas después de un arduo día de búsqueda de obsequios.

― ¿Segura que está feliz con el obsequio que elegiste?

―Sí, sé que en verdad le gustara.

―Me alegro, igual espero que el pequeño presente que compre sea del arado de Uryu. ―Orihime contemplaba la pequeña bolsa que sostenía en su mano.

―Le gustara. ―Rukia le sonreía.

―Bueno, nos vemos después Kuchiki. ―Orihime corrió hacia una esquina. ―Te veo después.

―Adiós, Inoue. ―se quedó parada donde estaba para ver correr a su amiga hacia el camino que la llevaba a casa. ―Bien, ya es hora de regresar a casa.

Llego al atardecer a su casa, estaba fatigada pero satisfecha con el obsequio que había escogido. Al entrar, su madre le grito desde la cocina para que fuera con ella.

― Hija ¿Qué le compraste a Ichigo? ―estaba ansiosa por saber.

―No seas curiosa madre, solo te diré que es algo muy lindo.

―Que misteriosa. Espero que le guste.

― ¿Huh? ¿Papá aun no llega?

―No, llamo para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde.

―Ya veo.

―Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Renji? ¿Has hablado con él?

―Sí. Está muy bien, dice que acompaña cada que puede a Riruka a ver al psicólogo. Al parecer, no necesita de medicamentos, solo necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y la guiara.―sonaba algo nostálgica.

―Entiendo. Me da gusto que las cosas se hayan calmado. No me gusto verte enfadada aquel día que regrese de mi viaje.

―Pero ya no más. ―le sonreía a su madre para demostrarle que ya estaba mejor.

:

:

:

:

El día del cumpleaños de Ichigo ya había llegado y Rukia estaba más nerviosa que los días anteriores. Corría de arriba abajo por toda su casa sin saber que Kimono ponerse, hasta que su madre la tranquilizo y la llevo hasta su recamara para mostrarle algo.

―Sí me hubieras dicho desde el principio que le darías te habría dado esto. ―Mientras hablaba sacaba una caja mediana hecha de hojas de bambú.

― ¿Hum? ¿Qué es eso? ―sentía mucha curiosidad de saber que contenía.

―Es el kimono que use cuando baile.

― ¿Cuándo bailaste?

―Sí, después de la boda, en la familia Kuchiki tienen la tradición de que la novia realiza una danza tradicional para los invitados. ―abrió la caja y saco, de entre el papel tatoshi, un hermoso kimono color carmesí, junto a un abanico osensu. ― ¿Te gusta?

Rukia quedo fascinada al ver aquella prenda de seda tatsumura, con finos bordados que simulaban flores de cerezo.

―Es precioso.

―Tu padre me lo regalo, dijo que es una reliquia familiar. ―Hisana lo cogió para colocarlo en un perchero especial para extenderlo y poder apreciar los bordados.

― ¿De verdad me lo prestaras?

― ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que veras igual de hermosa que tu madre. ―Byakuya estaba en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena.

―Papá.

Byakuya dejo entrar a una de las muchachas para ayudar a Rukia a ponerse el kimono, y enseguida se retiró de la alcoba.

:

:

:

:

Su madre no dejaba de apresurarlo para que se arreglará e ir de una vez al punto de encuentro que Rukia había indicado.

―Ichigo, por favor date prisa, ¿No querrás llegar tarde, verdad? ―Masaki le gritaba mientras terminaba de ponerle sus yukata a Yuzu.

―Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esta Yukata? ―Karin estaba algo incomoda.

―A mí me parecen lindas. ―Yuzu estaba muy feliz.

―Cálmense, es para festejar el cumpleaños de su hermano. Rukia nos invitó a un templo, organizo una pequeña reunión para Ichigo.

― ¡Ohhh! Masaki, ¿No estas feliz de que nuestros hijos estén mejor que nunca? ―Isshin bailaba por toda la casa.

―Isshin, no exageres, aun no entran a la universidad, déjalos vivir a su ritmo. ―Masaki sonreía al ver la alegría de su esposo. ―Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Byakuya de la clínica?

―No hay de qué preocuparse, nos ayudara a poner la pequeña clínica que tanto anhelabas tener.

―Qué alivio, me da gusto que haya aceptado ser socio en algo sin fines de lucro. No pensé que Byakuya realmente tuviera un buen corazón.

―Pues, así es desde que conoció a Hisana. Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida.

En ese instante, Ichigo bajaba las escaleras con un gesto malhumorado: ― ¿Por qué tengo que vestir esto? ―Vestía una yukata color negro. ― Es cómoda, pero… siento que me veo ridículo.

Todos reían ante la apariencia de Ichigo, aunque Yuzu fue a abrazarlo para decirle lo guapo que se veía vestido de esa forma. Ya sin más rodeos, salieron de su casa para ir al templo.

:

:

:

:

Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo ya se encontraban en el templo, esperando a que Ichigo y Rukia llegaran de una vez.

― ¡Oh! Ahí viene Kurosaki. ¡Hola! ―Orihime agitaba su mano para saludarlo.

―Ya era hora. ―Ishida ya no sentía vergüenza de vestir una yukata, color blanco puro.

Ichigo presento a su familia con Orihime e Ishida ya que a los otros tres ya los conocían. Seguido de la formalidad, todos subieron las escaleras para esperar a los Kuchiki. Y al llegar arriba se encontraron con un escenario pequeño, de madrea y una cortina negra; sillas frente al mismo y un par de mesas con alimentos. Todos se preguntaban que planeaba hacer Rukia, a excepción de Orihime, quien ya sabía cuál era el obsequio.

Afortunadamente, los Kuchiki no tardaron en llegar, el único problema era que Rukia no quería que la vieran antes de tiempo, por lo que le pidió a su madre que los distrajera para poder escabullirse atrás del escenario.

Algunos minutos después, Hisana no sabía cómo seguir entreteniendolos, por lo que fue a apresurarla para dar inicio a lo que había planeado.

―Rukia, ya están impacientándose.

―Ya estoy lista, ya pueden sentarse.

―Muy bien, suerte cariño.―Hisana le lanzo un beso para animarla.

Al regresar, les indico que ya podían disponer de sus asientos para ver la sorpresa que Rukia había preparado, no sin antes de un preámbulo por parte de Byakuya:

―Gracias por estar aquí, la familia Kuchiki se los agradece. La razón de esta pequeña reunión es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia, se preparó para realizar una danza tradicional como obsequio, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Al terminar de hablar, Rukia salió al escenario portando el hermoso kimono rojo y el sutil abanico; al extremo del espacio se sentó una mujer que comenzó a tocar el shamisen.

Las miradas estaban posadas en cada uno de los movimientos que Rukia realizaba, parecía moverse al compás del viento y de las notas musicales. El más encantado era Ichigo, ya que veía el entusiasmo, la alegría, la fuerza y la entrega que Rukia reflejaba: su alrededor había desaparecido, solo escuchaba el shamisen, sentía el viento acariciando su rostro, y veía como los pétalos de cerezo bailaban junto a Rukia.

Solo los aplausos lo obligaron a regresar a la realidad, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba subiendo al escenario para abrazarla.

―Te veías realmente hermosa.

― ¿De… de verdad te gusto la danza? ―le salían algunas lágrimas.

―Tonta, me fascino. Gracias.

― ¡Ey! Rukia, eso fue realmente encantador. ―Keigo alzaba los pulgares en dirección a ella.

―Pequeña Rukia, bailas muy bien. ―Mizuiro le sonreía.

―Kuchiki, eso fue precioso. ―Orihime ya estaba subiendo al escenario para abrazarla también.

La danza de Rukia dejo contentos a los invitados y orgullosos a sus padres. El cumpleaños de Ichigo fue algo que unió aún más los lazos familiares, amistosos y, por su puesto, de amor.

.

~Rukia_Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: Todos extrañamos a alguien**

**.**

En un parpadeo ya habían pasado casi cinco años, donde invirtió el tiempo estudiando finanzas, para heredar la empresa "Sakura"; mientras que, su mejor amiga prefirió estudiar gastronomía, en la misma universidad. Sin embargo, sus respectivas parejas decidieron estudiar medicina en otra universidad.

Sentía que todo en su vida marchaba bien y esperaba lo mismo para su mejor amigo, quien aún no regresaba a Karakura y ya estaba comprometido, aunque no sabía de quien, ya que él quería sorprenderlos cuando volviera. La única preocupación que la invadía era pasar los exámenes finales para poder terminar ese ciclo de su vida y comenzar el nuevo: la planeación de su boda.

―Estoy muy nerviosa y muy emocionada al mismo tiempo, no puedo creer que ya vayas a casarte. ¡Ahhh! El tiempo pasa muy de prisa. ―Orihime miraba el cielo, algo nostálgica.

―Cierto. No creí que los años pasaran tan de prisa, aún recuerdo como odiaba a Ichigo y el compromiso por negociosos y por una vieja amistad familiar―Rukia también observaba el cielo despejado y claro. ―Kaien, soy feliz, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. ―lo dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba suavemente.

―Kuchiki, ¿Cuándo será la boda? Aún faltan los exámenes finales para salir de la universidad.

―Pues, Ichigo quiere quesea antes de mi cumpleaños.

― ¡Ohhh! Pero aún faltan algunos meses para eso. ―Orihime estaba sorprendida de que quisiera esperar un poco más.

―Pues no es mucho tiempo, ya estamos en otoño y mi cumpleaños es en invierno.

―Está bien. Ya quiero verte vestida de blanco, las bodas me emocionan mucho.

― ¡Oye! No me has dicho cuando te vas a casar con Ishida. ―Rukia se acercó lo bastante a Orihime como para ponerla nerviosa.

― ¿Eh? Pues… veras… es que… ―juntaba sus deditos índices y los frotaba ansiosamente. ―Aún no decidimos la fecha. ―reía enérgicamente.

A Rukia le daba gracia ver la reacción de su amiga: era evidente que le daba pena hablar de su vida privada y eso lo respetaba. Continuaron conversando un poco más, disfrutaban estar sentadas bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que estaba en el jardín trasero de la universidad, esperando a que los chicos llegaran por ellas.

:

:

:

:

Iban casi corriendo a encontrarse con ellas, la culpa, de su retraso, era de Ichigo ya que se detuvo a comprarle algo a Rukia, e Ishida estaba molesto por ello.

―Vamos Kurosaki, ya vamos retrasados, ya estaríamos por llegar si no te hubieras tardado en comprar eso.

―No te quejes, que bien que aprovechaste para comprarle algo a Inoue. ―Ichigo lo miraba como si quisiera lanzarle bolas de fuego por los ojos.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

―Ya no te quejes, ya estamos cerca, ahí está la entrada. ―comenzó a correr más rápido, dejando atrás a su amigo.

― ¡Oye! ¡Espera, no vas solo! ―no tuvo más remedio que correr para alcanzarlo.

Al entrar a la universidad, Ichigo se detuvo de golpe para recordar donde le había dicho Rukia que los esperarían. Se rascaba la cabeza a causa de su impaciencia al no poder acordarse del punto de encuentro.

―Envíale un mensaje para que te diga dónde están. ―Ishida se acomodaba sus lentes.

― ¡Mmm! No es necesario, vamos a buscarlas. ―ya estaba irritado, así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

―Kurosaki, ¡Ah! No hará caso. ―sin decirle a su amigo, saco su celular para enviarle un texto a Orihime preguntándole donde estaban. ―Kurosaki, ¿Por qué no vamos primero a buscar al jardín trasero?

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ahí? ―Ichigo lo miraba aun enojado.

―Muy bien, ve por donde quieras, yo iré a buscarlas por allá. ―Ishida le dio la espalda al comenzar a caminar.

El pelinaranja no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, a regañadientes, hasta el jardín. Al llegar al lugar, Ichigo se quedó sin palabras al ver, a lo lejos, que ellas se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol.

―Ishida, ¿Le enviaste un mensaje a Inoue, verdad? ―caminaba detrás de él.

―Claro que sí, no pensaba vagar por todo el plantel hasta encontrarlas.

―Maldito.

―Te dije que le preguntaras a Kuchiki.

No pudieron discutir más porque Orihime se levantó del pasto para correr a abrazar a Ishida y saludar al pelinaranja, y él, después de devolver el saludo, siguió caminando hacia Rukia.

―Llegan tarde, ¿Paso algo?

―Lo siento, tardamos porque compramos algunas cosas de camino aquí.

―Ya veo. ¡Hum! ¿Puedo saber que compraron? ―Rukia observaba a Ichigo esperando ver alguna bolsa.

―Eres bastante curiosa, ¿De verdad quieres saber que compre?

―No, no quiero. ―cruzo sus brazos, cerró los ojos y apunto su rostro a otro lado.

Creyó que la molestaría de nuevo antes de darle algo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta él ya había cogido su mano izquierda y coloco algo frió, al tacto, en uno de sus dedos. Esto llamo su atención, así que abrió sus ojos para fijar la vista a la mano que aun sujetaba Ichigo.

―I… Ichigo… ―aun no creía lo que veía: era una sortija de oro blanco, lisa y sin incrustaciones de algún tipo.

―Mi padre se la dio a mi madre cuando le pidió matrimonio ―acerco el dorso de la mano de ella a unos milímetros de su boca. ―Aquel día, no te di una sortija. ―le dio un suave beso.―por eso quiero que la tengas. Rukia, Te amo.

Rukia se quedó muda ante las palabras de Ichigo, ya que nunca le había importado que le diera una sortija de compromiso, menos cuando ya lo había decidió años atrás y hace poco fijaron la fecha de la boda.

―No… no era necesario queme dieras una sortija, además es de tu madre, no puedo…

―Claro que puedes aceptarla, ella me la dio para ti.

―Masaki, gracias por este hermoso regalo. ―Rukia abrazaba su mano contra su pecho mientras dejaba rodar algunas lágrimas.

―Ten, te compre esto. ―saco de de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo.

―Es... los dulces de "Chappy". ―Rukia no dejo de abrazarlo.

Ichigo alborotaba el cabello de la ojivioleta y sonreía. Al mismo tiempo, sus amigos los observaban a lo lejos:

―Kurosaki, ya está haciendo llorar a Kuchiki de nuevo.

―No seas tonto, no ves que le dio una sortija. ―Orihime lo regaño por ser tan despistado.

― ¿Por qué le dio una sortija si ya tienen años de compromiso? ―Ishida había puesto un semblante de extrañeza.

―No lo sé, pero eso no importa, algún motivo debió tener para darle una ahora.

―Hablando de detalles, ten Inoue. ―estiro su brazo hacia ella, y al abrir su mano dejo ver una pequeña caja.

― ¿Hum? ―cogió la caja para ver su contenido. ― ¡Ah!... Es hermoso. ―saco el collar de la cajita para admirarlo: era una cruz con forma de pentagrama, con un círculo en medio.

Las cosas marchaban bien, nada ni nadie podía opacar la felicidad que embargaba a las dos parejas.

:

:

:

:

Después de casi cinco años, aun recordaba a su primer amor con cariño, pero ahora su corazón lo ocupaba por completo otra persona. No creyó enamorarse en un buen tiempo, sin embargo, el destino le deparo algo especial e inesperado, pues la chica era todo lo contario a él: era dulce, tierna y algo llorona.

Estuvieron juntos varios años, pero eso no les impidió comprometerse un par de años después de convivir. Por ende, decidieron estudiar en la misma universidad la misma carrera: leyes.

―Oye, ya faltan un par de semanas para que salgamos de la universidad, ¿Te gustaría regresar a Karakura? ―Renji mostraba entusiasmo.

―Pues… no lo sé… ―mostraba pena.

―Vamos, no pasara nada malo, todo estará bien. Además ya es tiempo de que volvamos a nuestro país natal, ¿No lo crees?

―De acuerdo, regresemos una vez que nos graduemos.

Ambos continuaron con su paseo entre los jardines del parque, ansiosos por volver a Japón. ¿Cómo los recibirían Rukia, Ichigo y los demás?

:

:

:

:

Después de pasar el día juntos divirtiéndose, cada uno ya se encontraba en sus respectivas casas: Orihime estudiaba para los exámenes finales; Ishida ya se preparaba para descansar, ya que al siguiente día presenciaría una cirugía que su padre realizaría; Ichigo convivía un rato con su familia, en especial con sus hermanas, quienes por cierto ya están por salir de la secundaria; mientras tanto, Rukia contemplaba un boleto de avión con destino a Nueva York, para ese fin de semana.

―Rukia, cariño, deberías descansar. ―su madre acariciaba su cabello.

―Lo sé, es que… no puedo dormir. ―sonreía nostálgicamente.

― ¿Es por…?

―Sí. En unos días se cumplen seis años de su partida y quiero visitarlo para mostrarle que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de ser feliz.

―Ya veo, ¿Aun lo extrañas verdad? Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

―Sí, lo extraño. ―miro por unos segundos a su madre antes de dejar caer una pequeña lagrima.

―Rukia, no tienes por qué llorar, lo mantienes vivo en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. ―Hisana limpio la lagrima que posaba en su mejilla.

―Sí.

Hisana la abrazo algunos minutos antes de salir de su habitación y dejarla descansar un poco. Sabía que ese viaje era importante para su hija, por eso la apoyaría en todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era viernes, y las clases de seminario parecían tardar más en terminar que de costumbre, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Rukia ya que no quería llegar tarde al aeropuerto. Evidentemente, Orihime noto algo inusual en el comportamiento de su amiga, por lo que le mando una pequeña nota preguntándole si le ocurría algo malo, y como respuesta obtuvo un "No, todo está bien". En aquel momento, la campanilla sonó para anunciar el término de clases, haciendo que Rukia saliera corriendo del salón.

―Ku… Kuchiki… ―Orihime no tuvo oportunidad de decirle palabra alguna.

La ojivioleta corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían para llegar hasta el coche que la esperaba. Una vez dentro, le pregunto al chofer si había recordado llevar su equipaje al aeropuerto, y al obtener una afirmación le pidió que la llevara directo allá.

Su celular no dejaba desonar: si no era Orihime era Ichigo. Al parecer no les dijo sus planes.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el chofer le dio el ticket de registro de la maleta para que fuera directamente a buscarla y finalmente abordar el avión. Rukia corrió tan rápido como pudo, y posteriormente de buscar su equipaje y comprobar que era la dueña, corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta de abordaje. Afortunadamente llego a tiempo.

―Lo siento Ichigo. ―decía para sí misma entre jadeos de cansancio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recargaba su cuerpo en el mullido respaldo del asiento.

:

:

:

:

Orihime observaba los movimientos de manos y pies de Rukia: era claro que estaba nerviosa, así que después de escribirle una notita esperaría al termino del seminario para hablar con ella. Sin embargó, al sonar la campanilla su amiga salió corriendo.

―Ku… Kuchiki… ―termino deguardar sus pertenencias para salir del edificio.

Al salir, tenía la esperanza de toparse con ella, pero no fue así; a quienes se encontró fue a Ishida e Ichigo.

― ¿Hum? Llegaron temprano. Pensé que estarías presenciando la cirugía que tu padre haría.

―Sí, me salí porque preferí venir por ti. ―Ishida se acomodaba los lentes para no mostrar su rubor.

― ¡Eh! Inoue, ¿Dónde está Rukia? ―Ichigo miraba para todos lados.

― ¿Eh? Bueno… es que ella… ―Orihime rascaba su cabeza como si quisiera recordar algo.

―Inoue, ¿Dónde está? ―Ichigo estaba seguro de que ella sabía algo y se lo ocultaba.

―Es que… no tengo idea. ―su mano seguía en su nuca y sus ojos estaban bien cerrados para no ver el enojo del pelinaranja.

― ¿Cómo que no tienes idea? ―Ichigo gritaba.

―No me grites Kurosaki, es verdad, no tengo idea de donde está.

Orihime les conto lo que paso durante y después del seminario, causando que pensaran en los motivos por los que actuó de esa forma. Y repentinamente, Ichigo pronuncio en voz alta una fecha, llamando la atención de Ishida y Orihime.

― ¿Mañana? ―Ishida no comprendía.

―Esa tonta. ―a Ichigo le molestaba el hecho de que no le pidiera que la acompañara. ―Inoue, ¿Podrías llamarle a Rukia? Si ve que soy yo no responderá.

― ¿Huh? Claro.

Intento varias veces que le respondiera, sin éxito, por lo que Ichigo se desesperó y termino llamándola con el mismo resultado.

― ¡No puede ser! Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme al aeropuerto. ¡Ahhh! Maldición, primero tengo que ir por el pasaporte.

― ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? ―Orihime ya estaba preocupada.

―No tengo tiempo de explicarles, los veo después. ―se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

―Ya recordé, mañana es… ―Ishida se quedó callado a media frase.

― ¡Oh! Como pude olvidarlo. ―la ojigris recordó que hace poco Rukia le contó con lujo de detalle aquella vez que se ausentaron para ir a Estados Unidos. ―Por eso me lo contó. ―se sentía apenada.

:

:

:

:

Farfullaba maldiciones para desquitar su enfado, seguía sin creer que la pequeña mocosa no le dijera que pensaba ir sola a Nueva York. Tan ensimismado estaba que no presto atención al camino, así que de repente cayó al piso, y al levantarse vio que solo se raspo un poco las palmas de las manos.

― ¡Maldición!... ¡¿Pero qué de…?! ―al sacudirse la tierra de sus pantalones vio que detrás de la pared salía un bastón.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Veo que te has tropezado jovencito.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Usted, es…?!¡ Usted me vendió ese dulce costoso, y ahora provoco que me cayera al piso! ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre?! ―además de hacer puños sus manos, parecía que la venita de su frente parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

― ¡Oh! No pensé que después de tantos años aun me recordaras. ―era el hombre extraño del sombrero.

― ¡No cambie el tema! ¡Pudo hacer que me diera en la boca!

―Oye chico, veo que estas apurado para ir tras alguien ¿Me equivoco? ―la voz del hombre se tono seria y sus ojos parecían aterradores.

―Está comenzando a asustarme, ¿Qué quiere?

―En realidad… nada.

― ¿Entonces por qué hizo esto? ―Ichigo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―Solo quería decir que, quizá esa persona no dijo que se iría porque deseaba estar un momento a solas.

― ¿Qué? ―Ichigo se quedó parado sin dejar de observarlo, ¿Qué intentaba decirle? Y ¿Por qué?

― ¡Ok! ¡Ok! La tienda no se atiende sola, regresare adentro. ―aquel hombre extraño le dio la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta.―Chico, si deseas alguna otra cosa, sabes donde puedes encontrarme. ―por un segundo lo miro de reojo antes de cerrar.

Ichigo se quedó algo nervioso y escéptico ante lo que le dijo, así que prefirió ir a casa de Rukia para saber más al respecto. Durante el trayecto, no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de aquel hombre, por un lado le daba algo de miedo por su apariencia y por ser casi exacto con lo que ocurría en ese momento, y por el otro algo en sus palabras había cierta verdad.

Al llegar a la casa delos Kuchiki, inmediatamente pidió hablar con Hisana; para su fortuna ella atendió el intercomunicador y lo dejo entrar.

―Ichigo, ¿Pasa algo?

―Hisana, por favor dime por qué Rukia se fue. ―sus ojos denotaban impaciencia.

―Pensé que te lo había dicho. ―Hisana suspiro lentamente.

―No, esa mocosa no me dijo. ―Ichigo apretaba el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

―Ichigo, creo que es mejor que la dejes hacer el viaje sola. Además, no tardara en regresar.

―Siento haber irrumpido de esta forma. Hasta luego Hisana. ―Ichigo sintió el martilleo de las palabras, de Hisana y del hombre, en su cabeza. Definitivamente tenía que dejarla sola.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, solo veía fijamente el techo preguntándose cómo se encontraba sola en Nueva York. Quería llamarla pero al recordar que ignoro sus llamadas, aquella tarde, se desanimó.

:

:

:

:

Se había quedado dormida durante casi todo el vuelo, y una de las aeromozas la despertó suavemente para que bajara del avión:

―Señorita, despierte, el avión ya aterrizo y puede bajar. ―sonreía amablemente.

― ¿Hum? ¡Oh! Lo siento, gracias. ―se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

―Que tenga un buen día.

Al salir del aeropuerto cogió inmediatamente un taxi para ir al hotel, ya que era demasiado temprano para ir: eran las 8:00am. Además de que quería darse un baño y comer algo primero.

Al terminar de instalarse en su habitación y de arreglarse, bajo al comedor del hotel. Mientras desayunaba observaba su celular con la intención de llamar a Ichigo, pero algo la detenía. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, más bien era porque no quería darle explicaciones a nadie aquel día, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando regresara a Karakura. Finalmente, decidió apagarlo.

―Ya es hora. ―se levantó de su lugar, cogió sus cosas y se retiró del hotel para ir a verlo.

Ya afuera, prefirió ir caminando para recordar viejos tiempos. ―Todo ha cambiado, creo que… eso es bueno. ―Rukia caminaba a paso lento viendo su alrededor.

Tomo el camino largo por un parque cercano y darse su tiempo de disfrutar de sus memorias y de sus sentimientos. Le hacía falta estar sola aunque sea un día. Le tomo casi dos horas llegar, ya que repentinamente se sentaba en alguna banca para observar a las personas caminar.

Aquel lugar estaba tranquilo como aquella vez, casi no había personas y aun así las flores frescas salpicaban el suelo llenando el ambiente de un suave y relajante aroma. Por un instante, Rukia cerró los ojos mientras seguía caminando, abrió sus brazos y dejo que el viento la abrazara.

―Kuchiki.

― ¿Eh? ―se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos para ver quien la llamaba.

―Sí, eres tú. No has cambiado.

―Usted… ―sus ojos se hicieron grandes. ―Ustedes es el padre de Kaien.

―Sí, creí que no me recordarías jovencita.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta donde Shiba Ryu se encontraba. ―No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera señor. ―Rukia le sonreía y le daba la mano para saludarlo.

―Veo, que recordaste. ―le estrecho la mano-

―Sí.

―Gracias.

― ¡Oh! No tiene porque, ni siquiera traje flores. ―bajo la mirada avergonzada de haber olvidado aquel detalle.

―Eso no importa, el mejor detalle que pudiste traerle es tu presencia, y por lo que veo con la promesa cumplida, ¿No es así?

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

―Una vez me dijiste que lo que a mi hijo más le importaba era el corazón de las personas, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos. ―la miro de reojo. ―Y tú le prometiste ser feliz, y recordarlo con cariño.

―Cierto, esa es otra de las razones por las que vine a verlo. Quiero…

―No me lo digas a mí, Kuchiki, díselo a él. ―diciendo eso Ryu comenzó a caminar.

― ¿Por qué se va tan pronto?

―Tengo un par de horas conversando con él, creo que… ya lo aburrí. Hasta luego. ―Sin esperar respuesta, siguió su andar sin mirar atrás.

Rukia sentía que su cara se había ruborizado por el cambio de actitud de Shiba Ryu. Ya que lo perdió de vista, se volvió hacia las flores que él había dejado antes de irse. Se agacho para quitar un pétalo que se había desprendido y que cubría el nombre inscrito en la placa: Shiba Kaien.

―Hola, Kaien… yo…regrese. ―sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. ―Me alegra saber que tu padre viene a verte y a conversar contigo cuando quiere, le envidio eso. ―dejo escapar una risita. ―Kaien, sabes, dentro de algunos meses me casare con Ichigo, soy feliz.―dibujaba con su dedo los relieves que hacían las letras grabadas en la placa. ―También estoy por terminar la universidad, solo tengo que hacer algunos exámenes finales y ya. Estudie finanzas, quien lo diría. ―reía ante la ironía. ―No te vayas a disgustar conmigo pero, vine sin decirle a Ichigo, creo que se molestara mucho cuando me vea. ―en ese momento el viento soplo suavemente haciendo que las ramas y las hojas de los árboles se mecieran ligeramente.

Por un segundo, Rukia sintió tibieza en su pecho, cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento le revolviera el cabello, le rozara el rostro y la dejara oler el dulce aroma de las flores que la rodeaban.

―Sí, soy muy feliz Kaien,y en gran parte es gracias a ti: por darme valor, por amarme y creer en mí. ―Rukia recargo su frente en la placa y dejo caer algunas lágrimas mientras pronunciaba unas palabras―Te extraño Kaien. Gracias, gracias por todo.

:

:

:

:

Abrió de golpe los ojos aun perdido en su inconciencia, así que se froto los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se levantó para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Se quedó con los brazos extendidos sujetado de los lados del lavamanos, su cabeza estaba viendo hacia abajo y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

― ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardarte? Te extraño y eso que apenas son unas horas las que no te he visto. ―Ichigo odiaba sentir un hueco en su pecho. ―… son las dos de la tarde. ―dijo al ver la hora de su reloj de pulsera tirado a un lado del lavamanos.

:

:

:

:

Se quedó unos segundos sentada, sobre sus piernas, unos minutos porque quería quitar las hojas secas que estaban sobre la placa.

―Kaien, me pregunto sí te enojarías conmigo si dentro de algunos años vengo a verte, pero… no sola, y no me refiero en compañía de Ichigo o Renji… ―Rukia se tapó los ojos unos segundos para ocultar la timidez. ―Me refiero a que… sea una personita, que me llame…mamá. ―veía fijamente la placa como si esperara una respuesta dicha por la propia voz de Kaien. ―Lo siento, seguramente debes creer que es una imprudencia. ―se limpiaba la última gotita de lágrima estancada en su ojo. ―Hasta pronto Kaien. ―se levantó del pasto dando un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

En ningún momento miro atrás, porque no era necesario ya que sabía que algún día regresaría a visitarlo, y quizá, solo quizá, no sola.

:

:

:

:

Tardo un rato en responder su celular ya que se encontraba dándose un baño, al ver quien era hizo un gesto de pocos amigos, aunque algo cómica:

― ¿Qué quieres Ishida?

―Vamos Kurosaki, ¿Qué no sabes saludar?

―Hola, ¿Pasa algo?

―No en realidad, Inoue insistió en que te llamara para preguntarte si quieres a ver los fuegos artificiales mañana.

― ¿Fuegos artificiales?

― ¡Kurosaki! ―Orihime le quito el teléfono a Ishida. ―En el parque de diversiones habrá un espectáculo circense, por eso tendrán fuegos artificiales. Mizuiro, Chad y Keigo irán con nosotros.

― ¿Eh? De acuerdo. ―Ichigo sentía que lo arrastraban a salir de su casa para no pensar en lo que hizo Rukia sin avisarle. ―Mañana los veo allá.

―Muy bien, nos vemos. ―al terminar la llamada, Ichigo no evito sonreír ante las ocurrencias de aquella chica, que aun tenia corazón de niña.

En seguida, Karin lo busco para que la acompañara al parque y jugara en su equipo de fútbol. "¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para mantenerme distraído?" pensaba mientras se ponía ropa y tenis viejos para acompañarla.

― ¿Por qué quieres que juegue con ustedes? ―la miraba con una sonrisa tipo Guason, ya que sabía que su hermana lo buscaba para cosas, digamos, de vida o muerte.

―Porque apostamos contra unos chicos: si ganamos este partido nos dejaran en paz y podremos entrenar en la cancha de fútbol un mes.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? Eres bastante buena en el fútbol.

―Sí, pero… ―dejaron de caminar para que viera a los niños que formaban su equipo. ―ellos tienen miedo.

Ichigo los observo detenidamente y su rostro ensombreció de vergüenza al ver que uno se mordía las uñas, otro se rascaba la cabeza viendo al cielo, otro temblaba de miedo y el ultimo estaba completamente petrificado de nervios.

― ¿Eh?... ¿Karin, con quienes van a jugar?

―Con aquellos chicos. ―señalo a los chicos que calentaban en la cancha de fútbol.

― ¡Kairn, son de preparatoria! Con razón tus amigos están muertos de miedo. ―reprendió a su hermana ante semejante problema en que los había metido.

―Lo sé, pero me canse de que cada que quieren nos saquen de la cancha.

Sin más remedio, Ichigo suspiro profundamente para no desquitar su disgusto con los amigos de Karin. No lo logro, pues al tenerlos enfrente les hablo como si fuera el general de un batallón militar: les dio instrucciones de como jugar en la cancha además de darles un poco de confianza en sí mismos.

Ya animados, gritaron de emoción y corrieron hacia la cancha para comenzar el juego, e Ichigo caminaba detrás de ellos.

:

:

:

:

Atravesó el mismo parque para llegar al hotel, y al estar distraída, observando el hermoso color oro viejo de los árboles, choco con una persona haciendo que cayera al piso:

―Lo siento, fue mi culpa ¿Se encuentra bien? ―Rukia estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

― ¡Auch! Eso dolió, ―la chica se sujetó de la mano para poder levantarse. ―Gracias, estoy bien ¡Auch! ―se sobaba el trasero. ―es la segunda vez que alguien hace que me lastime así. ―dijo entre risas.

―De verdad lo siento. ―estaba bastante apenada.

―No hay problema, estoy bien. ―le estiro la mano. ―Soy Arisawa Tatsuki.

―Kuchiki Rukia. ―le estrecho la mano.

―Bueno, veo que también eres japonesa.

― ¿Hum?

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, es que hace años me topé con un chico con un color de cabello inusual, también era japonés, ¡Mmm! Me pregunto qué fue de él. ―dijo para sí misma.

― ¿Color inusual? ¿Acaso el color era anaranjado?

―Sí, momento, ¿Cómo adivinaste?

―Él, es mi prometido, y no creo que haya otra persona con ese tono, al menos natural. ―Rukia rio un poco.

―Cierto. ¡Vaya! Que pequeño es el mundo. Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa, nos vemos luego.

―Sí.

Sin decir más, Tatsuki siguió su camino despidiéndose con un gesto de mano mientras se perdían de vista debido a los árboles.

―Sí que es pequeño el mundo. ―dejo salir unas risitas, haciendo que la gente que pasaba junto a ella la mirara extraño.

Al llegar al hotel se cambió de ropa, fue a comer algo y se retiró a su habitación antes de que el taxi que pidió llegara por ella. Calculo la hora de partida de Nueva York y de llegada a Karakura basándose en el tiempo del viaje anterior y probablemente estaría en casa a más tardar a medio día.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el taxi llego rápido, y al estacionarse frente a la entrada del hotel, ella lo abordo inmediatamente. Estaba algo ansiosa por regresar a Karakura, ya que no dejaba de especular la forma en que Ichigo reacciono al saber que se fue sin decirle. Por eso temía encender su celular, no quería encontrarse con algún mensaje desagradable, así que prefirió esperar a llegar a Japón.

:

:

:

:

Llegaron riendo y llenos de tierra a casa, causando el desagrado de su madre:

― ¡Oh por el amor del cielo! ¿Qué les paso? ―dijo Masaki acercándose a Karin para limpiarle un poco la tierra de su cara.

―No te exaltes mamá, mi hermano jugo con mi equipo de fútbol esta tarde y gracias a él ganamos el partido. ―Karin sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Ya veo, vete a bañar, y después tu Ichigo, no quiero que te duermas todo sucio y sudoroso.

― ¡Ok! No me regañes, ya no soy un niño.

Enseguida Yuzu y su padre se metieron en la conversación, reclamando por qué no los habían invitado a ver el partido. Como siempre, la alegría y el drama en la familia Kurosaki se hacía presente, por lo que por un par de horas, Ichigo, se olvidó de su angustia por Rukia.

Al amanecer, Ichigo se quedó un poco más acostado antes de realizar los pendientes escolares que tenía, y debía terminarlos rápidamente ya que sus amigos no le perdonarían que los plantara en el parque de atracciones. Por ningún motivo se imaginaba que una sorpresa le esperaba aquella tarde.

Su mañana, y parte de la tarde, estuvo en la biblioteca consultando libros de medicina para estudiar para los exámenes finales, no fue hasta que alguien le pregunto la hora que se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde.

―Demonios, tengo que apúrame. ―dijo mientras seleccionaba los libros que aún le faltaban por leer para llevárselos.

Cuando termino de sellar los libros, salió corriendo de la biblioteca para llegar a su casa, comer algo, cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse al parque de diversiones. Todo eso le tomo al menos un par de horas, ya que la biblioteca no estaba tan cerca de su casa.

Ya casi a las seis y media de la tarde, Ichigo llego corriendo a la entrada del parque de diversiones, donde sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperándolo.

―Ya era hora Kurosaki, tenemos media hora esperándote. ―Ishida se acomodaba sus anteojos mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría.

―También me da gusto verte Ishida. ―le sonreía fingidamente.

―Ichigo, ¿Cómo estás? ―Mizuiro lo saludaba con un gesto de mano.

―Mizuiro, chicos. ―saludaba a sus amigos.

― ¡IIIchigooo! ¿Dónde está la hermosa Rukia? Desde que estamos en la universidad casi no la veo. ―Keigo lloraba como siempre.

―También me da gusto verte. ―Ichigo lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

―Ichigo. ―Chad, como siempre no era muy expresivo ni de muchas palabras.

―Chicos, entremos de una vez, quiero estar en un lugar cerca del espectáculo. ―Orihime los apresuraba.

Había bastante gente reunida para ver el espectáculo y los fuegos artificiales, y curiosamente la mayoría de ellas eran parejitas. Ichigo se sintió triste de nuevo al recordar que Rukia no le contó sobre sus planes.

Orihime estaba muy contenta y no dejaba de reír cuando el espectáculo comenzó, incluso sus amigos estaban entretenidos y aplaudían cada vez que veían algo grandioso: los malabares con cuchillos, la caminata por una soga delgada y elevada, los lanza llamas, los domadores de tigres, entre otros.

Todos disfrutaban del show, podía notarse por la euforia y los aplausos ensordecedores que la gente emitía tras cada presentación. Ichigo aplaudía y sonreía desganado, pero no porque le desagradara lo que veía, sino porque su mente seguía pensando en que estaría haciendo Rukia en esos momentos.

Después de un par de horas, los participantes del espectáculo circense dieron las gracias a los espectadores y anunciaron el inicio de los fuegos artificiales, espectáculo que, en especial, las chicas esperaban.

Cuando el primer fuego artificial se hizo presente en el cielo nocturno iluminándolo, Ichigo no evito observarlo con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos, deseaba disfrutar de esa vista con ella. Estaba tan perdido en aquellos pensamientos que se quedó paralizado cuando, repentinamente, unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon por la cintura desde atrás.

―Ichigo…

.

~Rukia_Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Una pequeña sorpresa**

**.**

Nuevamente se quedó dormida en el avión, solo que esta ocasión despertó antes de que la aeromoza lo hiciera. Y antes de bajar del avión, encendió su celular recibiendo enseguida las notificaciones de algunas llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes de Orihime.

― ¿Hum? Cuando llegue a casa los leeré.

Como había avisado que llegaría en ese vuelo, su padre envió al chofer por ella, cosa que Rukia agradeció ya que no quería buscar algún taxi disponible.

―Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? ―le preguntaba al mismo tiempo que metía la maleta al coche.

―Bien, gracias.

―De acuerdo, ¿Quiere ir directo a casa o prefiere pasar a algún lugar antes?

―Prefiero ir a casa.

―Entonces a casa.

.

El trayecto del aeropuerto a su casa fue rápido, ni siquiera sintió el transcurso del tiempo y del pasar de las calles a través de la ventanita del auto.

.

Obviamente, su madre la recibió con todo el cariño que siempre le daba:

― ¿Estas bien cariño? ―preguntaba Hisana cuando le daba un plato con un pedazo de pastel con helado.

―Sí. Todo bien.

―Rukia, ayer estuvo aquí Ichigo.

― ¿De verdad? ―Rukia dejo la punta de la cuchara en su boca, era claro que se preocupó.

―Creí que le dijiste que irías a Nueva York. Se veía triste, ¿Lo llamaste?

―No.

―Rukia, eso no es propio de nuestra familia, deberías buscarlo y explicarle las cosas. ―Byakuya estaba caminando hacia ellas.

―Padre.

―Escuche de Kurosaki que esta noche habrá un espectáculo circense con fuegos artificiales al final, deberías ir con él allá. ―se sentó a lado de ella, y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras Hisana le daba un plato con pastel y helado.

―No te asustes, seguramente él entenderá. ―Hisana le sonreía para darle ánimos.

―Seguro.

.

Cuando termino de comer, se retiró a su recamara para aventarse a su cama y abrazar a su viejo peluche Chappy. Se quedó boca abajo, aplastando al peluche, durante algunos minutos. En ese momento recordó que tenía algunos mensajes de Orhime sin leer, así que se levanto de súbito de su cama para buscar su celular y revisarlos.

.

― ¿Hum? Qué curioso, dicen lo que mi padre me comento hace unos momentos.

.

Casi todos los mensajes decían lo mismo. "Kuchiki, espero que estés bien. Sabes, este domingo, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, en el parque de diversiones habrá una presentación circense que cerrara con fuegos artificiales, deberías venir"

.

― ¿Ichigo ira? ―aventó el celular a la cama antes de hacer lo mismo consigo misma. ―como si Orihime la hubiera escuchado, le envió otro mensaje respondiéndole. ― ¿Eh?, otro mensaje de Inoue, dice "Se me olvido decirte que Kurosaki vendrá con nosotros, espero que estés de regreso antes del atardecer para que vengas."

.

Al leer esas líneas, Rukia se levantó de golpe de la cama para buscar algo lindo que ponerse, y después de casi media hora buscando encontró un vestido blanco de mangas cortas, adornado con un delicado estampado, que simulaba una flor color azul, al final de la falda.

.

―Demonios, ya son más delas seis, tengo que darme prisa. ―tropezaba con la ropa que dejo tirada en el piso cuando intentaba salir de su alcoba.

.

Sin darles explicaciones a sus padres, salió como bólido de la casa. Por alguna extraña razón no le pidió al chofer que la llevara, simplemente corría lo más rápido que podía.

Al estar cerca del parque de diversiones se detuvo de súbito al ver la gran cantidad de gente que entraba: ― ¿Toda esa gente vera la presentación? ―sin más demora, comenzó a adentrarse entre la multitud buscando la inigualable cabellera de Ichigo. ―Maldición, no alcanzo a ver. ―era demasiado pequeña para ver por encima de las personas.

El espectáculo circense ya había comenzado cuando llego, por lo que la mayoría de la gente estaba aglomerada a ver el show. Caminaba entre las personas intentando encontrar a Ichigo o alguno de sus amigos, pero todo fue en vano; llevaba casi una hora buscando, así decidió salir de entre el gentío para refrescarse un poco con el viento.

―Quizá ya se fueron. ―bajo la mirada con tristeza, aunque algo la obligo a mirar a un lado: era un niño que lloraba por su globo atorado en una de las ramas de un árbol. ― ¿Hum? ―se acercó al niño, notando que estaba solo: ―Hola, ¿Dónde están tus padres? ―el niño seguía llorando y señalando con su dedito el globo atorado. ―Ya veo, lo bajare para ti, pero cuando te lo de tienes que decirme donde viste por última vez a tus padres, ¿De acuerdo? ―ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras el niño sollozaba y asentía con su cabezita.

Rukia analizo el árbol para saber de qué angulo podía subir con más facilidad, y en poco segundos ya estaba trepándolo. ―Vaya, no pensé que fuera más difícil subir con vestido. ―con algo de torpeza logro llegar a la rama donde estaba el globo. ― ¡Oh! Ya lo veo, ya casi… ―estiraba el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo.

―Cuidado señorita. ―el niño había dejado de llorar por el asombro de verla trepar al árbol.

― ¡Oh! Claro, ya casi… ―en un esfuerzo logro sujetar del listón del globo. ―Lo logre, solo tengo que desamarrarlo.―cuando lo tuvo en su poder bajo hasta donde el niño para dárselo. ―Toma, para que no vuelvas a perderlo tienes que amarrarlo así. ―cogió la manita del niño y en su muñeca amarro el listón.

― ¡Awww! Gracias señorita. ―el niño estaba encantado.

―Ahora, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

―No lo sé, estábamos en primera fila viendo el espectáculo y de pronto mi globo salió volando, así que fui tras el pero… perdí el camino por el que salí. ―bajo la cabezita para ocultar sus lágrimas.

―Ya veo. Bien, te ayudare a meterte para encontrar a tus padres.

Cogió la pequeña mano del niño para adentrase al gentío y poder llegar hasta al frente y buscar con más claridad a sus padres. Entre algunas quejas y disgustos de la gente, Rukia no dejo de adentrar al niño. Estuvieron buscando alrededor de unos veinte minutos cuando de pronto el niño grito y señalo con su dedito:

― ¡Ahí! Esos son mis papás. ―Rukia observo a la dirección en que el niño apunto y efectivamente, ahí había dos señores hablando con un oficial.

―Bien, vamos con ellos. ―lo cargo para facilitar su traslado hasta ellos.

La mamá del niño fue la primera en verlos: ― ¡Santo cielo! ¿Estás bien cariño? ―la madre lo cargo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

―Sí mami, la señorita me ayudo a bajar mi globo de un árbol.

―Gracias por ayudar a nuestro hijo. ―el padre le dedicaba una mirada de alivio a Rukia.

―Me da gusto que los hayamos encontrado.

― ¿Cómo podemos agradecerte? ―la madre se limpiaba unas lagrimitas.

―No es necesario.

―Mami, creo que ella vino con su novio y lo perdió también.

― ¿Hum? ―Rukia se quedó muda ante la deducción que ese pequeño niño hizo.

― ¿Está buscando a alguien jovencita? ―el policía que estaba con los padres le hablo.

― ¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo mencionan… sí.

―Muy bien, dígame quienes para ayudarla.

―Es un joven el doble de alto que yo, de cabellera anaranjada.

― ¿Dijo cabello anaranjado? ―El policía dejo de apuntar la descripción.

― ¿Huh?... sí.

―Ya sé dónde está. Al hacer mis rondas lo vi hasta al frente del otro lado. Su cabello es inconfundible, ¿Quién tiene ese color de cabello? ―reía a carcajadas mientras guiaba a Rukia hasta Ichigo, mientras que el pequeño niño se despedía de ambos al verlos irse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al otro extremo de la cerca de metal, cuando el policía le señalo hacia donde estaba parado Ichigo.

― ¿Lo ve?

―Sí, gracias oficiales. ―Rukia comenzó a abrirse paso. Justo en ese momento un fuego artificial se hizo presente en el cielo nocturno.

Ya estaba detrás de él, y sin pensarlo se abalanzo para abrazarlo por la espalda: ―Ichigo…

Sintió como se paralizaba, quizá del miedo al no saber de quien se trataba o solo por haberlo tomado por sorpresa, pero él miro de reojo para ver quien lo sujetaba por la cintura.

― ¿Rukia?

―Lamento haberme ido sin decirte algo. ―dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

―Tonta. ―deshizo el abraso para tenerle frente a frente y abrazarla, como siempre, alzándola del piso. ―No estoy enfadado.

― ¿De verdad? ―ella lo abrazaba del cuello.

―Sí… Rukia. ―le hablo para que lo viera a los ojos.

― ¿Huh? ―Ichigo le dio un beso en la boca.

Los fuegos artificiales quedaban a la perfección con las emociones que ambos sentían con aquel beso: era lento, sublime y suave, tal y como un cremoso helado acompañado con la más dulce cereza coronándolo.

:

:

:

:

Semanas después de aquel tierno reencuentro, ambos ya estaban libres de los exámenes finales y por fin podrían estar más tiempo juntos. Rukia estaba muy emocionada y angustiada por planear la boda aunque su madre, Masaki y Orihime le ayudaban con los preparativos. Y aunque Ichigo intentara ayudar en algo ninguna se lo permitía, ya que elegía cosas "feas" (según ellas): como el color de las flores, el sabor y presentación del pastel, el traje, etc.

Uno de los momentos que más esperaba Rukia era tener su vestido de novia, aunque tenía un pequeñísimo inconveniente:

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera usar tu vestido? Es hermoso. ―Rukia acariciaba el encaje, los bordados y la pedrería que adornaban el vestido de novia de su madre.

―Rukia, me alaga que quieras usar mi vestido pero, cariño, es tu día. ―Hisana cogió el mentón de su hija para que la viera a los ojos. ―Quiero que disfrutes tu día.

―Pero yo quiero usar tu vestido. ―sus ojos brillaban al ver aquel hermoso lienzo blanco.

―Eres muy terca, igual que tu padre. Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres ―Hisana cogió el vestido para alzarlo y se viera completo. ―puedes usarlo.

― ¡Oh! Gracias mamá. ―Rukia abrazo a su madre aplastando el vestido entre las dos.

―Cuidado, lo arrugaras. ―Hisana reía.

La felicidad rodeaba a ambas familias, ya que en casa de Ichigo, su padre cantaba y bailaba de alegría por todos lados; su madre preparaba postres para saber cuáles llevar a la recepción; Karin no dejaba de molestarlo mientras que Yuzu no dejaba de llorar: decía que Rukia le robaría para siempre a su hermano.

:

:

:

:

Ya habían terminado la universidad, al igual que Rukia e Ichigo, por lo que inmediatamente empacaron para regresar a Karakura. Y no fue hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, donde él sintió un dejabu, ya que apresuraba a su novia para llegar a tiempo a la puerta de abordaje:

―Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde. ―Renji le gritaba a unos metros de ella.

―Lo… siento… voy… tan…rápido… como…puedo. ―hablada entre cortado a causa de su falta de aire por correr.

―Esto me recuerda aquella ocasión. ―sonreía para sí mismo.

― ¡Ufff! ¿De qué hablas? ―por fin lo alcanzo.

― ¿Eh? Nada. Vamos, ya están abordando el avión.

Ambos llegaron a tiempo y sin contratiempos, tanto al avión como a Karakura. El entusiasmo por llegar, después de varios años, a su país natal no los dejo dormir casi todo el viaje. Al mirar por la ventanilla del avión, los dos quedaron fascinados con el magnífico amanecer que abrazaba a la Ciudad.

Cuando el avión aterrizo, ella estaba algo nerviosa por aquel día: ―No lo sé Renji, no creo que sea buena idea ir. ¿Qué tal si no le gusta la idea de que cases conmigo?

―Demonios, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

―Bueno es que… no lo sé. No creo que le guste verme.

―No seas tonta, todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? ―ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero en su mente y su corazón aun sentía miedo de la reacción de la persona a quien iban a ver.

Antes de buscar a sus amigos, Renji la llevo a su casa para que desayunara, se bañara y se preparara para salir. Los nervios la mataban, nunca pensó sentirse así después de haber conocido a los padres de él. Aun así, decidió confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Ya listos, salieron de la casa caminando, tomados de la mano, rumbo a casa de Rukia. Aunque no lo demostrara, Renji también estaba nervioso y le preocupaba la reacción de la ojivioleta. ¿Qué pensaría de su prometida? ¿Le molestaría?

Como iban caminando, tardaron un poco en llegar a su destino, y al estar frente a esa preciosa casa ella se paralizo del miedo:

―Vamos, ya te dije que nada saldrá mal. ―el pelirrojo sujetaba con más fuerza la pequeña mano de ella.

―Sí. ―antes de arrepentirse, tocaron el intercomunicador.

Algunos segundos después, una de las muchachas respondió al llamado, y al saber de quien se trataba lo dejo pasar sin problemas asegurando de que a Rukia le alegraría verlo.

:

:

:

:

Se sentía agotada por todas las cosas pendientes para la boda, a pesar de que aún quedaba un par de meses, sin contar navidad y año nuevo, para el gran día. Planeaba dormir hasta tarde, hasta que alguien interrumpió su descanso:

―Lo siento señorita.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―apenas se le oía, ya que estaba boca abajo y su cara la tenía contra la almohada.

―El joven Abarai está aquí.

― ¡¿Esta aquí?! ―se levantó súbitamente de la cama.

― ¡Eh! Sí señorita, esta abajo con…

― ¡Maldito Renji! ¿No pudo avisarme que regresaría a la Ciudad? ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?! No tiene consideración ―vociferaba mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse.

―Sí, pero señorita es que…

―Gracias, dile que ahora bajo. ―le pedía al mismo tiempo que caía al piso tras intentar ponerse un zapato.

―De acuerdo. ―al notar que no la escucharía se rindió y bajo a dar el mensaje.

Unos minutos después, bajo casi corriendo vistiendo un short blanco y una blusa lila. Estaba decidida a gritarle por un buen rato por no haberle avisado con tiempo, pero al llegar a la sala se tragó su enojo al verlo con ella.

:

:

:

:

La muchacha fue a avisarle a Rukia que tenía visitas, así que al verse solos ella comenzó a frotar con nerviosismo sus manos.

―Relájate.

―Lo estoy, lo estoy. ―no dejaba de morderse el labio.

― ¡Oye! Te lastimaras, deja en paz tu boca. ―Renji la veía molesto.

―Muy bien.

Por un momento, un silencio invadió la sala, cuando llego la misma persona a decirles que la ojivioleta no tardaría en bajar. Gran mentira, ya que tardo muy poco en hacerse presente. Esto causo que los nervios reinaran, con más fuerza, en la habitación.

― ¿Nada de lo que diga te tranquilizara, verdad?

―Estaré bien. ―cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que cubría la boca con sus pequeños puños.

―Está bien, pero abre los ojos… ―antes de decir algo más, los dos escucharon a alguien bajar las escaleras y en fracción de segundos Rukia entro a la sala.

Renji la noto con su típico gesto de disgusto, hasta que vio que no estaba sólo, creando así un ambiente de silencio.

― ¡Eh! Hola Rukia, ¿Cuánto tiempo si vernos? ―quería romper el hielo.

―Re… Renji… ―Rukia trataba de señalar a su acompañante. ― ¿Es… es con ella con quien… te vas a…casar? ―quería negarlo. ― ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo es que? ―no sabía que preguntar primero.

―Cálmate por favor.

― ¿Por eso no querías decirme con quien te vas a casar? ¿Pensabas que me iba a enfadar? ―Rukia los miraba sin creerlo aun.

― ¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Renji estaba confundido, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, la novia de Renji se había ocultado detrás de él y solo observaba con un ojo la escena, dándole así un poco de valor para saludar a Rukia.

―Hola, Rukia. Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

―Cierto, no pensé en verte de nuevo, y menos siendo la prometida de mi mejor amigo. Pues no hay nada que hacer, felicidades por su boda, Hinamori Momo.

Ambas se conocieron en China, después de que Kaien hubiera ido a Estados Unidos, y la razón por la cual Renji estaba preocupado por como reaccionaria su amiga es la siguiente: como es bien sabido, Byakuya es muy conocido por ganar importantes proyectos causando casi, o totalmente, la banca rota de varias empresas. Y la empresa del padre de Momo no fue la excepción. Estuvo a punto de ir a la quiebra tras perder un contrato que la empresa "Sakura" ganó. Esto provocó el enojo del señor Hinamori, llegando al grado de demandar a Kuchiki Byakuya, perdiendo más dinero y reputación.

Como siempre, Rukia esperaba recibir la ira de los hijos de aquella familia, y para su sorpresa solo era la pequeña Momo, quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para desquitar su enojo contra Rukia.

Ya fuera en clase de deportes, de arte, de ciencias o alguna otra, Momo le lanzaba los balones a Rukia; le tiraba pintura en la ropa o en donde estuviera dibujando, o saboteaba los productos químicos que utilizaba para la clase. En esos tiempos, Momo era muy infantil, además de desquitarse con alguien que no tenía la culpa por algo que no había provocado ninguna de las dos.

Como siempre, Renji intervenía para mediar las cosas, pero antes de que Momo pudiera disculparse con Rukia, por sus errores, la ojiioleta ya había regresado a Japón.

―Cierto Kuchiki, ahora que dices lo del tiempo, yo…

―No tienes por qué explicarme, Renji me contó tus intenciones, el mismo día que llego a Japón hace años. Para ser sincera, no creí que ustedes llegarían a ser siquiera novios, pensé serias novio de… ―se calló al recordar a Riruka.

― ¿Riruka? ―pregunto Renji.

―Sí.

―No. La aprecio mucho y es una buena amiga. En nuestra instancia en China ella fue a terapias durante un par de años, hasta que el psicólogo le dijo que ya no tenía por qué temerse a sí misma.

― ¿Entonces qué fue de ella? ―Rukia realmente quería saber.

―Bien. Ella cambio completamente su forma de socializar, tanto que, conoció a un chico, sin compromisos debo añadir, del cual se enamoró, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Uf! No recuerdo, pero al ingresar a la universidad. Ambos decidieron estudiar juntos en el extranjero. Solo se de ella de vez en cuando. ―dijo Renji mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Momo.

―Ya veo. Me alegro por ella. ―Rukia sonrió nostálgicamente.

Momo intervino por un momento en la conversación para preguntar el paradero de Ichigo, ya que tenía ganas de conocerlo por culpa de Renji, quien siempre que platicaba sus anécdotas en Karakura mencionaba aquel nombre.

El timbre había sondo mientras Momo preguntaba, y como si Ichigo hubiera esperado ser anunciado entro a la habitación para responderle:

― ¿Hum? ¿Renji? ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ―Ichigo lo señalaba sin creer aun que estuviera viéndolo.

― ¡Oye! ¿No te alegras de verme? Fresa. ―Renji sabía cómo hacerlo rabiar.

― ¡Ahí vas de nuevo, maldita piña!... ¿Hum? ¿Quién es ella? ―drásticamente cambio del disgusto a la curiosidad.

―Soy… Hinamori Momo, mucho gusto. ―se levantó del sillón para saludarlo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto.

―Es mi prometida. ―termino por decir el pelirrojo.

― ¡QUÉÉÉ! ¡TU PROMETIDA! ―eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Rukia reía ante las graciosas reacciones de Ichigo, aun así le tapó la boca y le pidió que fuera más amable con Momo.

―Lo siento, solo que me es un poco imposible creer que te vayas a casar con ese chico malo. ―la miraba con suma rareza.

― ¿Eh?... bueno… es que… ―se puso nerviosa otra vez.

―Vamos, no seas tan rudo, te acabo de decir que seas amable. ―Rukia lo codeaba en las costillas para callarlo.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que me case con ella? ―una venita sobresalía en la frente de Renji.

―Nada, solo que ella se ve muy tierna a lado de un tipo enorme y rudo como tú.

―Maldito.

Como siempre, comenzaron a discutir haciendo que Rukia y Momo se sentaran juntas para conversar acerca de lo que había pasado en sus vidas.

―Momo, ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Renji?

―Bueno, no es complicado. A mitad del último año ingreso a la preparatoria donde yo estaba, e iba con Riruka. Siempre los veía juntos por lo que pensé que eran novios, hasta que por casualidad los escuche conversar: ella le decía que tenía miedo de no olvidar aun chico, no dijo su nombre y no quise preguntarle después a Renji, a lo que él respondió que no se preocupara que siempre tendría su apoyo.

― ¿Hum? ¿Eso… eso es todo? ―Rukia esperaba algo más.

―No, él siempre le decía cosas amables y la cuidaba mucho, incluso una vez los vi salir juntos del consultorio de un psicólogo. Ahí entendí que realmente quería ayudarla sin algo a cambio. Después nos asignaron un proyecto en equipo y casualmente yo trabaje con ellos; me lleve bien con Riruka desde el inicio y buscaba alguna forma de acercarnos.

―Vaya, realmente le ayudaba ir a terapia. ―dijo casi para sí misma, con una sonrisa tierna.

―Posteriormente yo empecé a acompañarlos a las terapias, y en ese tiempo Renji me compraba helados, me daba algún dulce y conversábamos mucho.

―Ya veo. Te enamoraste por su nobleza, de verdad me da gusto que mi mejor amigo haya encontrado la felicidad contigo.

La amistad no tardo enflorecer entre aquellas chicas.

:

:

:

:

Nuevamente, aquella tarde de reencuentro, platicas y diversión llego a su fin junto a las siguientes par de semanas. La planeación de la boda ya casi estaba lista, asunto que le alegraba a Rukia, ya que Orihime fue a buscarla a su casa rebozando de satisfacción y emoción:

―Inoue, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

― ¡Uryu me dijo que fijáramos la fecha de nuestra boda! ―no dejaba de agitar sus brazos de arriba abajo.

― ¿Enserio? Inoue, eso es grandioso. ―abrazo a su amiga al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños brinquitos. ―¿Qué fecha eligieron?

―Un mes después de tu boda.

― ¿Por qué tan pronto? ―Rukia pensaba que querían más tiempo para planearla.

―Bueno, es que… ―bajo la miraba denotando un poco de tristeza.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Uryu quiere ser interno en un hospital.

―No le veo lo malo, al contrario es una excelente oportunidad para él. ―Rukia no comprendía el porqué de la reacción de su amiga.

―Es que… el hospital está en Inglaterra. ―Orihime la miro con tristeza. ―Y le pidieron que ingresara a mediados de Marzo, por eso queremos casarnos antes de irnos. Queremos que todos estén presentes. ―una cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, así que las limpio con la palma de su mano.

Rukia entendió aquellas lágrimas, por lo que la abrazo y la tranquilizo diciéndole que no tenía por qué ponerse de ese modo, y que siempre encontrarían algún motivo para encontrarse de nuevo.

―Existen las vacaciones y los cumpleaños para vernos. ―seguía abrazándola. ―Sé que no será seguido pero… siempre existen las oportunidades.

―Gracias Kuchiki.

Ya eran dos bodas las que estaban próximas a realizarse y había mucho trabajo que hacer; lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un vestido de novia para Orihime. Visitaron varias tiendas de novia hasta que al fin encontraron uno al gusto de la ojigris: el vestido era de corte de baile, con un corset de escote estrapless con un fino encaje; el velo se colocaba en la coronilla de la cabeza y estaba acompañado con una discreta tiara de plata.

Ambas quedaron fascinadas con el precioso vestido, esto causo la curiosidad de Orihime por el de Rukia:

―Te verás muy linda conel. ―Rukia estaba encantada.

―Kuchiki, ya casi es tu boda y nunca te acompañe a buscar tu vestido. ―se sentía un poco avergonzada.

―No te preocupes, usare el de mi madre. ―quitaba las arrugas de la falda para que luciera mejor.

― ¿El de tu madre?

―Sí. Cuando me lo enseño quede enamorada de el y no dude en quererlo para mi boda.

―Ya veo, entonces es hermoso, me gustaría verlo, ¿Puedo? ―Orihime sonreía al verla.

―Seguro.

Después de comprar el vestido, ambas se fueron directo a casa de Rukia para ver el vestido de novia que usaría para el gran día. Ya en la casa, el entusiasmo al ver aquel vestido se hizo notar por todo el lugar, ya que Orihime no dejaba de gritar al descubrir la razón por la cual Rukia le insistió a su madre el usarlo. Incluso, llego a bromear al decirle que le daba el suyo por ese.

Byakuya pasó por la habitación de su hija tras escuchar los ensordecedores gritos que salían de ahí, provocándole una sonrisa.

― ¿Te hace feliz saber que tu hija usara el vestido con el que me viste llegar al altar? ―Hisana lo sorprendió escuchando tras la puerta.

―Bueno, ¿Por qué no habría de alegrarme? ―fingió un poco de tos. ―se parece mucho a ti, y verla con ese vestido me traerá preciados recuerdos.

―También es muy parecida a ti. ―se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Byakuya cogió la mano de su esposa para darle un beso en el dorso y posteriormente invitarla a salir al jardín y sentarse en el columpio de madera.

:

:

:

:

Ichigo leía mientras sus hermanas veían televisión y sus padres estaban en el hospital. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó:

― ¿Hola?

―Kurosaki, soy Ishida, necesito tu ayuda.

―Vaya, es extraño que me pidas ayuda. ―Ichigo sonreía irónicamente.

―No seas tonto Kurosaki, solo quiero saber si… ―tardo un poco preguntar. ― ¿Serias tan amable de proporcionarme los datos del juez que te casara?

― ¿El juez? Seguro, pero…―estaba confundido, que él recordara sus amigos aun no fijaban la fecha de suboda.

―Sí, la razón es que, un mes después de tu boda, Orihime y yo nos casaremos.

― ¿Cómo? ― vaya que se sorprendió.

―Cállate, ¿Me vas a dar los datos, sí o no?

―Sí, pero ¿Por qué decidieron hacerlo tan rápido? ―buscaba en el cajón de mesita la libreta con los datos del juez.

―Bien, te lo diré porque seguramente Inoue ya se lo debió contar a Kuchiki y ella te lo dirá a ti. Me ofrecieron ser interno en un hospital…

―Excelente, aunque pensé que trabajarías en el hospital de tu padre.

―Aun no termino Kurosaki. Mi padre me ofreció un puesto en su hospital, pero lo rechace.

― ¿Lo rechazaste?

―Sí. Me dará el puesto solo si me interno como cardiólogo, y lo que realmente quiero es especializarme en neurología. Ese sueño me lo ofrecieron en un hospital en Inglaterra.

― ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué piensa Orihime?

―En serio eres tonto Kurosaki, ella está de acuerdo. Incluso piensa abrir una pastelería allá.

―Ya veo. Me alegra por ustedes.

―Kurosaki, ¿Podrías darme los datos que te pedí?

―Maldito Ishida, ya te los iba a dar. ―Discutieron por un momento, esa era la forma de demostrarse lo mucho que se estimaban.

Al colgar, Karin y Yuzu notaron extraño a su hermano:

―Hermano, ¿Ocurrió algo?

― ¿Hum? No, todo está bien Yuzu. Saldré un momento, quédense aquí ¿De acuerdo?

―No tenemos ganas de ir a algún sitio, vete tranquilo a ver a Rukia. ―Karin hablaba muy despreocupada.

―Muy bien, nos vemos al rato.

―Cuídate hermano. ―Yuzu se despedía de él, desde el umbral de la puerta.

No tenía ganas de caminar, por lo que se fue en su coche haciendo rápido su trayecto.

Cuando se encontraba frente a la casa de Rukia, se quedó un momento dentro del coche para observar los movimientos de la sombra de ella a través de las cortinas. Por segundos, las sombras eran irregulares y parecía que ella sostenía algo voluptuoso.

― ¿Qué lleva en las manos? Se ve grande y… ¿Esponjoso? ―se puso a pensar hasta que cayó en la cuenta. ―Es su vestido. ―sonrió y decidió bajar del coche para tocar el timbre.

Esta ocasión, una de las muchachas le abrió la puerta e Ichigo le pidió que no le dijera a Rukia que él estaba ahí. Tras algunas risitas de la joven, lo dejo pasar. Iba casi de puntitas para no hacer ruido al caminar, y antes de llegar a la habitación se encontró con Hisana:

―Ichigo. ―le extraño que nadie les visara que él estaba ahí.

― ¡Shhh! Lo siento, le pedí a la joven que me dejara entrar sin decirle a Rukia.

―Ya veo, tratándose de ti no tengo problema, solo dime la siguiente vez por favor. ―era extraño que se disgustara, aunque sea un poco.

―De verdad lo siento.

―Muy bien, Byakuya está en su estudio, le diré que estas aquí ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí.

Hisana lo paso de largo para bajar con Byakuya, dejando solo a Ichigo para que continuara con su, aparente, broma.

Por fin llego a hasta la puerta, la cual estaba mal cerrada dejándolo ver por la pequeña rendija. Solo podía ver parte de la cama y la espalda de Rukia.

―Parece que… está gradando algo. ―la observaba llevar un paquete hacia el closet. ―La sorprenderé. ―entro sigilosamente y poco a poco se acercó a ella para cubrirle los ojos.

:

:

:

:

Orihime ya se había ido a su casa, y Rukia acomodaba de nuevo el vestido dentro de su caja para guardarlo en el closet, solo se detuvo unos momentos porque creyó haber escuchado hablar a su madre en el pasillo e intentaba saber con quién, y al no escuchar algo, retomo lo que estaba haciendo.

―Seguramente estaba hablando con mi padre. ―dejo de darle importancia, cogió la caja y la llevo hasta el closet para ponerla en su sitio. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento Ichigo apareció detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos.

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Quién es? ―Rukia se puso tiesa como una tabla, causando la risa de Ichigo.

―Tranquila, soy yo. ―no dejaba de reír.

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué te pasa? Casi me matas del susto. ―Rukia le propino un codazo en su abdomen.

― ¡Ach! Oye, si me dolió.―Ichigo se encorvo tras el dolor

―Lo siento. ―reía al verlo doblarse del dolor. ―Lo siento, ven, siéntate. ―lo guio hasta el sillón.

― ¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeña como tú golpea así de fuerte?

―No lo sé. ―continuaba riendo.

― ¿Qué guardabas?

― ¿Eh? ―de súbito dejo dereír. ―Nada. ―se sonrojo como un jitomate.

― ¿Era tu vestido de novia?

― ¡¿Lo viste?! ―Rukia sentía que se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

―No, pero muero por verte con el puesto. ―sonreía dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

―Tonto, pensé que lo habías visto. ¿Hum? Por cierto, ¿Por qué viniste tan de repente?

―Cierto, ¿Inoue estuvo contigo hoy?

―Sí. ¿Por qué?

― ¿Entonces ya sabes que se casara pronto y se ira a Inglaterra con Ishida? Él me lo contó porque me pidió los datos del juez que nos casara.

―Exacto, me contó lo mismo. ―por un momento ambos estaban nostálgicos. ― ¡Tengo una idea!

― ¿Hum?

―Ya falta poco para navidad, ¿Qué te parece si después nos vamos los cuatro juntos de campamento a alguna cabaña rodeada de nieve? ―Rukia lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

―Muy bien, vamos ¿Cuántos días planeas que estemos allá?

― ¿Hum? Antes de año nuevo: tres días y dos noches.

―Está bien. ―Ichigo la abrazo y revolvió su cabello.

Tan entusiasmada estaba que deshizo el abrazo y llamo a Orihime para contarle sobre sus planes, quedándose, en el teléfono, casi una hora planeando la salida. Tanto, que Ichigo solo podía observar lo contenta que se veía, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tras colgar el teléfono, Rukia alzo su pulgar para enfatizar que todo había salido a la perfección, yq ue Orihime convencería a Ishida de salir después de navidad con ellos al campamento.

:

:

:

:

Navidad había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y por supuesto, la familia de Ichigo y Rukia se reunieron nuevamente para celebrar esa noche juntos. Por otro lado, Renji pasó la noche con la familia de Momo, ya que sus padres seguían en China y los de ella se encontraban en Karakura. Orihime y su hermano, festejaron junto a Ishida y su padre, como los últimos años. Aquella noche, todos disfrutaron con sus seres amados.

Al siguiente día, después del mediodía, Rukia e Ichigo ya estaban listos para salir de campamento; solo faltaba confirmar el sitio de reunión para que todos salieran juntos.

―Fue buena idea empacar antes de navidad, además de que tu familia y tú siempre se quedan a dormir con nosotros, así ya solo nos vamos y ya. ―decía al mismo tiempo que llamaba a Orihime.

―Lo sé. ―Ichigo aun bostezaba en lo que escuchaba a Rukia decirle a Orihime que los verían frente al parque cerca de su casa.

―Listo, ya van para allá.―guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

―Oye, ¿Cuánta ropa pretendes llevar? Solo serán tres días, no un mes. ―se quejaba al ver las tres maletas que llevaría.

―No seas tonto, hará mucho frío allá, por eso llevo algunas cobijas y chamarras. ―Rukia se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que volteaba de lado su cabeza.

― ¡Ok! Eres muy precavida. Bien, vamos por ellos.

―Ichigo. ―lo veía con ojos cariñosos.

― ¿Qué? ―sabía que le pediría algo.

― ¿Podrías llevar mis maletas al coche? ―corrió hacia él para abrazarlo del brazo e inmediatamente salió, dando brinquitos, de la casa para subirse al coche.

Y haciendo un gesto de pocos amigos, Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que llevar las maletas hasta el coche. Para no regresar, llevaba dos y dos en cada mano.

Una vez que acomodo las maletas en el maletero, se fueron por sus amigos al punto de encuentro. Afortunadamente las calles estaban poco transitadas a causa de que muchos descansaban o estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Orihime e Ishida ya estaban esperándolos:

―Kurosaki, Kuchiki, llegaron rápido. ―la ojigris estaba sonriente.

―Hola Inoue, Ishida. ―Rukia salía del coche para ayudarlos a acomodar sus maletas.

―No había tránsito. ―Ichigo cogió la maleta de Orihime para meterla junto con las de Rukia.

―No te preocupes Kuchiki, puedo subir la mía. ―Ishida cogió su maleta para colocarla en la rejilla del toldo y atorarla junto con la de Ichigo.

―Bien, ya estamos listos. Suban. ―el pelinaranja espero a que todos estuvieran dentro del coche para arrancar el auto.

El viaje no duro más de tres horas de camino, y por fortuna Ichigo había reservado cuatro cabañitas cerca del bosque. Al menos eso tenía por seguro, ya que al llegar a donde debían de registrarse antes de instalarse en sus pequeñas cabañas los encargados le deparaban otra cosa.

―Aquí es, solo nos registramos y ya podemos irnos a las cabañas.

― ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar Kurosaki? ―Ishida lo miraba con la frialdad de siempre.

―Antes de que Rukia regresara vine con Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad de vacaciones. Los dueños tienen varias cabañas dispersas en cierto perímetro. Hay desde una cabaña sola hasta un grupo de dos a cinco; desde luego yo reserve el área donde hay cuatro para estar juntos.

―Ya veo.

― ¡Ok! Entremos.

Los cuatro entraron a la pequeña casa para registrarse.

―Vaya, hay varias parejas y algunas familias. ―Orihime miraba a su alrededor.

―Sí, no pensé que fuera popular este sitio. ―Rukia observaba a las personas.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo e Ishida estaban en recepción, y segundos después las chicas escucharon gritar a uno de ellos, causando que corrieran hacia ellos y preguntar que ocurría:

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntaron al unísono.

― ¡Pero confirme la reservación de cuatro chabacanas hace dos semanas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos hagan esto?! ―Ichigo había ignorado la pregunta de las chicas.

―Lo siento mucho joven, revolvimos los papeles y las reservaciones después de hacer limpieza antes de navidad. ―la señorita inclinaba un poco su cabeza para enfatizar lo apenada que estaba.

― Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa? ―Rukia lo sujetaba de la manga de su chamarra.

―Confundieron nuestra reservación y… ―no sabía si le agradaba o disgustaba la idea.

― ¿Y qué?

―Nos dieron la reservación de dos cabañas juntas. ―Ishida se acomodaba sus lentes.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces…? ―Orihime se cubría las mejillas con las manos al pensar que compartirían la habitación.

―Sí, al parecer dormiremos juntos. No se preocupen, nosotros nos quedaremos en una cabaña y ustedes en la otra. ―Ichigo pensó que esa idea reconfortaría a las chicas.

Y antes de alguna otra cosa, firmo y pago la renta de las cabañas antes salir, no sin antes otro ofrecimiento de disculpas por parte del personal.

Al salir, Rukia se quedó parada frente a la puerta viendo como subían al coche para ir a las cabañas, provocando que Orihime regresara por ella:

― ¿Pasa algo?

―No, solo que… ―Rukia se había sonrojado al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ichigo.

Orihime siguió la mirada de su amiga. ―Ya veo. ¿Quieres compartir la cabaña con él, cierto?

― ¿Eh?

―No te avergüences. ―le sonreía al ver que negaba con la cabeza. ―Es natural que quieras compartir la cabaña. ―Orihime cogió la mano de Rukia para llevarla hasta el coche.

Ninguno profirió palabra alguna, hasta llegar a las cabañas. Los cuatro quedaron impresionados al ver lo hermosas que se veían cubiertas de nieve, además de que su pequeño tamaño haciaque parecieran salidas de un cuento.

Los chicos sacaron del vehículo las maletas para poder meterlas a las respectivas cabañas, y cuando Ichigo estaba por ir, junto a Ishida, a la cabaña que compartirían, Rukia sujeto su muñeca para detenerlo:

― ¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre? ―la veía extrañado.

―I… Ichigo… yo… ―no lo miraba a los ojos, es más, su cabeza estaba completamente agachada mientras hablaba. ―Quiero compartir la cabaña contigo.

Se quedó mudo durante algunos segundos, causando que ella alzara la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada. Por su lado, Ishida ya estaba llevando la maleta de Orihime a la cabaña donde él estaría, ya que sabían que Ichigo no se negaría a aquella propuesta.

― ¿Estas segura? ―se había sonrojado por completo, pues había recordado la noche de hace seis años en Nueva York.

―Sí.

―Bien, si es así. Lo siento Ishida, creo que me quedare con Rukia estas noches.

―No me importa Kurosaki, de todos modos no quería compartir un espacio tan pequeño contigo.

Orihime le giñaba el ojo a Rukia para indicarle que había hecho bien. En seguida, los cuatro se acomodaron en las cabañas antes de salir y terminar la tarde con una cálida fogata: las chicas buscaron madera para hacerla, mientras que los chicos fueron a pescar.

―Kuchiki, ¿Crees que estén bien? ―ya estaban regresando con suficientes ramas.

―Sí, lo bueno es que también traje cosas para comer, y algunos dulces. ―Rukia saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de gomitas, tras tirar en la nieve las ramas que cargaba.

― ¡Awww! Que rico. ―Orihime amaba también los dulces.

Ellas se encargaron de encender la fogata, ya que esperarlos las mataría de frío.

―Hace mucho frío, espero no congelarme esta noche. ―Orihime se arrepentía de no haber llevado alguna cobija.

―No te preocupes, traje suficientes, te daré una para ti y otra para Ishida.

―Kuchiki, eres increíble.

Por otro lado, Ishida discutía con Ichigo por no haber llevado carnada suficiente.

―Debiste comprar más Kurosaki.

―No me molestes, de todos modos Rukia trajo comida.

―Orihime también trajo algo de comer.

― ¿Es enlatado? ―Ichigo llego a probar lo que ella cocinaba, por eso estaba algo asustado.

―Sí, afortunadamente sí. ―Ishida amaba mucho a su novia, pero sabía que era mala cocinera, a excepción de la repostería.

―Qué alivio. ―el alma le había regresado al cuerpo.

Llevaban casi toda la tarde en el lago y solo habían logrado pescar tres peses, así que decidieron regresar.

―Las chicas deben tener hambre y frío.

―Seguramente, apresurémonos.

El lago no estaba muy lejos del lugar, así que rápidamente visualizaron una luz anaranjada al fondo, cerca de las cabañas.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Tonto, es obvio que hicieron una fogata.

―Maldito Ishida, siempre buscas irritarme. ―mientras llegaban, no dejaba de verlo como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

― ¿Tuvieron suerte? ―pregunto Orihime al verlos acercarse.

―Algo así, solo pescamos tres, y hubiéramos traído más si no fuera por Kurosaki.

― ¿Por qué? ―Orihime veía la cubeta con los pescados.

―Olvide comprar más carnada. ―Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que iba a sentarse junto a Rukia, en un tronco grueso.

―No importa, nosotras trajimos algo de comer. ―Rukia destapaba una pequeña olla que habían puesto a calentar en la fogata. ―Estamos preparando un poco de ramen, los pescados podemos dejarlos en la cubeta con un poco de hielo y cocinarlos mañana.

―Las mujeres sí que saben cómo racionar la comida. ―Ichigo veía con apetito el ramen.

La luna y las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad que en la ciudad; el ramen ya se había terminado; Orihime se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ishida y Rukia bostezaba de sueño.

―Bien, llevare a Orihime a que descanse mejor. ―la acomodaba para poder cargarla. ―Buenas noches.

― ¿Ya dormirás?

―Sí, nos desvelamos bastante ayer con nuestras familias. En especial con su la familia de ella.

―Sus sobrinos debieron darles muchos problemas. ―Rukia sonreía al imaginar las travesuras de los niños.

―Ni que lo digas, Orihime jugaba con la más pequeña, mientras yo tuve que lidiar con el más grande. Bien, que descansen. ―Ishida camino despacio para no despertarla.

Ya solos, Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que sería mejor que ella también se fuera a descansar en lo que él apagaba el fuego. Sin reprochar, ella acepto y se adelantó a entrar a la cabaña.

.

~Rukia_Kuchiki~ (Laura Ro)


End file.
